


花吐「 HANAHAKI」

by LilithK



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, F/M, Major Illness, Multi, References to Illness, Unrequited Love, Weddings, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 79,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: ¿Hasta qué punto serías capaz de llegar para mantener a salvo tu mayor secreto? ¿Qué harías si te enamoraras locamente de alguien que no puede corresponderte? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por mantener la amistad con la persona más importante de tu vida? Leopold Butters Stotch nos cuenta una historia que acontece el fin de semana de la boda de Stan y Wendy y que implica directamente a su mejor amigo, Kenny.Un fic de los personajes de South Park basado en la idea/concepto del Hanahaki, propiedad de Naoko Matsuda y su obra Hanahaki no Otome.Hanahaki: condición ficticia en la cual el enfermo vomita y tose pétalos de flores por un amor no correspondido.





	1. I

**Hanahaki** **:** condición ficticia en la cual el enfermo vomita y tose pétalos de flores por un amor no correspondido.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Todos conocían la historia de amor de Stan Marsh y Wendy Testaburger. Se conocieron cuando eran apenas unos niños y Stan supo desde el momento que la vio que estaba enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, la primera vez que aunó el valor para hablar con ella sobre lo que sentía, acabó vomitando justo a sus pies.

Todos fueron testigos de cómo, claramente, entre la bilis se acumulaba una inmensa cantidad de pétalos rojos. 

 

_Hanahaki_ , le dijeron al revisar su estado en el médico. Era demasiado pequeño para entender la enfermedad en totalidad, pero logró comprender que aquellos pétalos que alguna vez se habían escapado de su boca al toser eran debidos a Wendy.

 

Y no sería la última vez que aquel extraño suceso le ocurriera. Quien haya conocido a Stan lo suficiente sabe que su extraña y tortuosa relación con ella le había llevado a muchos episodios de tos vómica, algunos de ellos tan violentos que le habían llevado a un estado crítico, al punto de llegar a temer por su vida incluso. 

 

Sea como fuere entonces, el día de hoy era ese en el que volvíamos a reunirnos todos para algo que teníamos claro que iba a pasar, tarde o temprano: su tan ansiada boda.

 

Al fin. 

 

Los días de su sufrimiento por el amor no correspondido habían acabado y su enfermedad, tan difícil de entender como de erradicar, ahora sólo sería una de esas bonitas historias de amor que podría contar a sus hijos cuando preguntaran cómo conoció a su madre. 

 

Solté un hondo suspiro desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones y abrí los ojos. Toqué tímidamente la puerta con los nudillos; pero, tal y como pensaba, no me escucharon con la que estaban montando, así que abrí la puerta cautelosamente y me asomé por la rendija.

 

—  ¡Hey! ¡Hola a todos!

— ¡Pero a ver, pedazo de cafre, ¿quieres dejar de joderte la corbata de una santísima vez!?

— ¡Dios, Kyle, déjame en paz, joder, puto pesado que eres!

—Ya te dije que no tenías que dejar que el judío se encargara de todo que se le sube muy rápido a la cabeza el poder. 

—Tú a cerrar el pico, gordo asqueroso. ¡Stan!

 

Sí, era todo justo como recordaba en su infancia y adolescencia... Para bien o para mal. Aunque él había tenido que irse de la ciudad para poder estudiar una carrera, sentir que seguía todo igual le tranquilizaba.

 

Claro está que aquella manera tan soez de tratarse los unos a los otros no podía considerarlo algo bueno ni aún ahora. 

 

—Hey, chicos, ehm —entró en la habitación, pensando que, si no lo hacía, no se percatarían de su presencia nunca—… ¡Soy yo, Butters!

 

Los tres se giraron a la vez, cada uno en su propio cometido: Stan parecía estar batallando con un mal hecho nudo demasiado apretado en su corbata; Kyle, tras él, sostenía un par de corbatas más en distintos tonos de rojo y parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios; Eric, cómo no, estaba despatarrado en el asiento devorando una bolsa de patatas fritas, probablemente haciendo poco más que sacar aún más de quicio a Kyle con sus comentarios mordaces. 

 

— ¡Uhhhhhh pero si es nuestro querido recadero oficial! —dijo Eric con sorna, a lo que yo respondí con un corto "Sí, eso, hola, Eric...". Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su... _persona_.

— ¡Llegas tarde! —básicamente chilló Kyle, levantando las manos aire— ¡Como todos!

—Joder Kyle, relaja la puta raja ya —gruñó Stan antes de acercarse a mí. Ahora que le tenía más cerca pude ver que tenía unas ojeras enormes y oscuras como pocas. Pobrecito—. Ayúdame tú a quitarme este nudo, anda. 

—Lo siento, de verdad, tuve bastantes problemas con el autobús —me excusé mientras trataba de desenmarañar la _monstruosidad_ que de algún modo Stan había conseguido liar en su corbata—. Pero ya estoy disponible para lo que me necesitéis, de veras.

—Tráeme unos nachos, extra de picante —inmediatamente saltó Eric, chascando los dedos—. ¡Y rapidito!

— ¡Pero que te he dicho que te calles ya, gordo de mierda!

— ¡No pienso callarme porque me lo ordene un judío! ―chilló, antes de mirar a un lado, pensativo, con los dedos sujetando su barbilla— Aunque, tal vez, si me traes unos nachos...

—A ti no te traería ni agua en el lecho de muerte, Cartman —resopló con todo el desdén y asco que su voz le permitió.

 

Stan fue esta vez el que suspiró desde lo más hondo. No dije nada, en parte porque tenía como un setenta y cinco por ciento de mis capacidades cerebrales puestas en deshacer ese nudo del averno, en parte porque creo que lo que menos necesitaba Stan era otra discusión. Mordiendo suavemente mi labio, empecé a tirar de la tela hasta que llegué al recoveco conflictivo y pude como mínimo aflojársela. Stan respiró aliviado y se la sacó y la hubiera voleado de no ser porque yo la tenía sujeta en la mano aún.

 

—A la mierda la puta corbata —gruñó antes de empezar a desabrocharse la camisa desde el cuello—. Gracias, Butters

—No hay de qué, Stan —dije, negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. 

— ¡Vamos Kyle! ¡Era una broma, no sabes tomarte una simple y pequeñita broma! —como era de esperar, Eric seguía a lo suyo.

—Mira, Cartman, que me dejes en paz de una vez —se alejó de la silla, como obviando su completa existencia y fue directo a mí—. Ahora, Butters, ¿puedes hacer el favor de ayudarme a hacer entender al zopenco de Stan que tenemos que hacer la prueba de vestuario?

— ¡Kyle, joder, a ver si te entra ya en tu dura mollera, que sólo llevo traje y corbata! ¡No soy yo el que lleva el puto vestido, que no lo captas!

—¿Y si te queda mal la maldita corbata que es una de las partes claves del conjunto, eh? ¿Es que te da igual arruinar la boda?

— ¡Si la boda se arruina por la corbata que llevo entonces déjame decirte que está destinada al fracaso!

—Ahí lleva razón —murmuré al escuchar eso. La mirada de desprecio que me llevé de Kyle me quitó las ganas de comentar nada más.

—De verdad que sois todos unos... —chistó y dejó la frase sin terminar, haciendo un gesto airado con las manos.

—Judíos seguro que no —se rio Eric entre dientes.

—Cartman, ahórrate las bromas de mierda que sólo te hacen reír a ti —le increpó Stan.

—Eh, bueno, pensándolo bien —titubeé mientras jugueteaba nervioso con el nudo de la corbata—, creo que Kyle puede que lleve razón —el aludido se giró de golpe y me señaló con los ojos abiertos, mirando a Stan—. Quiero decir, si estuviera algo mal en el traje está claro que el día de la boda sería demasiado tarde para arreglarlo así que...

— ¿Y por qué iba a estar algo mal en el traje si me lo probé en la tienda? ¿Sabes el pastizal que costó? Como para que _encima_ venga a joderme.

—A lo mejor has engordado —dijo Eric entre sonidos de patatas siendo devoradas sin piedad—. Es una posibilidad.

—Piensa que a lo mejor en el viaje aquí el traje puede haberse descosido por algún lado, o tal vez le falte algún botón... —añadí yo rápidamente, pensando en alguna situación que otra que había visto en bodas de series de televisión o películas—. No has pagado tanto para que el día de la verdad esté roto, ¿no crees? 

—O a lo mejor en este tipo de luz el color de tu camisa y el de tu corbata no combinan —replicó el pelirrojo con desdén.

— ¿Tengo cara de que me importe si combinan o no? —se señaló la cara. Definitivamente, su rostro hablaba por él.

—Bueno, a ti no, de acuerdo. Pero ¿y si a Wendy sí que le importa? —me levantó una ceja y yo me encogí de hombros— Ya sabes cómo son las chicas...

— ¡Y Kyle vagina arenosa!

— ... No creo que quieras que Wendy recuerde el día como "ese en el que ver la corbata de Stan me hizo replantearme el _'sí, quiero'_ " o algo —continué obviando a Eric, como los otros dos.

—O sea, que pensáis que Wendy _aún_ puede decirme que no, ¿verdad?  —rezongó Stan—¿Por eso tanta mierda con la ropa, porque si no me dejará plantado en el altar?

— ¡No, no, no, no! —corregí lo más rápido que pude al darme cuenta de lo mucho que la había liado— No es eso, es que… Esto…

—Stan, mira, Wendy ha tenido todas las oportunidades del mundo y más para dejarte y no lo ha hecho así que no lo va a hacer ahora que vais a casaros al fin —Kyle zanjó la cuestión, apuntándole con el dedo—. Pero sí que puede pasar el resto de su vida enseñando el álbum de fotos de la boda a la gente para echarse unas risas porque ibas hecho un absoluto desastre. Así que mueve tu culo aquí y déjame probar ahora cómo queda la corbata granate con esa chaqueta. Y el nudo te lo hago _yo_ esta vez.

—Mira tú no te acercas a mi cuello hasta que te tranquilices, ¿eh? —el del pelo negro reculó un poco, temeroso de volver a pasar por la experiencia de perder la respiración porque su amigo tiró demasiado del nudo al hacerlo.

— ¡Pues que lo haga Butters! Anda, toma, dame la burdeos y ten la granate —intercambió la corbata que había en mi mano con la que tenía él en su derecha.

 

Un poco a regañadientes aún, Stan levantó la mandíbula y me dejó pasarle la cinta por el cuello. No es que fuera un experto en aquello, así que hice un nudo simple (teniendo extremo cuidado con no molestarle) y me eché a un lado para que Kyle pudiera juzgar.

 

—Bueno, ¿qué, pesado, qué te parece? ¿Eh?

— ¡Una mierda! —gritó Eric, aunque no podía verla desde donde estaba sentado, así que era un poco extraño que opinara, la verdad.

—Eh, no sé... Tal vez demasiado grande... Y el granate no combina bien con ese tono de azul... Y definitivamente pide un nudo Windsor...

—Dios, no vamos a acabar nunca... —rezongó Stan, derrotado, mientras se deshacía el nudo de esa corbata. Le di un par de golpecitos condescendientes en el hombro.

—Menos quejas y más probarte la siguiente —me pasó otra y cogió la que Stan iba a dejar caer al suelo con cara poco amigable. 

—Pero si son iguales, Kyle. Iguales. Idénticas.

—Oh no, son modelos distintos de largo y ancho y son de cuatro colores totalmente distintos, así que es totalmente necesario probarlas todas porque _no_ son iguales. 

—Mira, lo de que son distintas lo puedo pillar, pero estoy casi totalmente seguro que te estás inventando los colores esos para dar por culo. O sea —cogió las cuatro corbatas en sus dos manos y entrecerró los ojos para luego abrirlos de nuevo—, atrévete a decirme que son distintos colores. Atrévete, vamos.  

—Es que _lo son_. Mira, esta es la granate, la de antes es la burdeos, esta otra es rojo oscuro y la que le he dado a Butters tiene un subtono naranja.

—Y una polla como una olla, Kyle.

—Había escuchado antaño las muchas historias sobre los místicos poderes para poder ver nuevos colores que se les otorgaban a aquellos nacidos con vagina, pero jamás había tenido la suerte de comprobarlo con mis propios ojos... —narró con voz solemne Eric desde atrás. 

 

Solté una carcajada con aquel comentario tan aleatorio, pero -todo sea dicho- bien llevado de Cartman y Kyle chascó la lengua mientras Stan ponía los ojos en blanco.

 

—Mirad, de verdad, lo veáis o no _son_ colores diferentes. Así que termina ya con esto de las corbatas lo antes posible para que podamos jugar al _Call of Duty_ , porque tengo unas ganas horribles de matar a alguien —entonces me miró a mí—. Y creía que habíamos acordado en hacer como si Cartman no existiera, Butters.

—Lo siento, es que me ha pillado con la guardia baja...

— ¡Eh, Kyle, que te guste o no sigo aquí! 

—Pues entonces ¡haz algo de una puñetera vez, gordo de mierda, que desde que has llegado sólo has llenado el suelo de chispas de tus asquerosas patatas fritas!

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! —levantó las manos y se levantó seguidamente del asiento, la bolsa ya apenas una bola arrugada— Iré poniendo la _Play_ , qué remedio...

—Como toques la consola con tus sucias manos llenas de grasa te voy a meter el puto mando por el culo, Cartman —le avisó Kyle, apuntándole con un dedo acusador y una de esas miradas que matan.

— ¡Eso, guarro de mierda, ve a lavarte las manos! —coincidió Stan, mientras me dejaba ponerle la siguiente corbata.

 — ¡Que sí, que sí! Si a eso iba, justamente —claramente, la idea de lavarse las manos ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Eric no mentía nada bien. De camino al baño que había en el pasillo, se le escuchó suspirar con dramatismo— ¡Hay que ver! Desde que se casó conmigo dejó de ser el chico detallista que me sorprendía con flores en la puerta... Ahora sólo reniega y rechista y me da órdenes por todo. ¡Eric esto, Eric lo otro! Si sigues así me vas a perder, Kyle. ¡Me vas a perder!

—Ojalá tanta suerte... —gruñó en respuesta.

—Vamos, admite al menos que sin Eric todo sería mucho menos divertido —traté de aliviar un poco el ambiente con una sonrisilla.

— ¿Divertido? —dijeron ambos al unísono, los ojos abiertos como platos. 

 

Sí, tal vez no fuera la mejor elección de palabras...

 

—Quiero decir, ehm, sé que Eric no es.... Especialmente...

—No intentes excusarle, Butters, que es inútil.

—Eso. Joder, cómo se nota que te fuiste y no tienes que aguantarle día sí y día también.

—Ta-tal vez llevéis razón, s-sí.... —tartamudeé de la forma más estúpida al decir aquello, dando los últimos toques al nudo de la corbata. Cielos, apenas acababa de llegar y ya la había cagado como cuatro veces. ¡Tenías que ser tú, Butters! ¿Cómo no?

—Quítale eso, queda horrible —gruñó Kyle, dándose la vuelta—. De verdad, primera y última vez que dejo a Kenny elegir algo.

—S-sí, claro, ahora mismo... —sólo me faltó decir "señor".

 

Mientras deshacía con manos temblorosas lo hecho se hizo el silencio. Un pesado y ominoso silencio muy contrario a lo que me bullía ahora mismo en la cabeza. Dios, ¿cómo podía ser así de idiota? Tragué saliva mientras tiraba de la corbata y cogía la última por probar. 

Vamos, Butters, romper el hielo es algo normal, tú puedes hacerlo.

 

—Y, uhm, esto... —mal empezamos—, hablando de Kenny, ¿dónde está?

—Yo que sé, le mandé hace rato a hacer algo y no ha vuelto todavía —respondió Stan con desgana.

—Con lo que tarda, empiezo a pensar que se ha muerto de camino de vuelta a la habitación o algo —bromeó Kyle. El nudo de mi estómago no fue nada gracioso, la verdad.

—Entonces seguro que llega de un momento a otro y nos echa una mano con esto —traté de concentrarme en hacer el que, con suerte, sería el último nudo de corbata. 

 

Justo cuando iba a dar la primera vuelta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y solté las manos para girarme y poder mirar quién llegaba, ilusionado.

 

— ¡Ea, mirad! ¡Limpias como una patena! —gritó Eric, sus manos en alto— ¿Es suficiente limpieza para Sus Supremas Majestades?

—Contigo nunca es suficiente limpieza —le contestó Kyle, cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora ponte a montar la _Play Station_ de una vez.

—Que sí, que sí, si a eso iba... —se acercó al chico pelirrojo y le mandó las manos a la cara— Pero antes comprueba lo bien que me huelen las manos ahora, Kyle.

— ¡Ah, joder, Cartman!  —le apartó las manos con las suyas mientras se echaba hacia atrás para evitar mayor contacto— ¡No me toques!

— ¡Pero si huelen a jabón! ¡Y del caro! ¡Así debe oler el culo de Token!

— ¡Que me da igual, fuera! —pegando manotazos a diestro y siniestro, chilló— ¡Fuera!

—Vaaaale, vaaaale, no hace falta que me hagas daño —fingiendo estar dolido, Eric se alejó finalmente de Kyle y fue hasta la esquina de la habitación donde se acumulaban las cosas que aún estaban por desempacar y empezó a rebuscar en busca del aparato—. _Plaaaaaay_ , asoma tu cabecita que te veeeeaaa~…

 

Negando con la cabeza, volví a coger los dos extremos de la corbata y volví a mi tarea de anudarla mientras Stan y Kyle le daban instrucciones a Eric (un tanto vagas, siendo sinceros) para encontrar la consola. Cuando terminé, la apañé nervioso y apreté los labios, mirando un punto en concreto y a la vez a la nada. Era extraño. Sentía algo en mi estómago que sólo podría describir como un vacío. De verdad que era un idiota de libro por darle tantas vueltas a algo así, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Respiré hondo un par de veces con los ojos cerrados y apreté un poco más el nudo.

 

—Ya está, Stan. La última corbata. ¿Cómo te ves?

—Ah, sí, claro Butters —me miró y luego a su corbata—. No sé, ¿igual? No soy capaz de diferenciarlas, ya sabes. Así que si el-señor-que-sí-puede tiene cinco segundos para decir qué le parece a él...

—Cartman, joder, a _tu_ puta derecha no a la _mía_ —estaba diciendo el susodicho cuando la mirada de reproche de Stan le llamó la atención—. Hm, definitivamente creo que esa es la que mejor queda, ¿no, Butters?

—Sí, sí, supongo que sí —murmuré, distraído. 

—Como que eso no suena a que estés convencido.

—No, no.  Lo estoy de verdad, es sólo que...

—Que hay que comparar de nuevo entre esa y la primera —Kyle terminó por mí algo que claramente _no_ quería decir—. Venga, quítatela y ponte esta de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo dices? Es coña, ¿no?

—Menos quejas y más hacer lo que te digo, Stan —movió la corbata a los lados—. Venga, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.

—No, no, no, no, no. ¡No! —negó reiteradamente, moviendo las manos en cruz con energía— ¡Rehúso! Hasta aquí hemos llegado. ¡No más corbatas o voy a explotar!

—Kyle, es normal, creo que es suficiente...

— ¡Dios, es sólo una, _una_ mísera corbata más! ¡No te pido tanto, Stan!

—Estoy hasta los huevos, Kyle, que no te enteras. ¡Hasta los mismísimos huevos!

— ¡AJÁ, CON QUE AHÍ ESTABAS, HIJA PUTA! —se escuchó de repente a Eric, que tiraba de la consola negra con ahínco— ¡VEN AQUÍ!

 

Y tal y como me lo esperaba, de alguna extraña manera, su voz fue inmediatamente seguida por el característico sonido de algo rompiéndose. Cerré los ojos y solté un largo suspiro antes de taparme sutilmente las orejas para no perder la audición con el grito de Kyle que estaba por llegar.

 

— ¡¿CARTMAN, QUÉ COÑO…?!

 

Ese, justo ese.

 

— ¡Cartman, joder, que te has cargado mi jodida foto de familia!

— ¡No es mi puta culpa, ¿vale?! ¡Esta mierda se enganchó con los cables!

— ¡Claro que es tu culpa, pedazo de inútil! ¡Acéptalo al menos!

— ¡Que no! ¡La culpa ha sido de los cables! ¡Y de Stan por ponerlo ahí!

— ¡Lo que faltaba, que encima me culpes a mí! —soltó un grito de furia, tirándose del pelo— ¡En serio, me tenéis todos hasta los mismísimos cojones!

— ¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a meterme en el mismo saco que Cartman!

— ¡Tú el primero!

—Chicos, venga, calmaos un poco, no vais a solucionar nada así... —intente mediar como buenamente pude.

— ¡Es que no hay nada que solucionar a menos que me tire por esa ventana o algo y acabe con todo!

— ¡No digas eso, Stan! —negué enérgicamente con la cabeza y le intenté calmar frotando mis manos contra sus brazos mientras él se apretaba con fuerza el puente de la nariz con los dedos— Venga, luego iré a comprar un marco de fotos nuevo, será como si no hubiera pasado nada...

— ¡Ah, claro, cómo no, Butters protegiendo el culo de Cartman!

— N-no le estoy protegiendo... —me giré para encarar a Kyle, nervioso.

— ¡Eso, no me está protegiendo porque no hay nada que proteger!

—Él lo ha roto, él lo paga, tan simple como eso. ¡Pero no, tienes que hacerlo tú!

—Pensé que era buena idea si daba una solución...

— ¡Cartman no va a dejar nunca de ser un cabrón si andamos solucionando continuamente las mierdas que hace!

— ¡Eh! ¡Que sigo aquí, joder!

— ¡Para mi eterna desgracia!

—Kyle, basta ya, te estás pasando de la raya.

— ¡Y otra vez lo hace! ¡Dios, ¿es que no aprendes?!

— ¡No lo hago por Eric, lo hago por Stan!

— ¿Ni siquiera tú me defiendes, Butters? ¡Y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos!

— ¡Y lo somos! ¡Todos! ¡Pero hoy de-!

— ¡Yo no soy _su_ amigo!

— ¡Ni que _yo_ quisiera ser amigo de un sucio judío acusica!

 

Y obviamente esos dos empezaron a discutir y aunque intentaba por todos los medios parar la pelea, pensando que le estábamos arruinando el día a Stan, Kyle estaba demasiado obcecado en llevar la razón (como siempre) y Eric simplemente era incapaz de ver más allá de sí mismo (como siempre). Estaba en medio de ambos y Stan sentado en la cama, con ambas manos en la frente, golpeándose con los nudillos, cuando un sonido nos hizo girar la cabeza a los cuatro a la vez.

 

— ¡Y aquí llega el héroe a salvar el día con las provisiones! ¡¡Woo-hoooo!!

 

Sentí perfectamente cómo a mi corazón se le escapó un latido, paró en seco y luego volvió a hacerlo totalmente desbocado. Estaba ahí. Tras estos largos dos años, estaba ahí, _ahí_  al fin, tan larguilucho y desgarbado como le recordaba, llevando una botella en una mano y una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en su cara, tan cubierta de pecas y manchas, tan perfectamente imperfecta, siempre enmarcada por aquella rubia melena leonina tan indómita como él y su risa, esa que se le estaba escapando de sus dientes irregulares como un pájaro de su jaula.

Se me emborronó la imagen y sentí que se me resbalaba algo húmedo por la mejilla. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que iba a explotar. Y sólo con verle. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente idiota? Me tapé la boca con la mano para evitar que mi respiración agitada pudiera escucharse.

¿Dónde había dejado mi inhalador? 

 

— ¡Kenny! Al fin te dignas a... Oh, joder, sí —Stan apartó bruscamente a todos los que encontró en su camino y cogió la botella de J&B de las manos del rubio y la empinó, sin miramientos, dando un largo trago antes de bajarla y soltar un tremendo suspiro.

— ¿Doy por hecho entonces que ha ayudado?

— ¡Tú! —le señaló Stan con el dedo—. Tú _sí_ que entiendes lo que necesito.  _Tú_ eres el mejor, Kenny. Sigue así y serás el padrino en vez de este puñado de inútiles.

 

Y mientras Kyle se quejaba, Kenny empezó a celebrar su pequeña victoria con un bailoteo estúpido que me resultó tan sumamente adorable que solté una pequeña carcajada ahogada en una pequeña tos. Sus ojos azules se levantaron rápidamente y se cruzaron con los míos y-… 

 

Dios. 

 

Cómo explico lo que era verle ensanchar su ya enorme sonrisa _para mí_ , cómo explico ver ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos _por mí_ , cómo explico el tono de voz que usó para pronunciar _mi nombre_ , cómo explico lo que se formó _dentro de mí_ cuando le vi recorrer la habitación en un suspiro y abrazarme, tan fuerte que creía que me iba a romper (y ojalá lo hiciera) y levantarme del suelo para darme vueltas mientras no dejaba un segundo de reír, feliz de _verme_. 

 

Cómo explico lo loco que latía mi corazón, lo mucho que me costaba respirar, lo que me dolían las mejillas de sonreír, lo fuerte que le apreté contra mí en el abrazo, lo que sentí al pronunciar su nombre.

 

Cómo explicar a Kenny McCormick y lo que me hacía sentir sin decir _aquella cruel y hermosa palabra_.

 

— ¡Butters, joder! —tengo que encontrar el inhalador— ¡Estás aquí!

— ¡Por fin! —dije, con una sonrisa nerviosa y una voz alegre.

—Por fin —repitió, mirándome a los ojos, directamente, como si nada—. Ahhhh, dios, te he echado mucho de menos... 

—No tanto como yo a ti —afirmé, en un tono suave que en nada demostraba la verdad absoluta de aquellas palabras—.  Me... me alegro mucho de verte bien, Kenny.

—Dijiste que me cuidara y eso hice —ladeó la cabeza. El orgullo propio que desprendían sus palabras no debía ser legal, era simplemente demasiado adorable—. Lo hice bien, ¿no?

—Demasiado —murmuré mientras le acunaba la mandíbula en la mano, rozando los mechones de pelo bajo sus orejas con delicadeza—. Si sigues así no vas a necesitarme más.

—Siempre voy a necesitarte, Leopold —dijo, su voz seria, su sonrisa traviesa, su mirada dulce—. Soy un completo desastre sin ti.

 

 No le respondí, no podía. Sólo le sonreí un poco más, a pesar del dolor, y me quedé mirándole. 

Un rato más, sólo un rato más.

 

—Eh, si vais a poneros a hacer mariconadas os vais a vuestra habitación a hacerlas, que esto no es una porno gay.

 

Bajé la mirada y las manos rápidamente mientras Kenny chascaba la lengua, molesto.

 

—Cartman, que te den, en serio. No estábamos haciendo mariconadas.

— _Ni istibimis hiciendi miricinidis —_ repitió con sorna—. Pero si por poco le comes la boca, no me jodas. 

—Dios, no, no iba a comerle la boca a mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué haría algo así?

 

Apreté los puños y me los acerqué al pecho, apretando los labios.

 

—Kenny, en serio, es igual... —musité tan bajo que no sé si llegó a escucharme siquiera.

—No sé, a mí no me preguntes, yo no voy por ahí intercambiando miraditas ni haciendo manitas con Kyle.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo de mí?

—Oh, te estás cavando tu propia tumba, Cartman...

—Ven aquí, Kyle, que quiero que tengamos nosotros también un _apasionado_ _reencuentro_.

— ¡Pero que no me toques! ¡AGH! ¡CARTMAN! ¡NO! ¡FUERA!

— ¡Vamos Kyle, mi muy mejor amigo, bésame truhan! 

— ¡STAN! ¡STAN AYUDA, STAN!

—En serio, Cartman, no tiene gracia, no somos gays —le vi girarse hacia mí de nuevo—. Ey, Butters, no le hagas caso; ya sabes cómo es, sólo le gusta joder. 

 

 Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros. Extrañamente, por una vez Eric no había sido el que había dicho algo tan sumamente hiriente. 

 

—No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa —me llevé una mano a la nuca y suspiré un poco antes de sonreír como pude. Eso sí, cerré los ojos porque era tan cobarde que no podía mirar los suyos ahora—. Me excedí un poco con la confianza, ya está. 

—Pero...

—Lleva razón —admití, frotando mis brazos con las manos y desviando la mirada tan pronto como pude—. Ha sido _un poco gay_  todo. 

— ¡No! Venga, vamos, eso no es cierto. ¿Verdad?

—Nah, Butters lleva razón. Parecíais una pareja —contestó Stan primero, dando el primer golpe.

—Ya sabes lo muchísimo que odio darle la razón a Cartman, pero era hasta vomitivo —le siguió Kyle con la segunda estocada.

— ¡Oh, tíos, venga ya! 

—Cuatro a uno —se regocijó Eric. Su voz parecía estar aún más llena de soberbia de lo normal. Debía ser porque hasta Kyle le dio la razón—. Admítelo ya, has cambiado los chochos por la minipicha de Butters.

—Mira, que te den, culo gordo, pero que te den bien —soltó un resoplido molesto y se cruzó de brazos, hundiendo hasta la nariz en el hueco del cuello de su sudadera.  

 

Solté una risilla que espero que no les sonara tan falsa como me resultó a mí y me hice a un lado, sentándome en una de las sillas que había en la habitación, rebuscando en mis bolsillos. Saqué finalmente el móvil y lo miré, distraídamente, para no levantar sospechas. Ni rastro del inhalador. Debía haberlo dejado en mi chaquetón, que ahora estaría encima de mi maleta en una habitación que quedaba demasiado lejos para sólo ausentarme cinco segundos para ir al baño. Oh, rayos, oh, rayos... Cogí rápidamente el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y tosí un par de veces. Tragué saliva y respiré profundo diez veces, como me dijeron que hiciera, y al número once o doce empecé a sentir que recuperaba al fin el control de mi respiración. Entonces, ya algo más tranquilo, comprobé el pañuelo sutilmente, relajándome un poco al ver que estaba relativamente limpio exceptuando las manchitas de azul. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Stan me estaba mirando fijamente, serio, con la botella pegada aún a sus labios. Puse una sonrisa nerviosa y me guardé el pañuelo, encogiéndome de hombros.

 

— ¡Época de resfriados tontos! 

—Ya, claro —simplemente murmuró, sin creerme. Se giró hacia Kenny—. Hey, ¿no te dije que trajeras la bebida? Que te agradezco el J&B pero Butters parece querer echar un trago también.

—Ah, sí, claro. Dejé el resto en la puerta, voy a cogerlo —volvió en un instante con una caja de plástico llena de botellas de distintos tipos—. ¡Ea! ¡Sírvase usted mismo en el bar McCormick! Hay ron, vodka, un par de latas de _Coca-Cola_ para los más cobardicas y cervezas y pis de gato en lata. Había whisky, pero ya se lo está trincando el señor novio. Diré que era mi regalo de bodas...

—Oh, qué detalle por tu parte, hacer un regalo siendo pobre como las ratas... —comentó Eric con voz socarrona, cogiendo una de las latas de _Coca-Cola_.

—Muy inteligente por tu parte traer las botellas y no traer vasos, ¿no? —apuntó Kyle, de brazos cruzados.

—Pues bebe a saco como Stan —le contestó bastante seco antes de poner la caja a mi altura—. Venga, Butters, coge lo que quieras. 

—Eh —titubeé, mirando todas las opciones sin demasiados ánimos—. No sé, el alcohol no me agrada demasiado...

—No tiene que hacerlo —Kenny ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Ugh, era adorable cuando hacía eso: parecía un perrito confuso por algún sonido—. De todas formas, puedes empezar con un ron cola poco cargado, eso apenas sabe a nada.

—Ajam, claro, ¿y en qué vaso piensas mezclarlo, genio? —volvió a apuntar Kyle.

—Ah, es igual yo —cogí una de las latas de cerveza—, prefiero una de es-

—Ehhhh, no, esa mierda no —me alejó la caja antes de que pudiera levantarla, antes de añadir en voz baja—. Cuando digo pis de gato lo digo por algo. Esas las reservo para Cartman. Y, bueno, tal vez para cuando yo esté muy pedo...

—Oh, entiendo —le miré un poco confuso antes de señalar un botellín y alzar la ceja. Él asintió conforme y lo cogí—. Gracias, Ken.

—De nada. Oh, y coge otro para mí, por favor. Me gusta empezar desde lo básico. No todos tenemos el hígado de Stan, aquí presente.

 

Cogí otro con la mano libre y él dejó la caja encima de la mesa. Kyle se acercó y miró todo con cara de poco ánimo y Kenny cogió una de las latas de "pis de gato" y se la tiró para que la cogiera, con una sonrisa de pillo que era tan suya como su nombre. Luego se acercó de nuevo a mí y se sacó del bolsillo del vaquero un abrebotellas. Yo le tendí su botella y él la sujetó por el cuello para abrirla.

 

—Hey, Leo —musitó, sin mirarme—. Si quieres luego podemos dar una vuelta y ponernos al día y eso.

—No tengo una vida tan interesante como para poder ponerte al día de ella —le contesté, mirando sus manos coger la chapa habilidosamente.

—Tienes suerte —aseguró con una mezcla de acritud y pura socarronería. Le tendí la otra botella y vi cómo sus dedos rozaron los míos para apartarse de pronto y poder coger la botella por otro sitio para abrirla, evitando el contacto directo. Cogí la mía entre las dos manos y jugueteé con la etiqueta, tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas a ese gesto y su significado. Me pilló totalmente de improvisto cuando me revolvió el pelo con la mano, dedicándome una sonrisa tranquila—. Te veré luego, entonces. 

 

Le sonreí levemente antes de que se dirigiera a la cama y se echara en ella sin miramiento alguno. Empezaba a dudar eso de querer estar a solas con él. Y no sabía si era por mí o por él o por el resto. Sólo sabía que quería a mi mejor amigo de vuelta y a la vez temía acercarme a él porque sentía cosas que no debía y mi cuerpo pedía cosas que no podía tener. Y mi mejor amigo... bueno, él era demasiado tontaina para darse cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo realmente, pero evitaba acercarse demasiado a mí para no dar a entender a los demás cosas que no fueran ciertas.

Y le entiendo, de verdad lo hago: comprendo que lo hace también por mí, por no hacerme sentir incómodo. Pero cómo duele algo tan tonto, cómo me hace volverme pequeño, insignificante y prescindible. 

¿Por qué me empeño tanto en conseguir algo que jamás podré tener?

¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel de darme lo que más quiero, pero a la vez lo mantiene justo donde las yemas de mis dedos no pueden ni rozarlo?

Sé que no tengo derecho a quejarme. Tengo más de lo que se merezco, tengo el mejor amigo que uno pudiera pedir. Pero yo soy tan, tan, tan egoísta que... 

 

Rasgué la etiqueta de la botella.

 

... no me es suficiente. Sólo parte de Kenny no me es suficiente.

 

Hice una bolita con ella y la aplasté todo lo que pude, hincándome levemente las uñas en la carne.

 

Y me odio tanto por ello.

 

Suspiré profundo y le di un trago a la botella. Puse cara de desagrado inmediatamente: la cerveza estaba demasiado amarga y fuerte para mi gusto, pero supuestamente el sabor era lo de menos. La gracia era pillar el punto justo de borrachera en la cual olvidara por un poco todo. Y esperaba sinceramente que mi poca costumbre con el alcohol ayudara a que llegara lo antes posible, porque estaba empezando a respirar agitado otra vez. A lo mejor tenía que haber empezado como Stan, con la botella directamente.

Debía aprender de Stan, en general.

 

 —Bueno, ¿no ibas a poner la _Play_ , Cartman? —preguntó el susodicho, jugueteando con la botella entre las manos— Ahora que estamos todos unas partidillas serían la hostia.

—Eso, gordo, no te salvas desviando la atención de terminar lo que has dicho que ibas a hacer —Kyle le pateó en la espalda, dándole un sorbo a su lata.

— ¡Eh! ¡Esas maneras! —se acarició la zona donde había recibido el golpe y se puso a gruñir en voz baja mientras iba conectando los cables al televisor.

— ¡Wooo-hooo, _Play time_! —bromeó Kenny, cruzándose las piernas— ¡Yo quiero jugar al _Soul Calibur_!

—Nada de _Soul Calibur_ , hemos acordado antes que el primero sería el _Call of Duty_.

—Bueno, lo habéis acordado _sin mí_ —se señaló con una mano en el pecho, antes de señalarme a mí también—. Y sin Butters, eso seguro, porque fijo que él también concuerda conmigo.

—Eh, sinceramente me da igual, no me apetece demasiado jugar —contesté con desgana, sin mirarle.

— ¡Pero te apetecería si te echaras una partida conmigo, seguro!

—Kenny, he dicho que vamos a jugar al _Call of Duty_ y al _Call of Duty_ se va a jugar. Es _mi_ maldita boda así que _yo_ decido.

—Además, tú sólo quieres jugar al _Soul Calibur_ para verle las tetas a Ivy —resopló Kyle y resoplé yo a la vez.

—Bueno, _puede_ que sea por eso o _puede_ que sea porque de verdad lo considere un juegazo multijugador—se encogió de hombros y, de verdad, qué mal mentía a veces—. Pero vale, el novio decide, lo respeto. Pero sigo pensando que sería más divertido.

—Calla ya, pobretón, y pásame los mandos que están en la bolsa —espetó Eric de malas maneras, señalando el sitio de donde había cogido la consola—. Las pajas con Ivy te las haces luego, ahora toca matar zombis nazis. 

—Vale, vale, lo he pillado —levantó las manos en señal de derrota antes de echarse totalmente sobre el costado y mandar una mano a donde estaba aquella bolsa—, ya voy a coger los man- ¡AUCH! 

 

Instintivamente, salté de la silla y grité su nombre. Fui a acercarme a él pero él levantó la mano, que estaba sangrando ligeramente, y puso una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 

—Tranqui, Butters, no es nada, sólo me he cortado —se llevó el dedo herido a la boca, mirando el hueco—. ¿Por qué hay cristales rotos aquí?

—El idiota de Cartman, que se cargó mi foto de familia. Gracias de nuevo, caraculo.

— ¡Stan, los accidentes ocurren, supéralo!

—Bueno, ¿y a nadie se le ha ocurrido quitar al menos los cristales de aquí? Es puto peligroso —dijo mirándolos con los ojos algo perdidos, como si estuviera pensando en algo que pudiera haber pasado.

—E-es verdad, será mejor que los recoja... —escuché un gruñido de Kyle y me empequeñecí un poco— ¿Quieres que te traiga de paso una tirita, Kenny?

—Ah, bueno, lo agradecería, sí.

 

Me encaminé al cuarto de limpieza a coger la escoba y el recogedor y abrí allí el pequeño botiquín para coger una tirita antes de volver con todo. Entre los cuatro habían más o menos apartado lo que estaba alrededor para ayudar con la tarea, así que me dirigí a aquella esquina y barrí los cristales rotos bajo la mirada incriminatoria de Kyle, pegada a mi cuello. Luego me senté en la cama y saqué la tirita. 

 

—Hm, ¿era esta la foto? —Kenny ladeó la cabeza, cogiendo con la otra mano la fotografía que habían dejado sobre la mesita de noche mientras me dejaba ponerle la tirita en el dedo magullado— Gracias, Leo.

—Sí, debe ser esa —le respondí, mordiéndome las ganas de cogerle la mano entre las mías y besar aquella pequeña herida— Y no ha sido nada. 

—Eh, uhm, ¿Stan? —arqueó la ceja, mirando intensamente la imagen— ¿Quién es la chica a tu izquierda?

— ¿Huh? No sé, no recuerdo, ¿Shelly, supongo?

—Espera, espera, espera. A ver que yo me entere. Entonces —giró la foto y señaló con el dedo—,  _esta_ es Shelly.

— ¿Sí? Es nuestra foto de familia, se la iba a...

—Me estás diciendo que este pivón de aquí es Shelly. Tu hermana Shelly.

—Sí, es mi her-.... Espera, ¿qué?

— ¿La misma Shelly de cara de eterna mala leche y sonrisa de aparato que nos hacía la vida imposible de pequeños? ¿ _Esa_ Shelly?

— ¡¿Qué otra Shelly va a ser?! 

—Dios mío, Stan, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que tu hermana está ahora buenísima?

— ¿Qué cojones...?

— ¡Stan! ¡Pensaba que éramos amigos! ¡¿Cómo puedes traicionarme así?!

— ¿Qué fumas, Kenny? Trae aquí eso —de un manotazo, coge la foto de su mano y la mira, con el ceño fruncido—... Mira, como me estés troleando te voy a...

— ¿Qué? ¡No! 

 

Yo me moví un poco para poder ver la foto y juzgar con mis propios ojos, ya que esta vez sí que no era capaz de saber si era una broma pesada de Kenny o… _algo_. Pude reconocer inmediatamente a los padres de Stan y al propio Stan, con una sonrisa algo falsa, pero a la vez empeñado en que aquello saliera bien. Por descarte, la chica a su lado debía ser Shelly, entonces. Fruncí el ceño, entre consciente e inconscientemente.  No iba a negar que había cambiado en el tiempo que había pasado sin verla. Lo que vendrían siendo más o menos cuatro años desde que, como yo, se fuera de South Park en pos de una carrera universitaria (decente). Pero sinceramente, no era para tanto. Sólo era... no sé… ¿más femenina, supongo? Tenía una cara linda, pero no me sorprendía. Stan es un chico de buen ver, no había duda, y su madre, Sharon, es una de señoras las más guapas del pueblo. La genética era bondadosa en su familia, por lo que no me sorprendía verla tras haber pasado por la terrible adolescencia y no reconocer en ella apenas nada a la chica que, siendo sinceros, comparaba con un _trol_ por el miedo que llegaba a darme cuando se enfadaba. Pero, las cosas como son...

 

— No creo que sea para tanto, la verdad —murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros y mirando a otro lado, aún con el ceño fruncido.

 

... A lo mejor estaba siendo _un poco_ parcial, siendo totalmente sinceros. 

 

— ¿Butters? —levantó las manos, mirándome con los ojos abiertos, aunque fue poco porque aparté la mirada demasiado rápido— ¿Pero tú has mirado bien?

—Ya te he dicho, es guapa pero no es para tanto —me levanté de la cama, dándole la espalda. Más que _un poco,_ era _un mucho_. 

—En serio, Kenny, no tiene ni puta gracia que...

—No tiene que tenerla porque _no_ es una broma —le robó la imagen de vuelta y recorrió la cama de rodillas para poder ponerla delante de Eric y Kyle, que estaban ya configurando la partida—. ¡Shelly Marsh, puntuación del 0 al 10!

 

Kyle miró la foto al principio con expresión de desgana, pero luego alzó las cejas todo lo que pudo, girándose de golpe para mirar a su mejor amigo.

 

— ¿ _Esa_ es Shelly? 

— ... ¿Sí? —Stan se echó hacia atrás, a la defensiva, cuando el silbido de Cartman le hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¡Joder! ¡Menudo par de jamelgas! ¡Stan, coño, estas cosas se avisan!

— ¡Cartman, hostia, no seas desagradable! —Kyle le dio una colleja en el cuello... pero parece que volvió a mirar _aquella parte en cuestión_ de la foto con algo más de interés. 

— ¡¿A que sí?! ¡Vosotros sí que me entendéis! —qué agradable comentario, Ken, para nada me ha dolido— Hija de Sharon tenía que ser, con esas tetas que...

— ¡¿Tíos?! ¡Que es mi hermana, so mamones!

— ¡Una hermana que voy a tiraaaaaaaaaaaarme~!

 

Ahí definitivamente perdí algo. Sentí una punzada en el mismísimo corazón y me quedé quieto un segundo, mirando el suelo, antes de girarme bruscamente y soltar, atropelladamente:

 

— ¡¿No se supone que estabas con Tammy?!

— ¿Eh? —me miró extrañado, seguramente por mi tono de voz, antes de negar con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto— Nah, cortamos hace un par de semanas. Soy un soltero... ¡No, soy  _el_ soltero de oro de esta ceremonia!

 

Apreté los labios, mirándole mientras discutía con Kyle, al parecer por ese título o algo por el estilo. Podía soportar que Kenny tuviera pareja, y más si era una persona que conocía y sabía qué clase de relación tenía con él. Podía aguantar verlos felices y cogidos de la mano, dedicándose miraditas y sonrisas, pensar incluso en la buena pareja que hacían, en el fondo.

 

Pero no esto. Esto era, de algún modo, peor.

 

Porque saber que iba a desmadrarse y a olvidarse hasta de su nombre con tal de conseguir un polvo rápido, que iba a beber como si no hubiera un mañana mientras buscaba liarse con toda chica que se prestara a ello y es que simplemente el hecho de pensar que saber que todas ellas tenían una oportunidad con la que yo ni podía soñar me... me... 

 

Me clavé las uñas en el antebrazo.

 

Me clavé las uñas mientras le veía alardear frente a un malhumorado Stan cómo iba a tirarse a su hermana. Gráficamente. Con gestos incluso. Cómo iba a sobarle las tetas. Cómo iba a tirarla a la cama e iba a comerle el coño. Cómo iba a ponerla de rodillas para que se la chupara. Cómo la pondría luego a cuatro para follarla salvajemente desde detrás. 

 

Y qué estúpido era, porque me temblaban las rodillas. Se me secaba la boca y se me humedecían los ojos.

Porque me sobraba imaginación para ponerme en _ese_ lugar y verle hacer eso.

 

Quería ser Shelly. Quería ser alguna de las otras chicas con las que se liaría. Quería tener tetas y vagina y un cuerpo bonito y que me mirara y le ardieran las entrañas como me arden a mí. Quería entrar en su habitación por la noche y hacerlo, suave y salvaje, que susurrara mi nombre y me hiciera gritar el suyo. Quería despertar y verle como un amigo de nuevo, quería decirle que no iba a volver a verle más, quería enfadarme con él, quería que me odiara, quería quitarme esta obsesión idiota, quería irme de este sitio y volver a mi cama, quería desaparecer completamente. Todo con tal de no seguir así, cualquier cosa era suficiente pero no sabía hasta qué punto podía seguir con esto, me estaba matando.

Me estaba matando.

 

De verdad, me estaba matando. 

 

De pronto me acordé de Stan y cogí la botella de cerveza y me puse a beber y beber hasta acabarla de una sentada. El alcohol ayudaba, ¿verdad? Si no soy consciente de lo que está sucediendo seguro que lo olvido todo.

 

Dios, que ayude, por favor, lo estoy sintiendo.

 

Me tambaleé patéticamente poco después. No sé quién fue quién me llamó, preocupado. Me sujeté a la mesa, con la vista perdida y borrosa y asentí a una pregunta que ni siquiera había entendido. El cuerpo me empezó a temblar y sentí un sudor frío antes de empezar a notar espasmos en la barriga. Me concentré primero en recuperar el habla, sólo eso, mientras mi cuerpo se volvía loco. Noté una mano en mi hombro que esperaba que no fuera la suya y la aparté sin miramientos.

 

—Estoy bien... —mentí descaradamente, con un tono de voz que, por una vez, no me traicionó— Voy al baño, volveré enseguida.

 

Y me moví lo más diligentemente que pude, atravesando la habitación hasta la puerta, cerrando tras de mí, y a través del pasillo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, tú puedes, Butters, tú puedes con esto, no puedes levantar sospechas no... Me llegó la primera arcada y tuve que empezar a correr. Corría tan a la desesperada que, cuando llegué al baño, me estampé casi contra la puerta. Pero, aunque traté de abrirla, estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Se me cayó una lágrima con la siguiente arcada y me separé de la puerta para poder seguir corriendo. Una tercera arcada atacándome en mitad del camino me llevó a llevarme ambas manos a la boca, tratando de contenerme.

 

Por favor, por favor, no aquí, por favor.

 

Entré como una exhalación al siguiente baño con el que me topé en mi carrera y, sin mirar siquiera, golpeé la puerta de la última cabina y me eché dolorosamente de rodillas, vomitando violentamente en el retrete. Una, dos, tres veces. Respiraba un rato y volvía a sentir en unos segundos las ganas de vaciarme el estómago entero.

 

No fui ni consciente de que alguien había entrado a los baños hasta que sentí el sonido de unos tacones contra las baldosas acercándose peligrosamente. Asustado, me giré de golpe a cerrar la puerta y a echar el pestillo, pero era demasiado tarde para pretender que ahí no había pasado nada.

 

— ¿Eh? ¡Oye! ¿Quién hay ahí? —reconocí inmediatamente la voz, pero me mantuve en silencio, tratando de hacer como si nada— ¡Eh, chica, no te hagas la loca, que te acabo de escuchar dar un portazo!

 

Intenté quedarme totalmente quieto, pero volvieron a darme unas arcadas horribles y tuve que volver a vomitar en el váter, provocando un grito asqueado desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ahora sí que era demasiado tarde. Tragué saliva, espesa, amarga, metálica y asquerosa y tomé una bocanada de aire, antes de responder.

 

— Va-vaya... Hola, Bebe...

— Espera... ¿Butters? —preguntó la chica de rubio pelo rizado, totalmente confundida por la situación.

— Ese soy yo~ —canturreé, casi irónicamente, con voz débil y ánimos en el subsuelo.

— ¡BUTTERS! —chilló desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, haciendo que me sobresaltara entero— ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

— ¡Lo-lo-lo lo siento, Bebe! ¡Ha sido una urgencia, lo juro!

— ¡Como me entere que esto es una broma pesada de parte de los chicos juro que te la cargas! ¡Te la cargas bien cargada, Butters!

— No, no, Bebe, no es eso, no lo es en absoluto...

 

Y, de repente, más pasos y más voces conocidas.

 

— Bebe ¿se puede saber qué está pasando? Que se te ha escuchado desde el pasillo.

— Sí, eso, ¿estás bien? Que me he preocupado...

— ¡Es Butters! ¡Está aquí! ¡Encerrado en el baño de las chicas! ¡VOMITANDO!

 

Se escuchó una asqueada queja conjunta y yo ya empecé a barajar entrar en el retrete de cabeza y tirar de la cadena, a ver si podía acabar en otro sitio, _cualquier otro sitio_. Tiré del rollo de papel higiénico y lo usé para limpiarme todo lo que pude la cara antes de echarlo en la taza y apretar el botón sin siquiera mirar lo que había salido de mí. Ojos que no ven... Mientras las tres chicas armaban un barullo, yo me levanté torpemente del suelo y me limpié como pude las rodillas y me pasé la manga por los ojos un par de veces para asegurarme que no había ni rastro de lágrimas, la mano por la boca para quitarme toda mancha que pudiera haber quedado, antes de abrir la puerta y levantar las manos, en señal de no-resistencia.

 

— Chicas, escuchad...

— ¡Eres un cochino, Butters!

— Ha sido un malentendido, ¿vale? Lo juro —me defendí, sintiendo sus miradas clavadas en mí—. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era el baño de las chicas!

— Ya, claro, y me ves cara de gilipollas también, ¿no? —contestó de malas maneras Red, taladrándome con sus ojos de azul hielo.

— ¡No me creo yo eso tampoco! —la siguió Bebe, sus manos en las caderas, un mohín de desdén en su rostro.

— Mirad, intenté ir a otro baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y...

— Pero Butters —replicó ahora Nichole, que se apretaba los brazos con una expresión mucho menos dura que la de las otras dos, pero aun así mucho más seria de lo normal—, no puedes entrar así porque así en el baño de las chicas, es muy incómodo para nosotras.

— Lo siento, Nichole pero —solté un suspiro profundo y eché la vista a un lado— era una emergencia.

 

Nichole me miró casi preocupada y yo me encogí de hombros. Bebe chascó la lengua y bufó por la nariz.

 

— Hombre, a ver, que yo me alegro de que no te pusieras a vomitar en el pasillo, ¿vale? Pero, en serio, si vais a beber lo hacéis en condiciones, que esto normal no es.

— ¿Eh? —alcé una ceja, extrañado.

—Si no puedes soportar bien el alcohol pues eso, te rebajas.

— O lo rebajas —añadió Red, con una sonrisa mordaz.

— Eso. Lo que sea. Pero nada de potar en el baño de chicas, porque, de verdad, qué asquerosidad...

 

La miré un instante con expresión confusa, pero entonces todo encajó en mi cabeza y abrí la boca, sorprendido, antes de cerrarla de golpe, asintiendo fervientemente.

 

— Sí, sí claro. Todo tiene sentido ahora. Ha debido ser eso. Quiero decir, bebí demasiado deprisa y se ve que se me subió y, sí, claro. No lo había pensado, Bebe, gracias.

— Ahm, eh —titubeó ella, mirándome extrañada—. ¿Gracias? Supongo...

— Siento haberte... _haberos_ preocupado —corregí, mirándolas a las tres—. Pero ya está solucionado, me mantendré alejado del alcohol un tiempo y santas pascuas. Y ahora, si me disculpáis...

 

Pasé entre ellas sin más dilación, tratando de mantener la postura desinhibida todo el camino de vuelta a la habitación. No a _esa_ , a la mía, por supuesto, donde iba a echarme a la cama e iba a hacerme un capullo de mantas, fingiendo estar indispuesto hasta la hora de la cena como mínimo, el móvil debidamente apagado tras mandar el mensaje al chat grupal para evitar disgustos innecesarios. Eso sí, no sin antes coger el maldito inhalador y asegurarme que no me separaba de él ya más.

Sí, era un plan perfecto que...

 

— Chicas, las margaritas están ya listas, ¿vais a tard-? —su mirada se chocó con la mía— ¿Butters?

— Hey, Wendy... —me relamí los labios secos y la miré de arriba a abajo, antes de susurrar— Bo-bonito vestido...

 

La novia estrechó los ojos, juzgándome con la mirada, antes de dirigir sus ojos negros a las tres chicas.

 

— Gracias —musitó, sin demasiado entusiasmo, pero con mucha sospecha en la voz— ¿Me he... perdido algo?

— Nada, Wendy. El tontito de Butters se pilló una buena y acabó con un pedo del quince en nuestro baño para echar hasta la primera papilla —resumió estupendamente Red.

— Se ve que estaba un poco apresurado y desorientado y por eso acabó en nuestro baño, no ha sido con mala intención —añadió Nichole al testimonio.

— Ha-hay que ver, qué desastre soy... —dejé salir una risa tan nerviosa como falsa.

— Sí, sí, ahora hay muchas risas; pero, tía, Wen, me pegué un buen susto, ¿vale? —resopló Bebe— O sea, tú imagínate el panorama. Entro yo al baño para mear y al salir escucho a alguien vomitando y tosiendo y casi asfixiándose. Parecía que le iba a dar algo y la palmaba cuando le escuché, te lo juro. Que estuve a nada de llamar a una ambulancia, ¿vale?

— ¡Pero estaba bien! ¡ _Estoy_ bien! —salté a la defensiva, quitando hierro al asunto como pude— De verdad, no hay de qué preocuparse...

 

Wendy me estaba dedicando una mirada penetrante que yo trataba de obviar por todos los medios. Al parecer no estaba nada convencida con el testimonio _oficial_.

Pero simplemente cerró los ojos, soltó un profundo suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

 

— De verdad, no se os puede dejar solos —dijo con un tono de voz alegre, mirándonos con una sonrisilla a los cuatro—. Anda, venga, volved adentro que vamos a empezar la fiesta de margaritas ahora que estamos todas. Annie está sirviendo ahora mismo así que corred antes de que se empiecen a derretir los hielos. Yo iré en un momento.

 

Las chicas salieron del baño al grito de "¡Margaritas!" y yo intenté salir detrás de ellas, pero Wendy carraspeó cuando pasé por su lado y tuve que parar en seco. 

 

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme, Butters?

— Ah, bueno, yo —miré al techo, buscando algún tipo de excusa barata—... Sabes, no me encuentro bien y creo que debería volver y...

— Puedes volver una vez me expliques qué ha pasado aquí. 

— Ya lo has escuchado, bebí demasiado, me sentó mal el alcohol, acabé aquí por error... No hay más, Wendy.

— Oh, claro, por supuesto —la morena se acercó a mí, intimidándome con su altura y su mirada tranquila pero penetrante, inquisidora—. No hay _absolutamente nada_ más, ¿cierto?

 

Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada. Ella no dijo nada, sólo pasó la mano por mi jersey y cogió algo de ahí. En el momento en el que lo vi entre sus dedos, se me encogió el estómago y no pude sino mirarla de nuevo, esta vez con terror en la mirada.

 

— We-Wendy, no, créeme, no es...

— Butters... ¿crees que eres el primero en hacer esto, que él no lo hizo antes que tú decenas de veces?

— Pero... 

— Te voy a reconocer algo: lo has ocultado bastante bien, infinitamente mejor de lo que lo hacía Stan —dijo ella, pausada pero firmemente, sin dejar de clavarme su mirada—. Pero todo tiene sus límites. Y, definitivamente, a mí no puedes engañarme. No con esto.

 

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mis labios temblando y mis ojos humedeciéndose ante sus palabras. Respiré fuerte, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, sin querer admitir que aquello estaba pasando, que Wendy se había dado cuenta, que ya no podría seguir mintiendo. Me tomó el puño con un mano y lo abrió con delicadeza, posando en él aquello. Casi con miedo, abrí los ojos para verlo.

 

Un pequeño pétalo azul, manchado de sangre.

 

Algo tan pequeño, símbolo de algo tan grande.

Algo tan hermoso, síntoma de algo tan terrible.

 

Levanté mis llorosos ojos azules hacia los suyos.

 

— Butters... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ocultándole a todos que sufres de _hanahaki_?

 

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras un reencuentro con Kenny que no salió tan bien como pensaba y un desafortunado encontronazo con las chicas en el baño, Butters se encuentra compartiendo margaritas con ellas en la habitación de la novia.   
> Wendy ya sabe su secreto mejor guardado.
> 
> Tal vez sea hora de hacer de tripas corazón, sincerarse también con el resto y revelar los secretos que habían estado acumulados en el pecho.

El movimiento y sonido de los hielos dando vueltas alrededor del vaso que iba moviendo con suaves giros de muñeca me tenía ensimismado. Bueno, la mezcla de ese agradable repiqueteo contra el cristal, el efecto que había dejado atrás el inhalador, las ganas de desaparecer completamente de la faz de la tierra, la total enajenación que sentía sobre la conversación que bullía a mi alrededor y ese bonito brillo que la luz de aquel sol suave que se colaba por las cortinas daba a la superficie de los hielos a medio derretir me tenían ensimismado. Todo lo que estaba más allá del vaso parecía estar borroso, como si no fuera del todo real; mi vista nebulosa, las voces demasiado distantes, mis memorias confusas. Pero esos hielos, dando vueltas y más vueltas, flotando sobre la bebida de color lima me resultaban fascinantes y reales.

Un golpe en mi costado me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, enfocando de nuevo mis ojos lo que había alrededor, las risas agudas y las conversaciones animadas invadiendo mi cabeza de sopetón. 

― … y va y me encuentro un mensaje suyo.

― ¡Venga ya, tía!

― ¡Lo que escuchas! Yo flipo, sabes, ¡flipo!

Giré la cabeza a mi derecha, desde donde había provenido el golpe que me había sacado de mi mundo y me topé con los ojos oscuros de Wendy taladrándome. No dijo nada, sólo soltó aire por la nariz y chascó la lengua, molesta. Apreté los labios y me hundí un poco más en el asiento, avergonzado. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver cómo aliviaba el rostro y me pellizcó la mejilla, poniendo una sonrisita dulce, antes de dar su opinión en la conversación cuyo hilo había perdido hacía ya demasiado.

―Bueno, definitivamente, yo me creo que haga algo así sabiendo sus antecedentes.

―A ver, sorpresa del todo no, pero… ―Bebe hizo un aspaviento con las manos.

―Pero que sigue siendo un idiota con demasiadas esperanzas ―terminó por ella Red.

―Eso, eso ―metió baza Annie, que parecía muy divertida con la situación y me hacía sospechar que era porque el alcohol se le subía más rápido que al resto―. ¿Entonces qué harás, Bebe?

―Ay no sé ―se puso un dedo sobre sus labios pintados de rojo y se cruzó de piernas―. Es que por una parte…

―Quieres volver con él ―esta vez fue Nichole la que, con voz casi ilusionada, terminó su frase.

Avergonzada, la rubia se tapó la cara con la mano y un cúmulo de grititos y comentarios sorprendidos se hicieron eco en la habitación.

― ¡Venga ya, no me jodas!

― ¡Pero tía!

― No puedes negarlo~

― ¡Oh, vamos, no seáis así! ―chilló ella, su cara roja por algo más que el alcohol― ¡Si ni siquiera he dicho que sí!

― ¿Entonces? ―chinchó Wendy, que no tenía ni que mirar para saber que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

―Entonces es que lo estoy _pensando_ ―bajó las manos de golpe, casi provocando que su bebida se derramara―. Nada en claro, Nichole, Wendy.

―Oh, vamos, pero si hacéis una pareja preciosa ―insistió Nichole, que apretaba su vaso contra su pecho con ojos de ilusión.

―Nichole, en serio, eres una moñas ―gruñó Red antes de darle un largo trago a su bebida. Se notaba que estaba poco de acuerdo con el argumento previamente mostrado. Eso o era, bueno, que Red siempre tenía pinta de estar en desacuerdo. Ya sabéis, con esa expresión tan seria que solía tener.

― ¡No soy moñas, es que son como Wendy y Stan! ¡Inseparables!

―No lo digas muy en alto…

― ¡No seas agorera, Red! ―replicó la chica, casi al borde de la lágrima. A ella parecía afectarle lo de beber en… bueno, volverla tal vez _un poco muy_ susceptible y emocional.

―Oh, vamos, ¿ahora que me he gastado el dineral en el vestido te crees que voy a recular? ―Wendy se rio con ganas y yo me quedé mirándola un segundo. 

Era curioso ver cómo de distintas habían sido las reacciones de Stan y de Wendy ante una posibilidad de no celebrar su boda. Aunque ambos habían mencionado lo caro de los trajes, el primero no quería ni pensar en ello y entraba en pánico. Y, bueno, ella… Simplemente encontraba la idea hilarante. Conociéndolos a los dos tanto como lo hacía, sabía que era Wendy la que tenía a Stan comiendo de su mano en casi todos los sentidos, en gran parte por la personalidad negativa y tremendista del chico. A veces, cuando veías a Stan mirarla con los ojos brillosos de admiración y amor absoluto, hablar de ella como quien habla de su ídolo, volviendo a ella una y mil veces como un perro a su dueño, negándose en rotundo a darla por perdida incluso tras haber vomitado todo lo que podía vomitar en un charco enrojecido no sólo por los pétalos granates, te preguntabas si merecía la pena. Si se podía considerar amor algo que le volvía tan pequeño y vulnerable, que le había hecho tanto daño, que le había enfermado y casi matado.

Entonces la miré, con su sonrisa haciéndole hoyuelos en las mejillas y sus ojos desprendiendo una dulzura característica y tranquilizadora. Bajé luego a su mano y vi aquel simple pero brillante anillo de compromiso, descansando sobre la tela blanca de su vestido de novia. Ensanché un poco mi sonrisa, una calidez acomodada ahora en mi pecho.

Mis historias favoritas siempre habían sido las que tenían un final feliz.

Cuando volví a mirar al corillo de chicas en el cual había acabado, la conversación entonces pareció volver a fluir en torno a Bebe y su exnovio Clyde. Habían sido pareja durante bastante tiempo, pero acabaron por dejarlo tras alguna que otra pelea. Volvieron a salir no hace demasiado y volvieron a dejarlo hace apenas. Y ahora, al parecer, el chico del pelo castaño quería reconquistar a la chica rubia. Ella parecía encantada por una parte porque Clyde volviera a ella una vez más. Pero por otra…

― ¡No seas idiota, Bebe! ¡Aprovecha que estás soltera!

Como bien exponía Annie, Bebe era algo reacia a abandonar la soltería. En el instituto había sido una de las chicas más guapas y populares (ella lo sabía y lo sabía muy bien) y eso hacía que casi siempre anduviera de chico en chico, ya fuera por un par de meses o un par años, pero casi nunca sola. Desde que cortó con Clyde, decidió no tener más relaciones largas un tiempo y, bueno, se había acostumbrado a ello. A dedicarse a ella misma entre rolletes pasajeros. No se había cortado un pelo cuando había dicho bien claro que, una vez Wendy diera el “sí, quiero” en el altar, su meta sería acostarse con todo chico guapo que pudiera.

Menuda envidia, Bebe, ojalá tuviera tus agallas.

Y tu cuerpo.

Me pellizqué el antebrazo y me obligué a dar un buen trago de margarita. Tras notar el chispazo que provocaba la mezcla con tequila, arrugué los ojos y la nariz, aprovechando una vez se calmó el ardor en mi garganta para soltar aire desde lo profundo de mis pulmones. Wendy me había prohibido tajantemente esa clase de pensamientos. Tras echarme una buena reprimenda por ocultarles a todos mi enfermedad -y ante todo a ella-, me obligó a ir a la habitación de las chicas. Según me dijo, lo que necesitaba eran distracciones, y volver a mi habitación a estar solo no iba a ayudar en nada a distraerme, sino que iba a hacer el efecto contrario y a generarme más problemas al dejarme solo con mis pensamientos. Así que, casi tirando de mis orejas, me trajo aquí, contándole a las demás que había decidido invitarme a margaritas. Gracias a dios, no preguntaron más. Y, también gracias a dios, Wendy me prestó uno de los inhaladores de Stan que solía llevar en su bolso porque decía que su prometido tenía la mala costumbre de olvidárselos cuando más los necesitaba, como _otros_ que conocía. Lo tomé como si fuera una bendición. No tardé apenas en sentirme otra vez dueño de mi respiración, el acúmulo de pétalos en mi garganta disipándose con la medicación. Tardó un poco más en irse el mal sabor que la extrema vomitera me dejó, pero bueno, la verdad es que las margaritas que Annie había preparado estaban tan deliciosas que ayudó a limpiarme de aquello también. Con añadir sólo un poco de fuerza de voluntad para apartar mis pensamientos sobre, bueno, todo _eso_ , me sentí mucho mejor gracias a ellas.

Wendy inmediatamente buscó mi ayuda para echar una mano con la prueba de su vestido. Lo primero que pensé fue que seguro que Stan lo aprobaría cuando la viera caminar al altar puesto que era digno de princesa de cuento de hadas. El cuerpo de palabra de honor acababa en un lazo a la cintura de color lila, a partir del cual se abría la enorme falda compuesta de capas y capas de tul, blancas las primeras y moradas las más internas. La gracia de este, que me pilló bastante de sorpresa pues me pareció auténtica ingeniería femenina, fue que, con un poco de ayuda, la falda de tul podía quitarse del vestido base, dejando bajo ella otra falda estrecha acabada en la última capa morada del tul, lo cual era perfecto para poder andar por el banquete sin necesitar tanto espacio.  Wendy parecía bastante contenta con cómo le quedaba y lo muy “esponjosa” que era su falda, pero a la vez parecía algo agobiada con el corpiño y los tacones, preguntando una y otra vez si eran “absolutamente necesarios”. Parecía que sólo le gustaba el concepto de llevar un vestido de princesita, no en concreto el _llevarlo_ en sí. Solté una risilla y le dije que ellos dos eran más parecidos de lo que pensaban y Wendy me miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa preciosa, una nota de rubor en sus mejillas.

Una vez terminamos con eso, las chicas empezaron a hablar de sus cosas y bueno, al perderme en la conversación fue cuando me evadí. Escuchar a las chicas hablar de sus amoríos me hacía tener una envidia bastante estúpida y desagradable que me hacía sentir mal. Acabé por ir desapareciendo de la conversación poco a poco y al final por acallar en mi cabeza las voces a mi alrededor, pensando que sería lo mejor. Lo malo es que cuando lo hice empecé a recordar el malestar que me hizo acabar aquí y, bueno.

Era difícil. No era como chascar un dedo e inmediatamente todo se iría de mi cabeza. Y menos sabiendo que le había tenido que dejar preocupado al desaparecer repentinamente. Wendy había cogido mi móvil y lo había apagado, diciendo que el mundo podría esperarme, y con el suyo había avisado a Stan de una manera escueta. Una parte de mí quería aún coger el teléfono y decirle la _clásica_ excusa del alcohol y el secuestro de chicas; otra, bueno, sabía que Wendy llevaba razón y que podía esperar. No es que ganara la última, exactamente, era que sabía que si cogía el móvil me caería un buen rapapolvo, así que lo fui dejando pasar.

Me acordé de lo que la chica me había dicho antes acerca de quedarme solo en mi habitación, que necesitaba distraerme o empezaría a darle vueltas a mis pensamientos y decidí hacer el esfuerzo de, ahora que había conseguido más o menos entender el rumbo de la cháchara, seguirla con mucha atención.

―Mirad, la cosa está clara: Bebe sigue sintiendo cosas por Clyde, pero no quiere volver a salir con él antes de disfrutar un poco de la vida.

―Haces que parezca que es ella la que se casa o algo, Annie.

―Ay, Wendy, perdona, pero es que es verdad… hay caprichos que sólo puedes darte cuando no tienes pareja.

―Pero hay muchas cosas que sólo puedes tener cuando estás con alguien, también. Y el amor…

―Nichole, en serio, me vas a dar diabetes…

― Pero Nicky, es que aún me siento mal por lo que pasó, lo tengo muy reciente, ¿sabes?

―Podéis hablarlo, tampoco fue tan grave.

―Sí, fue él el que acabó llorando.

―Ese llora por todo, vamos, no me jodas.

― ¡Porque es un sentimental! ¿Sabes cuántos chicos son así? ¡Muy pocos!

―También es un idiota profundo y de esos hay a porrones.

―Clyde es un buen chico ―dije yo de repente, y casi que sentí como todas se sobresaltaron y me miraron con asombro, sin esperarse mi intervención. Yo tomé otro trago antes de seguir hablando, como si nada―. Y te adora, Bebe.

―Ay…. Yo lo sé, Butters ―soltó un suspiró y me miró―. Pero necesito algo más en mi vida ahora mismo y él necesita madurar.

―Necesita madurar _mucho_ ―aportó Annie, ya sirviéndose el tercer vaso de margarita.

―No hay nada de malo en querer tiempo para ti misma, cielo ―Wendy tomó su mano y la acarició dulcemente―. Yo estoy aquí porque Stan es un impaciente, pero tú puedes tardar todo lo que necesites. Bueno, tampoco te pases, que no quiero tener ya arrugas cuando lleve el vestido de dama de honor.

Una risa en común afloró en la habitación y Bebe apretó la mano de Wendy.

―En parte tengo que agradecer el culo inquieto de Stan por darme la oportunidad de ayudar a mi mejor amiga en su boda estando en la flor de la vida ―puso una pose de modelo, alzando la mano de Wendy en alto―. ¡Soy la mejor versión de mí misma, preparada para organizar la mejor de las bodas y seducir al mejor de los solteros!

― ¡Que tiemble este pueblucho, Bebe Stevens está a la caza! ―rugió Red, alzando su copa.

― ¡Hip-hip, hurra! ―Annie se abrazó al cuello de Red desde atrás, alzando la copa con ella.

―Eso va en el brindis a los novios, Annie ―Nichole soltó una risilla y puso el vaso de Annie en una posición estable antes que su contenido acabara encima de la moqueta.

―Anda, venga, que hay que acabarse esta ronda de margaritas antes de que se agüen del todo ―Wendy levantó su vaso y repetí el gesto―. ¡Por Bebe, la solterona más codiciada en esta boda, para que ninguna de sus presas se resista a sus encantos! ¡Y, oh, venga, por nosotras y por Butters, para que también tengamos un fin de semana inolvidable!

Chocamos los vasos y me bebí el resto del mío de una tacada, sintiendo el alcohol subirme directamente a la cabeza. Red, muy amablemente, se levantó para coger la batidora de vaso y rellenó las copas, Bebe abriendo el minibar y repartiendo hielos a quienes lo necesitaban. Siendo sinceros, aunque el alcohol seguía sin gustarme, aquel cóctel tenía un sabor que no me desagradaba del todo. Y aunque sólo fuera por lo elegante que conseguían que se viera la copa, con aquella rodaja de lima incrustada en el filo, daban ganas de más. Aproveché para coger de la mesita unas cuantas de las galletitas saladas que habían servido, antes de volver a mi asiento.

―Oye, Butters ―me llamó Nichole, tras poner la mano sobre su vaso, indicando a Red que no quería más, algo que pareció no gustar a la pelirroja. Yo me había llenado la boca con las galletitas, así que sólo solté un sonidito de afirmación, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza―. ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Estás con alguien?

Abrí los ojos como platos ante la pregunta inesperada y abrí la boca casi sin querer, tapándomela rápidamente con la mano.

―Uh, yo quiero saber, quiero saber ―canturreó Annie, acercándose a mi―. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

―O _afortunado_ ―añadió Red con una risilla malvada.

―Chicas… ―empezó Wendy, pero la corté una vez tragué las galletas.

―No, no, no ―negué en rotundo, alzando las manos―. No estoy saliendo con nadie, ¿vale? Mi vida en el campus consiste en ir a clase, estudiar, ir a más clases y estudiar un poco más. No puedo permitirme tener pareja.

― ¿ _Permitirte_ tener pareja? Suena super frío y triste, Butters… ―Bebe puso un mohín apenado.

―No, bueno, ya sé que suena mal, pero ―me encogí de hombros― estoy bien. No me importa estar solo, no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado. Quiero decir, tampoco es que haya cambiado tanto mi vida, nunca se me ha dado bien esto de las relaciones, así que…

―Butters, pero eso es _aún_ más frío y triste ―el mohín apenado se hizo aún más dramático.

―Sí, Bebe tiene razón ―masculló Nichole, con cara de pena también―. No entiendo cómo puedes no tener pareja, eres un cielo de persona…

―Porque _has tenido_ pareja, ¿no? ―curioseó Red.

― ¡Cla-claro que sí! ―repliqué, ofendido por su duda―. ¡Estuve saliendo con Charlotte tres años! Aunque apenas nos viéramos, fue bonito mientras duró… Y ―tomé aire, desviando la mirada antes de seguir―, y hace poco…

La verdad, no quería acabar aquella frase, pero había creado tanta expectación en las chicas, que casi parecía que estaban aguantando la respiración a la espera de una respuesta, que me vi obligado a seguir, abriendo el cajón de los malos recuerdos.

―Y hace poco, en la universidad conocí a alguien y estuvimos saliendo un tiempo.

―Qué poco específico ―Annie chascó la lengua―. ¡Danos detalles, que para eso has venido a nuestra fiesta de chicas!

―Annie, no le obligues ―la regañó suavemente Nichole, que, siendo sinceros, me miraba esperando que dijera algo más igualmente.

―Venga, Butters ―sentí la mano de Wendy golpearme suavemente la espalda―. Te vendrá bien sacártelo de dentro.

Miré a la chica del pelo negro un segundo, con los labios apretados, antes de respirar hondo y “abrirme” un poco a ellas.

―Era un amigo mío ―Red murmuró un “lo sabía” que acallaron todas chistando―, se llama Bradley. Nos conocimos en los primeros días de clase, estábamos igual de perdidos y nos ayudábamos mutuamente a buscar las aulas y demás. Como estudiábamos carreras parecidas, empezamos a quedar para estudiar juntos en nuestras habitaciones y, bueno ―eché la vista a un lado, jugando con mis dedos en la copa―, fuimos conociéndonos más y pasando más rato juntos… Y de repente un día me besó y me confesó sus sentimientos, y yo pensé que sería perfecto salir con alguien tan atento y considerado conmigo como Bradley. Pero…

Hice una pausa para mojarme los labios, recordando lo que venía después y sintiendo el amargor en mi boca. 

― … ¿Pero? ―se escuchó a Bebe romper el silencio con apenas un hilo de voz.

―Uhm, bueno… ―le di vueltas en mi cabeza para explicar aquello sin dar demasiada información innecesaria― Todo empezó bien, nos complementábamos a la perfección y éramos felices simplemente pasando el tiempo con el otro. Pero, bueno, yo… ―me mordí el labio inconscientemente― Yo me di cuenta de que, aunque le quería mucho, no lo hacía del mismo modo que él a mí. Y él empezó a darse cuenta de que yo estaba pensando en otra persona y empezó a tener ataques de ansiedad y de celos. Yo quería quererle más de lo que lo hacía, lo juro, pero… Nunca pude. Seguía teniendo aquella persona en mi corazón y se resistía a salir y Bradley no merecía eso. Así que corté con él y, bueno. Se supone que somos amigos aún. Aunque sé que él no me ve ya como un amigo y que sigue teniendo esperanzas en que volvamos juntos… ―me encogí de hombros― ¿Quién sabe, no? La vida da muchas vueltas y eso.  

Y se hizo un silencio sepulcral con el que pude sentir hasta los dedos de los pies. Tragué saliva y me bebí otro largo trago de margarita, sintiendo que mi garganta se había resecado por hablar demasiado. No me atreví a levantar la mirada; no hasta que, de repente, escuché un hipido y vi a Nichole lloriqueando tras las palmas de sus manos, seguida por un lamento alargado de Bebe. Bueno, felicidades, Butters, has conseguido cagarla _otra vez_ más en lo poco que llevamos de día. Puse una sonrisa algo falsa y levanté las manos, moviéndolas con ímpetu.

― ¡Pero no pasa nada, de verdad!  ¡Mi vida en el campus es genial, tengo muy buenas notas y tengo amigos increíbles! ¡No puedo pedir más!

¿Verdad que no puedes pedir nada más?

¿Ni siquiera que tu mejor amigo, ese en el que nunca has dejado realmente de pensar ni siquiera estando con alguien tan bueno como Bradley, deje de verte como tal y te diga que quiere _algo más_?

Já. Qué cobarde eres, Butters Stotch.

―Te mereces más, Butters ―aseguró Wendy con gravedad, mirándome intensamente a pesar de que yo no la miraba a ella, a sabiendas de lo que estaría pensando. Las demás repitieron diversas formas de afirmación a coro, muy conformes con aquello―. Y no deberías tratarte a la ligera.

―Wendy lleva toda la razón ―Nichole acunó mi mano con las suyas y me miró a los ojos, y esta vez no pude evitar tener que mirarla a ella de vuelta, a sus pupilas vidriosas por las lágrimas―. Te mereces algo mejor que sólo eso… Te mereces ser feliz con la persona que quieres estar, la que tienes en tu corazón.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándola, sintiendo que me estaban dando ganas de llorar a mí también tras escuchar eso, y estiré un poco más la sonrisa, presionando sus manos con mis dedos.

―Gracias ―murmuré, antes de mirar al resto también y sonreír― a todas.

Pero no, Nichole, es un amor imposible. Uno que o me obligo a olvidar o puede que un día me mate desde dentro. Romántico, ¿no crees?

Sentí la mano de Wendy en mi espalda, moviéndose en círculos, reconfortándome sin decir nada. Parecía que había escuchado mis pensamientos o algo. Era agradable saber que había alguien que te entendía. Y, en cierto modo, tenía razón. Sentaba bien sacarse de dentro aquello que había tenido guardado a casi todos. Ver que nadie te juzgaba, si no, más bien, te comprendían y apoyaban. Era algo que el médico me había recomendado, después de todo. No encerrarme en mí mismo; buscar apoyo emocional en los demás; dar oportunidades a otras personas; confesarme y ver que no era el final del mundo.

Bueno, doctor, había hecho tres de cuatro. Merecía un premio.

La futura esposa hizo cambiar el tema de conversación rápidamente, de alguna forma sin hacer que sonara como una manera desesperada de desviar la atención del grupo de aquel peliagudo tema y evitar preguntas incómodas que empeoraran la situación. Yo decidí volver a retraerme un rato, enfocándome en la bebida.

Era extraño que un médico recomendara tomar alcohol de tanto en tanto para ayudar a la recuperación. Una pena que siguiera sin agradarme lo más mínimo.

* * *

 

 El tiempo se nos echó encima entre conversaciones banales y las margaritas que pudimos apurar de la batidora y la noche llegó casi de sopetón. No sería mayor problema de no ser porque el buffet del restaurante cerraba a las diez y media y habíamos bebido todos demasiado para plantearnos siquiera conducir a la ciudad a por algo de comida, así que ayudamos a Wendy a cambiarse (el hecho de que se quedara sin sujetador estando yo en la habitación me confirmó del todo lo poco que creían ya en mi heterosexualidad. Hey, que a pesar de todo sigo considerándome bi, ¿vale?) y bajamos las escaleras como una (escandalosa) exhalación. Como era de esperar, estaban cerrando cocinas y Annie gimoteó, al borde de la lágrima casi, las tripas rugiéndole ferozmente. Gracias a dios, la novia poseía un excelente don de gentes que no dudó en mostrar con el encargado, que acabó por abrirnos la puerta y dejarnos tomar la cena que había sobrado sin mayor problema.

Aunque, al contrario que el de Annie, mi estómago parecía estar tranquilo, en el momento en el que el olor a comida inundó mis fosas nasales noté cuán hambriento estaba en realidad y devoré con ansia la comida. Red no paraba de reírse de mí y cuando conseguí parar un segundo, respirar y preguntarle el por qué, me dijo que era normal en los novatos tener hambre cuando había bebido tanto. Se ve que las galletitas saladas no fueron suficiente. En cualquier caso, también influía que, aunque ya fría, la comida de aquel sitio me sabía a cielo. Si bien un universitario como yo, que muchas veces había tenido que sobrevivir a base de _tuppers_ de comida congelada y de todo tipo de comida precocinada o directamente basura, no es que supiera mucho de gastronomía como para criticar. Menos aun sabiendo que en el viaje me tuve que conformar con unos sándwiches de máquina expendedora que dejaban mucho que desear. ¡Pero si eso eran las sobras de hoy, no quería pensar en lo deliciosa que estaría la comida en el banquete!

Ya que estábamos aprovechándonos de la hospitalidad del servicio del restaurante, intentamos acabar lo antes posible y salimos del comedor entre agradecimientos al servicio y alabanzas al menú. Ya en la sala de recepción, volvieron inmediatamente al modo risillas indiscretas, al parecer por uno de los pinches de cocina que había sido catalogado como “de buen ver” por Bebe. Yo, sin embargo, cuando abrí la boca fue para bostezar. Sentí de golpe todo el cansancio acumulado sobre mis hombros y una imperiosa necesidad de cama y de recuperar las horas de sueño que no había podido dormir en el autobús camino aquí, el más incómodo en el que había tenido el _placer_ de viajar en bastante tiempo.

El problema era que Bebe, de pronto, me tenía cogido por el brazo y tiraba de mí en dirección al muy opuesta a donde se hallaba mi muy necesitada cama.

― ¡Venga, rezagado, que nos queda noche por delante!

― ¿Có-cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―pregunté, algo aterrado por la idea.

― ¡Ya sabes, lo mejor de un día de chicas es una noche de chicas! ―respondió animadamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¿Noche de chicas? Pero si yo…

―Ah, vamos ―movió la mano, restándole importancia―, a estas alturas ya deberías de saber que no nos importa, tú eres legal.

―No, no es eso ―me quedé quieto y señalé con el pulgar atrás―. Voy a volverme ya a mi habitación…

Bebe miró sin entender antes de soltar un sonido airado que alertó a las otras.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te rajas?

― ¿Que se raja? ―hizo eco Red, antes de poner una pose sobreactuada― ¿Cómo se atreve?

― ¿Butters? ¿Y eso? ―preguntó Nichole, sorprendida.

―Sí, estoy demasiado cansado y… ―empecé a decir, pero Annie me cortó.

―Venga, tío, si vamos a hablar de chicos guapos y esas cosas, eso te interesa también.

―Y agradezco la invitación, de corazón ―me llevé la mano al pecho mientras decía aquello.

―Butters ―dijo Wendy esta vez, con tono de reproche, sus brazos cruzados en el pecho―, ¿qué hablamos al respecto?

―Ya, lo sé, pero va en serio esta vez, siento que voy a caerme en cualquier momento del cansancio ―no exageraba―. Mirad, han sido muchas horas de viaje hasta llegar aquí, y encima el bus se retrasó casi una hora y media. Entre una cosa y otra he ido olvidándome del cansancio, pero ya no puedo más, necesito dormir.

― ¿Y vas a perderte lo mejor sólo por dormir? ―Annie puso un puchero― ¡Unas horitas no hacen daño!

―Me encantaría, pero necesito descansar. Totalmente en serio. Además, pensándolo bien, mañana va a ser un día intenso, ¿no? Preparativos, ayudar con la decoración, la despedida de soltera… Mejor guardar fuerzas para entonces y no acabar como un zombi ―acabé la frase cerrando el puño y levantando el brazo, flexionándolo en aquella característica pose que los chicos ponían para lucir unos bíceps que, claramente, yo no tenía.

Las chicas me miraron con diversas expresiones de descontento o queja, que iban desde los morritos a las caritas de cachorrito, pero no dijeron nada. Al parecer, aquello las había convencido, y no podían negar que necesitaba dormir después de casi haberme estampado contra la mesa al intentar apoyar la cabeza en la palma de la mano. Finalmente, la más escéptica de todas soltó un profundo suspiro y relajó su pose autoritaria.

―Vale, de acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero _sólo_ dormir, ¿vale? Nada de darle vueltas a las cosas.

―Tranquila, Wen, no creo tener ni fuerzas para eso.

 Abrí los brazos y vinieron en tropel a corresponder al abrazo conjunto que, la verdad, me hizo bastante bien. Red, que no era muy amiga de eso de los abrazos, me dio palmaditas en la cabeza con una sonrisita condescendiente. Yo le saqué un poco la lengua y le sonreí de vuelta. Me quedé en el sitio mientras ellas se dirigieron al ascensor más espacioso que quedaba a la derecha y cuando se cerraron las puertas llamé al que estaba en la izquierda. Entré, pulsé la planta y, aprovechando que estaba solo, comencé a canturrear una cancioncilla que la melodía del ascensor me había recordado. Al salir, me llevé las manos al bolsillo, cogiendo las llaves de la habitación y comprobando una vez más el número.

Fue entonces cuando en mi campo de visión pude vislumbrar una conocida silueta en el pasillo. Se me encogió el estómago, que poco podía encogerse con todo lo que había comido, y quise pensar que eran imaginaciones mías y que no era _justamente él_ esperando _justamente allí_. Pero cuando llegué a mi puerta y vi a Kenny sentado contra ella, la cabeza enterrada en los brazos, me di cuenta de que no.

Había olvidado del todo que tenía aún que lidiar con aquello…

― ¿Butters? ―murmuró, levantando la cabeza de entre los brazos y mirándome con ojos cansados.

―Hey, Ken ―musité con voz débil. Al menos parecía que estaba hablando bajo para no hacer demasiado ruido.

Con algo de dificultad, se levantó del suelo y me encaró. No es exactamente que pareciera enfadado, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y la expresión inusualmente dura. Haciendo un análisis un poco más serio diría que era una mezcla de preocupación, disgusto y agotamiento. Y sí, se le veía en los ojos que era mi culpa.

― ¿Dónde has estado todo el rato?

― ¿No te lo dijo Stan? ―traté de sonar lo más casual posible, aunque notaba que mi voz no se concordaba demasiado con cómo quería que sonara para dar esa impresión― Estuve con Wendy y las demás chicas.

― ¿Y por qué no me has contestado al móvil? Estaba preocupado ―no hacía falta que lo jurara. Lo notaba en cada pequeño gesto que se desviaba de su expresión normalmente jovial y desenfadada, en la falta de brillo de sus ojos.

―Lo siento ―musité en un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza lo más rápido que pude, avergonzado. Desvié la mirada y mi cerebro, extrañamente, cooperó conmigo a pesar del cansancio―. S-se quedó sin batería, ¿sabes? Iba a ir a por mi cargador, pero Wendy me vio en el pasillo y me invitó a pasar el rato en su habitación con las chicas. Yo le dije que te avisara, pero, bueno, se ve que sólo avisó a Stan al final…

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Kenny soltara un hondo suspiro.

―Podías haberles pedido un cargador a ellas…

―Sí, llevas razón ―me encogí de hombros, incapaz de buscar ya excusa para eso―. Supongo que di por hecho que Stan te avisaría.

―Lo hizo ―levanté un poco la mirada y le vi entrecerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de la sudadera―. Pero quería que fueras tú quien me lo dijeras directamente.

Auch.

―Lo siento ―no alcancé a decir más porque era estúpido decir más. Llevaba razón y lo sabía; pero Wendy también llevaba razón por su parte. Pero yo era idiota y no tenía voluntad propia para enfrentarme a uno de los dos o, simplemente, hacer algo por mí mismo.

Incapaz de hacer algo más coherente, pensando en poco más que no fuera hundirme en la cama y rezar por caer rendido del todo en ella, metí la llave en la cerradura y la abrí con un giro de muñeca. Empujé la puerta y me colé como pude, evitándole. Noté cómo él mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras yo pasaba dentro.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó, confuso.

―Voy a dormir ―espeté sin miramientos mientras encendía las luces―. No he hecho absolutamente nada bien hoy. Sólo quiero dormir y olvidarme de todo y que sea un nuevo día.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó y pude notar cómo se le rompió un poco la voz al final. Soltó aire, incrédulo, y cruzó la habitación como una exhalación hasta ponerse por delante de mí― ¿Cómo que vas a dormir? ¿Es que te has olvidado de lo que habíamos hablado?

―Kenny, mira, han sido seis horas y media de bus y… ―empecé a decir, pero él me cortó.

―Lo sé, sé que estás agotado y necesitas descansar, pero ―se paró de golpe, apretando los labios y mirándome fijamente. Le intenté aguantar la mirada y no duré apenas unos segundos, así que bajé los ojos y vi que tenía los puños crispados―… Pero sólo te estoy pidiendo un poco de tu tiempo.

―Kenny… ―me hizo volver a mirarle y se me escapó un par de latidos simplemente al ver la tristeza que había en ellos.

―Han sido _dos años_ , Leopold. Y sólo te pido que estés conmigo un rato. Puedo… ―tomó aire desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones antes de decir― ¿Puedo sólo tener a mi mejor amigo de vuelta por un momento? Porque le necesito. Y creo que él me necesita también a mí.

Silencio.

Excepto por mi corazón desbocado.

―Déjame que coja mi chaquetón…

* * *

 

―Y, ¿dónde se supone que vamos? ―me atreví a preguntar, subiendo la cremallera del chaquetón al ver que se acercaba a la puerta principal.

― ¿Tú quieres ir a algún lado en particular? ―me contestó con otra pregunta, abriendo la puerta y temblando al entrar por ella una bocanada de aire frío―. Joder, menuda rasca…

Yo negué con la cabeza. No había tenido tiempo ni de deshacer la maleta, ¿cómo iba a saber qué había cerca de aquí?

―Entonces iremos a donde tenía pensado ―simplemente murmuró, casi más para sí mismo, andando a paso ligero. Me extrañó que, en vez de seguir recto, tomara el camino a la derecha que iba al aparcamiento, pero le seguí sin rechistar.

― ¿Es que vas a coger el coche? ―pregunté al ver que se sacaba las llaves del bolsillo, y añadí, preocupado― ¿Estás en condiciones?

―Cálmate, sólo me tomé esa cerveza ―me tranquilizó, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de mano.

Se dirigió a aquella tan conocida tartana maltrecha que tenía por coche y abrió las puertas con la llave, nada de modernidades de mandos a distancia aquí. Por tonto que sonara, simplemente ver aquel desastre de coche me llevó una sonrisita a los labios, y volver a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto me llenó de una nostalgia muy dulce. Me puse el cinturón y ladeé la cabeza hacia él. Me estaba mirando con una sonrisa tranquila que ojalá tuviera siempre, _siempre_ en los labios porque era la que le quedaba más preciosa, pero apartó la cara rápidamente para poder encender el motor. Este rugió con un sonido que en los oídos de cualquier otra persona sería preocupante e inmediatamente se puso en marcha. Yo miré a todos lados, sin poder quitarme la sonrisilla de los labios, empezando a toquetear aquí y allá, disfrutando del olor a ambientador barato y el tacto del cuero áspero y las gomas pasadas y las manillas casi oxidadas. Estaba viejo, se caía a pedazos, era incómodo y hacía demasiado ruido, pero seguía siendo mi coche favorito de entre todos y siempre lo sería por todas esas preciadas experiencias que habíamos vivido gracias a él. Me apoyé contra el no-demasiado-cómodo reposacabezas y me quedé un rato observando cómo conducía. Él estaba atento a la carretera, pero, de tanto en tanto, me dedicaba una rápida ojeada, como comprobando que estaba ahí.

―Y, bueno―empecé a decir, tratando de romper un poco el hielo y captar su atención―, aún no has dicho adónde vamos.

―Ah, es verdad ―soltó, con genuina sorpresa―. Cuando iba camino a este sitio me fijé en que había un lago bastante tranquilo y pensé que sería agradable ir allí. Parecía bonito.

Qué… romántico, Kenny.  No homo. Pero ir solos por la noche a un lago era muy romántico por tu parte.

¿Puedo cagarme un rato en toda tu maldita heterosexualidad?

Quise respirar hondo, pero noté inmediatamente cómo el flujo de aire se había reducido considerablemente. Me llevé la mano al bolsillo del pecho de mi chaquetón y esta vez saqué mi propio inhalador, tomando una buena bocanada. Él me miró y pensé que no estaría de mal tomar otra, para evitar disgustos innecesarios. No quería, no sé, reírme y acabar soltando pétalos delante de él. No preguntó al respecto puesto que había excusado la necesidad de un inhalador hace ya años diciendo que tenía problemas de asma. No era muy distinto, a fin de cuentas, y sólo una persona muy observadora notaría la diferencia en el nombre del medicamento o el color del tapón. Solté el aire por la nariz, poniendo la boquilla de vuelta y guardándolo de nuevo y miré por la ventana el paisaje sin mucho ánimo.

―Oye, si quieres puedes poner música, ¿eh? ―me dijo distraídamente, mientras miraba a ambos lados antes de tomar una curva―. Eres libre de poner lo que quieras.

―No sé por qué dices que puedo poner lo que quiera si siempre te quejas de mi gusto musical ―igualmente encendí la radio que era prehistórica, pero al menos de este siglo y tenía lector de CD. Tras seleccionarlo, le di al botón de reproducción y me sorprendí al reconocer inmediatamente la canción―. Hey, espera… ¡Este era _mi_ disco!

―Sí ―simplemente soltó, encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa pícara en las comisuras que trataba de ocultar como podía.

― ¿Sí? ―le contesté, mi tono de voz tratando de sonar a reproche― ¿Así de simple?

― Voy variando y casualmente le tocó hoy a ese ―volvió a encogerse de hombros y luchó más para no ensanchar la sonrisa.

―Estás mintiendo, Kenneth McCormick ―le acusé con los ojos entrecerrados, soltando una carcajada―. ¡Lo has puesto a propósito!

― ¿Crees de verdad que iría todo el camino de South Park hasta aquí escuchando esta _ñoñería_? ―señaló con una mano la radio, que ahora mismo estaba ocupada reproduciendo una canción _muy romántica y sensiblera_ ― Me hubiera dormido a mitad de camino al volante.

―Es un temazo ―argüí, dándole volumen―. No lo niegues. Además, fue _tu_ idea hacer aquel Vine con esta canción, como en la peli.

―Se llama ironía: como la canción es terrible hace que el Vine sea aún más terrible y, por tanto, el resultado es genial. Está comprobado, es ciencia.

Seguimos aquella absurda discusión todo el camino, o al menos todo lo que pudimos, ya que parte del tiempo estábamos, inevitablemente, cantando sin mucho interés por afinar aquellas tan conocidas estrofas. Me sentía como una tonta adolescente, sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago al escucharle cantar. Aunque no lo pareciera -y menos ahora, soltando tales berridos- tenía muy buena voz por las clases de canto que había tomado cuando era pequeño. No solía tomárselo en serio casi nunca, pero yo sí que había tenido el honor de escucharle en su mejor versión y, ja, qué puedo añadir a la larga lista de cosas que me enamoraban de Kenny, ah, sí, su voz, qué más da una cosa más cuando tienes miles.

Me daba pena abandonar la carretera, sintiéndome tan cómodo en aquella situación, pero cuando Kenny paró el coche y me bajé y miré con detenimiento por primera vez el paisaje, bueno, no pude decir que no mereció la pena. El lago era relativamente pequeño, pero aún así mucho más grande que el del pueblo. El agua estaba totalmente mansa, tanto que el cielo, profundamente azul y estrellado, se reflejaba casi con precisión. La noche era fría por la brisa que mecía con una delicadeza envidiable las copas de los árboles y la luna brillaba con intensidad en aquel ambiente libre de polución, y si había algo más bonito que todo aquello debía de estar bajo aquella desordenada melena rubia.

Le vi salir del coche, dejando las luces largas encendidas. Se agachó y, de pronto, salió corriendo en dirección al lago, parándose justo en la orilla y, aprovechando el impulso, lanzó algo contra el agua.

― ¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos, no me jodas! ¡Había sido un tiro perfecto! ―se giró, dando la espalda al agua, con un chasquido de su lengua. Yo me apreté un poco más los brazos y me encaminé a él.

― ¿Cuántas veces han sido?

― ¡Sólo dos! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Fijo que ha sido porque he escogido una mala piedra.

Se encaminó hacia el coche de nuevo y, de un salto, se subió al capó. Tras acomodarse en él, palmeó el sitio a su derecha, invitándome a subir. Yo, que no tenía sus largas piernas tuve que recurrir a subirme primero a la rueda del coche y de ahí, apoyarme en el capó. Él me tendió la mano para ayudarme a terminar de subir y, finalmente arriba, pude sentarme, apoyándome contra el cristal. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, mirando el cielo.

―Bueno ―soltó de forma casi desinteresada―, ¿empiezas tú o empiezo yo?

Giré la cabeza para mirarle.

―Empieza tú ―murmuré, aplazando lo inevitable.

― ¿En serio? ―alzó la ceja, soltando una risotada irónica― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírme quejarme de mi mierda de vida primero?

―Estoy bastante seguro, Ken ―me reafirmé en lo dicho.

―De acuerdo ―tomó aire y miró al infinito―. No sé ni por dónde empezar, la verdad. Desde que te fuiste todo ha ido de mal en peor…

― ¿Tan mal? ―musité, sintiéndome algo culpable tras escuchar aquello.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de tener dos trabajos? No tener que pisar apenas mi casa ―fue su respuesta. Yo bajé la cabeza y me miré las manos entrelazadas, apretando los dedos―. Porque cuanto más lo hago más me arrepiento de haberme quedado y no haberme ido contigo aquel día.

Le miré, aunque él seguía mirando más allá. Siempre habíamos pensado que la única solución que teníamos era escapar de nuestros hogares y de aquella ciudad. Era irónico que Kenny hubiera pasado años y años trabajando en recuperar aquel coche que antes no era más que un montón de basura inservible con la intención de, el día menos pensado, hacer las maletas con lo básico e irnos de allí. Pero ese tipo de cosas siempre había sido más sencillo plantearlas un día en el que alguno sentíamos que no podíamos más que llevarlas a cabo, así que fue pasando el tiempo y nunca tuvimos realmente el valor de hacerlo.

Hasta el momento en el que mi carta de aceptación de la Universidad llegó.

Yo tenía la excusa, no, la _razón_ perfecta para irme de allí y no volver a mi casa con mi padre. Lo hablé con Kenny y recuerdo cómo se le encendieron los ojos como fuego. Estuvimos mensajeándonos mientras empaquetábamos nuestras cosas, discutiendo sobre lo que era esencial y lo que podíamos dejar atrás. Y cuando salí de mi casa, preparado para vivir aquella nueva vida con mi mejor amigo, le encontré frente a mi puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin ningún tipo de equipaje. Yo ya había leído su respuesta en su mirada, pero igualmente se empeñó en decirme que no podía. Que tenía que quedarse. Que le necesitaban en casa. Que Karen le necesitaba. Su hermana menor siempre había sido su talón de Aquiles y lo entendía y tuve que respetar aquella decisión. Aunque me rompiera _sólo un poquito_ el corazón tener que despedirme de él y sentir cómo estaba temblando bajo mis brazos, echándose a llorar entre mil disculpas y promesas que no sé si se llegaron a cumplir. Y fue estúpido cómo, aunque le tenía en mis brazos, ya pude sentir el vacío que su ausencia iba a dejar en mi pecho. Un vacío que mi cuerpo había rellenado con una miríada de pétalos que me asfixiaban si pensaba demasiado en él y en lo mucho que le quería.

Y me dolía tanto escuchar que ahora se arrepentía de no haber venido conmigo. Porque aquel día sólo podía pensar en rogarle que se quedara conmigo, que yo también le necesitaba.

―Siento escuchar eso ―fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

―Da igual, ya es tarde para eso ―se encogió de hombros y apoyó su barbilla sobre los brazos antes de seguir contándome―. Karen está creciendo. Demasiado. No hace tanto era mi hermanita pequeña que venía a mi habitación a dormir conmigo porque tenía miedo y ahora, no sé, ya es una adolescente. Una que encima que pasa demasiado tiempo con Henrietta y sus estúpidas ideas cínicas y anarquistas de goticarra. Ahora se pasa el día diciéndome que soy demasiado sobreprotector y que no me necesita ahora que ha crecido. Chicas, no hay quien las entienda. Mi madre, bueno, sigue como siempre, lavando platos, gritando como una histérica y tratando como puede de mantener la casa. Y Kevin… Kevin lleva un tiempo en rehabilitación ―soltó un suspiro alicaído―. Y me siento mal porque sé que lo está intentando, está luchando a su modo por salir de todo esto y mejorar, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme… _frustrado_. No dejo de sentir que está evadiéndose de sus responsabilidades y cargándomelas todas a mí.

Me alegraba mucho que Kevin hubiera buscado ayuda por fin. El hermano mayor de Kenny tenía una larga historia de alcoholismo desde una edad demasiado temprana, pero todo había ido a peor desde que se dejó llevar también por las drogas y comenzó a volver aún peor si cabe la ya de por sí tensa situación familiar. Al menos era consciente de su problema y estaba intentando mejorar. Pero había cierto detalle de su relato que me había preocupado enormemente y no había mencionado.

―Todas esas responsabilidades de las que hablas―empecé a decir, tentando el terreno―, ¿por qué son _tuyas_ ahora?

―Oh, sí, claro, eso ―vi su media sonrisa, dolorosamente irónica, así como su voz. Tomó aire antes de seguir―. Stuart se fue. Bueno, siendo totalmente sinceros, _yo le eché_ de casa.

Me quedé en silencio antes de mirarle, asustado, empezando a entender.

―Kenny….

―Estaba tan cansado ya… ―empezó a relatar, con la voz agotada y algo rota― Ya aguantaba suficiente con las peleas constantes por cualquier nimiedad y su jodida incapacidad para mantener un empleo. Era bastante dejar pasar que se montara aquel laboratorio de drogas en casa con la excusa de conseguir algo de dinero, que viniera la poli para arrestarle y pagar luego las fianzas y acabar peor. Eran ya demasiadas cosas. Y verle volver aquel día, tan borracho que apenas se sostenía, diciendo que otra vez le habían echado me hizo ver que era peor de lo que queríamos creer. Mi madre empezó otra discusión, echándole la culpa de todo, diciéndole que Kevin llevaba días sin pisar la casa y que ni siquiera parecía importarle que su hijo estuviera llevando el mismo camino destructivo que él. Cómo no, ese gilipollas se atrevió a golpearla y a decirle que se callara. Yo le cogí y les separé antes de que fuera a peor. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien, pero me dijeron que estuvimos peleando un buen rato.  Lo único que recuerdo es que Karen estaba llorando y se acercó a decirle que era suficiente y… ―se quedó callado un segundo, mirando a la nada con los labios apretados y los ojos perdidos, seguramente visualizando esa escena ante sus ojos una vez más― Ese pedazo de cabrón se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima. A _Karen_. Y yo no pude más, aquello era el límite de mi paciencia. Le saqué a patadas de casa. Le dije que no le consideraba mi padre, que no le consideraba ya nada, que por mí podía morirse y que no volviera a pisar nuestra casa nunca más. Y se fue. Desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de él. Obviamente no se ha molestado en hacer absolutamente nada por su familia que no sea endeudarnos y dejar a sus dos hijos con el peso de toda la economía familiar. Porque, já, ¿dónde está el problema en eso? Así es lo que debería ser, ¿no? Tener veinte años y trabajar de sol a sol, llegar a casa y encontrarte el frigorífico vacío y a tu hermana llorando porque tiene hambre y no hay nada de comida. Que todo el dinero que cobre tu madre vaya directo a pagar la rehabilitación de tu hermano alcohólico porque necesitamos que sea capaz de mantener un trabajo para poder tener otro sueldo en casa. Y estoy… _tan_ jodidamente frustrado porque quiero salir ahí fuera y poder simplemente tener una vida normal pero no puedo porque mi padre es un hijo de la grandísima puta que ha antepuesto sus jodidas adicciones a su familia y mi hermano ha seguido su camino y mi madre no puede aspirar a más que a ser lavaplatos de cafetería. Y lo único que quiero a estas alturas es ser capaz de darle a Karen la mejor vida que pueda tener en este infierno, pero te juro que hay días en los que ni siquiera eso me hace sentir que nada por lo que estoy pasando merece la pena.

Lancé mi mano contra la suya, apretándola, sin dejar de mirarle, y él me devolvió la mirada, volviendo a la realidad al fin. Había estado agarrando sus brazos mientras hablaba, y, conforme su malestar se había intensificado se había empezado a hincar los dedos, hasta el punto de que me resultaba doloroso de ver. Así que, sin más miramientos, le había cogido la mano para impedir que se hiciera más daño, ni con sus manos ni con sus palabras.  Sus ojos se fueron dulcificando conforme le acaricié con mis dedos, relajándose poco a poco, soltando su antebrazo. Colando sus dedos entre los míos, presionó ligeramente, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa acorde.

―Lo siento ―no dijo nada más.

Acaricié su piel con la yema del pulgar.

―Espero que sea por haber estado ocultándome todo eso tanto tiempo ―le repliqué con un poco de severidad, pero demasiada dulzura y comprensión para que se notara apenas.

―No podía, Leo ―negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar las manos entrelazadas―. Ibas a irte al día siguiente y sabía que de haberte dicho eso te habrías quedado, como yo. Y no, no podía hacerte eso.

Que fuera _aquella noche_ me destrozó por dentro. Que hubiera llorado en mi hombro en la despedida ahora tenía un nuevo sentido completamente distinto. Me mordí el labio y miré al suelo, temblando ligeramente. No era culpa mía, ni siquiera era algo malo, pero me sentí desolado al escuchar aquello. Si lo hubiera dicho, si de algún modo yo lo hubiera sabido, no habría cogido aquel autobús ni por asomo, llevaba toda la razón. Hubiera mandado mi futuro al garete con tal de quedarme con él y acompañarle en unos momentos tan difíciles como esos, aún a costa de perder mi oportunidad de irme de casa y de todo lo malo que había en ella. Y se me hacía tan estúpido y loable a la par que se callara todo aquello y me diera, de una forma casi simbólica, todo aquello a lo que él renunció: estudios y una posibilidad de salir de una casa que hacía tiempo que no sentíamos como un hogar. Quería pegarle, echarle en cara que había sido un idiota y que yo no podía ser feliz si él se sacrificaba por mí. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo cuando había sido tan altruista, conmigo y con el resto de su familia?

Ojalá… Ojalá pudiera besarle.

Así al menos sabría cuánto le quiero.

Kenny me pilló totalmente por sorpresa cuando, sin separar un momento su mano de la mía, cambió su posición hasta acabar recostado en mí. Las mejillas me ardieron y se me puso el corazón a latir desbocado. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que-? Ay, no, no esa sonrisa no, por favor, no…

―Pero, ¿sabes? Ahora me siento mucho mejor ―aspiró hondo―. Es verdad eso que dicen que cuando sueltas algo te quitas un peso de encima. Deberías intentarlo.

― ¿Intentarlo? ―repetí, sin entender qué quería decir (o demasiado embelesado con él para entender).

―Sí. Decir lo tuyo. Porque tú también tienes algo que no te has atrevido a contarme aún.

Ups. Alerta roja. Alerta _muy_ roja.

―No sé por qué dices eso, yo…

―Sé que no soy un genio, pero tampoco soy _tan_ idiota, Butters. Has estado comportándote muy extraño hoy y creo que merezco saber el por qué, ¿no?

Ay, dios, ¿cómo voy a hacer esto? No _quiero_ decírselo, no _puedo_ decírselo.

Tierra, nunca te pido nada, pero trágame por favor.

―Uhm, ah, esto ―trastabillé con extrema torpeza, buscando alguna forma de salir del paso como fuera―, yo, bueno, quiero decir… No sé…

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Empecemos poco a poco ―se reacomodó en mi pecho, ajeno a mis latidos alocados―. Cuéntame cómo es aquello.

―Ya hemos hablado de eso en mensajes ―solté una risilla nerviosa―. El campus es enorme, hay mucha gente y los exámenes son agobiantes. No hay mucho más.

―Todo el mundo tiene siempre las historias más locas en esos años, no puedo creer que sólo puedas decirme eso ―refunfuñó como un crío pequeño―. Vamos, algo debe haber que no me hayas contado. ¿Alguna fiesta? ¿Alguna anécdota salida de tono? ¿Algún ligoteo? ¡Algo debe de haber!

― ¿Quién te crees que soy, Kenny? ―pregunté de forma retórica, antes de hacer un gesto con mi mano libre, restándole importancia a lo que había dicho― Soy un soso estudiante de Medicina, mi vida no va mucho más allá de lo básico. Las fiestas no están hechas para mí, tengo una vida rutinaria y no llamo la atención.

―Menudo aburrimiento ―cerró los ojos y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz.

―Te lo dije ―me encogí de hombros, sonriendo levemente.

Él se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se puso, distraídamente, a mirar algo en internet. Yo me eché un poco más hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el cristal, respirando hondo un par de veces. Al menos había pasado lo peor y había logrado evitar tener que hablar de aquello, así que simplemente disfruté del frescor de la noche y de la noche estrellada y del tacto de los dedos de Kenny entre los míos y del peso de su cabeza en mi pecho.

―Entonces ―dijo él, de repente, alzando el móvil―, ¿quién es el chico que sale en todas estas fotos contigo?

O eso pensaba.

―Uhm, eh ―simplemente con aquella pregunta supe a quién se estaba refiriendo perfectamente, pero decidí echar un ojo igualmente―, ese es Bradley… Es un amigo.

―Un amigo, ¿eh? ―fue su respuesta, bajando el móvil para volver a ojearlo― Pues parecéis muy cercanos.

―Sí, sí que lo somos. Creo que nos parecemos mucho en bastantes cosas así que nos compenetramos bien.

―Ah... Entiendo. Bueno, suponía que tardarías un poco más en reemplazarme…

― ¡¿Qué?! ―salté, haciendo que se sobresaltara él también y me soltara la mano― ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡No te he reemplazado!

―Wow, Butters, cálmate, era una broma ―volvió a erguirse, moviendo la mano en gesto pacífico.

― ¡No bromees con esas cosas! ―apreté los labios y me encogí de hombros antes de abrazarme a mis rodillas― No es gracioso…

―No quería sonar gracioso, pero, tienes razón, siento haber dicho eso.

―Disculpas aceptadas ―refunfuñé.

―Es sólo que quería, uhm… ¿Tirarte de la lengua, supongo?

―Tirarme… de la lengua ―repetí, intentando entender a qué se estaba refiriendo con aquello.

―Sí. Ya sabes. Pincharte un poco a ver si así decides decirme las cosas que no te has atrevido a decirme hasta ahora. Como quién es. O qué le hace diferente al resto de tus compañeros para que le mires así.

Se quedó esperando una respuesta y yo ni me atreví a mirarle de vuelta, sólo que me puse a juguetear nervioso con los dedos, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta. No quería sacar ese tema, de verdad que no…

― ¿Butters? ―me instó a decir algo.

―No quiero.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es?

―No, no es malo, es… Es algo que… ―era incapaz de dar una respuesta coherente, porque la única respuesta coherente era que iba a decir demasiado― Es algo con lo que no me siento cómodo hablando.

― ¿Ni siquiera conmigo? ―insistió aquella última palabra con algo de decepción en la voz.

― _Especialmente_ contigo ― señalé, soltando una amarga risotada por la nariz.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Es por ti o es por mí? Porque no entiendo…

―Es por el bien de ambos, ¿de acuerdo? ―levanté ambas manos― Créeme, es mejor así.

―No, no me lo creo. Tiene que haber algo ―se acercó un poco más a mí y yo reculé lo que pude―. ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿He dicho algo que no debía?

―Ken, para, en serio, no se trata de eso ―le empujé por los hombros, volviéndolo a su sitio a riesgo de caerme del coche si le evitaba más.

―Entonces dime de qué se trata porque no alcanzo a entenderlo ni a entenderte a ti ni nada.

―Mira, es algo que… ―suspiré y traté de pensar en algo rápido que pudiera acabar con esto― Es algo que tengo miedo que nos distancie, ¿vale? Y eso es lo último que quiero en el planeta, así que, por favor, entiéndelo…

― ¿De verdad crees que hay algo tan terrible que me haría querer distanciarme de ti? ―levantó la ceja y me miró sin entender.

―Por supuesto que lo hay y…

― ¿Como descubrir que eres gay?

 Sentí un chispazo en la nuca que me hizo temblar entero. Abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé mirándole, incapaz de respirar.

― ¿Qué? ―sólo pude alcanzar a decir en un hilo de voz.

― ¿Eso es lo que te da miedo, Leopold? ¿Qué me aleje de ti porque te gustan otros tíos? ¿Qué deje de tener la confianza que he tenido siempre contigo? ¿Que se repita lo de esta mañana?

Sentí de golpe las lágrimas desbordándose y rodando por mis mejillas. Tratando de decir algo, lo que fuera, solté un hipido agudo indecoroso y me tapé la boca con ambas manos. Qué estaba haciendo. Qué estaba diciendo. Qué estaba pasando. Dios, no me falles ahora, no me falles, por favor, no puedo toser ahora, no puedo hacerlo frente a él. Tragué saliva y sentí perfectamente cómo una bocanada de sangre y pétalos bajaron por mi garganta junto con ella.

  Él, sin embargo, pareció saltarse todo lo que estaba permitido y cruzó la poca distancia para abrazarme. Y no me abrazó de forma cualquiera. Me abrazó de una forma que sentí que me estaba abrazando _entero_.  Me abrazó como abrazas a la persona más importante, como abrazas a esa persona con la que te reencuentras tras una espera que se te hizo eterna, como abrazas a quien está hecho trizas y necesitas juntar todas sus piezas. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza y tanta dulzura que sentía que me iba a morir ahí mismo, con sus dedos acariciándome la nuca y su pelo rozándome la mejilla.

―Eres un caso perdido, Leo ―susurró contra mi hombro, acompañado una risita angelical―. Y da igual lo imbécil que sea, nunca lo seré tanto como para darte de lado por algo así. Nunca.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo sé que empecé a llorar lo que había estado guardándome tanto tiempo y que él no dejó un segundo de apaciguarme con sus caricias y sus palabras. Cuando, finalmente, tras muchos hipidos y “estoy bien” fui capaz de normalizarme, él me cogió por los hombros, mirándome mientras yo me apartaba las lágrimas de los ojos con ambas manos. Me ayudó con su respiración tranquila a normalizar la mía y esperó pacientemente a que pudiera decir algo.

―Lo siento ―alcancé a decir, volviendo a limpiarme las lagrimillas que me caían desde el ojo derecho―, por montarte esta escenita…

―Si vas a pedirme perdón por eso y no por malpensar de mí entonces no has entendido nada ―dijo, medio en broma y medio en serio. Yo solté una carcajada suave, rota por un hipido, y él soltó otra, masajeándome suavemente los hombros―. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

―Sí, sí, algo mejor ―asentí con la cabeza, pensando en que, realmente, parte de la pesadez de mi pecho se había aliviado al haber vertido tantas lágrimas.

―Me alegro entonces. Al menos la llorera te ha servido de algo.

―Espero no ―tomé aire― tener los ojos hinchados mañana.

―Siempre puedes decirle a Stan que estuviste llorando porque estás muy emocionado con la boda ―bromeó y yo le golpeé suavemente en el pecho cuando se echó a reír descaradamente.

― ¡Eso es un estereotipo gay en toda regla!

―No es mi culpa que seas un poco llorica de más ―otro golpe―. Auch, vale, vale, ya paro.

―Y no soy gay, soy bisexual, ¿vale? ―recalqué. Ya que estábamos, quería decirlo.

―Uh, con que en vez de elegir te quedas con todo, ¿eh? Qué tipo más listo ―yo levanté una ceja como pude, y él me sacó la lengua, enseñando aquel piercing en mitad de ella que tenía desde hacía un tiempo. Entonces levantó una mano y me revolvió el pelo antes de decirme―. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

― ¿Por qué, porque no he dejado de apreciar las tetas? ―bromeé esta vez yo al respecto.

―Porque creo que conocerse a uno mismo y admitir lo que somos a nosotros mismos y a los demás es realmente importante ―se explicó, dejándome ligeramente boquiabierto. No esperaba en absoluto que dijera algo así. No Kenny, de entre todas las personas habidas y por haber. Él amplió levemente su sonrisa, se ve que orgulloso de sí mismo también y de lo que había dicho, y fue apañándome el pelo con la mano antes de decir―. Espero que os vaya bien. Parece que hacéis buena pareja.

―Eh, bueno, respecto a eso ―carraspeé, un poco avergonzado de decir justamente _ahora_ aquello―… Bradley y yo… ya no estamos juntos.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Sorpresa? ―dije, encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de hacer algo menos incómoda la situación.

―Y te atreviste a decirme que no tenías nada que contarme al respecto ―entrecerró los ojos, taladrándome con la mirada.

―Bueno, técnicamente, no lo negué ―apunté con un movimiento con el índice―, sólo esquivé la respuesta con evasivas.

―Entonces ahora te vas a dejar de evasivas y vas a decírmelo todo ―apartó las manos de mí para cruzarse de brazos.

―Ahm, otro día lo haré, ¿vale? Es largo de explicar y es demasiado tarde ―aparte, volver a abrir ese cajón dos veces en un mismo día era demasiado para mí. Lo de Bradley no había sido algo sencillo de superar.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero nada de evasivas esta vez. Quiero saberlo.

Yo asentí y él me sonrió de vuelta antes de girarse para bajarse del capó del coche. En ese momento sentí un pinchazo leve en el pecho y me llevé la mano al corazón, diciendo su nombre en alto casi sin querer. Él se giró inmediatamente y me miró, esperando que dijera algo.

―De verdad… ―me mordí el labio un momento antes de seguir― ¿De verdad que no te importa?

Él no dijo nada, sólo amplió su sonrisa tranquila y asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto, sentí una corazonada. Una absurda corazonada.

― ¿Incluso si eso significa que puedo enamorarme de ti?

Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco conforme su boca iba abriéndose, como intentando decir algo que nunca llegó. Parpadeó varias veces, asimilando lo que yo acababa de decir. No sabía por qué había preguntado eso. No sabía qué iba a hacer si ahora decía algo que mandara todo al garete. No alcanzaba a entender cómo había soltado como si nada algo tan estúpido y peligroso y comprometedor. Iba a darse cuenta, definitivamente.

Entonces soltó una risotada y, en un segundo, echó su brazo hacia mí, su mano apretándome el puente de la nariz y moviendo mi cabeza a los lados.

― ¡Oh, vamos, como si pudieras tener _tan_ mal gusto! ―exclamó, antes de soltar mi nariz de golpe y cambiar el tono súbitamente― Oh, espera, retiro lo que he dicho…

― ¡Oye! ―solté, agarrándome la nariz, sabiendo a qué había venido eso exactamente.

―Venga, vamos, bájate ya que nos volvemos ―saltó grácilmente del capó y se dirigió a la puerta.

―De acuerdo, vale, ya voy ―contesté, aliviado en cierto modo por que hubiera sido él mismo el que esta vez había evitado la pregunta. Sólo en cierto modo. Me fui moviendo hasta el extremo y, con un pequeño impulso, bajé yo también. Me limpié como pude la parte de atrás de la ropa antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en el asiento del copiloto.

―Oye ―me llamó la atención Kenny mientras echaba marcha atrás con una mano apoyada en su asiento y el cuerpo parcialmente girado para poder mirar por el cristal trasero.

― ¿Qué es? ―dije mientras luchaba con el cierre de mi cinturón de seguridad.

―Sólo por mera curiosidad ―mal empezamos―, ¿lo llegaste a hacer con ese tal Bradley?

Tragué saliva, completamente rojo.

― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Es que ahora vas a dudar sobre si sigo siendo virgen o qué?

―No, no ―finalmente llegó cerca de la carretera y, tras un par de maniobras al volante, enderezó el coche, preparado para tomarla. Entonces se apoyó en el volante y se giró hacia mí, ensanchando todo lo que pudo su socarrona sonrisa―. Sólo quería saber si le habían reventado ya el culo a mi querido amigo Butt-ers.

No contesté. Sólo me puse a golpearle el brazo y a decirle que no era gracioso, mientras él tenía un ataque de risa por su propio y terrible chiste.

Cuando por fin salimos a la carretera, él me pidió perdón una y otra vez por reírse de mí y yo me pegué contra el cristal, enfurruñado y avergonzado a partes iguales. Decidió volver a poner mi música como manera de disculparse.

A partir de ahí, no recuerdo mucho.

No sé qué fue lo último que me dijo y que no llegué a escuchar. Sólo sé que, entre el paisaje oscuro y cambiante, el ruido del motor y el arrullo de la música que tan buenos recuerdos me traía, me acabé quedando profundamente dormido.

Y esa vez no soñé con padres gritándome ni exnovios llorando.

Soñé con Kenny cogiéndome de la mano mientras me dormía en su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, la verdad. Intenté darle una personalidad más establecida a las chicas del grupo y que se convirtieran en un apoyo para Butters. También me encantó poder incluir a Bradley, me encantó ese personaje aunque sólo saliera en un episodio y me imagino que de mayor sería un chico sensible y excelente que haría una pareja preciosa con nuestro rubito inocente. Claro está, me encanta más romperla porque nuestro querido idiota es un bobo que se enamora de su mejor amigo hetero lol  
> Hablando de Kenny... siento que me pasé y puse demasiado dramatismo en su historia, pero, no sé, ugh, viendo la serie no me parece que me haya pasado tanto??? Casi todo lo que dije era canon en verda.... Odio a su padre, sorry, quién coño deja a unos cholos tener un laboratorio de metanfetamina en el trastero teniendo hijos pequeños :,) ANYWAY el caso es que la vida de Kenny es una mierda y en verdad es importante que sepáis hasta qué punto lo es :')
> 
> Oh, y cuando van en el coche, la canción que se refieren es "A Thousand Miles" de Vanessa Carlton, y la peli Dos Rubias de Pelo en Pecho xDDDD En serio, es imaginarme la escena con esos dos imitando la escena para un Vine y me muero de la risa, son tan idiotas, les quiero tanto HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo tanto como lo hice yo y, como siempre, espero encontrarte al final de este camino lleno de flores...


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una intensa noche repleta de confesiones, Butters siente que lo que distanciaba su relación de amistad con Kenny ha desaparecido al fin.  
> El día de la despedida de soltero de Stan, sin embargo, el alcohol y las palabras de la ex-novia del chico le harán plantearse muchas cosas que no se ha atrevido a pensar siquiera hasta ahora.
> 
> ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a sacrificar por amor?

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar un terrible ruido haciéndose eco por toda la habitación. Confuso y molesto, giré la cabeza a los lados buscando el origen de aquello y vi una luz trémula sobre la mesita de noche. Mis neuronas empezaron a conectarse y hacer su trabajo, y reconocí entonces el tono de alarma del móvil. Desperezándome un poco primero, llevé una mano al aparato, mirando con pena casi la hora que marcaba. Me sentía aún cansado. Y hoy tenía que madrugar para echar una mano con…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, viendo que eran las diez de la mañana ya. ¡Se supone que había quedado en estar a las nueve en pie para ayudar! Me mordí el labio, entrando en pánico, pensando en las broncas que me iban a caer. Pero, mientras miraba de manera casi perdida la pantalla de mi teléfono, vi algo que me llamó la atención sobre el botón rojo: una nota de apenas unas palabras.

_Hora de levantarse Bello Durmiente ;)_

Abrí los ojos aún más de lo que los tenía y me llevé la mano a la boca de golpe, sintiendo un calor recorriéndome las mejillas. ¿Acaso…?

Al apagar la alarma, al fin, me saltó una notificación que me quitó todo posible rastro de duda.

**Kenny:**

_Hey Leo buenos dias! B)_

_Dormiste bien?_

_Stan y el resto saben que llegaras tarde asik ni te rayes x eso_

_T e cubierto el culo espero k me lo agradezcas :V_

_Es broma es broma… xddd_

_Ah eso si_

_Si quieres desayunar date prisa xk cierran a las 11_

_Te espero abajo! :D_

Tuve que dejar el móvil a un lado un momento para poder taparme la cara con ambas manos y soltar un sonido deshonroso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de… _todo_? Miré de nuevo la pantalla con una absurda sonrisita y tecleé una respuesta a la velocidad del sonido casi:

 

_¡Buenos días! He dormido tan bien que no quiero salir de la cama ahora D:_

_Y sí, te debo una, Ken :D_

_Bueno, voy a ducharme y a cambiarme antes de bajar a desayunar._

_¡Te veo luego! :)_

 

Salí de la cama de un salto y, canturreando feliz, me dirigí al baño. Iba a ser un día magnífico, iba a estar bien con Kenny e iba a pasármelo en grande en la despedida de soltero con los cuatro. Me estaba bajando los pantalones, cuando, de repente, un pensamiento me invadió. Confuso, miré la ropa del suelo que me acababa de quitar: era mi pijama. Arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo, me acerqué a la puerta y, aunque estaba completamente solo y las persianas estaban cerradas, saqué apenas un poco la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, consciente de que estaba casi desnudo ahora.

Efectivamente, mi maleta estaba en el suelo, justo donde la dejé, pero… abierta.

Esta vez sí que sentí cómo me ponía rojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me dirigí con paso atropellado a la ducha, quitándome como pude la ropa interior antes de encender el agua, importándome bien poco que saliera demasiado fría.

Habiendo vivido toda la vida con un padre tan sumamente estricto como el mío, tenía más que aprendida la lección de cerrar siempre, _siempre_ todo lo que abría.

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, salpicando el agua que había empapado mi pelo por todas partes, intentando quitarme aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza. ¡Era un gesto totalmente inocente! ¡No te hagas ideas raras, Butters! No te imagines cosas que te van a…

Una vez giré la llave de la ducha hacia la derecha, tapé mi cara con las manos. Respirando hondamente, fui notando el agua calentarse hasta alcanzar una agradable y reconfortante temperatura. Poco a poco, fui bajando las manos mientras miraba al techo con la boca entreabierta, las gotas impactándome en la cara. Cerré los ojos cuando, finalmente, mis dedos rozaron la parte más baja de mi abdomen, soltando un largo y pesado suspiro que sonó a algo más que a mero alivio.

Pensé en _aquellas manos_ quitándome la ropa, rozándome la piel, tocándome entero.

Sólo por un par de minutos… Necesito sólo un par de minutos más a solas con mis _sueños_.

* * *

 

Llegué con tiempo de sobra para desayunar tranquilamente en el restaurante, y he de admitir que me permití enorgullecerme un poco por ello. Eso sí, me resultó una sorpresa ver que no era el único “lirón” que se había levantado tarde esa mañana. Annie, que estaba claramente con un pie en la Tierra y el otro en Onira, me hizo un animado y a la vez aletargado saludo con la mano. Yo solté una risilla y, tras servirme un desayuno decente, me senté con ella en la mesa. Ella me dio los buenos días con un croissant a medio engullir en la boca, comentándome luego que a ella eso de madrugar no se le daba nada bien y que el alcohol sólo lo hacía peor. No preguntó por mí, dando por hecho que había caído redondo a la cama nada más despedirnos. Lo agradecí, ya que eso de mentir se me daba algo mal y, bueno, decir la verdad… No creo que fuera buena idea hablar de eso. De algún modo, la intimidad de aquel momento me parecía demasiado importante como para romperla como si nada en una conversación banal. Con suerte, Wendy no preguntaría tampoco y me ahorraría problemas. Sería nuestro secreto, sólo _nuestro_.

A mitad de la conversación, Annie, con los redondos ojos claros bien abiertos, me comentó que me notaba totalmente distinto hoy.

―Te veo, no sé, más alegre, más abierto… Más _tú_.

Respondí a aquello con una carcajada. ¿Más yo? Ella asintió con vehemencia, diciéndome que ayer apenas me reconocía con esa cara larga y esos ojos tan tristes. Me sonrojé ligeramente, dando un trago al zumo de naranja, y le agradecí sus palabras. No sé si hoy yo era más yo, pero definitivamente, me sentía más _ligero_ , habiéndome quitado tantos pesos de encima ayer. Y, bueno, haber hecho _eso_ esta mañana también había ayudado, todo sea dicho.

Annie me sonrió y cambió de tema radicalmente, hablando de los planes que las chicas tenían para hoy, dándome carta blanca para formar parte de ellos si me apetecía. De hecho, más bien parecía que ya me estaba teniendo en cuenta para sus cálculos. Estuvimos charlando animadamente al respecto hasta que ambos acabamos de comer y salimos del lugar. Yo le eché un vistazo rápido al teléfono antes de llegar a recepción: apenas unos minutos pasadas las once, perfecto. Me crují levemente los dedos y animé a Annie para soportar lo mejor posible el ajetreado día que teníamos por delante, devolviéndome ella los ánimos con una sonrisa de determinación.

Tal y como pensaba, estaban afuera, en el jardín, decorando lo que sería la capilla. Habían aprovechado un amplio gazebo de madera que proporcionaba una idílica vista al gran estanque situado a las espaldas del hotel. Justo enfrente, empezaban a formarse las filas de sillas, que habían cubierto con una tela blanca, los lazos que la sujetaban de organza lila. En medio, separando los asientos, había un pasillo de hierba que sería cubierto por el rollo de tela de moqueta que estaba aún recogido a los pies de las escaleras de madera del gazebo. Por todas partes había de toda clase de cosas, desde telas de diversos colores a una caja de herramientas y metros y metros de alambre de jardinería enrollado. Reconocí rápidamente el coche de Kenny aparcado a un lado, con el maletero abierto. Toda la parte trasera estaba llena de grandes cubos repletos de flores de distintos tamaños y colores. Había muchas cosas de las que quejarse de esa tartana, pero el espacio del maletero era admirable. Seguro que le había ahorrado a Stan y Wendy el alquilar una caravana.

Aún en la lejanía, pude ver cómo se habían agrupado todos, al parecer para así repartirse mejor los distintos trabajos que quedaban por hacer. Mirara donde mirase, había alguien haciendo algo (bueno, no sabía decir si Eric estaba haciendo algo realmente productivo) y echando una mano para que todo quedara perfecto, lo que me llenó con determinación para formar parte también del equipo.

― ¡Buenos días a todos! ―saludé animadamente, conforme llegué a la zona― Siento haber tardado, de verdad que estaba rendido…

― ¡Eso, buenos días! ―repitió Annie, con voz cantarina, levantando la mano y saludando. El resto giró sus cabezas, dejando por un momento lo que estaban haciendo, para mirar y devolvernos el saludo, cada uno a su manera.

―Buenos días, Butters, Annie ―nos respondió Wendy, que fue la primera con la que nos cruzamos, con una sonrisa―. No te preocupes, Kenny nos avisó de que llegarías sobre esta hora y nos hemos apañado bien hasta el momento. Con respecto a ti, Annie, te toca currar el doble ―la rubia soltó un quejido lastimero, pero Wendy negó con la cabeza, altiva―, sin excusas.

―Que hablando de eso ―la voz de Kyle fue elevándose conforme se acercó por el pasillo a donde estábamos nosotros. Llevaba una carpeta en la mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, dándole un aspecto muy profesional y serio, a pesar de llevar ropa casual. Nos señaló a ambos según nos nombró, mirándonos directamente a los ojos―. Tú, Annie; a ti te toca colocar las sillas con Red y Cartman para que Nichole les ponga las decoraciones. Los dos te dirán exactamente a qué distancia deben estar unas de otras. Se supone que Cartman lleva un metro y Red un esquema de la colocación así que confío en que lo hagáis en condiciones y no quede un auténtico desastre. En cuanto acabéis, los tres tenéis que encargaros de terminar de añadir todas las flores y lazos que está preparando Bebe y de colocar la moqueta del pasillo. Y en cuanto a ti, Butters, vas a ayudar a Stan y Kenny a decorar. Tendrás que llevar todos los materiales que necesiten y sujetarlos mientras los colocan, así que vas a acabar con los brazos cansados, avisado estás. ¿Queda todo claro?

Los dos asentimos a la par, yo con ganas de enfrentarme al día y Annie con patente desgana. Ella soltó un suspiro afligido y yo le di una palmadita en la espalda antes de que se encaminara hacia el montón de sillas. Kyle alzó una ceja antes de llevarse la mano al bolsillo y sacar su móvil, mirando a la pantalla y levantando un dedo antes de excusarse para atender a la llamada, que parecía estar relacionada con la ceremonia. Cuando se alejó un poco más, Wendy exhaló aire con fuerza.

―Se está tomando muy en serio esto de organizar la boda… ―me confesó, mirándole con expresión cansada, antes de dirigirme una ligera sonrisa― Bueno, ven conmigo. Yo estaré por la zona echándoos una mano también.

―Es Kyle, ya sabemos todos cómo es ―respondí a lo primero, encogiéndome de hombros, antes de empezar a andar a su lado―. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis con esto?

―Ah, bueno, un par de horas o tres ―dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia―. No hemos hecho tampoco tanto, lo peor ha sido tener que dar tantos viajes para recoger las cosas. Y gracias a Dios las sillas las trajeron directamente aquí. Aunque, bueno, tuvimos que llevarlas desde el aparcamiento hasta aquí a mano porque el camión no podía entrar en la zona. Las flores por ejemplo fueron una pesadilla porque la tienda estaba bastante lejos y nos obligaron a recogerlas a primera hora de la mañana, pero bueno, tuvimos suerte y las pudimos meter casi todas en el maletero de Kenny. Hubo un par de macetas que tuvimos que llevar a mano con nosotros dentro, pero, siendo sinceros, fue gracioso ver a Cartman completamente rodeado de ramas de orquídeas ―soltó una risilla tras su mano que me resultó adorable y me invitó a hacerlo también.

―Me estoy imaginando a Eric mirando con odio a todos por reíros de él por algo así. ¡Ah, qué rabia me da haberme perdido eso!

―Y fue totalmente así, créeme ―de repente, se giró sobre sus talones y me miró desde arriba, como siempre, con una expresión algo ilegible―. Oye, y hablando de Kenny ―tragué saliva lo más silenciosamente que pude―, ¿hay alguna razón especial por la que él sabía que te quedarías durmiendo?

―Esto ―desvié la mirada, tratando de buscar una manera de no decir la verdad sin mentir del todo, porque si mentía, sí que se iba a enterar de lo que pasó en verdad y bueno. No era el momento―, te parecerá una tontería, pero… ¡apareció en mi habitación! Yo iba a dormir, claro está, y bueno, eso. Tampoco es como si hubiera podido evitarlo…

―Uhm ―sólo soltó, mirándome con unos ojos que creo que perfectamente podrían llevar escrito “escaneando en busca de pruebas” en la pupila― ¿Eso es todo? ¿Os topasteis el uno con el otro y le dijiste que necesitabas dormir?

―Hablamos un poco, supongo ―me relamí el labio antes de levantar un poco las manos al ver que ella me miraba con preocupación e incredulidad―. No te preocupes, todo fue bien; solucionamos el malentendido. Estamos bien ahora.

Levantó un poco la ceja, pero se giró de nuevo y siguió caminando. Yo respiré hondo y solté el aire, aliviado, antes de seguirla.

―Espero que así sea ―simplemente dijo antes de acercarse con paso más rápido a donde estaba Stan―. Y que te sinceres con él cuanto antes.

Apreté mis dedos entre sí sin realmente quererlo, preocupado por el tono que había usado conmigo en sus últimas frases. Había algo que me asustaba de su manera de abordar el tema. Y no era por despreciar todos aquellos gestos de amistad que tenía conmigo, en absoluto, los agradezco. Era que, bueno, no creía que fuera buena idea decirle _toda_ la verdad. Y mucho menos en estos momentos, estando las cosas como estaban. Así que pensaba que cuanto menos preocupara a Wendy mejor para todos.

Al fin y al cabo, era su boda. No quería arruinarla por nada del mundo.

Su prometido estaba arrodillado en el suelo, una estructura de madera a su lado. Llevaba una camiseta blanca básica que ya estaba para tirarla a la lavadora, vaqueros desgastados y unas gafas de protección amarillas. Un cinturón repleto de herramientas de trabajo completaba aquel _look_ de manitas que lucía mientras ensamblaba con su atornillador sin cables las piezas de aquel armazón de madera que, si no se equivocaba, sería el arco que estaría a los pies de los peldaños del gazebo. Wendy se había inclinado con las manos en las rodillas, mirando alternativamente a la estructura y al chico, preguntándole si iba bien. Stan paró el atornillador y se levantó las gafas, poniendo una sonrisita estúpida antes de darle un corto beso a Wendy que me hizo soltar, si bien flojito, un “awwwwn”.

Tratando de ser discreto, eché una ojeada a los lados, buscándole con la mirada. No tardé en verle, cogiendo uno de los grandes cubos negros con flores del maletero. Me encogí ligeramente de hombros y le saludé tímidamente con un gesto de mi mano y él me sonrió de vuelta con complicidad. Llevó el cubo hacia donde estaba sentada Bebe, que estaba cortando los tallos de las flores y arreglándolas en ramos con la ayuda de Nichole. En cuanto lo dejó, se acercó a mí con paso raudo, ensanchando un poco la sonrisa.

―Te has metido mucha prisa para llegar ―fue lo primero que dijo, mientras me alcanzaba.

―Qué menos, sabiendo que estabais todos trabajando mientras yo dormía ―respondí con una risilla nerviosa.

―Nah, hemos estado bien, créeme ―le quitó importancia con un gesto―. Lo peor creo que viene ahora, de hecho. Y más contando que está empezando a picar el sol.

― ¡Estoy más que preparado! ―levanté los brazos y cerré los puños, cargado de ganas. Él se echó a reír y me revolvió el pelo. Le cogí de la muñeca y le aparté la mano, cambiando la expresión por una más dulce― Oye, Ken… Gracias por lo de anoche.

―No tienes que agradecerme nada y lo sabes. Fue genial volver a pasar tiempo juntos y me ayudaste a sentirme mejor.

―Ya, bueno ―solté una risita nerviosa, mirando al suelo un momento―, te molestaste en cuidar de mí cuando me quedé dormido… Me llevaste hasta la habitación y me programaste una alarma. Hasta me pusiste el pijama ―añadí con un hilo de voz, avergonzándome de decirlo en voz alta.

―No iba a dejarte dormir en mi coche, obviamente ―le quitó importancia a lo dicho con un tono de voz animado―. Y eso fue tope gracioso, ¿sabes? En cuanto te dejé en la cama empezaste a quejarte y a lloriquearme porque decías que no sabías dormir sin pijama. Y como no parabas de insistir me tocó buscarlo y ayudarte a ponértelo. Menos mal que tengo práctica con Karen y tal, porque… ¡Eh, vamos! ―soltó una risotada y me intentó apartar las manos que ahora me tapaban la cara completamente roja, a pesar de mi insistencia― ¡Tampoco te pongas así!

― ¡Pa-para! ¡No! ―me resistí con todas mis fuerzas mientras él se descojonaba a mi costa totalmente― ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso! ¡Tenías que haberme despertado!

―No creo que hubiera podido ni intentándolo, estabas en el quinto sueño ―rebatió, sin cesar su intento de apartarme las manos―. ¡Ah, cuando te terminé de poner el pijama me abrazaste y me dijiste que durmiera contigo como hacíamos antes y no sabía cómo soltarme y pensé que tendría que resignarme y echarme ahí mismo contigo!

― ¡KENNY! ―chillé, esta vez apartando de golpe las manos para mirarle con los ojos abiertos, de seguro rojo hasta las raíces. A él le dio un ataque de risa y yo empecé a pegarle en el hombro, que era el sitio que me quedaba más cerca, diciéndole que parara ya de meterse conmigo. Él intercalaba disculpas poco creíbles con quejidos de dolor por mis golpes, tratando de luchar por respirar con tanta risa.

― ¡Vosotros dos, dejad ya de hacer el tonto y poneos a trabajar, que no tenemos tiempo de jueguecitos! ―la voz de Kyle gritando desde la lejanía nos hizo parar de golpe a ambos.

Respirando un par de veces desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones para calmarme, me golpeé las mejillas un par de veces con las palmas. Kenny necesito hacer lo mismo para calmar su risa, pero, en vez de golpearse las mejillas, decidió pellizcar la mía con una sonrisa ladina.

―Venga, vamos a echarle una mano a Stan con lo suyo antes de que Kyle nos mate o algo.

― ¡Eso intentaba antes de que te pusieras a chincharme! ―repliqué, bufando por la nariz.

―Sólo informaba de lo que pasó, eres tú el que te avergüenzas con nada ―se hizo el inocente, caminando hasta donde estaba la pareja―. Hey, Stanley, ¿cómo lo llevas?

― Ya estoy disponible, ¿necesitas algo? ―dije yo, intentando no darle importancia a la mirada _tan intensa_ que me estaba echando Wendy.

―Ah, al fin existo ―refunfuñó con desgana en la voz, juzgándonos con la mirada. Apuntó con el dedo a la caja de herramientas―. Me he quedado sin tornillos pasantes del ocho, Kenny, tráeme como mínimo unos diez. Y tú, ponte con Wendy a hacer… esa cosa rara…

―Drapear ―le corrigió su futura esposa.

―Lo que sea. Ponte con Wendy a _drapear_ la tela, necesitamos tenerla lista para cuando levantemos esto. ¿De acuerdo ambos?

―Sep, tornillos del ocho, voy a por ellos ―Kenny se dirigió a la caja de herramientas―. ¿Necesitas que te lleve tuercas y arandelas también?

―Sólo dos o tres, me sobran unas cuantas aquí ―contestó Stan antes de volver a ponerse a atornillar.

―Bueno, Butters, vente conmigo ―dijo Wendy mientras se levantaba de nuevo y se dirigía dentro del gazebo, que es donde estaban los rollos de tela y lazo de gran tamaño para sujetarla. Yo la seguí sin rechistar, poniéndome enfrente de ella―. Mira, es sencillo. Necesito que sostengas la tela así…

Nuestra parte del trabajo era bastante simple, la verdad. Wendy, con una regla, iba desenrollando la vaporosa tela y midiendo para calcular lo necesario. Entonces, con unas grandes tijeras, cortaba las piezas que luego empezaba a doblar como un acordeón, pidiéndome que sujetara con los dedos los pliegues mientras ella los aseguraba con un par de vueltas de lazo en raso púrpura. Luego simplemente hacía una moña con los extremos y rizaba el sobrante con el filo de las tijeras. Poco a poco fuimos haciendo los arreglos y gastando los materiales que antes se apiñaban en el suelo. Kyle se pasó un par de veces para comprobar con Wendy que todas las piezas necesarias se habían cortado a la medida justa y luego se acercó para decirle que llamaban desde el hotel para el servicio de cáterin. Ella le respondió que se pasaría por allí en cuanto acabara, lo cual dejó conforme a Kyle, que tachó algo en su hoja antes de anunciar que iba a comprobar las mesas y la lista de invitados por si había algún error.

Tras hacer un par de piezas de tela más, el rollo se terminó y Wendy me avisó que ya habíamos terminado con aquello. Me pasó un dibujo de la colocación que habían dispuesto, dándome diversas instrucciones rápidas para el montaje, ya que yo me ocuparía de eso mientras ella estaba fuera.

― … de todas formas ―añadió, finalmente―, no te preocupes demasiado porque si hay algo mal Kyle lo notará antes que nadie. ¿De acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―asentí, conforme. Wendy me sonrió antes de irse, avisando a Stan y dándole otro corto beso de despedida que volvió a hacerme soltar un sonidillo de ternura. De verdad, eran preciosos.

Tras terminar un par de cosas que quedaron por hacer, me acerqué a donde estaban Stan y Kenny. El arco estaba básicamente terminado, y Stan me dijo que sólo necesitaba asegurar mejor la parte que serviría de anclaje al suelo.

No lo había mencionado, pero el menor de los Marsh era un auténtico manitas. Era fan desde pequeño de los programas de bricolaje, y no dudaba en coger herramientas de su padre y empezar a imitar lo que veía en la televisión. Randy tenía una colección de herramientas de lo más diversa y envidiable, aunque bueno, digamos que era más dado a realizar chapuzas que otra cosa con ellas. Stan se dedicaba muchas veces a continuar o directamente reparar los estropicios que antes había realizado su padre. ¡Y, contando con que todo fue autoaprendizaje e imitación, creo que tiene mucho mérito! Muchas de las cosas que hoy verás en casa de los Marsh fueron proyectos hazlo-tú-mismo de Stan, y más de una vez le habíamos pedido ayuda para algún arreglillo que otro, aunque sólo fuera porque él tenía las herramientas necesarias.

―Bueno, venga. Vamos a levantar esto y a rezar porque no se vaya a la mierda ―soltó de golpe, levantándose del suelo y chocándose las manos para quitarse el polvo de sus guantes de trabajo―. Kenny, tú cógelo por ahí y tú, Butters, por allí y levantáis a la de tres.

Me puse en posición y, a su señal, auné todas mis fuerzas para levantar la estructura de madera. No es que fuera extremadamente pesada, pero tampoco podía considerarse ligera en absoluto. Y yo tampoco era un ejemplo de fuerza, todo sea dicho. Sin embargo, pronto noté que el peso recaía en los extremos que sujetaban ellos dos, y no tardaron en hacer un último esfuerzo, tras haberla movido desde el suelo hasta las escaleras del gazebo, para levantarla y ponerla de pie. Con cuidado, apoyando las manos primero y luego separándolas con cautela, Stan fue echándose atrás, comprobando su estabilidad.

―Vale… ―murmuró, antes de dejar pasar unos segundos de rigor para comprobar que seguía en el sitio― Vale. Perfecto. Se mantiene. ¡Menos mal!

―Felicidades, tío ―Kenny le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Gracias por echar una mano ―puso una sonrisa a su amigo antes de crujirse los nudillos―. Bueno, voy a asegurarlo y empezaremos a decorar. Butters, ¿tú tenías todo preparado ya?

―Sí, he dejado todo listo ―saqué del bolsillo la hoja con el diseño―. Además, Wendy me ha dejado el esquema de cómo irá todo colocado, así que no hay problema, puedo empezar cuando me digas.

―Perfecto. A mí va a llevarme un rato esto―evaluó toda la estructura con la mirada, haciendo todo tipo de cálculos mentales―. Supongo que mientras podrías acercarte a donde está Bebe y recoger todos los arreglos florales que van sobre los postes.

―De acuerdo, me parece buena idea ―concordé con un movimiento asertivo de cabeza.

―Yo mientras creo que llevaré un par de cubos más desde el coche a donde está Bebe ―pensó Kenny, mirando hacia donde se encontraba la rubia―. Al parecer está casi acabando con las últimas que he llevado.

―Me parece bien. Oh, y Kenny, cuando acabes con eso trae las escaleras que están en el trastero de donde hemos cogido las cosas antes. Las dos, así agilizaremos un poco el trabajo.

Partimos a la vez hacia nuestra siguiente tarea. Yo, no sé si por inercia o porque de verdad me pareció una buena idea, me desvié y acompañé a Kenny a su coche. Él tampoco protestó así que supongo que estaba bien. Conforme llegamos, él sacó el penúltimo de los negros cubos del maletero, y, al moverse, noté inmediatamente cómo las flores empezaron a desprender un aroma dulce y delicioso.

― ¡Ah, huelen super bien! ―exclamé, sorprendido por aquel aroma. Me acerqué a las que Kenny había sacado hace un instante y aspiré hasta llenar mis pulmones, soltando el aire suavemente por la boca.

― ¿Verdad? ―Kenny ladeó la cabeza, observándome con una sonrisa a través de las flores. Estaba… Realmente _arrebatador_ , todo rodeado de colores vibrantes y de suave perfume― Ha merecido la pena pegarse el madrugón para ir a cogerlas, están realmente recién cortadas. Además, aunque sólo fuera por ver a Cartman todo ro-…

―Rodeado de flores y con cara de malas pulgas ―terminé por él, provocándole una mirada de confusión junto a su risotada―. Me lo ha dicho Wendy hace un rato.

― _Jo’er_ ―se lamentó, algo teatralmente, antes de desviarse un poco de donde yo estaba para seguir andado―. Venga, vamos, que esto empieza a pesar y tengo que llevarlas hasta allí.

―Ah, espera, voy a coger la otra yo ―me ofrecí y me giré al maletero. Le escuché reírse y decirme que pesaban mucho. Yo fruncí el ceño e igualmente sostuve el que quedaba antes de apretar los labios y tirar de él. Es triste pero no fui capaz de moverlo más de un par de centímetros― ¿E-eh?

―Te lo he dicho ―simplemente soltó, encogiéndose de hombros―, pesan mucho. Sigue siendo agua lo que más tiene esto.

―Ya, pero…

―Anda, ayúdame a llevar este si tanto te empeñas ―se echó a un lado y cogió una de las asas y yo me acerqué y cogí la otra. Al menos esta vez era un peso soportable―. ¿Puedes?

―Puedo ―asentí y empecé a andar, sintiéndome algo útil por compartir el trabajo y hacerlo así más llevadero.

En cuanto nos acercamos, Bebe nos saludó con una sonrisita, dejando a un lado un ramo multicolor que acababa de atar con un lazo.

―Gracias, chicos, estaba a punto de terminar con el anterior.

―Sí, me había fijado ―respondió Kenny, cambiando de sitio el cubo vacío con el nuevo―. Bueno, voy a traer el último y ya dejo esto hecho. ¿Necesitarás algo más, Bebe?

―Nada más, todo perfecto ―se giró hacia mí, cogiendo una de las flores del barreño, mientras Kenny volvía al coche.

―Ah, Stan me ha dicho que te eche una mano ―cogí una silla que había tras la suya y la moví para sentarme a su lado―. Espero que no te importe…

― ¡En absoluto! ―ella sonrió ampliamente con aquellos labios tan perfectamente pintados, esta vez en un tono coral― Estas cosas se agradecen hacerlas en compañía, así podemos charlar un poco y compartir trabajo.

―Sí, la verdad es que sí ―le sonreí de vuelta, sintiéndome un poco avergonzado simplemente por tener a una chica tan guapa cerca.

―Te noto muy animado hoy… ―comentó, cortando el tallo a la flor que había escogido― Pareces otro, totalmente.

―Ah, bueno, eso ―me rasqué la nuca distraídamente. Primero Annie y ahora Bebe. Debe de haberse notado mucho el cambio repentino de humor―. Supongo que puede decirse que tuve… una buena noche, sí.

Ella soltó una carcajada suave y tomó otra flor. Yo la imité, intentando tomar las dos flores más parecidas a las que ella estaba sujetando, e, inmediatamente, me empezó a explicar qué pasos tenía que seguir para conseguir el mismo resultado que el de ella. He de admitir que fue bastante más difícil que lo que Wendy me había pedido antes, puesto que, esta vez, los colores importaban y no era el mejor combinando. Para cortar tallos, emparejarlos y unirlos todos luego con alambre floral y lazos no tenía problema, pero para escoger una combinación de flores con elegancia y estética era un poco desastre. Al final decidimos que Bebe sería la que escogería las flores y me las pasaría para cortarlas y asegurarlas en ramos. De este modo, aligeramos enormemente el trabajo y acabamos con los dos últimos cubos de flores en un santiamén. Sólo nos quedó decorar con lazos y agruparlas por tamaños y colores. Me sorprendió el hecho de que Bebe fuera tan quisquillosa con cosas nimias y me pidiera una y otra vez el esquema de Wendy para comprobar. Me di cuenta poco después que, como Kyle, estaba realmente metida de lleno en esta boda y en lograr que fuera lo más perfecta posible.

Durante un segundo pensé que podrían hacer buena pareja: el mejor amigo del novio y la de la novia.

Sentí pena por Clyde inmediatamente y decidí aparcar ese pensamiento.

Nichole se acercó en mitad de nuestra conversación acerca de la mejor forma de colocar los ramos según su tamaño y color para tomar otra caja de los mini-arreglos que adornaban las filas de sillas donde se sentarían los invitados. Fue entonces cuando me giré un poco y vi que estaban casi todas ya colocadas. Annie parecía cansada, pero seguía el ritmo que imponía Red, que parecía intentar acabar lo antes posible con ello. Lo que más me sorprendió de todo, siendo sinceros, fue ver a Eric haciendo… _algo_. Al parecer había participado de una manera bastante activa en aquella tarea (no me sorprendería que fuera por miedo a la ira de _los dos_ pelirrojos que supervisaban) y no estaba holgazaneando en algún lado, comiendo patatas fritas o algo. Terminó de colocar una silla y vi cómo se le acercaba Kyle. Y, sí, como era de esperar empezaron a discutir. Presupuse que era porque Eric no cuidó las exactas medidas de colocación, viendo cómo gesticulaban. Solté una risilla que casi sonó malvada y volví a mi trabajo.

― ¿Sabes qué? ―dijo de repente Bebe, que se había agachado y había metido todos los ornamentos y ramos en una caja― Iré directamente allí y lo comprobaremos en el sitio. Después de todo, ya básicamente he acabado con todo esto, sólo me queda hacer un par de lazos más para las sillas, y Nichole aún no ha terminado con su segunda caja…

―Me parece la mejor idea ―le di la razón y cogí la caja del suelo, ya que esta vez sí que podía con ella, esperando a que ella terminara de arreglar y coger las cosas para andar a su lado, en dirección al gazebo―. No creo que a Wendy le moleste, ¿no?

―No te rayes, Wen confía en mí ―se llevó una mano al pecho, con orgullo propio―. No me he pasado meses investigando sobre todo tipo de cosas relacionadas sobre la organización de bodas para nada. Además, te lo creas o no, a veces es tan pasota como Stan. La tuve que convencer para un montón de cosas que son de lo más simples, ¿sabes? Como las flores o lo de poner una moqueta elegante con pétalos para caminar al altar… O sea, a veces creo que de ser por esos dos hubieran celebrado la boda en el garaje o algo, ¡dios mío!

―Stan me dijo que lo de celebrarlo aquí fue idea de Kyle ―añadí y ella asintió―. Y lo agradezco mucho. Hubiera sido terrible que la hubieran celebrado en South Park…

Y tener que pasar el fin de semana en casa. Con mi padre. Ja, ja, ja…

―Antes muerta que oficiando la boda de mi mejor amiga allí ―bufó, airada―. ¡Lo que faltaba, todos nuestros padres borrachos, abochornándonos a todos con sus tonterías!

―No nos vamos a librar de Randy, eso sí ―solté con una risilla nerviosa, a sabiendas de que el padre de Stan era muy dado a eso de abochornarnos a todos. A veces sin estar borracho.

―Ni me lo recuerdes ―replicó con un gruñido, acariciándose las sienes con la yema de los dedos―. Hey, Stan, ¿has terminado ya con eso? ¿Podemos empezar ya a decorarlo?

―Todo vuestro ―le dio un par de golpecitos a la estructura de madera, antes de señalar con un pulgar a su izquierda―. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo, nos subimos vosotros dos y dais órdenes desde abajo?

―Sí, definitivamente. Yo no pienso subirme a una escalera, eso está más claro que el agua.

Mirando el atuendo que llevaba, pensé que era una sabia decisión. Uno que conocía _demasiado bien_ se quedaría alelado mirando bajo sus faldas y no quería aquello, no.

Stan se subió a la escalera y comenzó a colocar alrededor del techo la tela drapeada, fijándola a las juntas con ayuda de alambre y unos alicates. Tras colocar las tiras alrededor de todo el perímetro y unas cuantas más en el arco de entrada en forma de cortina, tocaron los ramos de flores. El problema vino cuando en el esquema pudimos ver que había que colocar unos cuantos arreglos en lo más alto del techo, altura a la cual el chico del pelo negro no podía alcanzar apenas. Inmediatamente miró a Kenny, que era tan delgado como alto, y este soltó una queja al notar su mirada en él. Al parecer no le hacía gracia tener que coger la escalera más alta -y menos segura- para hacer ese trabajo. Tras discutir un buen rato con Stan, tratando de cambiarle el trabajo, acabó accediendo con la premisa de que él se quedara sujetando las escaleras, cosa que no agradó mucho al chico, alegando que así tardarían más; pero acabó aceptando igualmente.

―Hey, Butters ―me llamó, llevándose las manos al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y dejándome su móvil en las manos. Era un viejo iPhone 6 que Eric le había regalado una vez él tuvo en sus manos una nueva y mejor edición y que el rubio atesoraba con mimo, consciente de su valor monetario y de que no podría permitirse tener otro así―, guárdamelo tú, ¿vale? No quiero que le pase nada.

―Claro, claro ― accedí, apretándolo contra mi pecho―. Ten cuidado.

―Lo tendré, tranqui ―se empezó a subir a las escaleras, tomando aire desde lo más profundo de los pulmones primero. Antes de seguir ascendiendo más, se giró a mi de nuevo―. Ah, estoy esperando una llamada así que si por algún casual suena ahora cógelo por mí, ¿va?

Asentí y apreté sin querer los labios mientras le veía ascender. Cuando estuvo en lo alto, empezó a colocar el enorme ramo de flores central, intentando seguir como podía las instrucciones que le dábamos. Fue cuando estaba colocando el segundo cuando noté una intensa vibración. Me sobresalté ligeramente y cogí el móvil que había dejado en mi bolsillo, reconociendo inmediatamente su característico tono de llamada. Sin siquiera comprobar el número, le di al botón verde de aceptar llamada y me lo llevé a la oreja.

―Oye, Ken…

―Disculpe ―interrumpí, con voz calmada, mientras miraba al susodicho en lo alto de la escalera―, Kenny no se encuentra disponible ahora mismo, me ha pedido que responda a su teléfono por él, pero si es importante puede…

―Espera, espera ―una conocida voz me interrumpió esta vez a mí, antes de decir, en tono incrédulo y jovial―, ¿Butters?           

Llevándome la mano a la boca, solté una risilla nerviosa y ensanché un poco más la sonrisa antes de contestar:

―Hey, Tammy. Me alegra escucharte.

― ¡Butters, tío! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ―exclamó alegremente, notando perfectamente a través del altavoz aquella risa suya, tan natural― Joder, macho, desde que te fuiste estás desaparecido, futuro doctor. ¡Ya te vale!

Decidí alejarme un poco para tener un poco de intimidad en la conversación, así que le pasé el esquema a Bebe y me moví a un lado más apartado mientras Tammy preguntaba sin parar por la Universidad y mi vida en ella. Como Kenny, parecía especialmente interesada en mis amoríos y aventuras, particularmente las relacionadas con alcohol y/o sexo.

Antes de nada, será mejor que lo aclare un poco: Tamara Warner y yo teníamos una relación que catalogaría de extraña, como poco. A fin de cuentas, ella era la exnovia de Kenny y yo el mejor amigo que estaba locamente enamorado de él. Y cuando digo que es la exnovia no quiero decir únicamente que era _su última pareja_ , no. La relación de Kenny y Tammy era mucho más compleja que sólo eso. Siendo sinceros, si fueran constantes, probablemente llevarían casi tanto tiempo juntos como Stan y Wendy. A fin de cuentas, se conocieron en el colegio y empezaron a salir cuando Kenny y yo estábamos en cuarto curso y ella en quinto. Pero ellos se han pasado la vida saliendo, cortando, volviendo y cortando otra vez.

A estas alturas creo que es bastante seguro decir que Tammy y yo somos las personas que mejor conocemos a Kenny, y definitivamente es una de las cosas que nos hace llevarnos bien. Empiezo a creer que no va a haber otra chica más preocupada por el bienestar de Kenny que ella, y eso en parte me tranquiliza, porque, de algún modo, sé que van a acabar juntos. Son como la marea, y da igual cuántas veces se alejen el uno del otro, acabarán volviendo en algún momento. Así que me gusta pensar que, algún día, los dos dejarán de dar vueltas estúpidas y asentarán la cabeza y podré quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que Kenny estará en buenas manos.

En cuanto a nuestra relación en particular, bueno: la he catalogado como extraña no por cualquier cosa. Para empezar, tuvimos el peor de los principios. Me avergüenza mucho admitirlo, pero mi primera impresión de ella fue que era una _zorra cualquiera_. Pensándolo con un poco de retrospectiva, _tal vez_ mis celos tuvieron algo que ver en aquello, pero básicamente pensaba que era terrible que Kenny hubiera acabado con una chica con tan mala fama como la suya, con un historial tan extenso de parejas y de la que se decía que hacía cosas indebidas para su edad. Me llevó años darme cuenta de que aquella palabra, zorra, era una carga con la que Tammy había estado lidiando desde hacía mucho y que le afectaba en la autoestima más de lo que jamás admitiría. Que era algo con lo que la habían atacado, denigrado y hecho sentir inferior. Pero, por aquel entonces, yo era totalmente indiferente al daño que hacía pensando así de ella.  Sólo me preocupaba, de algún modo, el hecho que ella pudiera hacerle mal a Kenny.

Al bobo nunca le importó -ni en el colegio, ni en el instituto, ni ahora- qué fama precedía a Tammy o con quién se había acostado o dejado de acostar. Sólo era feliz de tener una novia tan genial y guapa como ella con la cual no necesitaba estresarse por parecer el novio perfecto, puesto que, como ambos venían de familias bastante pobres, eran conscientes de sus limitaciones. Y ella parecía encantada de estar con alguien que no la juzgaba constantemente por lo que había hecho y la trataba siempre con respeto y cariño.

Maldita sea, me arde tener que decirlo, pero hacen una pareja perfecta y me da envidia.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, ella y yo empezamos mal. Al parecer, según me dijo años más tarde, ella tampoco tuvo una buena primera impresión de mí: un buenazo inútil y llorica que no sabía de nada y necesitaba ayuda hasta para ir a mear (no es como si anduviera muy desencaminada, siendo sinceros). Pero Kenny siempre había sido _muy suyo con los suyos_ , y se empeñaba en hacernos ver lo bueno del otro y hacer que congeniáramos como fuera. De algún modo, que su novia y su mejor amigo se llevaran bien era _extremadamente_ importante para él, así que fingimos hacerlo. Sólo que, con el tiempo, no necesitamos fingirlo. Ella empezó a verme como algo más que un pelele inocentón y yo descubrí todas las buenas cosas de Tammy: su determinación, su madurez, lo lista que era a pesar de las apariencias, la manera que tenía de enfrentarse a todo lo malo que le pasaba…  

Y sin darnos cuenta, nos hicimos amigos.

Tal vez no de la misma manera en la que lo era con los chicos, pero no podría imaginar mi adolescencia sin los días en los que salíamos los tres juntos y nos lo pasábamos como críos.

De hecho, escuchar su voz ahora me hizo darme cuenta de lo _mucho_ que la había echado de menos en verdad.

―Lo siento, de veras ―contesté al fin, soltando un suspiro―. La Universidad es muy estresante y apenas he tenido tiempo para hacer nada. Y no sé por qué Kenny y tú os empeñáis en preguntarme por batallitas. Tendríais que tener más que claro que yo no hago esas cosas.

―Tsk, hay que ver, y yo que me esperaba que ahora que habías escapado del gilipollas dictador de tu padre te soltarías la melena, pero sigues igual de recatado y virgen ―soltó un chasquido de disgusto y un resoplido airado―. ¡Vaya decepción más grande!

―Hey, tampoco te pases que no soy tan sosainas ―preferí no sacar el tema de haber dejado la virginidad ya muy atrás porque sabía que me preguntaría por ello y sabía que querría _detalles explícitos_ y no era plan, así que decidí desviar la atención―. Ahora que sabes que mi vida es igual de aburrida que siempre, ¿cómo te va a ti? Kenny me dijo hace ya que encontraste un trabajo.

―Ah, sí, de cajera en un supermercado ―escuché un sonido que supuse que sería una calada a un cigarrillo―. De hecho, estoy en el descanso. No es el mejor curro del mundo, la verdad, pero el sueldo es decente.

―Al menos es algo ―respondí con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando que, aunque quisiera hacer que sonara a algo trivial, seguro que para ella y su familia aquello era importante.

―Oye, una cosa ―dijo de golpe, con una nota curiosa en la voz―, ¿cómo es que has cogido el móvil de Ken? ¿Ha ido a visitarte o algo?

―No, qué va ―negué con la cabeza, aunque obviamente no pudiera verme a través del teléfono―. Este fin de semana es la boda de Stan y Wendy así que estamos todos aquí. Me pidió que le guardara el móvil mientras él ayudaba con las decoraciones.

― ¡Ah, hostias, es verdad, era este finde! Se me había pasado totalmente ―soltó una risita socarrona y añadió con pillería― Y qué, ¿cómo le va a ese pardillo nihilista con su churri la dominante? ¿Ha vuelto a potar flores?

―Vamos, Tammy, no seas así ―dije intentando no reírme, aunque sólo fuera por su manera tan directa de decir las cosas―. A Stan le va todo bien. Y por ahora no parece que ninguno esté planeando marcarse un “Novia a la fuga”. Estoy casi seguro de que Kyle tiene un dispositivo especialmente preparado en caso de darse tal escenario, así que tenemos todo bajo control ―seguí con la broma, disfrutando de su risa a través del altavoz.

―Joder, con lo maniático que es ese a mí eso no me sorprende nada de nada. Bueno, por mi parte, mientras os lo paséis de puta madre y os desmadréis un poco para olvidaros de toda la mierda que lleváis encima va que chuta.

―No voy a desmadrarme, Tammy, ya me conoces. Con pasar buenos ratos juntos me conformo. Han sido dos años sin verlos, es lo único que me apetece.

―Que moñas eres, de verdad… ―soltó un suspiro profundo y hubo un momento de silencio antes de añadir― Bueno, me van a llamar de vuelta dentro de nada así que…

― ¡E-espera! ―exclamé, sobresaltado, antes siquiera de pensar muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Ella soltó un sonido extrañado y yo me mordí ligeramente la parte interior del labio, agarrándome el filo de la camiseta y entrelazándolo entre los dedos, nervioso― Esto… Antes de que te vayas… E-es que le estaba dando vueltas desde ayer a algo y querría preguntártelo a ti.  Es, algo un poco, uhm… personal, supongo, espero que no te moleste.

―Anda, calla y dispara ―dijo simplemente.

―Ayer, hablando con Kenny me dijo que habíais cortado hace poco y, uhm ―me encogí de hombros y añadí en voz algo más baja―, ¿podría… saber por qué?

― ¿Huh, eso? No sé, pensaba que ibas a preguntarme por algo más _privado_ ―le escuché dar una calada al cigarro antes de seguir―.  Un día estábamos en mi casa y él soltó que preferiría estar soltero para cuando Stan fuera a celebrar su boda así que lo dejamos. No hay más. 

― ¿E-en serio? ¿Dijo eso? ¿Así, tal cual?

― ¿De qué te sorprendes tú, si sabes mejor que nadie cómo es? Al menos él tiene la decencia de ser sincero y no va por ahí poniéndome los cuernos como los otros, eso ya me parece suficiente.

―Es una manera _un tanto positiva_ de verlo, la verdad ―repliqué con voz pesada.

―Venga, Butters, ya sabes cómo es lo nuestro. Estábamos empezando a hartarnos de estar juntos de todas maneras. Nos comportábamos ya como si lleváramos treinta años casados y todo eran problemas y expectativas de futuro de mierda. Desde que pasó lo de Stuart no levanta cabeza. Y aun así se empeñaba en intentar tirar de toda su familia y de la relación a la vez, pero es un chico de veintidós años y es normal que no pueda con todo. Si necesita despejarse de todo eso y su manera de despejarse es ser un mujeriego de mierda, adelante.

―Lo entiendo, pero, aún así, no sé, ¿es que acaso no te molesta que haga eso? ¿De verdad que no te importa? ¿No te da… _celos_ pensar que va a irse con otras?

― ¿Qué coño, es que _a ti_ te importa? ―se quedó un segundo en silencio antes de soltar un sonidillo perspicaz― Ah, espera, espera, ya lo cojo. Quieres confirmar que está soltero del todo porque planeas aprovechar el finde para tirártelo, pero tienes miedo de que eso me moleste o algo. ¿Verdad que es eso, pillín?

― ¿¡Qué?! ―casi chillé, sintiendo cómo el rubor me ardía en las mejillas― ¡No! ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?!

Otra de las razones por la que consideraba mi relación con ella como extraña cuanto menos es que era de las pocas personas que sabían lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de Kenny. O casi preferiría decir que _se dio cuenta_ de ello, lo cual era ya bastante de por sí. Cuando lo hizo, tuve miedo de que aquello significara tenerla como una especie de enemiga o algo, que tratara de acaparar toda la atención de Kenny y me obligara a alejarme de él. Sin embargo, nunca hizo nada especial al respecto que no fuera lanzarme sonrisas ladinas cuando me veía mirarle embobado, chincharme hasta ponerme rojo hasta las raíces o bueno, bromear con _demasiada_ naturalidad acerca de montarnos un trío.

Quiero pensar que bromeaba, al menos.

―Tranquilo tío, tienes mi bendición para hacer lo que quieras con él. Mientras no le vueltas totalmente marica me vale, que a lo mejor algún día le necesito para echarme un polvo que me haga correrme de verdad.

― ¡Tammy, para ya! ―resistí con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de alejarme el móvil de la cara y hacerme un ovillo en el suelo y esperar a que la tierra me tragara de una vez, que llevaba ya mucho pidiéndolo― ¡No es eso! ¡Y deja ya de hablar ya de cosas así como si nada!

― ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no? ―qué bien se lo estaba pasando incluso así, por teléfono.

― ¡Porque no voy a intentar nada con él y porque eres _demasiado directa_ hablando!

―Tú, que eres demasiado recatado ―chascó la lengua―. ¿Y por qué no vas a intentar nada? Está soltero y buscando tema a saco, no veo por qué no aprovecharlo.

―Porque Kenny es hetero y yo soy un chico, ¿vale? Ya está.

―Mira, si te pones de ese rollo sí que no vas a conseguir nada. ¿Qué te cuesta intentarlo?

―Me puede costar mi amistad con él ―dije, casi cortante, un poco molesto con el rumbo de la conversación. No quería comportarme así, pero es que todo aquello me estaba incomodando demasiado. ¿Por qué insistían tanto ella y Wendy?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que se pudiera escuchar de nuevo la voz de Tammy en el auricular.

―Me llaman de vuelta al trabajo, tengo que colgar. Dile al rubiales que cuando vuelva al pueblucho y tenga tiempo se pase por mi casa a recoger un par de cosas del garaje ―yo asentí con un sonido antes de que ella añadiera―. Y, ¿Butters?

― ¿Sí?

―Hagas lo que hagas hazme un favor y cuídame a Ken, ¿vale? Está bien que haga alguna que otra tontería, pero no le dejes que haga nada de lo que vaya a arrepentirse luego.

―No hacía falta que me lo pidieras, ya iba a hacerlo ―aseguré con voz tranquila y ella me respondió con una risilla dulce―. Cuídate tú también, Tammy.

―Lo haré. Y tú no seas gilipollas y arriésgate a hacer _algo_ con él de una vez. Confía un poco aunque sea en lo mucho que le importas como amigo para que se moleste por algo así.

―Gracias. Yo… Lo tendré en cuenta ―murmuré, antes de cortar la llamada tras intercambiar despedidas.

_Confía en él_.

Era estúpido pensar que a una persona a la que le confiaría mi propia vida no era capaz de confiarle mis propios sentimientos.

¿Debería hacerlo?

* * *

 

― ¿Estamos ya todos? ―Wendy echó la vista a los lados, contando rápidamente sin hablar, antes de asentir y chocar las manos con fuerza―. ¡Vale, os quiero atentos aquí! ¡A todos!

―Cartman, que cierres el pico ―gruñó Kyle por enésima vez, mesándose las sienes.

―Oye, judío de mierda, deja de darme órdenes que estás muy su- _mmmfggg_ ―la mano de Stan le tapó la boca y acalló el resto de su frase. Sin embargo, la apartó apenas un par de segundos más tarde. Eric era dado a morder a quien hiciera eso.

―Gracias, cariño, lo agradezco ―mencionó Wendy antes de aclararse la garganta para hablar en voz bien alta―. Bien, para empezar, quiero agradeceros a todos vuestra ayuda esta mañana montando todo lo necesario para la boda. Nos habéis ahorrado muchísimo tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero y de parte de ambos, de corazón, os quiero dar las gracias a todos y cada uno por aportar vuestro granito de arena en que esto salga adelante ―una ronda corta de aplausos y vítores siguió a sus palabras―. Ahora viene lo que seguramente queréis escuchar y a la vez, lo que no. Como bien sabéis, decidimos que, ya que esta noche íbamos a poder reunirnos todos aquí, haríamos una pequeña fiesta que podría catalogarse de…

― ¡DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO, WOOHOOO! ― vociferó Kenny, visiblemente entusiasmado con lo que se venía por delante. Se había puesto su camisa favorita para salir, a cuadros en naranja y marrón oscuro, y podía entrever que se había tirado su tiempo intentando al menos poner algo de orden y estilo en su melena leonina.  Además, olía a perfume y no a desodorante; lo habrá tomado prestado de Stan o de Kyle.

Maldita sea, qué guapo estaba.

―Sí, Kenny, despedida de…

― ¡Y de soltera también! ―saltó Annie, que ya parecía haber vuelto a su estado de entusiasmo permanente.

―Vale, sí, eso ha quedado claro ―suspiró Wendy, calmándoles a ambos con un gesto de manos. Kenny, sin embargo, seguía dando ligeros saltitos a los lados con los pies, con impaciencia―. Pero como he dicho, es una _pequeña_ fiesta. Espero que sepáis a qué viene esa aclaración. Igual que espero que todos y cada uno de los que estéis aquí seáis plenamente conscientes de que mañana es nuestra boda y que eso implica que hoy nos podemos ir olvidando de hacer locuras que puedan repercutir en el día de mañana. Porque os conozco ―añadió pesadamente― demasiado bien.

―Sí, eso ―asintió Stan, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la cabeza―. Esto ha costado demasiado tiempo y dinero organizarlo y no quiero que lo fastidies, Cartman.

―Oye, ¿por qué yo justamente? ―una oleada de miradas de circunstancia acabaron fijas en él por un largo segundo y Eric chascó la lengua en respuesta― Que os den. A todos.

―Gracias por tu aportación, cariño, pero lo que quiero decir es ―le puso una mano en el hombro― que todos los que tenéis _ciertos problemillas_ con los excesos os vais a controlar.

Apretó un poco la mano y le miró con una sonrisa pasivo-agresiva que me resultó terrorífica. Stan apartó rápidamente la mirada y apretó los labios en una fina línea, asintiendo sumisamente.

―Claro, Wen…

―Así me gusta, cariño ―le dio un par de palmaditas antes de ladear la cabeza y mirar ligeramente hacia donde estaba Annie, que soltó una risilla nerviosa, levantando las manos.

―Sí, Wendy, ya lo sé. Ya he aprendido la lección y sé que mi límite está en exactamente _tres_ margaritas.   

―Bájalo a dos esta noche, anda ―movió la cabeza y acabó en el sitio donde Eric estaba. Él se cruzó de brazos y puso una mueca de desagrado, y la chica sólo soltó un suspiro―. No voy a molestarme en discutir contigo, Cartman, pero espero que tengas un poco de consideración ya que te hemos invitado a pesar de mi desaprobación.

―Lo que tú digas ―rezongó con desinterés, pero no siguió discutiendo. Lo cual, viniendo de él, era bastante.

―Bueno, pues eso, que os quiero a todos bien controlados esta noche ―se puso las manos en la cintura, moviendo de golpe la cabeza y se quedó mirando a donde estábamos con esa sonrisita acusadora―. ¿De acuerdo, Kenny?

― ¡Hey! ―replicó, levantado la ceja todo lo que podía― ¿Yo por qué?

Me quedé mirándolo sin decir nada un par de segundos con el ceño algo fruncido.

Espero que fuera ironía o algo porque no me creo que sea tan poco consciente de sí mismo.

―Menos excusas y más decir que vas a comportarte―entrecerró los ojos y levantó un poco la barbilla.

―Sí, señora. Voy a comportarme, señora ―recitó, con las manos en los bolsillos y poniendo los ojos en blanco al acabar. Wendy le miró sin cambiar un ápice el gesto y él chascó la lengua―. Que va en serio.

―Eso espero, por tu bien.

―No te preocupes, Wendy ―le puse la mano en la espalda y me señalé con la otra―. De eso me encargaré yo.

―Eh, ¿tú también estás con eso? ―me miró, ligeramente molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparme.

 ―No te hagas el inocentón, anda ―chinché yo por una vez y le di un par de palmaditas―. Ya no cuela.

―Ni divertirme puedo en la despedida de soltero de mi amigo ―refunfuñó de manera adorable, soltando un suspiro dramático.

―Oye, no exageres, que tampoco soy un aguafiestas ―resoplé de vuelta.

―Bueno, si es así me quedo más que tranquila ―se encogió de hombros. No se me había pasado por alto aun así la manera tan intensa en la que nos había estado mirando antes―. Si queda todo claro entonces y los nombrados se comprometen a abstenerse esta noche de hacer locuras, sólo me queda recordaros que tenemos que estar de vuelta en el hotel como máximo a las dos para tener tiempo suficiente de descanso para mañana. Y supongo que eso es todo. Dicho todo esto ―se sacudió las manos la una con la otra y Bebe procedió a ponerle una banda de un color rosa chillón en el pecho―, ¡me toca dejar de ser la responsable y disfrutar de mi despedida de soltera!

―Así me gusta, Wendy, que por fin llegues a lo interesante ―bromeó la rubia, ajustándosela.

 ―Chicos, pasáoslo bien donde quiera que vayáis. Que por el bien común espero que no sea un club de _striptease_ , McCormick.

― ¡Y dale! ¿Qué tienes hoy conmigo?

―Sólo dejo caer las cosas para que os pese en la conciencia luego. Venga, chicas, que me está empezando a dar hambre…

―Wendy, espera ―la llamó Stan, cogiéndola de la mano. Bajó un poco la cabeza y continuó hablando en apenas un susurro―. No nos vamos a ver hasta que estemos mañana en el altar, así que…

―Aw, mi tontito ―canturreó ella con dulzura, abrazándolo antes de llenarlo de besos.

Estuvieron un tiempo así, hablando y dándose besos cortos, mientras yo me derretía simplemente con verlos ser así de bonitos juntos. La risa de Kenny y su brazo me cogieron por sorpresa y sentí cómo tiraba de mí, alborotándome el pelo que tanto me había molestado en apañar antes.

― ¡Déjales intimidad o algo, mirón!

― ¡No soy un mirón! Es sólo que… ―les señalé con ambas manos― Míralos, ¡se quieren tanto! Y cuando se vuelvan a ver ya serán marido y mujer y…. ―solté un sonidillo de ternura.

―Obviamente, por eso van a casarse ―dijo, mientras seguía tirando de mí hacia la salida―. Eso es lo que hacen las personas que son novios y se quieren, casarse. Y follar mucho.

Le miré sin decir nada. De alguna manera, se me hacía raro pensar en Kenny asentando la cabeza de una vez para casarse, pero, a la vez, había algo en mí que era capaz de verle en el sitio de Stan. Sólo que en el lugar de Wendy sólo era capaz de visualizar a Tammy.

¿Y yo? Yo estaría en el mismo lugar que ahora, mirándolos y pensando que son adorables.

Y me pregunto qué más. Si sentiría de una vez por todas pura tranquilidad y alegría, o aún sería ese conocido vacío en el estómago y aquel profundo sentimiento de egoísta _envidia_.

Suspiré y me removí en su brazo para colocarme en una posición menos incómoda y caminar a su lado en la misma dirección. Él me pegó un poco más a su pecho y se encaminó hacia donde esperaban ya Kyle y Eric.

―Bueno, qué, ¿todo listo?

―Sólo falta que venga Stan y que decidamos quién va a ser asignado conductor ―explicó Kyle, apoyado en la puerta del hotel. No parecía tener muchos ánimos, la verdad

― Ah, ¿eso? Pues, entonces―se encogió de hombros― que sea Cartman, mismamente.

―Oye, ¿de qué vas? ― replicó Eric―Para empezar, yo no puedo serlo, estúpido.

 ―El muy vago e inútil no tiene carné de conducir ―explicó Kyle, generando un quejido por parte del otro chico―. Así que habrá que decidir a alguien por votación.

―Sí. Alguien como Butters ―añadió rápidamente Eric. 

― ¿E-eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ― me sobresalté. Sí tenía el carné, pero al no tener coche propio no es que practicara mucho, así que no confiaba mucho en mis habilidades al volante.

―Ni de coña ―negó Kenny con rotundidad―. Lleva _mil_ sin salir con nosotros y está amargado en la uni, merece más que nadie emborracharse hoy.

―Vaya mierda de excusa. Si tanto quieres que tu noviete se emborrache entonces ofrécete tú, listo.

―Culo gordo, te avisé ayer que pararas de bromear con eso. Y yo ya me he pegado la pasada de conducir esta mañana trayendo cosas, así que nada. Kyle, te toca a ti.

― ¡Ah no, no, ni de coña! ―saltó Eric, negando a la vez con la cabeza y las manos― ¡Kyle es un petardo insoportable cuando está sobrio!

―Hey, ¿a qué ha venido eso? ―el nombrado se giró de golpe, visiblemente molesto― ¡Retíralo!

― ¡Y una mierda voy a retirarlo, es la pura verdad! ―le replicó de vuelta Eric antes de girarse hacia Kenny de nuevo― Kyle hoy se emborracha sí o sí. ¡Te toca pringar, pobretón!

―Kenny, si realmente es necesario yo…

―Tsht, calla, he dicho que no ―me chistó sin mirarme siquiera―. Mira Cartman, no vas a convencerme. Tú eres el único que tiene un problema con Kyle así que me importa un carajo que quieras que se pille un pedo.

― ¡Cuando esté en el bar quejándose por todo y comportándose como si tuviera un palo metido por el culo me dirás!

―Mira, paso ―finalmente dijo Kyle, levantando las manos―. Me ofrezco voluntario.

― ¡Que no, Kyle, coño!

―No, será mejor que sea yo ―me quité el brazo de Kenny de encima y no hice caso cuando chascó la lengua como queja―. De todas formas, casi nunca bebo alcohol así que…

― ¡Razón de más para que lo hagas hoy!

― ¡Calla, Kenny! ¡Ya lo ha decidido, es él y punto!

―Butters, no me he ofrecido para que compliques más las cosas ahora ―gruñó Kyle por su parte.

Giramos la cabeza casi todos a la par cuando escuchamos los pasos de Stan al acercarse. Ya tenía cierto gesto de cansancio de la cara sólo con vernos discutir. Kenny fue el primero que se encaminó hacia él y le sujetó por los hombros.

― ¡Stan! Te toca a ti decidir.

―No puedo ni siquiera estar tranquilo un rato con mi prometida―refunfuñó, mirándonos a todos con disgusto―. ¿No sabéis discutir ni tomar decisiones como personas adultas?

―Lo intentamos, pero con Cartman todo es diez veces más difícil ―suspiró airado Kyle.

― ¡No es mi culpa, es culpa de Kenny, que no sabe dar su brazo a torcer! ¡Es injusto!

―A ver, a ver ―se mesó las sienes mientras hablaba―, empezad por explicarme qué es lo que pasa aquí, ¿no?

―Intentamos elegir quién va a ser el conductor designado esta noche ―expliqué, señalando a cada parte conforme la iba nombrando―. Eric no tiene carné y Kenny hoy se merece un descanso después de conducir tanto, así que estábamos discutiendo sobre si debería ser Kyle o si debería ser yo quien condujera. Kyle se ofreció, pero Eric dice que no y cuando yo me he ofrecido Kenny se ha negado así que…

―Lo dicho, te toca a ti decidir ―repitió Kenny, asintiendo―. ¿Butters o Kyle?

Stan nos miró a ambos detenidamente, primero a Kyle, luego a mí, luego de vuelta a Kyle. Yo le miré a él y luego a Kyle también, absteniéndome de decir palabra. Sabía que hablar de más y poner excusas sólo molestaría más a Stan así que prefería que tomara sus propias decisiones sin presión. No por mi parte, al menos. Kyle tampoco se molestó en hablar, sólo se quedó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta.

Cuando los ojos de Stan se clavaron en los míos, me puse firme casi sin querer. Me analizaron un buen rato, antes de desviarse a mi izquierda. Yo hice lo mismo y me topé de inmediato con Kenny, que seguía discutiendo con Eric, cada vez tomándoselo menos en serio. Apreté los labios un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Stan tras sentir su mirada fija en mi de nuevo. No sabía cómo describirlo ni qué me hacía pensar eso, pero había _algo_ en su mirada que parecía _condescendiente_.

―Kyle ―dijo, aún mirándome, antes de girarse e ir hacia la puerta―. Para _mi_ desgracia seguramente.

―Sí, para tu desgracia ―repitió Kyle con retintín, cogiendo de su bolsillo las llaves del coche y echando a andar―, porque os voy a tener a todos bien atados.

― ¡¿Pero por qué?! ―renegó rápidamente Cartman― ¡Stan!

―Porque es el único capaz de mantenerte a raya a ti ―contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Algo me dijo que aquella no era _toda_ la respuesta, y que yo y mi situación también tuvimos que ver.

― ¡Toma ya! ¡Lo conseguimos, Butters! ―me adelantó y puso su mano delante de mí― Choca esos cinco.

Puse los ojos en blanco un segundo antes de hacer lo que me pedía y seguir mi camino al parking. Un pitido leve y unas luces parpadeando indicaron dónde se encontraba el coche de Kyle. La verdad, era un muy buen coche, pero parecía aún _mejor_ estando tan cerca del de Kenny. Había sido el regalo de sus padres por sus buenas notas y por acabar el instituto con matrícula de honor y no habían escatimado en gastos para comprarle aquel compacto de color gris marengo azulado. Escuché el silbido característico de Kenny al acercarnos y le vi adelantarse para dar una pequeña vuelta alrededor del coche, tocándolo.

―Menuda belleza, Kyle ―se agachó para examinar los bajos del coche un segundo. Cómo se le notaba en momentos así que trabajaba de mecánico. A veces pensaba que le gustaban los coches _casi_ tanto como las mujeres.

―Gracias, Kenny ―el pelirrojo sonrió con complacencia, dándole un par de golpecitos al techo con orgullo―. Es un coche excelente, mereció la pena todo lo que pasé para conseguirlo.

―Me imagino… ―de repente cambió la expresión y puso un gesto inocente― ¿Puedo?

― ¿Qué? ―Kyle le miró con la ceja alzada, pero Kenny no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa adorable en los labios― Oh… Espera. ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿No habías dicho antes que tú no ibas a conducir porque estabas cansando?

―Vamos, Kyle, esta preciosidad casi se conduce sola ―siguió acariciándolo y a este paso iba a acabar celoso de un coche―. Venga, mira el mío, mira el tuyo, entiéndeme…

El chico se cruzó de brazos y alzó un poco más la ceja, plantado frente a la puerta del conductor, mientras que el otro seguía insistiendo. Stan abrió la puerta trasera y se sentó sin decir más, y decidí hacer lo mismo que él. Me llegó nada más sentarme el olor de su ambientador y no me sorprendió que fuera aroma a coche nuevo. Sabiendo cómo era Kyle, debía ser uno de sus olores favoritos. Me abroché el cinturón y miré a Stan, que me estaba observando con un desinterés demasiado interesado.

― ¿Estás bien? ―simplemente me preguntó. Yo asentí con vehemencia y luego pensé que simplemente responder a eso daba a entender que _algo_ me pasaba y no quería que nadie lo supiera y oh, la he liado.

― ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ―traté de arreglarlo como pude, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventanilla, la mano en la barbilla.

―Sólo preguntaba ―dijo como si nada. Pensé que no iba a decir nada más así que saqué mi móvil para ojear las notificaciones que no había mirado. Su voz me sobresaltó―. Hagas lo que hagas esta noche ten en mente que mañana es la boda y no quiero que nada salga mal, ¿vale?

―No… Pensaba hacer nada ―me defendí, enrojeciéndome ligeramente―. Con pasar una buena noche juntos me basta.

―Hm, bueno, si eso dices ―suspiró―. Tienes básicamente un día y medio hasta que cojas el autobús de vuelta, ¿no? ―me miró un segundo con intensidad― Es cuestión tuya decidir _cuándo_ vas a hacerlo, pero coincido con Wendy en que _deberías_ hacerlo.

Sentía el corazón latiéndome en la garganta.

― ¡Dios, vale, de acuerdo! Toma, conduce tú, pesado.

― ¡Yay! ¡Gracias, Kyle, muy amigo mío!

El sonido de las puertas precedió a la entrada de Eric, Kyle y Kenny. Escuché, casi con lejanía, el sonido del motor arrancando y la voz animada de Kenny dando comienzo a la noche de manera oficial.

Todo lejano detrás del martilleo de mis latidos en mi cabeza.

Stan ya no me miraba, se había vuelto a perder en el paisaje que pasaba por la ventanilla a gran velocidad. Eric molestaba a Kyle en el asiento delantero, que a su vez estaba señalándole al piloto dónde se encontraba cada cosa en su coche.

Y yo miraba hacia delante, a la parte de su silueta que podía reconocer tras el asiento de cuero. A sus manos en la palanca de marchas y a la vez a su pelo rubio, colándose por los lados del reposacabezas, a la sonrisa que aún se podía vislumbrar en lo poco de su rostro que me mostraba. Ya no olía el ambientador, sólo su perfume cítrico y amaderado. Su voz cantarina y jovial se anteponía a la melodía cualquiera que sonaba en la radio.  

Tragué saliva, bajé la mirada y miré la notificación que iluminaba la pantalla de mi móvil:

 

**Wendy:**

_Espero por tu bien que se lo digas esta noche, Butters._

 

_Tick…              Tock._

* * *

 

La primera parada fue, obviamente, para cenar. Como simbólica última cena, tal y como lo puso Eric, Stan optó por hamburguesas. Y él se pidió, cómo no, la más grande, llena de ingredientes y de calorías, de las que chorreaban el queso fundido conforme la mordías. Me resultó adorable verle disfrutar tanto comiendo, ya que Stan no era especialmente expresivo ni efusivo ni nada, pero se le veía cómo disfrutaba cada bocado con ganas. El primer brindis de la noche fue con cervezas, obviamente. Aunque a mi no me gustaba demasiado la cerveza, Kenny se empeñó en que pidiera una. Como era de esperar, él se terminó por mí más de la mitad de mi jarra.

Cuando acabamos, fuimos al bar que había más cerca y Kenny se ocupó en pedir chupitos para todos (y una tónica para Kyle). Me juró y perjuró que era algo suave, pero a mi me supo a puro alcohol del que se usaba para desinfectar con algo de sabor _a otra cosa_. Mientras yo le pedía al camarero un vaso de agua para, no sé, al menos intentar quitarme el mal sabor de boca, pude ver que él y Stan se pidieron otro más. Solté un suspiro y lo dejé pasar por el momento. Confiaría en su aguante sobrehumano. Estuvimos ahí un poco más, simplemente hablando, yo parando más intentos de pedir bebidas, Eric reviviendo batallitas del pasado que me llenaban de melancolía y calidez. Stan poco a poco iba empezando a soltarse, riéndose cada vez más y más, disfrutando del ambiente y de nuestra compañía.

En cuanto Kyle dio por finalizada su bebida, pagamos las consumiciones y, ahora sí, fuimos en busca de un lugar donde continuar la fiesta. Kenny empezó a bromear diciendo que estábamos yendo en dirección contraria a donde estaba el club de _striptease_ más cercano y yo tuve que darle un codazo en las costillas antes de que nadie le hiciera caso (pensándolo bien, nadie realmente le hubiera hecho caso: Stan era hombre de una sola mujer, Kyle no parecía por la labor de ir a un lugar de tal índole y Eric… dejémoslo en que era _extraño_ ). El pueblo no era especialmente grande ni estaba enfocado a esa clase de turismo, así que no había mucho donde elegir, y acabamos en el local más parecido a una discoteca que encontramos. Estaba bastante concurrido y la música era bastante movida, así que no necesitamos más signos para decidirnos a entrar. Como era de esperar, Stan y Kenny fueron directos a la barra, seguidos por Kyle, que parecía estar diligentemente comprobando lo que pedían. Yo ya sentía mi cabeza abotargada con la cerveza y el chupito, pero Kenny sólo me sonrió mientras me encasquetaba un vaso de _algo_. Fui a quejarme, pero volvió a poner la excusa del “es suave, créeme” y no me quedó otra que chascar la lengua y dejarlo pasar y rezar porque lo suyo no fuera, no sé, absenta con Red Bull.

―Bueno, venga, tenéis todos ya el vuestro, ¿no? ―preguntó Kenny, alzando como pudo su voz por encima del ruido. Tras cerciorarse de que todos estaban servidos, levantó su vaso― ¡Un brindis por nuestro querido Stanley Marsh, porque es tan estúpido como para abandonar la soltería con sólo veintidós años! Pero le queremos igual, aunque tenga su retraso.

―Hey, ¿a qué viene eso? ―preguntó Stan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luchando por no reírse con aquello― Guárdate los celos, anda, y brinda por mí con algo decente.

―Uy sí, me das unos celos tremendos. Ante todo, por tu capacidad para conformarte con tirarte a una sola tía por el resto de tu vida ―le pichó el moflete a la vez a la que yo me mordía el labio con algo de fuerza―. Vale, venga, ahora en serio. ¡Un brindis porque Stan ha encontrado al amor de su vida y la ha conseguido retener a su lado con un anillo con el que yo podría pagarme un año entero de facturas!

―Mejor, mejor ―sonrió el aludido, antes de mirar a Kyle, que, con una sonrisa casi pícara, le miraba antes de levantar su propio vaso.

―Por Stan, mi mejor amigo y el que muchas veces creo que es el pegamento de este grupo. Por haber estado ahí siempre y por haber formado parte de todas nuestras hazañas e historias de no dormir. Porque no acaben ahora que ya no es otro soltero más ―añadió con un ligero guiño de ojo.

―Oh venga, vamos, ¿quién creéis que soy? ¡Claro que no se acaban aquí!

―Espero por tu bien que no, Stan, porque llevamos demasiados años juntos para que dejes que Wendy te arruine ―saltó Eric, antes de soltar un largo suspiro, levantar las manos y añadir―. De acuerdo, lo haré bien. ¡Por Stan, porque sin él nada hubiera sido lo mismo! Porque a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi amigo y aunque sea a veces un hippie perroflauta de narices, se le puede considerar un tipo guay y espero que el matrimonio no le vuelva un rancio porque aún nos queda muchas aventuras por vivir juntos.

― Viniendo de ti me tomaré todo eso como un cumplido ―asintió y entonces me miró a mí.

― Uhm… ―me encogí de hombros y levanté mi copa― Por Stan y por Wendy, por la buena pareja que hacen y porque conseguiste superar tu enfermedad gracias a ella y a tu esfuerzo. Porque seáis el matrimonio que siempre deseasteis ser y porque siempre la quieras como ahora lo haces. Y, bueno ―miré alrededor tímidamente―, ¡por todos nosotros, porque seguimos juntos a pesar de los años y porque tengamos más oportunidades de juntarnos los cinco y pasarlo así de bien, como cuando éramos unos críos despreocupados por todo!

― ¡Bien dicho! ―Kenny me palmeó la espalda y gritó― ¡Por Stan Marsh!

― ¡Por Stan! ―dijimos el resto a coro.

― ¡Y por el grupo! ―añadió finalmente el propio Stan, añadiendo su vaso.

Chocamos con brío los vasos entre sí e inmediatamente dimos un trago a las bebidas. Yo había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, esperando que volviera a quemarme el alcohol en la bebida, pero sólo me vino un delicioso sabor a cereza, naranja y fresa. Parecía más bien un coctel de zumo de frutas un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Volví a dar otro trago largo inmediatamente. Realmente estaba bueno, sí. Esta vez iba en serio lo de que era suavecito. Fue cuando iba a beber una tercera vez cuando me topé con la sonrisita de suficiencia de Kenny.

― ¿Qué, está bueno? ―preguntó retóricamente. Yo me mantuve pegado a mi pajita y simplemente señalé al vaso, haciendo que él se carcajeara― _Cherry bomb_. Así se llama.

―Esta vez sí has acertado ―comenté una vez sorbí un poco más―. Sabe genial.

―Sabrá mejor una vez te termine de subir el alcohol del bourbon que lleva eso ―me apretó las mejillas y me guiñó el ojo y sentí literalmente cómo las rodillas me cedieron como un centímetro o así. Creo que había olvidado cómo era Kenny una vez empezaba a subirle el alcohol.

―Tío, esta mierda se bebe sola ―refunfuñó Stan, que ya parecía haberse acabado el vaso―. ¿Seguro que le han echado whisky a esto? Porque me sabe sólo a Coca-Cola.

―Date un respiro para respirar o algo ―Kenny tampoco podía hablar mucho, parecía estar también acabándose el suyo― que acabamos de empezar la noche.

―Ni saboreas lo que te pides ―le regañó Eric, bien sujeta su copa que, cuando me acerqué a olisquear, soltó un aroma a chocolate casi abrumador.

― ¿Te has pedido un batido? ―pregunté, confuso.

― ¡Que va a ser batido! Es un _Muerte por Chocolate_.

―Que es básicamente un batido, pero con alcohol ―dijo Kyle.

―Bueno, mejor para mí que al menos estoy tomando algo delicioso y con vodka, no como tú, que tienes que conformarte con una asquerosa y amarga _tónica_ ―arrugó la nariz al decirlo.

―Eric, _me gusta_ la tónica ―le contestó, bebiendo de su copa. Parecía la de un _Gin-tonic_ , con las especias y todo en el fondo―. Así que no intentes que me sienta atacado con eso.

― Sólo dices eso por el postureo, fijo ―gruñó antes de beber un poco más de lo suyo―. A nadie puede gustarle _eso_ , sabe a suela de zapato con burbujas.

―Y lo tuyo sabe a tapón en las arterias y a diabetes tipo dos a los treinta y siete años ―replicó rápidamente, ampliando su sonrisa―. No sé qué es peor.

Estuve mirándolos un rato, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como en un partido de tenis, sólo que este era un partido de, bueno, lanzarse puyitas, a ver quién soltaba una que acallara al otro o algo. En momentos así me daba por pensar que se llevaban mejor de lo que ellos mismos querían creer. Tenían una cierta tensión acumulada que un cuchillo bien afilado podría cortar, pero también una naturalidad y familiaridad que sólo se veía en personas de que se tenían mucha confianza.

Sorbí un poco más de mi bebida. A lo mejor estaba viendo cosas yo o algo, pero _sentía_ que había algo más que enemistad entre ellos.

―Hey, Kenny ―escuché a Stan a mi espalda―. Vente, voy a pedir otra cosa.

― ¿Ya? ¿En serio? ―se echó a reír― Tío, ni siquiera llevamos diez minutos aquí.

―Y esto no llega ni a los diez grados o algo ―le cogió por la camisa y tiró de él―. Venga, vamos, que tengo ganas de pedirme algo decente. ¿Qué whisky tendrán aquí? Creo que si veo que tienen una botella de las buenas voy a pedir un _Sazerac_ bien cargado.

―Okay, okay, pero no me rompas la camisa que es mi favorita y la necesito ―se terminó lo que quedaba de vaso y exhaló con fuerza antes de mirarnos al resto―. ¿Algún otro quiere otra copita? Kyle, ¿te traigo otra botella?

―Nah, estoy bien ―Kyle negó con la cabeza y yo hice lo mismo―. Y nada de liaros a chupitos, que os conozco a ambos.

― ¡Vale, mamá! ―Stan siguió su camino a la barra despidiéndose con la mano.

―De acuerdo, Kyle, no nos liaremos a chupitos ―Kenny fue tras él, girándose apenas un segundo para decir, con una sonrisilla de pillo, los dedos casi juntos―. Sólo uno o dos.

Kyle y yo chascamos a la lengua tan a la vez que sonó como un único sonido de descontento. Me giré hacia él y me sorprendió ver que se echó a reír. Kyle. Que ni siquiera estaba bebiendo. Wow, eso era nuevo para mí.

―Te estás tomando muy en serio tú eso de mantener a Kenny a raya ―comentó. Yo me encogí de hombros, como restándole importancia―. No es como si Wendy fuera a echarte la bronca como haga algo estúpido.

―No es sólo por Wendy ―dije con sinceridad.

― ¿Entonces?

Volví a encogerme de hombros, apretando los labios. También era por Tammy, por su bien, por mí mismo, ya sabes. Pero no podía decirlo así que preferí dejarlo en el aire. Creo que Eric fue a decir algo, pero el pelirrojo le acalló chistando.

―Sea como sea no hace falta que estés tenso ni nada ―continuó hablando―. Creo que Kenny llevaba razón, mereces bastante pasártelo bien esta noche y no pensar en nada. Al fin y al cabo, estudiar Medicina debe ser pesado, y allí no pareces tener a nadie para despejarte.

―Siendo sinceros sí que es un poco difícil, no lo niego, pero ―le miré con una media sonrisa― supongo que también debe serlo estudiar Derecho y tú estás pringando esta noche.

―A alguien tenía que tocarle ―se encogió de hombros― y prefiero ser yo. A fin de cuentas, hasta que no pase todo mañana no voy a poder relajarme del todo. Y como decía Stan, este cafre sólo se corta un poco cuando estoy yo vigilando.

― _Este cafre_ ―repitió Eric con retintín en la voz, poniéndola más aguda y desagradable―. Que estoy al lado, joder, utiliza al menos mi nombre.

―De acuerdo, _Cartman_.

Pasamos un buen rato los tres, conversando de una manera extrañamente tranquila. Kyle me habló de su carrera, explicándome que su idea era convertirse en abogado medioambiental y que tenía planeado trabajar junto con Stan para recaudar datos científicos del daño potencial que sufrían la fauna y flora marina y con ellos poder demandar a las empresas. Ni siquiera sabía que aquello era posible hacerlo, así que le estuve escuchando con mucho interés. Eric no paraba de bromear al respecto, llamándoles hippies a ambos, ganándose varios pellizcos de parte de Kyle y algún chistido por mi parte incluso. Ni siquiera notaba cómo el alcohol empezaba a subirse, sólo notaba cómo cada vez me reía más y me importaba menos todo. Era agradable estar en ese punto de simple felicidad y buen rollo, con algo para beber que disfrutar y una conversación en la que participar. Había echado de menos esta clase de cosas. Y, aunque no lo supiera, también las había necesitado.

Un rato después, sus ruidosas voces nos avisaron de que estos dos volvían. Todos teníamos que hablar relativamente alto para poder entendernos por encima del bullicio, pero ellos estaban en el siguiente nivel, básicamente gritando y arrastrando ligeramente las palabras ya. Kyle les echó una mirada acusadora, y su respuesta fue reírse más fuerte.

― ¡Te lo dije! ¡La cara de perro! ―más risas.

―Muy gracioso, Stanley.

―Kyle, juro y perjuro por mi vida y mi honor que han sido _sólo dos_ ―por si acaso, levantó dos dedos a la vez― chupitos.

― ¡Tenían _Jägermeister_! ―argumentó Stan, casi con ilusión― ¡Y estaban preparando un espectáculo con los chupitos! Tío, les prendieron fuego.

― ¡Fuego! ―repitió Kenny, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos antes de que los dos se echaran a reír a carcajada limpia.

―Ya está ―Kyle suspiró con fuerza―, ya están pasadísimos. Y acabamos de entrar aquí.

― ¿No decías tú que ibas a tenerlos bien amarrados? Pues yo no veo que lo estén, don perfecto.

―Calla y no me hables de tener a alguien amarrado ―creí entender en el murmuro que le dio por respuesta a Eric.

Yo me quedé mirando un rato a Kenny, que parecía estar teniendo una conversación de poco interés, pero muy graciosa con Stan antes de que este se uniera a la discusión entre Kyle y Eric. Tardó un par de segundos en devolverme la mirada y cuando lo hizo yo fruncí un poco el ceño. Él ladeó la cabeza y puso cara de pena y yo decidí girarme para seguir la conversación de antes con Kyle, pero de repente (supongo que el alcohol me afectaba a los reflejos porque definitivamente no ocurrió tan rápido) sentí que se me echaba encima con casi todo su peso.

―Leoooooo ―balbuceó con una entonación cantarina― no me mires así…

― ¡Ken! ¡No te eches encima de mí así porque sí! ―le regañé, intentado no caerme, ni tirar el vaso, ni quedarme sin respiración, ni tenerle _tan_ pegado a mi cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo ―apretó más sus brazos bajo mis costillas y hundió la cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello, moviendo la cabeza a los lados y haciéndome cosquillas con el pelo mientras lo hacía―. No te enfades conmigo, que te he echado mucho de menos, Leo…

Casi con violencia, dejé el vaso en la mesa más cercana y me apoyé en ella porque íbamos a caernos los dos. Si antes me habían cedido las rodillas, ahora parecía que directamente me habían fallado del todo. Le cogí del pelo con todo el tacto que pude y le alejé un par de centímetros antes de decir, casi sin respiración, en apenas un débil murmullo:

―M-me estás haciendo cosquillas…

Su respuesta fue soltar una risilla y pasar a hacer lo mismo, pero con su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago y conociéndome, seguramente cada vez que tragaba saliva estaba llevando ahí una oleada de pétalos en ella. Kenny perdía un poco el concepto del espacio personal cuando se emborrachaba, pero casi siempre me lo tomaba con tranquilidad. Ahora estaba temblando como un perro chihuahua, aterrado por algo que ni siquiera yo era capaz de saber con seguridad. Era extraño porque debería estar entusiasmado; pero no, estaba muerto de miedo y deseando que se alejara, pero a la vez no.

Menudo caos era mi cabeza y menudo desastre mi cuerpo que apenas parecía poder sostenerse por sí mismo.

Sentí cada centímetro de mi piel reaccionando al paso de su mejilla y su pelo conforme bajó para poder susurrarme al oído:

―Mira enfrente ―creo que ahora mismo no puedo ni ver en condiciones, Kenny, por favor―. Pelo largo y blusa roja y pelito rubio y top en blanco. Me han estado echando miraditas cuando he ido la barra. ¿Quieres que vayamos tú y yo a por ellas?

_< <Si su manera de despejarse es ser un mujeriego de mierda, adelante.>>_

_< <… ¿De verdad que no te importa? ¿No te da… _celos _pensar que va a irse con otras? >>_

_< < ¿Es que a ti te importa?>>_

_¿Es que a ti te importa?_

Chasqué la lengua y bufé con excesivo desagrado y me zafé de él en un segundo.

― ¡¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa o qué?!

Inmediatamente tras decir aquello, me llevé la mano a la frente, respirando con fuerza un segundo, mirando al suelo con la vista desenfocada.

Las sentía en la garganta. Si no tenía cuidado iban a salir.

 Él se quedó un segundo en silencio antes de murmurar, cauteloso:

― ¿Butters?

Llené los pulmones de aire un par de veces antes de volver a mirar y tratar de enfocar algo. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Por qué había hecho eso?  ¿De dónde había salido esa reacción? No quería hacer eso, no quería hacerle sentir mal. No era yo. Si le hacía sentir mal, no era yo.

Levanté la cabeza y le miré y traté de abrir la boca para hablar, pero me costó un par de intentos conseguir decir algo.

―Lo siento ―me salió demasiado bajo como para que pudiera entenderme, así que me acerqué un poco de nuevo y, bajando las manos de mi rostro, repetí más alto―. Lo siento, Ken. No quería decir eso, no de ese modo. Es que… ―no sabía cómo seguir, pero él se había quedado en silencio, mirándome fijamente, así que no tuve más remedio que continuar― Me he puesto nervioso, es eso.

―No pretendía incomodarte ―empezó a decir, mirándome con extrañeza.

―Ya lo sé. Pero… ―me mordí el labio y me puse a enredar mis dedos entre sí― Sé que suena muy mal que sea yo quien diga esto, pero han sido años sin vernos y te echo terriblemente de menos y en apenas un día estaré en el autobús de vuelta y cuanto más lo pienso más me doy cuenta de que cada momento importa y… ―él ladeó la cabeza y seguí atropelladamente, antes de que dijera algo al respecto― ¡Sé que suena super mal pero me da envidia, ¿vale?! ¡Me da envidia pensar que vas a estar con ellas y tendrán toda tu atención cuando podríamos estar pasando todo ese tiempo pasándolo bien juntos! Sé que para ti no es nada, que es de lo más normal y ni siquiera lo ves como algo malo; es que sé que ni siquiera es algo malo por sí mismo―apreté los puños―. Igual que sé que no soy nadie para pedirte algo así y que estoy aprovechándome de que Wendy y Tammy me pidieron que cuidara de ti. ¡Soy egoísta, lo sé! Pero… sólo… ―se me quebró la voz y tuve que repetirme― Sólo por una noche puedes… ―bajé la cabeza, subiendo los hombros y me topé de frente contra su pecho, quedándome quieto allí― ¿Puedes olvidarte de las chicas y sólo estar con nosotros? ¿Conmigo?

No sé por qué había hecho eso. Me había pasado. Se iba a dar cuenta, seguro. Idiota, Butters, idiota. Él se había quedado completamente mudo y notaba que respiraba pesadamente y me iba a mandar a la mierda, ¿verdad?

Sentí que su mano me acariciaba mi nuca rasurada y que la punta de su nariz me revolvía con delicadeza el pelo en la coronilla.

―Me gusta que seas un poco egoísta de vez en cuando ―aseguró entre risas suaves que mandaron chispazos columna abajo―. Trato hecho.

Me alejé poco a poco, avergonzado, y él sólo me miró con una tranquilidad que me daba casi envidia en estos momentos. Murmuré un _gracias_ que no sé ni si se escuchó siquiera y él negó con la cabeza antes de restarle importancia con un movimiento de hombros.

―Si me hubieras avisado antes no me hubiera arreglado tanto ―intentó aligerar un poco el ambiente, tirando un poco de la camisa y aireándose al mover la tela―. Para pasarlo bien con mis amigos no necesitaba tanta colonia ni tirarme una hora arreglándome la melena.

―No digas eso ―sonreí un poco, mirándole de arriba a abajo―, estás genial así. Muy guapo.

―Oh, vaya, si mi amigo bisexual dice que estoy muy guapo tendré que creérmelo y todo.

Risa nerviosa. Sí. Qué cosas, Kenny. Tu amigo bisexual piensa que eres muy guapo.  

Y bastante, bastante densito también.

Me sobresalté al escuchar una fuerte palmada desde detrás.

―Bueno, venga, nos quedan apenas unas horas antes de que nos volvamos a dormir y pienso aprovecharlas ―soltó Stan señalando al tumulto―. Me voy a bailar o algo.

― ¡Y nosotros también! ―Kenny me cogió la mano y la levantó por mí.

―Me apunto a eso ―me sorprendió que dijera Eric, terminándose su bebida.

―Yo no bailo, pero si vais todos entonces supongo que… ―empezó a decir Kyle, pero el otro le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

―No hace falta que vengas tú, Kyle. No queremos accidentes en la pista de baile.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? ―el pelirrojo alzó la ceja un segundo antes de bajarla, al parecer porque él mismo fue capaz de dar con la respuesta.

―No es que no bailes, es que bailas fatal ―siguió chinchando Eric, ampliando su sonrisa―. Y si te quedas aquí nos ahorramos todos la vergüenza ajena.

―Gilipollas ―espetó el pelirrojo, bufando por la nariz.

―No eres tú, Kyle, son tus genes de judío los que…

―Cartman, a callar ―le amenazó Stan con un dedo, antes de golpearse el pecho―. ¡Es mi despedida de soltero y yo soy quien decido! ¡Y hoy decido que todos vamos a darlo todo en la pista de baile! ¡Hala, vamos, venga!

Y sin más dilación, fuimos todos a la concurrida pista de baile. Yo no era el mejor bailarín tampoco, y me daba bastante vergüenza siquiera empezar a bailar. En comparación con Stan y Kenny, que además de estar bastante desinhibidos por el alcohol parecían tener el ritmo en las venas o algo, yo me sentía una especie de robot con una programación demasiado básica. Me di cuenta al poco que estábamos llamando bastante la atención, y no me sorprendía en absoluto viendo el _freestyle_ que Eric, Kenny y Stan estaban marcándose, Kyle por su parte moviéndose con recato y algo de elegancia. Pensé en volver, pero las manos de Kenny agarraron las mías y empezaron a moverlas a su ritmo.

― ¿No decías que querías que lo pasáramos bien? ¡Entonces baila!

―No se me da bien ―le contesté, intentando vocalizar por encima del ruido.

― ¿A quién le importa? ―tiró de mi hasta casi hacerme chocar con él y empezó a darme vueltas por la pista― ¡Sólo pásatelo bien!

Me eché a reír y decidí hacerle caso y simplemente disfrutar. No me tomó mucho esfuerzo hacerlo en cuanto empezaron a sonar canciones que me traían recuerdos geniales o que simplemente me encantaban. Aparte, ver a todos vivirlo tanto definitivamente ayudaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, sólo sé que llegó un momento en el que me dolía el pecho de reírme tanto y que no podía apenas pensar en nada que no estuviera ocurriendo aquí y ahora.  Que apenas podía ver más allá de donde estaba él, dejándose llevar por el ritmo, sonriendo y mirándome sólo a mí.

No sé por qué, pero sentí una necesidad imperiosa naciendo en mí.

Y mirándole directamente a los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto y veré nunca, perdido en la mezcla de su olor y el de su perfume, le tomé por los hombros.

Y me puse de puntillas y cerré los ojos y acerqué mis labios a él.

Y con ternura le besé en la frente antes de apartarme ligeramente para poder ver cómo me miraba con la sonrisa más dulce en la boca.

Sólo me quedaba un día más para disfrutar de él.

No iba a arruinarlo por nada del mundo.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os ha gustado ese plottwist final? Porque yo me lo pasé pipa escribiéndolo de manera que pareciera que el tontito de Butters iba a darle un buen beso PERO NO. Es idiota. AJAJAJA. 
> 
> Aún recuerdo cuando escribí este capítulo y pensaba "dios mío, esto no se acaba nunca...". Los capítulos I y II tenían 25 y 21 páginas, respectivamente, y con este llegué a las 29. Fun fact? El capítulo final tiene 44 páginas jajaja. Así que ahora mismo me parece hasta normalito y todo...  
> Bueno, la verdad es que este capítulo lo considero un poquito flojo porque siento que apenas pasa nada pero lo disfruté muchísimo, ante todo porque desde que me decidí a hacer el fic estaba muriéndome de ganas de hacer la conversación entre Tammy y Butters. Por si no queda claro, ¡ADORO A TAMMY! Mejor novia de Kenny con diferencia, de verdad. Es un cielo y la vi cuidar tantísisisisisimo a Kenny en ese episodio que pensé que, por activa o por pasiva, tendría qye llevarse también bien con Butters, que le adora. Nada une más a dos personas que el amor mutuo a otra jajaja. La verdad, adoro a los tres y quería poner el punto de vista de una persona que conocía lo suficiente a ambos, Kenny y Butters, para atraverse a hablar de ese modo tan directo. Y quería poner una exnovia que no fuera el típico cliché de tipa rastrera y celosa, leches XD 
> 
> Ah, y otra cosa: me pasé muchísimas horas investigando sobre cócteles y demases para ponerle a cada uno el cóctel perfecto, por favor, apreciad mi trabajo como persona que no bebe alcohol nunca ç___ç
> 
> Bueno, ya sólo me queda decir lo de siempre... Gracias, lector, por acompañarme una vez más. Sólo me queda preguntarte... ¿estás preparado para ver qué hay al final de este camino lleno de flores?


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tan ansiado día de la boda ha llegado y la historia llega a su fin... A menos de veinticuatro horas para que Butters coja el bus de vuelta a su Universidad, tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones, entre ellas está si debería confesarse. 
> 
> Reencuentros con viejos amigos y encontronazos que prefería no haber tenido nunca. Por cada cosa que sale bien, otra sale mal; los buenos momentos endulzan hasta lo más horrible en este mundo, pero no arreglan los errores cometidos, que siempre acaban por salir a la luz.
> 
> Lo que nos callamos puede acabar acumulándose en nuestro interior, destrozándonos al final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que sonaba durante la entrada de Wendy al altar es "Let Your Heart Hold Fast" de Fort Atlantic y la del primer baile como cadsados sería "When we Dance" de Sting, versión Symphonicities!
> 
> Al ser el último capítulo, me gustaría utilizar este espacio para dejar unos cuantos agradecimientos. Como primer fic que acabo exitosamente, esta historia es realmente especial. Quisiera agradecer a mi betareader Palomaloid, por aguantarme en lo bueno y en lo malo y por corregirme todas las tonterías que escribía a las tantas de la mañana. A mi waifu Brena por leerme y darme una razón para continuar escribiendo (y por enseñarme South Park, también). A Aruba por leerme en cada capítulo y molestarse en comentar tantísimo, eres una gran amiga. Y también a Noe Noel por sus estupendas y extensas reviews que me dieron la vida ♥  
> Y a ti, querido lector, por no flaquear y por continuar conmigo durante todo el camino. Es un mundo para mí.
> 
> Ahora... Acompáñame, lector, una última vez y alcancemos juntos el final de este camino lleno de flores.

El gran día había llegado al fin, no dejé de pensar desde que abrí los ojos hasta que salí de mi habitación, ya totalmente vestido y arreglado para el enlace. Casi trotaba de camino a la habitación de Stan, canturreando y mirando a ambos lados, emocionado ya con el bullicio que empezaba formarse en el hotel, los empleados moviéndose y los que vinimos a ayudar armando ya barullo. Saludé a Nichole al verla cruzar el pasillo cuan rápido podía y ella se paró un momento sólo para devolverme el saludo, asegurando con una sonrisa que “la novia está espectacular” antes de seguir su camino con premura. Suspiré con fuerza y yo seguí el mío felizmente, casi doliéndome sonreír tanto. Estaba realmente entusiasmado por este día.

Al menos lo estaba hasta que subí las escaleras y llegué a la puerta, ya que al abrirla me encontré un panorama que hizo que mis comisuras se bajaran de golpe.

 Stan, que parecía a duras penas haber accedido a ponerse los pantalones de su traje, estaba en camisa de tirantes, las manos en la cara, sentado en el filo de la cama y con un aspecto tan apesadumbrado que casi podía verse sombras negras volando a su alrededor. Mis ojos captaron rápidamente lo que parecía lo único en movimiento de la habitación. Kyle no paraba de dar vueltas, repiqueteando sonoramente los tacones de sus zapatos contra el parqué, sus palabras sonando más como un hilo musical de fondo que como algo coherente. No se molestaba en ocultar su enfado y exasperación. Viéndolo así, tan al borde de un ataque de nervios -de nuevo-, el Kyle de ayer, el que charlaba tranquilamente conmigo sobre su trabajo, parecía algo como una aparición, un espejismo.

―Ahora. ¡Ahora! ¡No has tenido tiempo en todo el mes, en toda la semana, en todo el maldito día de ayer! ―chilló de repente hacia donde estaba Stan.

Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente en busca de Kenny. Estaba echado en una silla de mala manera, mirando la escena con una expresión casi derrotada en la mirada. Viendo el empeño que ayer había puesto a su aspecto, daba la impresión de que ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglarse antes de ir allí.  

―Kyle, cálmate de una vez, va ―refunfuñó, mesándose las sienes con la mano, su voz tan cansada como su mirada―. Lo estás empeorando.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos verdes cuanto pudo de golpe y en dos largas zancadas se plantó delante de él y le encaró, poniéndole el dedo justo delante de la cara.

―Tú. ¡Que lo digas justamente _tú_! ―la respuesta del rubio fue tomar aire y desviar la mirada, soplando con fuerza después, lo cual pareció enfurecer más a Kyle si cabe― ¡¿Quién te manda abrir la boca?!

―Era sólo un comentario, ¿vale? No me eches la culpa tampoco a mí, joder ―gruñó de vuelta, con mala cara.

― ¿La culpa de qué? ―pregunté sin miramientos, acercándome a donde estaban. A Kenny ni siquiera le cambió un ápice la pesadez en la mirada al verme, pero noté un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo de Kyle. Como no me contestaron inmediatamente chasqué la lengua y volví a preguntar― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estáis discutiendo otra vez?

―Porque _ese_ idiota descerebrado de ahí se ha levantado dispuesto a cargarse su propia boda y _este_ idiota descerebrado de aquí sólo lo ha empeorado― resumió Kyle antes de que Kenny pudiera decir nada. Aquella respuesta me dejó trastocado completamente, pero intenté guardar la compostura todo lo que pude y miré a Kenny buscando una segunda opinión o alguna defensa a la acusación que le había caído. Él chascó la lengua antes de decir, molesto:

― ¿Y yo qué iba a saber que estaba así? A la gente normal les entra el miedo el día de su despedida de soltero como muy tarde. Tienen un lío de mil demonios, se emparanoian vivos, lloran, se pillan un pedo del quince, se arrepienten hasta de haber nacido, pero luego el día de su boda están tan tranquilos. ¡Pero no! ¡Para qué ser normal pudiendo ser Stan Marsh! 

―Que te calles ―oí la voz de Stan, que soltó un lamento largo antes de echarse hacia atrás en la cama―. No necesito que me digas que soy un puto desastre, eso ya lo sé.

― ¡Pues entonces si tan consciente eres deja de serlo de una maldita vez o llegaremos tarde! ―le reprendió Kyle inmediatamente.

― ¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no puedo, Kyle! ¡No puedo! ―su voz empezó a bajar de tono y a hacerse más triste y lastimera― No puedo, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo…

―Y empieza otra vez ―Kenny dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones―. Me rindo. Ve cancelando esto, Kyle.

― ¡Kenny! ―le increpamos Kyle y yo al unísono casi, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Me quedé callado para que así el pelirrojo pudiera seguir hablado― ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? ¡Eres uno de los padrinos, por amor de Dios! ¿Tu trabajo es que esto funcione y no tienes nada mejor que decir que _eso_? ¡¿Es que estás intentando fastidiar la boda?!

― ¿Cómo? ―Kenny se levantó del asiento de sopetón― Oye, Kyle, te estás pasando y mucho. A ver si es verdad lo que dice Cartman y se te ha subido demasiado eso de estar organizándolo todo.

 Dando ambos un paso al frente, se encararon el uno al otro tan cerca que casi chocaron sus frentes y empezaron a intercambiarse acusaciones que yo no quería ni escuchar. Estando a su lado, tan altos los dos, tan indiferentes a mi presencia, siendo consciente de que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera les haría parar, me sentí no sólo mucho más pequeño, sino también mucho más insignificante. Aterrado ante la posibilidad de que realmente todo se fuera por el desagüe en el ultimísimo momento, me acerqué a la cama e intenté hablar con Stan directamente.

―Stan, pero ―le miré mientras me gruñía derrotado en la cama, con el antebrazo sobre los ojos para opacar los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana directos al sitio donde estaba. Si Kenny parecía derrotado, Stan parecía estar directamente muerto en vida― ¿se puede saber por qué dices eso? ¿Qué significa no puedo? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

―Casarme ―contestó secamente.

―Llevas… _Llevamos_ ―dije, tratando de señalar hacia afuera, refiriéndome a toda la gente que estaba en el hotel― meses planeando esta boda. Tú le pediste la mano a Wendy. Tú querías esto. _Ayer_ querías esto. No puedes simplemente decirme que no puede casarte. ¡No tiene sentido!

―Nada tiene sentido, absolutamente nada. Nada existe, nada tiene ningún tipo de propósito, sólo vivimos para morir ―soltó con voz monótona y mortecina, antes de apartarse el brazo de la cara de golpe y exclamar―. ¡Y yo sólo me quería casar porque me aterra la idea de que Wendy se vaya con otro! ¡E igualmente lo hará!

―No, no, ¿cómo va a hacerlo? Wendy no se iría con otro, es imposible.

―Claro que lo hará. Tarde o temprano, con alguien mejor ―se tapó de nuevo la cara, esta vez con ambas manos, apretando los dedos―. Dios, es que se merece a alguien mejor que yo.

―Oh, no puede estar empezando otra vez con esa mierda ―escuché de pronto a Kyle a mi espalda― ¡Butters, por amor de Dios, párale!

― ¡Eso estoy intentando hacer! ―respondí, con pánico en la voz, antes de volver a girarme hacia Stan, que se había hecho un ovillo en la cama― ¡Stan, n-no es verdad lo que dices! ¡Wendy no hará eso!

―Lo hará ―empezó a negar con la cabeza, apretándose más contra sí mismo―. Porque se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de que yo no valgo la pena. La boda es una farsa. No me estoy casando con ella, la estoy _reteniendo_.

― ¡Eso es una tontería, Stan, no puedes estar creyéndote eso a estas alturas! Wendy te adora, está tan enamorada de ti como tú de ella.

―No es cierto.

―Sí, sí que lo es. He estado con ella y… ―empecé a decir con voz suave antes de que me cortara secamente.

― ¡No es cierto!

― ¡Stan, escúchame por favor!

― ¡No! ¡Cállate! ―se levantó de golpe de la cama― ¡No hagas como que sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Wendy sólo está conmigo porque si no lo hacía me moriría! ¡No he tenido el valor de dejarla ir y ahora sólo pienso en que estoy obligándola a quedarse a mi lado toda la vida con un anillo! ¡No quiero hacer eso! ¡No se merece estar casada con alguien que no quiere, no…!

De repente le vi tener un espasmo y encogerse sobre sí mismo.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacer algo antes de que me apartara de su camino y corriera al baño. No esperé a digerir la información del todo antes de salir corriendo tras él y gracias a eso conseguí sujetarle la cabeza a tiempo antes de que vomitara.

Sin que fuera sorpresa para ninguno, junto a la bilis cayó una bocanada de flores rojas.

Nos quedamos los dos mirándolas en silencio y sentí cómo Stan perdía las fuerzas y se dejaba caer, respirando pesadamente. Tras moverle y asegurarme que estaba en una posición cómoda y segura, tiré de la cadena y me levanté, encarándome a Kyle y Kenny, que estaban en el marco de la puerta, mirando la escena. Ni siquiera les había estado escuchando, pero juraría que no habían dejado de discutir hasta ese mismo momento.

―No me jodas ―resopló Kenny, suspirando con fuerza. Le eché una mirada de desagrado que ni yo sé de dónde pude sacar y noté un ligero sobresalto en su expresión.

―Kenny ―no alcé la voz, pero conseguí de alguna forma que sonara autoritaria― vete a darte una ducha y a arreglarte que estás hecho un auténtico desastre y ni pienses en volver hasta no ser un padrino de boda decente. La boda se va a celebrar contigo o sin ti.

Se me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos un par de segundos antes de girarse sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación en un santiamén.

Wow. No sabía que yo podía hacer eso. Me sentí… _poderoso_.

Kyle se pasó una mano por el pelo, aspirando con fuerza y parecía dispuesto a decir algo justo cuando yo le corté

―Y tú deberías salir un rato afuera a relajarte, Kyle.

― ¿Qué? ¿Que me relaje? ―abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, mirando a ambos lados sin entender― ¿A qué viene eso?

―Sé lo importante que es para ti que esto salga bien pero cada vez que pierdes la paciencia pones peor a Stan. Así que será mejor que te vayas por ahora.

―No, no ni de coña, no voy a dejar…

―Kyle, vete ―musitó con apenas un hilo de voz Stan― Quiero… Quiero estar a solas con Butters un rato.

― Pero…

―Los invitados empezarán a llegar en cualquier momento ―argumenté, tocando la solapa de su chaqueta ligeramente―. Tú al menos tienes un aspecto decente para poder darles la bienvenida.

Kyle me sostuvo la mirada un momento, mordiéndose el labio, antes de bajar la cabeza y los hombros, respirando hondo.

―Vale… de acuerdo. De acuerdo ―repitió, acercándose a la puerta―. Iré… a decirle al culo gordo que se prepare también.

―Gracias Kyle, eres de gran ayuda ―sonreí ligeramente, y él me devolvió un pequeño intento de sonrisa forzada que realmente aprecié en aquellos instantes de tensión.

Una vez cerró la puerta se hizo un silencio casi total, sólo interrumpido por la respiración pesada de Stan. Me volví hacia donde él estaba, sentado malamente en el suelo de baldosa del baño, apoyado en la cerámica del lavabo. No quería mancharme el traje por nada del mundo, así deseché la idea de sentarme a su lado, optando por bajar la tapadera del váter para poder sentarme ahí.

―Bebiste demasiado ayer ―solté una vez que tomé asiento.

―No bebí demasiado ―gruñó―. Es mi estómago, que está como loco.

―Como tú digas, Stan ―suspiré, sin querer discutir al respecto.

Me quedé en silencio de nuevo, esperando que esta vez fuera él quien dijera algo. Tardó un poco más de lo que hubiera querido para que no se creara una estúpida tensión, pero acabó haciéndolo.

―No me quiere… ¿verdad? ―murmuró, apenas levantando la voz, esta vez girando un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

―Stan, Wendy te quiere ―dije simplemente, sin flaquear mi voz, como si estuviera diciendo una verdad universal. A fin de cuentas, para mí lo era.

― Si me quisiera no hubiera vomitado esas flores de nuevo…

―No es tan sencillo y lo sabes ―le contesté, jugueteando con los dedos―. Puede quererte locamente y que aun así tú…

―Entonces, si tanto me quiere, ¿por qué sigo vomitando esas dichosas flores de mierda?

―Porque no se trata del amor que _tenemos_ sino el que _creemos tener_ , Stan ―repliqué firme pero suavemente.

Cerrando la boca, se me quedó mirando un buen rato sin decir nada. De golpe, levantó las comisuras en una media sonrisa entre forzada y condescendiente y soltó un resoplido.

―Entonces tanto tú como yo lo tenemos muy jodido, ¿no?

―Oh, no, no, no ―negué con la cabeza con ahínco, sonriendo también con cierta ironía―. _Yo_ lo tengo jodido. Tú tienes suerte de estar a punto de dar el sí quiero a una persona que está colada por ti.

― ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso, Butters? ―preguntó, y esta vez me pareció que lo decía con verdadero interés.

―Porque la he _visto_ Stan ―extendí las manos hacia delante, como quien dice lo más obvio del mundo―. Si te nombran, le salen hoyuelos al sonreír; si hablan del compromiso, se acaricia el anillo y si te ve, le brillan los ojos. ¡Eso es amor y hay que estar ciego para no verlo! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

― ¿En serio?

―No dudes de lo que dice un bobalicón romanticón y enamoradizo sobre el amor.

Stan bajó la cabeza tras escuchar aquello y se quedó pensando un buen rato. Le temblaba el labio, y si le aparecía una sonrisa, se desvanecía tan pronto que apenas podrías jurar haberla visto. Acabó por morderse aquel tembloroso labio antes de decir:

―No puedo… No puedo creerlo. Por mucho que digas que ves todo eso tan claro hay algo en mí que sigue pensando que la estoy forzando a quererme.

―Entonces si no eres capaz de creerlo, al menos confía en ella. Confía en que es una persona lo suficientemente inteligente e independiente como para hacer algo únicamente por puro compromiso.

―Confiar en Wendy ―se quedó unos segundos pensando en aquello antes de asentir con la cabeza―. De acuerdo. Lo intentaré…

―Hazlo o no lo hagas ―le respondí, poniendo una sonrisilla pícara―, pero no lo intentes.

―Hey ―me devolvió la sonrisa, mirándome con el ceño fruncido―, no es justo que utilices la sabiduría del Gran Maestro Yoda en mi contra.

―Pues entonces sé un digno _jedi_ y levántate del suelo del baño de una vez ―le cogí del brazo y tiré ligeramente de él, ayudándole a incorporarse―. Aún te queda un buen rato para terminar de arreglarte y no es que nos sobre el tiempo.

Aún sujeto a su brazo, fui inspeccionando desde todos los ángulos que pude su ropa en busca de alguna mancha o similar que pudiera haber estropeado su traje, pero no encontré nada. Tuvimos realmente mucha suerte de que el baño estuviera perfectamente limpio. Tras darle un buen repaso para quitarle algunas motitas que se habían quedado pegadas, me separé y fue entonces cuando, apenas en un murmullo, le escuché decir:

―Oye… Gracias, Butters… Por todo.

―Es mi trabajo, ¿no? ―puse los brazos en jarra y amplié mi sonrisa― Al fin y al cabo, yo también soy uno de los padrinos de boda.

Él asintió, sonriendo débil pero sinceramente, cosa que no era realmente algo que considerar usual en absoluto. 

Empecé por ayudar a que se limpiara la cara en el lavabo y luego le conduje a la habitación de nuevo, sentándole en la cama con un botellín de agua en la mano, mientras yo fui dando vueltas por la habitación recogiendo todo lo necesario. Le puse su móvil en las manos tras haber buscado la recopilación más larga y absurda de vídeos de perros y me planté a su lado con la cera de estilizar y el peine para poder intentar hacer un apaño en su pelo, que ahora mismo era digno de ser llamado nido de pájaros. Me llevó un buen rato, pero creo que al final conseguí algo que se viera medianamente decente. Ya visiblemente más animado (lo que no haga el hombre que lo consiga un perro que mete su hocico en la boca de su dueña al gritar), terminó de apañarse a su gusto el pelo y se puso la camisa, ayudándole yo a colocarse los gemelos. Le estaba colocando la chaqueta cuando escuchamos unos nudillos golpeando la puerta y el sonido de esta al abrirse.

― ¿Cómo vais por aquí? ―preguntó Kyle tímidamente antes de entrar y mirar a Stan de arriba abajo, suspirando con alivio al ver el cambio evidente en su aspecto.

―Genial, has llegado en el momento perfecto ―dije, levantando la corbata―. Necesitábamos alguien que supiera hacer nudos de corbata decentes antes de recurrir a un videotutorial y liarla.

―Un mago nunca llega tarde, ni pronto ―recitó Stan mientras Kyle recorría la distancia, mirándole con una sonrisa de complicidad.

―Llega exactamente cuando se lo propone ―terminó el pelirrojo por él, tomando la corbata de mis manos y pasándola por el cuello del novio a la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa.

Sin decir nada más, Kyle realizó habilidosamente en la corbata un nudo Windsor y lo apretó, esta vez con mucha cautela, hasta dejarlo en su sitio. Tras cerciorarse suficientes veces de que todo estaba perfectamente colocado, dio un paso atrás, comprobándolo todo.

―Oye, Stan―musitó de repente, cogiéndole por los hombros―, acerca de lo que pasó antes, quería decirte que yo...

―Lo sé. Sé que lo sientes.

―Son los nervios, tío ―soltó una corta risotada nerviosa―. Quiero que sea todo perfecto. Te mereces eso. Y como tu mejor amigo yo quiero… no, _necesito_ que todo salga bien.

―Con que estés aquí me basta, Kyle. Créeme. Me lleva bastando desde que nos conocimos en preescolar y me seguirá valiendo el resto de mi vida ―se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

―Habría que ser idiota para no estarlo, Stan ―simplemente dijo antes de fundirse los dos en un fuerte abrazo, palmeándose la espalda. No le podía ver desde mi posición, pero juraría que, por cómo había aspirado con fuerza aire por la nariz y se había llevado la mano a la cara, Kyle había llorado, aunque fuera un poco―. Bueno. Es igual. Sentimentalismos idiotas aparte, realmente tenemos mucha prisa, vamos fatal de tiempo.

―De acuerdo, Kyle, nos daremos prisa para lo que queda. Pero antes, Butters ―yo levanté la cabeza inmediatamente―, hazme otro favor más y avisa a Kenny y a Cartman. Quiero hacerme una última _selfie_ como soltero con mis mejores amigos.

Yo asentí, sonriente, antes de salir. Me dirigí a paso raudo hacia la habitación que quedaba tan sólo tres puertas más allá de la de Stan y entré sin siquiera avisar en cuanto vi que estaba abierta. Le encontré terminando de arreglarse enfrente del espejo del baño; en cuanto me vislumbró en el reflejo se dio la vuelta, dejando el peine a un lado del lavabo. Por primera vez en el día le vi poner una expresión más típica del Kenny que yo conocía, apacible y arrepentida. Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo que supuse que hubiera sido una disculpa, pero me llevé rápidamente un dedo a mis labios. Él soltó el aire de golpe y me devolvió la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando tras mi gesto antes de que me acercara a él y le cogiera por los hombros, moviéndole hasta donde estaba el váter sobre el que se sentó obedientemente, permitiendo que pusiera algo de orden en su pelo casi indomable con los dedos.

―Te dije que te arreglaras y te encuentro así ―bromeé, disfrutando demasiado del tacto de su pelo recién lavado bajo mis yemas. No era suave en absoluto, más bien recio y algo áspero; no olía a nada atrayente ni refinado; tenía las puntas abiertas y era casi imposible no toparse con algún nudo cuando pasabas las manos por él. Aun así, era una de las sensaciones que más adoraba del universo. Una de las que más había echado de menos en aquellos dos largos años sin vernos, junto a escucharle pronunciar mi nombre, despertarme y verle dormido aún en la otra cama y esa manera tan suya de abrazarme, siempre, siempre _entero_.

―Es que quería que vinieras tú a hacerlo por mí ―soltó, y juro que no supe si era una broma o iba totalmente en serio, sólo sabía que le faltaba ronronear del gusto.

Le encantaba que le tocaran el pelo. Le encantaba en general que le tocaran y le hicieran mimos. Era el típico chico bobalicón que siempre encontrabas tumbado sobre los muslos de sus novias pidiendo atención.

Y yo era el típico chico idiota que estaba tan ávido por tocarle que buscaba cualquier pretexto, por tonto que fuera, para acabar acariciándole. Aunque sólo fuera un roce. Unos segundos. Una excusa.

―Con lo bien que te arreglaste ayer ―dije al cabo de un rato. La única justificación que tenía para no haber dicho nada antes era que me había quedado embobado mirándole.

Él no respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros, mirándome a los ojos. Me mordí el interior del labio, sosteniéndole la mirada, alejando poco a poco mis manos de su melena antes de que fuera demasiado personal. Bajé la vista a su ropa y me entretuve un segundo en centrar su corbata y levantar mejor el cuello de su camisa. Me seguía mirando y si agudizara el oído estoy seguro de que se daría cuenta de lo fuerte que me estaba latiendo el corazón.

― ¿Cuándo cogías el bus?

No me hagas más daño, Ken…

―Mañana a las nueve ―susurré, inventándome más detalles que arreglar en su atuendo con tal de no separar las manos de él.

―Me vas a hacer madrugar ―rezongó con pesadez.

―No tienes por qué ―me encogí de hombros antes de mirarle de nuevo. Él me cogió las muñecas con sus manos y las apartó un poco, sin dejar de clavarme los ojos azules. Entonces las movió hasta su rostro, y no necesitó decirme nada para que yo me pusiera a acariciarle las mejillas y su mandíbula con las yemas.

―Te llevaré a la estación. Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos queda.

Murmuré un “gracias” en voz baja, sonriéndole con dulzura y apretando suavemente su rostro con las palmas.

Y sería todo perfecto si sólo cerrara los ojos y cruzara la distancia y apretara mis labios contra los suyos un pequeño segundo. Pero la perfección estaba prohibida para Butters Stotch, quien soñaba con aspirar siquiera al bronce, quien estaba castigado de por vida a bajar la cabeza y aceptar que todo lo malo que le ocurriera podría ser peor, quien sólo podía ser completamente feliz por las noches cuando cerraba los ojos.

Lo único perfecto que había en mi vida era lo que ahora mismo reflejaban mis pupilas.

Y estaba tan lejos de mi alcance como el propio sol.

Tragué saliva sonoramente, luchando con cada parte consciente de mi cuerpo por no derrumbarme frente a él por él y moví las manos casi de golpe desde su rostro hasta mi cuerpo. Era demasiado doloroso. Sentí que me miraba extrañado, tal vez preocupado, tal vez decepcionado; pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y yo retrocedí unos pasos antes de caminar hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

―Uhm, si estás ya listo ―empecé a decir, eliminando como podía pensamientos de mi cabeza y reemplazándolos por deberes para con la boda―, Stan quería que fuéramos todos a su habitación a hacernos una foto juntos los cinco para el recuerdo.

―Oh, claro, es buena idea ―contestó, dejando el baño con todo de por medio y cogiendo la chaqueta y echándosela al hombro―. Cuando le enseñe su álbum de bodas a sus invitados podrá recordar ese momento como aquel en el que por poco sale por patas de no haber sido porque Butters fue un padrino de bodas lo suficientemente paciente como para tratar con sus neuras nihilistas y depresivas.

―No digas eso ―bufé por la nariz mientras él cerraba la puerta, desviando la mirada conforme me miró―. No hice nada especial. Sólo lo que cualquier amigo haría: ayudar.

―No te menosprecies, Leo ―me apretó el moflete un instante antes de tomar aire y mirar su móvil―. ¿Vamos entonces?

―Recogemos a Eric y vamos ―corregí antes de echar a andar, sintiendo poco después el peso de su brazo sobre mis hombros.

―Dos horas para el enlace ―anunció casi solemnemente―. ¿Estás preparado?

 Moví ligeramente la cara para mirarle y sonreí antes de asentir vehementemente.

Veintitrés horas.

* * *

 

 

Una vez nos reunimos los cinco en la habitación de Stan y nos hicimos lo que acabaron siendo una ristra de fotos, cada cual más degradante y estúpida que la anterior, todo pareció volver a donde antes, donde siempre. Eric volvió a ser el motivo de la irritabilidad de Kyle, y Kyle el de Eric; Stan volvió a poner los ojos en blanco por sus riñas, Kenny volvió a reírse por todo y yo volví a sentirme seguro con su mano sobre mi hombro, como un recordatorio de que aún estaba ahí y que no pensaba irse en un buen rato. Obviamente, el momento de despreocupación no duró mucho antes de que Kyle metiera prisa (no podía culparle, ni dos horas quedaban para el enlace y estábamos hace escasos minutos sin arreglar siquiera y con el novio en la cuerda floja) y nos mandara a cada uno a hacer cosas. Me pareció justo, sí, pero no evitó que me doliera sentir que Kenny separaba su mano de mí y se iba por su lado.

Pensaba que tras pasar dos años sin verle lo de la dependencia lo llevaba bien.

A mí me tocó hacer de anfitrión, ayudando a los invitados que llegaban a ubicarse y en general a dar la bienvenida y causar buena impresión. No se podía decir que tuviera mucho don de gentes, pero como el que sí lo tenía estaba demasiado ocupado en hacer demasiadas cosas me tocó a mí el trabajo. Como era de esperar, los primeros invitados que llegaron fueron los Testaburger. Su madre preguntó por la habitación donde estaba su hija para ayudarla en lo que necesitara en cuando me acerqué a recibirles y su padre simplemente preguntó por dónde quedaba su habitación y arrastró sus maletas consigo hasta llegar al ascensor, dedicándome un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Tuve que esperar lo que se me hizo bastante rato para ver llegar a la familia de Stan. No me sorprendió que los escuchara llegar antes de que abrieran la puerta, ni tampoco que el señor y la señora Marsh entraran discutiendo sobre lo tarde que llegaban por culpa de algo que Randy hizo.  Sin querer enterarme demasiado de la nueva locura que el padre de Stan habría hecho, me acerqué a ellos y fui inmediatamente asediado por Sharon, que me abrazó y cubrió de besos, diciendo en voz alta cuantísimo tiempo llevaba sin verme y lo muy guapo que estaba vestido de traje. Agradecí aquel inesperado y súbito asalto de mimos y arrumacos (pensando en cómo sería tener momentos así en mi familia, aunque sólo fueran unos pocos) pero podía notar en cada gesto y nota de su voz que lo hacía mayormente por lo muy nerviosa que estaba por el enlace.

Wow, a lo mejor hasta había alguien en este hotel más estresado que Kyle.

Por suerte -o desgracia- Randy separó a su mujer de mí y me saludó, primero con un apretón de manos que fue algo demasiado apretado para mi gusto y luego con un pellizco en la mejilla que me dolió por un buen rato. Les indiqué, intentando de la manera más sutil posible acariciarme la zona dolorida mientras lo hacía, dónde estaría su habitación para que pudieran terminar de arreglarse y dejar su equipaje y añadí dónde quedaban las habitaciones de Stan y de Wendy también. Revolviéndome el pelo (no, por favor, eso no, he pasado mucho rato peinándomelo antes…), Randy y Sharon se dirigieron al ascensor siguiendo la anterior riña o tal vez una nueva, a saber. Fui lo suficientemente rápido como para girarme discretamente a arreglar mi aspecto en el espejo del recibidor antes de que la tercera de los Marsh apareciera. Sólo llegué a ver sus zapatos de tacón y las ruedas de la maleta que llevaba consigo reflejados en el espejo. Me miré de nuevo en el cristal, fijándome a la par en la rojez creciente en mi mejilla y en lo apretados que tenía los labios.

No quería lidiar con aquello ahora.

Me pasé los siguientes minutos masajeándome aquella zona y buscando en el móvil qué hacer si necesitabas eliminar una marca lo antes posible de la piel sin tener que recurrir al maquillaje. No ayudó que al poco rato viniera Eric desde no-sé-dónde, se fijara en mi mano intentando ocultar la rojez y no tuviera nada mejor que decir que resultaba muy soez por parte de Kenny que me dejara un chupetón tan visible el día de la boda de Stan. Yo me sobresalté entero y le respondí que se supone que le habíamos dicho que parara con aquella broma de una buena vez. Él sólo se encogió de hombros, echándose en la pared sin decir nada más. Fruncí el ceño y bufé por la nariz, mirándole con gravedad.

Eric era bien tonto si no sabía que si de verdad Kenny me hubiera dejado un chupetón yo no estaría intentando por todos los medios hacerlo desaparecer.

Nos sorprendió a ambos que la puerta se abriera de pronto. Y quien entró por ella, tal vez incluso más.

Fue un acto reflejo, diría yo, porque de verdad que no pude evitar girar rápidamente la cara y mirar a Eric, que había pasado de su habitual cara de diablillo creído a estar blanco como el papel y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

― ¡Butters, hola! Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos ―me saludó con voz suave y tranquila, mirándome de arriba abajo antes de que yo desviara la vista y ella conmigo― Oh, vaya, Eric, eres tú. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? Hace eones que no sé nada de ti.

Eric levantó descompensada y nerviosamente las comisuras de la boca en una extraña sonrisa que delataba demasiado.

―Sí, Heidi, realmente ha pasado muchísimo tiempo ―fue lo único que supo decir tras aquel desafortunado encontronazo con su querida exnovia, Heidi Turner.

Karma, no suelo hacer esto a menudo, pero es que me veo obligado a darte las gracias.

De corazón.

Tras el pequeño instante de shock, decidí aprovechar y acercarme a Heidi, saludándola de vuelta e iniciando una conversación con ella, ocupándome de quedarme lo suficientemente cerca de Eric para que no escapara de ella así como así. No había tenido la mejor de las relaciones con Heidi cuando nos conocimos en el colegio, y durante el instituto tuvimos una interacción cordial por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pero lo importante era aprovechar cada pequeña excusa para importunar a la persona que llevaba todo el fin de semana (y toda la vida si nos ponemos exquisitos) chinchándome y darle a entender que, aunque fuera un pacifista, no era tan ingenuo como me recordaba de pequeño.

Y que ya sabía ser un poquitito puñetero si me lo proponía.

Desgraciadamente, Heidi no pudo dedicarnos mucho rato, alegando que Annie le había dicho que se diera prisa en subir para acabar los preparativos, así que se despidió de nosotros con un gesto con la mano y se perdió de vista subiendo las escaleras. Una vez lo hizo, yo me quedé mirando a Eric con una sonrisita en los labios que me hubiese gustado que alguien definiera como “de suficiencia”, “pícara”, en el mejor de los casos, “socarrona”.

―Vaya, has llegado en el momento ideal, ¿no crees? ―seguí chinchándole; era realmente divertido― Se te notaba en la cara que estabas muerto de ganas por volver a ver a Heidi.

―Cállate, Butters ―gruñó entre dientes, sin siquiera mirarme.

―Oh, vamos, Eric, no seas así. Si la conversación ha ido muy bien. Se nota que fuisteis pareja un día. Lejano ya, pero un día, al fin y al cabo.

―Pf, por supuesto que se nota. Sigue loquita por mis huesos, pero tengo que pararle los pies. Yo ya la tengo más que superada y ella necesita hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Por mucho que intenté aguantarme la risa me fue imposible y me salió una carcajada limpia antes de que pudiera taparme la boca. Eric me miró con cara de malas pulgas y siseó algo entre dientes que ni pude llegar a entender. Me limpié una lagrimilla imaginaria y le miré un rato con la sonrisa en la boca antes de que él se separara al fin de la pared y se encaminara a la zona donde se haría la ceremonia.

―Me voy antes de que sigas riéndote de mí ―refunfuñó conforme se iba alejando, girándose en el último momento para decir en voz alta―. ¡Y que sepas que, si yo quisiera, hoy mismo volveríamos a salir juntos! ¡Pero no quiero! ¡Porque la tengo superada!

―Por supuesto, Eric, por supuesto ―asentí sin dejar de sonreír y volví a reír al ver su reacción antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de sí. Ah, esto de burlarse de alguien en vez de ser el centro de todas las burlas era una novedad y una muy gratificante.

Me volví a mirar en el espejo, arreglándome un poco el pelo ya de paso, notando cómo mi mejilla ya parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Estaba siendo un día accidentado, sí, pero todo estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo que cabría esperarse y eso me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz y esperanzado.

Tal vez todo fuera bien, al fin y al cabo. Le había dicho antes a Stan que tenía que confiar en Wendy, así que debía aplicarme el cuento yo mismo y confiar en Kenny, en que no permitiría por nada del mundo que una amistad tan fuerte como la nuestra se fuera por el desagüe sólo por algo tan tonto como un capricho del corazón. Y, bueno, una enfermedad aún más caprichosa si cabe que me inunda los pulmones cada vez que recuerda que es imposible ser algo más que mejores amigos.

¡Pero lo superaré! Mi estúpido enamoramiento y el _hanahaki_. Le diré de una vez la verdad y seguro que a partir de ahí todo irá mejor para ambos…

Tenía que creérmelo yo primero para que lo hiciera él también.

Fui pensando cómo y cuándo hacerlo. No demasiado pronto, no demasiado tarde. No demasiado escueto, no demasiado largo. No podía hacer que fuera demasiado público, no podía hacer que fuera demasiado personal. No cuando estuviéramos pasándolo demasiado bien, no cuando en la despedida todo fuera demasiado triste. No cuando empezara la boda. No cuando él estuviera conduciendo. No cuando fuera a irse a dormir. No cuando me subiera en el autobús. Si quería minimizar daños, debía encontrar el momento idóneo y debía de decirlo justo entonces, ni antes ni después.

“Te quiero, Kenny. Me he dado cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti con el paso de los años y sé que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad así que me esforzaré a partir de ahora en olvidarme de estos sentimientos y reemplazarlos por los que deberían ser. No es sólo por ti, también lo hago por mí mismo, de veras. Si sigo enamorado de ti, bueno, no es que mi _hanahaki_ vaya a ir a mejor, así que… Ten paciencia conmigo, sólo te pido eso. Y que me creas cuando te digo que no me perdonaría jamás perderte como amigo, por nada del mundo.

Mucho menos por algo tan egoísta como esto.”

Sí. Sí, algo así sonaba bien, ¡muy bien! Lo repetí en mi cabeza unas cuantas veces, moviendo las manos sin querer para darle más fortaleza a lo que iba diciendo. Tenía que aprendérmelo como si fuera un guion y decirlo sin que pareciera gran cosa, de forma natural. Decidí que el momento sería cuando estuviéramos solos, hablando de cualquier cosa. Y si pudiera ser cuando estuviéramos ya un pelín tocados por el alcohol, mejor. Así no sonaría tan forzado, sino más a “ups, me fui de la lengua, perdona” y seguro que a él le entraría la risa floja y ¡santas pascuas, todo bien, no ha pasado nada, falsa alarma!

Hasta yo puedo ser a veces un genio, sí, señor.

Andaba tan perdido en mi nuevo mantra que me pilló totalmente desprevenido el silbido agudo y molesto que cruzó la sala que salté en el sitio. Levanté la mirada cuan rápido pude y me encontré con un adolescente agitando el brazo en mi dirección y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Ike! ¡No me seas maleducado! ―bramó la señora Broflosvki desde detrás.

―Oh, venga, mamá, sólo estaba llamándole la atención, estaba empanado vivo ―replicó de vuelta antes de acercarse a mí con la mano por delante―, ¿verdad?

―Sólo un poco ―le contesté con tono irónico, estrechándole la mano antes de tirar de él para darle un abrazo―. ¡Ike, me alegra mucho verte! ¡Has crecido una barbaridad desde la última vez que te vi! ―me moví un momento e hice una ligera reverencia con la cabeza― Bienvenidos, señor y señora Broflovski, me alegra mucho verlos a ustedes también.

―Yo también me alegro, tío ―contestó el pequeño de vuelta, antes de levantar la palma de la mano por encima de su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros―. A este paso creo que alcanzaré a Kyle en dos o tres años. A ti en sólo medio ―ensanchó su sonrisa un poco más aún.

―Ay, sólo piensa en eso, de verdad ―replicó con un bufido Sheila antes de darme otro buen abrazo de madre algo asfixiante, todo sea dicho―. ¡Tú también has crecido mucho, pequeñito mío, ya pareces todo un hombre hecho y derecho! ¿Estás comiendo bien? Porque te veo muy delgado, ¿eh? ¡A ver si te va a pasar como a Kyle, que me come de mal desde que empezó la Universidad!

―No se preocupe por mí, señora Broflovski, el comedor de mi universidad es realmente bueno ―contesté, pensando que la definición de delgadez de Sheila era bastante exagerada considerando que yo soy regordete. Mi físico, por ridículo que resulte decirlo, era lo más parecido a un osito de peluche que pudieras encontrar. Tal vez con el paso de los años fuera perdiendo un poco de peso aquí y allá, pero, oh, vamos, teniendo como hijos a los tallos de Kyle y Ike no sé cómo podía llamarme delgado _a mí_ ―. Usted sí que parece mucho más delgada, ese vestido la favorece mucho.

― ¡Oh, oh! ―se apartó de mí y se llevó una mano a la boca, mirándose antes de soltar una risilla, sin ocultar su sonrojo― ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡Si estoy como siempre! Y el vestido no es nada del otro mundo, lo conseguí en las rebajas de esta tienda que…

―Suficiente información, mamá ―la cortó Ike, más que acostumbrado ya a estas alturas a que su madre hablara en demasía de todo―. Venga, vamos a buscar a mi hermano para decirle que ya hemos llegado.

―Sí, eso, Stotch, ¿por dónde anda Kyle? ―preguntó Gerald tras extenderme la mano para darme un apretón más medido que el de Randy.

―Bueno, no lo sé seguro, la verdad, pero supongo que andará en el patio de atrás, donde será la ceremonia, ultimando preparativos o algo así ―me giré ligeramente para señalarles por dónde debían de ir para llegar allí con la mano.

―Típico de él, ocupado hasta el último minuto para asegurarse de que todo sale como debería ―el señor Broflovski asintió con la cabeza sonriente, orgulloso de su hijo mayor. El menor, sin embargo, puso detrás de él los ojos en blanco y una expresión derrotada, no especialmente orgulloso él de aquella vena perfeccionista de su hermano mayor.

―Espero que no haya estado demasiado pesado con eso ―dijo, mirándome con una ceja alzada y una expresión condescendiente.

_Flashbacks de guerra._

―Nah, no ha sido para _tanto_ ―contesté simplemente, quitándole hierro al asunto con un movimiento de mano. Tal vez hubiera mentido (sólo un pelín), pero no me atrevía a decir nada malo de Kyle delante de su familia, todo sea dicho.

Una vez los Broflovski llegaron, el resto de los invitados no tardaron en aparecer casi en tropel, así que me encontré demasiado ocupado como para poder pensar nada más que no fuera en ser buen anfitrión. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en mucho más, vi a Kyle haciéndose paso entre la multitud congregada en la recepción y haciéndome señas para que fuera con él, así que le seguí lo más rápido que pude.

―Ponte ya en tu sitio, los invitados van a tomar asiento de un momento a otro ―me soltó atropelladamente una vez me puse a su altura. Parecía que iba a cambiar de dirección para hacer alguna otra cosa, pero se volvió de pronto, cogiéndome por los hombros y me chequeó de arriba abajo antes de volver a girarme y darme un pequeño empujón―. Corre.

Me colé entre los invitados entre un millar de disculpas y troté hasta llegar al gazebo, donde Kenny y Eric ya estaban colocados. Cuando llegué tuve que doblarme y apoyarme en mis rodillas para recuperar el aliento un segundo. No me gustaban las prisas justo por esto.

―Tranquilo, Leo, tranquilo ―sentí a Kenny darme suaves palmaditas en la espalda, así que levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarle, aún con la respiración algo entrecortada―. No te tomes al pie de la letra lo que dice Kyle, que tampoco vamos tan mal de tiempo como él cree.

―Yo ya estoy harto de esperar ―rezongó Eric, que se había echado de cualquier forma en la silla más cercana―. Que empiece ya esto o algo, que a este paso voy a morirme de aburrimiento. Y de hambre.

―Venga, culo gordo, que ya queda menos ―le animó el rubio, con una voz alegre y animada que contrastaba con la manera en la que le había llamado. Volvió a girarse a mí y me señaló una de las sillas, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

―Creo que… ―tomé aire con fuerza y me levanté del todo, soltándolo luego de golpe― en un par de minutos entrarán los invitados para colocarse.

― ¿Ves? Lo que dije, ya mismo.

Eric igualmente volvió a quejarse, lo cual no fue sorprendente en absoluto. Y, la verdad, aunque Kenny llevaba parte de razón, no podía tampoco decir que Kyle estuviera tan equivocado, porque apenas me dio tiempo a recuperar el aliento y a participar en la conversación que estaban teniendo cuando las puertas se abrieron y la gente comenzó a entrar y a tomar asiento. Nos distrajimos un momento buscando caras conocidas entre la multitud y saludándolas en la lejanía. Antes de que me diera apenas cuenta de lo que pasaba, los asientos se completaron del todo y, apenas un minuto después, la música de ambiente paró. Contuve la respiración, abriendo los ojos, y los tres volvimos a echar la vista atrás para poder ver cómo por ella entraba Stan, sujetando por el brazo a Bebe. Estaba despampanante, vestida entera de rojo y con su rizada y lustrosa melena rubia peinada con pulcritud a un lado. Podría pasar por una superestrella de Hollywood con esa elegancia estudiada al caminar con unos tacones que la ponían casi a la misma altura que Stan. Cuando por fin llegaron a nuestro lado, se soltaron y Bebe nos echó a los tres una mirada traviesa, guiñando el ojo antes de caminar hacia el otro lado del gazebo, el de la novia. No voy a negar que se me escapó un pequeño latido al verla hacer eso, realmente estaba espectacular y Bebe de por sí era una chica _muy_ atractiva.

―Wow ―dijo Kenny en voz baja mientras la veía alejarse―, señoras y señores, un aplauso para Bebe- _la-sensación-de-esta-boda_ -Stevens.

―La sensación de esta boda es mi Wendy y no hay discusión posible al respecto si no quieres problemas ―gruñó el novio, amenazándole con extrema sutileza con el dedo.

―Disculpa, Stan, ya me callo, ya me callo ―se corrigió en un santiamén, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. Aunque noté que inmediatamente después murmuraba algo entre dientes que no sé si no pude entender o no quise entender, más bien.

―Llevo la corbata demasiado apretada ―murmuró Stan al cabo de un rato, haciendo el amago de aflojársela antes de dejar caer las manos inmediatamente después.

―No, tienes la corbata en su sitio y cero signos de estar asfixiándote―aseguró Kenny, cogiéndole la mano antes de que volviera a acercarla a la corbata―, así que estate quieto, que ninguno de los tres sabe hacer un nudo de corbata decente si te destrozas ese.

―Intenta respirar un poco más lento, Stan ―le aconsejé, tocándole la espalda suavemente―; estás hiperventilando.

―No estoy hiperventilando ―espetó, bufando de golpe y casi atragantándose, tosiendo un par de veces. Yo decidí empezar a marcar un ritmo de respiración pausado y noté como Stan acabó por seguirlo conmigo.

― ¿Y cuándo llegan Wendy y Kyle? ―preguntó de la nada Eric, mirando a todos los lados antes de soltar un sonido de disgusto― Mujeres, siempre llegando tarde.

―Oye, caraculo, un respeto a Wendy ―le reprendió Stan rápidamente.

― ¿En cuántas bodas has estado tú? ―Kenny le siguió, alzando la ceja― Porque si prestaras un poco de atención te habrías dado cuenta hace mucho que siempre llega el novio primero y al rato entra la novia.

― ¡A lo mejor en las bodas gitanas de Pobrelandia funcionan las cosas así! ¡En América se hace todo rapidito y sin tonterías, que la comida del banquete se enfría con nada!

―No sé para qué lo intento ―suspiró hondo y le dio la espalda a Eric, volviendo a centrarse en Stan―. ¿Estás ya más tranquilito?

―No ―simple y conciso. Echó la vista a los lados y luego me miró―. Oye, Butters, ¿qué hago si me dan ganas de vomitar?

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Stan!

―Tengo el estómago dando vueltas como loco y unas ganas de vomitar terribles…

― ¡Pues aguántatelas, so guarro!

― No puedes vomitar, Stan, ya has vomitado antes y no fue poca cosa…

―Hombre, que si tienes que hacerlo hazlo ahora, digo yo ―Kenny se encogió de hombros―. No vayas a volver a vomitarle encima a Wendy cuando vayas a darle el sí quiero.

―Ken, no seas pájaro de mal agüero ―musité entre dientes, mirándole serio.

― ¡No voy a vomitarle encima a Wendy! ―saltó Stan con cara de ofendido, antes de que se rompiera por completo y me mirara de vuelta con verdadero terror en la cara―. No voy a vomitarle encima a Wendy, ¿verdad?

―Por tu bien espero que no lo hagas ―solté un hondo suspiro―. Contrólate, sólo eso. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Stan.

Y creo que Kenny iba a hacer algún otro comentario poco apropiado, pero le di un toque con el codo en el costado que hizo que cerrara la boca y asintiera fervientemente.

―Por supuesto, por supuesto. Creemos en ti.

―Sí, eso, lo que sea ―Eric hizo aspavientos con la mano antes de señalar su reloj de pulsera, dándole toquecitos al cristal―. Mi reloj dice que falta un minuto para las doce en punto así que como no llegue ese judío con tu señora en ese minuto pienso poner una queja en el libro de visitas de la boda, ¡y una no muy agradable de leer!

Cuando volvieron a abrirse las puertas entraron el resto de las chicas, como era de esperar. Red encabezaba la comitiva, vestida de verde oscuro; Annie la seguía, vestida de un tono de azul turquesa que inmediatamente captaba la atención y, por último, Nichole, cuyo vestido anaranjado contrastaba de una manera preciosa con su tono de piel. Me quedé unos segundos pensando mientras las vi cruzar lentamente el pasillo, antes de girar rápidamente la cabeza y observar las corbatas que Eric, Kenny y yo llevábamos puestas. Entonces solté una suave carcajada que hizo que ambos me miraran con interés. Yo simplemente nos señalé a nosotros tres con el dedo y dije “combinamos”, y ambos bajaron la vista antes de soltar respectivamente un chasquido de lengua y una risita.

―Qué ingenioso ―musitó Kenny a mi lado―. ¿Habrá sido idea de Kyle o de Bebe?

―Ambos, probablemente ―le contesté, encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros.

―Seguro que sí.

Las tres chicas se pusieron al lado de Bebe, de forma ordenada y elegante. Fijo que lo tenían ensayado; yo también querría haber ensayado y haber tenido una mejor entrada, pero ya era tarde para eso. La música de fondo sonó durante unos segundos algo más alto para luego volver a desaparecer. Fue en ese momento en el que Bebe se giró hacia Stan y asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Nervioso? ―preguntó Kenny a Stan, que sólo nos miró a los tres apenas un momento y asintió, primero lenta, luego más asertivamente unas cuantas veces.

―Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, Stan. Confía en nosotros. Y en Wendy ―añadí como nota algo más personal entre nosotros.

―Ehm ―Eric nos miró a todos antes de asentir y decir―, sí, eso. Todo bien. Aunque si puedes darte prisa en subirte ahí, decirle el sí quiero y todo ese rollo, sería un detalle.

―Gracias ―musitó de vuelta en apenas un golpe de voz, antes de mirar a Eric con las cejas fruncidas―. A ti no. Pero gracias.

La archiconocida “Marcha Nupcial” comenzó a sonar por los altavoces y entonces Stan subió los tres peldaños del gazebo, hasta el pie del altar, y entonces, lentamente, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones hasta encararse a la puerta. Todos le repetimos inmediatamente y, sin apenas darme cuenta, me agarré al antebrazo de Kenny. Él se sobresaltó un poco y me miró y yo a él:

― ¿Estás nervioso tú también? ―yo apreté los labios, bajé la mirada y acabé por asentir tímidamente, apartando la mano de su brazo. Pero entonces él me la volvió a sujetar con la suya, ensanchando su sonrisa― Tranquilo, que todo va a salir bien.

Asentí levemente y me tomé la libertad de apoyarme en su hombro, estrechando sus dedos entre los míos, volviendo a centrar mi mirada en la entrada principal.

La marcha sonaba más conforme el silencio entre los asistentes se hizo cada vez más patente. Hasta que, de repente, la música cesó por completo. O al menos eso nos pareció a todos por un segundo, puesto que una nueva canción empezó a sonar y no tardé en reconocer cuál era. Mis ojos se volvieron de golpe de vuelta a Stan, que miraba incrédulo y emocionado aquella aún cerrada puerta.

Aquella canción siempre la habían considerado su tema de amor personal.

Ay, no, no quería empezar a llorar, no…

La puerta se abrió al fin y Wendy apareció por ella, cogida al brazo de Kyle. Por mucho que la hubiera visto con el vestido antes no podía sino sorprenderme de lo preciosa que estaba ahora, era verdaderamente una auténtica princesa de cuento de hadas y ay, se me ha metido algo en el ojo. Me apreté un poco más a Kenny conforme ella empezó a andar en nuestra dirección, lenta y elegantemente, y no podía dejar de intercalar miradas entre ella y Stan, que estaba temblando como un cachorrillo, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, maravillado con la escena que estaba aconteciendo ante él.

Hubiera dicho que estaba tan desesperado porque aquella canción se acabara y Wendy llegara al altar, a su lado, que parecía que iba a salir corriendo a por ella. Pero, lo cierto es que, una vez alcanzaron al sitio donde nosotros estábamos, Wendy se desasió del brazo de Kyle y caminó cuan rápido pudo llevando tacones y subió a donde estaba Stan, fundiéndose los dos en un nada protocolario, pero tan tierno y sincero abrazo que hizo que todos los asistentes aplaudiéramos casi al unísono.

Me sorbí los mocos como pude y ni me molesté en aparentar que no estaba llorando porque lo estaba y mucho.

― ¿No decías que echarse a llorar en las bodas era un pedazo de cliché? ―bromeó Kenny, entre risas.

― ¡E-es que s-se quieren ―hipé con fuerza― tanto!

―Lo sé, Leo, lo sé… ―musitó conforme me pasaba el brazo por los hombros y me apretaba contra su pecho, calmándome con su mano en mi brazo.

Estaba pensando y creo que tendría que llorar delante de él más a menudo.

Finalmente, Kyle tomó lugar a mi derecha, mirando con fijeza la escena con un gesto en el rostro difícil de descifrar del todo. Kenny aprovechó la mano que tenía sobre mí para darle un pequeño toque el hombro.

―Respira tranquilo ya, hombre.

―No ―negó con la cabeza antes de mirarnos con una leve sonrisa en los labios―. Hasta que no estén casados del todo no pienso hacerlo.

―Eres un ansias ―gruñó Eric a nuestra izquierda, cruzándose de brazos.

―Lo sé ―le contestó con un tono de voz extrañamente tranquilo―. Pero si todo acaba bien, habrá merecido la pena.

Sonreí y asentí con aquella frase, viéndolos mirarse el uno al otro con una sonrisa tan amplia y deslumbrante y con tanto amor en la mirada que mi corazón se derretía.

¿Estaría algún día yo en el lugar de Stan, sonriendo de esa forma tan pura y sincera al amor de mi vida?

Levanté los ojos para mirar de nuevo a Kenny y puse mi mano sobre la suya, apretando suavemente las yemas de los dedos sobre sus nudillos para reafirmarme en su presencia antes de volver la mirada al frente.

La ceremonia iba a dar comienzo.

* * *

 

― ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

― ¡VIVA!

Una ronda de aplausos, pitidos y vítores se hizo eco por todas partes mientras Stan y Wendy se daban su primer beso ya oficialmente como marido y mujer. Kenny estaba vociferando un millar de cosas mientras yo me sonaba los mocos en un pañuelo que Kyle me había pasado en mitad de la ceremonia con absoluta discreción. Cuando le pude ver (antes todo estaba demasiado borroso) me di cuenta de que él había cogido otro y se estaba secando las pequeñas lagrimillas acumuladas en sus ojos. Yo le sonreí y él a mí de vuelta, antes de seguir aplaudiendo con fuerza. Les imité a ambos, Kyle y Kenny, y aplaudí con fuerza, gritando desde el fondo de mis pulmones para que se me escuchara por encima del ruido.

Cuando la pareja se dispuso al fin a bajar del gazebo, noté algo chocando en mi hombro. Eric me miraba con una sonrisilla aviesa, en sus manos dos enormes tubos con un embalaje claramente festivo.

―Rápido, coge uno y dale el otro a Kyle ―obedecí diligentemente, cogiendo ambos y tendiéndole el otro a Kyle, que lo miró con algo de dejadez antes de suspirar y tomarlo sin más. Yo empecé a darle vueltas, intentando entender qué era aquello y para qué me lo habían dado―. ¡Sólo sujétalo así y gíralo justo como yo lo hago! ―Eric cogió otro más y me mostró qué hacer con las manos y entonces capté todo de repente.

Cuando Stan y Wendy llegaron a la fila de padrinos y madrinas de boda, disparamos todos a la vez los cañones de pétalos al aire (el de Eric iba un poco más bien apuntando a Stan a la cara, pero bueno) que cayeron encima de ellos como una preciosa lluvia.

― ¿Pero qué co-? ―escuché decir a Stan antes de que mirara al suelo, le cambiara la expresión y gruñera― ¡Oh, vamos, no me jodas! ¿Flores? ¿Y tenían que ser _rojas_? ¡Cabrones sois todos!

― ¡Déjate de quejas, gruñón! ―le reprendió Wendy, entre risas, golpeándole suavemente con el ramo.

― ¡KYLE! ―me sobresaltó el grito de Eric a mi espalda― ¡Tenías que ser tú el que fallara, ¿por qué no me sorprende?!

― ¡No es mi culpa! ―se defendió, intentando aún accionar el suyo― ¡Está defectuoso!

Sin decir nada, Kenny lo cogió y, con un movimiento seco de muñecas, disparó el último cañonazo sobre nosotros antes de devolvérselo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona. El otro puso los ojos en blanco, levantó las manos y se giró sobre sus propios tacones, diciendo un simple “Pues vale”. Los tres nos echamos a reír a la vez y se volvió a girar para quejarse por ello, pero acabó atrapado en el abrazo grupal que Kenny nos dio y, al final, hasta él se puso a reír por yo-qué-sé-qué. No podíamos parar, ni siquiera cuando Eric comenzó a chinchar junto con Kenny a Kyle por su fallido intento de disparar el cañón de pétalos fue el otro capaz de enfadarse. A mí ya me dolía el pecho de reírme ya y quedaba mucho día por delante aún.

Antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha, me fijé en que uno de los pétalos se había quedado enganchado entre los rizos de Kenny, así que lo cogí sin más y lo aparté de ahí. Él giró la cabeza de golpe y mi mano quedó justo a la altura de su boca; miró el pétalo entre mis dedos y sopló con fuerza, haciendo que saliera volando unos centímetros hasta impactar en mis labios, antes de caer lentamente al suelo, casi bailando en el aire.

Me quedé como un idiota en aquella posición, mirándole a los ojos, mis dedos tan cerca de su boca, mis labios entreabiertos.

―Kenny… ―musité sin querer realmente.

― ¿Qué?

_Te quiero._

―Te quie-… _Te quiero decir_ que tenías eso en el pelo ―acabé por decir, atropelladamente. Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como esperando que dijera algo más aparte de eso. Yo abrí un poco la boca y luego la cerré de golpe, buscando palabras que se me escapaban del todo. Eché un milisegundo la mirada a ambos lados antes de espetar a la desesperada casi―. Deberíamos movernos. Kyle y Eric ya…

Y sin siquiera acabar la frase me di la vuelta y eché a andar. Me dirigí al grupo de chicas y abrí los brazos. Annie, con un chillido, salió corriendo y básicamente se estrelló contra mí. La abracé, esperando que no pensara que aquello resultaba demasiado incómodo. Para qué mentir: lo había sido. Pero de verdad que había estado tan, tan a puntito de decir _aquello_ en voz alta que me había acobardado y poner pies en polvorosa me había parecido lo más lógico del mundo.

Cobarde sólo si obviamos el hecho de que tenía más que planeado cómo, cuándo y dónde decírselo y definitivamente, esa _no_ era manera, ni momento, ni lugar. Todo sea dicho.

Gracias a dios, a Annie le pareció todo muy natural y parecía encantada con apachurrarme y decirme lo muy contenta que estaba con todo y lo expectante que estaba porque llegara “lo mejor”. Una vez me separé un poco de ella, fue Red la que se acercó con su misteriosa sonrisa a darme un par de palmaditas en la espalda, seguida por Nichole, que, visiblemente emocionada aún, me abrazó también fuerte por los hombros. Me giré en busca de Bebe y me la encontré aún en su lado, abanicándose la cara con las manos con ahínco.

― ¡Dios bendiga el maquillaje resistente al agua! ―profirió en voz alta, la voz aún algo rota por haber llorado.

―Con o sin maquillaje estás espléndida, Bebe ―aseguró Kyle, caminando hacia donde estaba ella con un pañuelo y una sonrisa que no supe si definir como tranquilizadora o…

¿Seductora?

―Ay, Kyle, gracias, tontito ―contestó con una risilla, cogiendo el pañuelo y usándolo para darse toquecitos bajo sus ojos ―, pero como que no me he pasado una hora trabajándome este _look_ delante del espejo para nada.

―Wo, wo, wo ―oí a Kenny a mi espalda, en voz baja―, que alguien llame al propietario del casino Broflovski, parece que se la ha escapado sin querer una pedazo de ficha…

Aquel comentario me pilló tan con la guardia baja que acabé resoplando de risa sin querer, tapándome rápidamente con la mano y fingiendo una tos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Eric también había resoplado; pero, definitivamente, el suyo no había sido de risa en absoluto. Gracias a los cielos, el aludido no pareció haberse percatado de todo aquello y seguía hablando como si nada con Bebe.

La verdad es que Kenny no iba nada desencaminado diciendo aquello.

¿Se estaría gestando un nuevo romance? Parecían hacer una muy buena pareja.

Ay, no, pobrecito Clyde…

Poco después fuimos reunidos todos de nuevo para hacernos las fotos conjuntas. Dejando al novio y a la novia en el centro, nos colocamos combinando los colores de nuestras corbatas y sus vestidos, primero separados por padrinos y madrinas, luego en parejas de colores. Annie me sujetó por las manos y me miró pícaramente mientras me colocaba las manos en su cintura y yo me puse un poco rojo antes de posar para la cámara con su habitual alegría. Los padres de ambos se unieron luego a la foto, y fue entonces donde me percaté que Randy parecía haberse echado a llorar con ganas también en la ceremonia, por el aspecto de sus ojos algo enrojecidos y brillantes. Antes de que se hicieran más fotos con la familia más cercana y los Broflovski, decidí hacerme a un lado. Por primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo consideré la mejor idea seguir a Eric e ir a la zona donde se celebraría el _catering_. No era porque fuera él, justamente, sino porque el resto de los invitados también habían empezado a moverse y ahora sería la sesión de fotos de los recién casados y, bueno, sí, eso.

 Mientras él ya empezaba a atacar con ansia la bandeja de aperitivos que estaban ya servidas sobre las mesas, yo me moví entre ellas, buscando caras conocidas. No tardé en localizar un grupo que estaba especialmente ansioso por saludar.

― ¡Chicos! ―exclamé, moviendo la mano mientras me acercaba al trote a su mesa. Los cuatro se giraron al unísono, casi― ¡Cuánto tiempo!

― ¡Vaya, Butters, hola! ―Token fue el primero en acercarse, tomándome la mano y estrechándomela, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios― ¡No te veo desde nuestra graduación! ¿Cómo te va todo?

― ¡Sí, parece que fuera ayer! Todo me va genial, gracias ―no del todo cierto, pero…

― ¡Butters, tío! ¡Un abrazo! ―sin que apenas pudiera reaccionar, un corpulento y imponente chico de pelo castaño me estrechó entre sus brazos musculosos y me levantó del suelo lo que me pareció más de un metro.

―Clyde, pesado, deja de hacer eso de una vez que un día vas a matar a alguien ―una voz monótona y nasal que sólo podía pertenecer a Craig le reprendió inmediatamente― Hey, tío.

―O a tirar una de las mesas ―otra voz, más aguda y que no podía ocultar cierto grado de angustia le siguió inmediatamente. Giré un poco la cabeza al otro lado y vi a Tweek sujetando la mesa más cercana con rostro de evidente preocupación, antes de mirarme a mí y hacerme un tímido gesto con la mano como saludo―. Ho-hola Butters.

― ¡Tweek! ¡Craig! Me alegro muchísimo de veros a vosotros también ―volví a girarme para poder ver lo que tenía enfrente y me topé con los marrones ojos redondos de Clyde mirándome con casi pena― ¡No me olvido de ti, Clyde! Has… Entrenado mucho, por lo visto.

― ¡Muchísimo! ―respondió, brillando ahora sus ojillos con ilusión― ¡Todos los días, cuatro horas al día! ¡El entrenador me ha dicho que si sigo así me van a coger pronto en algún equipo importante!

― ¡Genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Clyde, de veras! Pero…

―Clyde, que lo bajes ya, coño ―repitió Craig, sin molestarse en darle algo más de emoción a su frase que no fuera, bueno, _molestia_.

―Oh, sí, sí, perdona ―se disculpó mientras me dejaba con cierta delicadeza de vuelta al suelo. Me dolían _ligeramente_ las costillas ahora mismo, auch. ¿Por qué la gente no sabía controlarse un poco mejor con sus muestras de afecto? ― Me emocioné un poco. Es que ha pasado mucho y se te echaba de menos.

―Ya, claro… ―sonreí un poco forzado antes de estrecharles las manos a los dos que me quedaban por saludar.

―La verdad es que sí que ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos to- ―Tweek dio un respingo que le hizo estremecerse un segundo antes de continuar― to-todos juntos.

―Es como si estuviéramos en los viejos tiempos ―suspiró Token, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo―. Sólo que esta vez ya no tenemos la cara llena de granos, ni aparatos en los dientes, ni desequilibrios hormonales y podemos presumir de un aspecto y estilo de vestir considerablemente más agraciado.  

―No hables por todos con eso ―replicó Craig, volviendo a alcanzar su copa y dándole un buen trago a su cerveza―. Alguno que otro sigue con el aparato, el aspecto de la mayoría sigue siendo cuestionable y sobre lo de los granos, bueno, no quiero decir que McCormick siga teniendo granos, pero McCormick sigue teniendo granos. Y las hormonas revolucionadas.

― ¡Craig! ―fui a contestar algo para defenderle, pero se me adelantó Tweek, que le golpeó de inmediato en el antebrazo con el codo― ¡N-no seas maleducado! Además, no eres el más indicado para hablar sobre ese tema, ¿o acaso qu-quieres que te recuerde que la semana pasada…?

―Vale, vale, lo he captado, Tweek, no hace falta que sigas por ahí ―gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Sea como sea, Craig ―volvió a retomar su punto Token, que, al contrario que Clyde, no había sonreído con malicia ante el comentario de Tweek―, lo que quiero decir es que es raro que estemos todos de nuevo reunidos en un solo lugar y que resulta definitivamente agradable esta pequeña vuelta a los orígenes. Y más si es por un evento tan dichoso como el enlace de un amigo y compañero…

―Dios de mi vida, Token Black, por favor, cállate ―espetó rápidamente el otro, mirándole con agotamiento en todo el rostro―. Cada día hablas más y más como un puto político. De verdad, me dan ganas de estrangularte. Y eso de “amigo” ―hizo las comillas con las manos― es suponer demasiado. Yo vengo de parte de la novia. O como la pareja de Tweek. Yo qué sé. Marsh me la suda.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Craig?

―Na-nada, Butters, no te preocupes ―contestó Tweek por él, poniéndole la mano delante para que no hablara, de hecho―. Le gusta creerse que está enemistado con vuestro grupo de amigos.

―No me lo creo, lo _estoy_. Me deben como cien pavos desde hace _años_.

Mientras Craig y Tweek siguieron aquella conversación por su lado, Clyde volvió a abordarme, preguntándome cómo me iba en la Universidad y explicándome cómo le iba a él en la suya. Los cuatro -Token, Clyde, Craig y Tweek- también habían salido de South Park para continuar sus estudios y habían decidido hacerlo juntos. Iban todos a la misma Universidad excepto Tweek, que había decidido finalmente por seguir sus estudios de piano en el conservatorio. Los recitales de piano eran de los pocos momentos donde podías ver a Tweek tranquilo y cómodo, había aprendido a expresarse a través de la música que sus dedos iban componiendo y yo estaba deseoso de poder volver a escucharle algún día, con suerte en algún gran teatro de acústica sorprendente. Clyde, como era de esperar, fue enviado a la Universidad con una beca de deporte, y ahora compaginaba su excelente carrera como _quarterback_ del equipo de rugby universitario con su, bueno, no-tan-excelente carrera universitaria en Telecomunicaciones. Según lo que decía Craig, pasaba más tiempo llorando por no saber hacer nada que estudiando, y los movimientos asertivos de cabeza de Token confirmaban la veracidad de aquello. El propio Token había optado por una carrera en Relaciones Públicas Internacionales, aspirando a convertirse en algún diplomático importante de la ONU o algo por el estilo. Definitivamente, tenía la labia para ello y el aspecto pulcro y formal (y el dinero). Además, me dejó atónito cuando se soltó a hablar en un muy trabajado francés como si nada. El último de los cuatro, Craig, escogió nada más y nada menos que Astrofísica, diciendo simplemente que le había interesado desde pequeño el espacio y supuso que sería lo mejor para él. Como si aquella carrera fuera cualquier cosa o algo. Pero parecía satisfecho con su decisión, así que supuse que sería un reto estimulante para él.

Que, hablando de Craig, me reconfortó mucho saber que seguía saliendo con Tweek. Otra pareja que llevaban muchos años ya junta, a pesar de que les costó cielo y tierra admitir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro y salir del armario. Cosa que yo debería de plantearme hacer también algún día, dicho sea de paso. Ahora podían presumir de ser todavía una pareja sólida y sana y simplemente saber eso me hacía inmensamente feliz y me daba la mezcla perfecta de ternura y envidia. De hecho, se dieron un beso corto y tuve que luchar mucho para no soltar un “ _awn_ ” que de seguro molestaría a Craig.

Estábamos en mitad de nuestra amena conversación cuando escuchamos un alboroto acercándose a nuestra mesa.

― ¡HOSTIA! ¡Pero si son la pandilla de Craig y los suyos! ―Kenny se encaminó hacia donde estábamos nosotros, con el móvil por delante, antes de pararse a mi lado, poniendo su codo en mi hombro con naturalidad― ¡Saludad a la cámara, es un directo!

― ¿Un directo? Oh, vaya, hola entonces ―Token apartó su copa de vino y hizo un gesto elegante con la mano antes de que Clyde se pusiera delante de él, hinchando el pecho.

― ¡¿Qué pasa, peña?! ¡Aquí vuestra futura superestrella del rugby, el mismísimo Clyde Donovan! A todas las señoritas interesadas en conocerme un poco mejor antes de mi gran salto a la fama, pueden preguntarle a Kenny por mis datos de contacto.

―Sí, claro, que le iba a pasar yo tu contacto a mis ligues ―murmuró con voz irónica mientras giraba la cámara y yo los ojos―. ¡Hey! Craig, Tweek, decid hola! Bueno, no, no, mejor, ¡daos un beso! Dadme audiencia, la gente pide beso, dadle al pueblo lo que quiere, venga, vamos, ¡vamos! ¡Beso, beso, beso!

― ¿U-un beso? ¿Delante de un montón de gente que ni conozco? ―chilló Tweek, tensándose de repente― ¡Je-Jesús, no, eso es demasiada presión, no pienso hacerlo!

― ¿Quieres un beso McCormick? Toma, tu beso ―y entonces Craig levantó ambas manos hacia la cámara en un gesto obsceno que era ya casi marca de la casa en él.

― ¡O-oye, Craig, pero córtate, que a lo mejor hay niños delante! ―respondió Kenny entre carcajadas, retrocediendo un poco e intentando mover desesperadamente el móvil para poder grabar al chico moreno, que intentaba por todos los medios seguir la cámara con sus dedos.

― ¡Pues deja de grabarme ya! ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Tras llevarse una patada en la espinilla, Kenny decidió que lo más sensato era, de hecho, dejar de grabar a Craig; y, puesto que me llevaba consigo, agarrado por los hombros, tuve que irme con él en busca de más invitados que grabar.

Pasamos por donde estaba Jimmy, que estaba realmente ilusionado con que Stan y Wendy le hubieran dado la oportunidad de realizar un pequeño monólogo en su boda. No quiso revelar más detalles acerca de su _show_ , sólo dejó caer que:

―Los chi-chistes que tengo preparados esta noche va-van a dejar al chiste de los pa-palitos de pescado a la altura del be… b-b-be-be… del suelo.

Timmy, por su parte, le seguía a todos lados y Jimmy aseguró que iba a formar parte importante del espectáculo también y que no perdiéramos ojo a su silla de ruedas, porque nos iba a sacar unas buenas carcajadas. Ayudamos también a Nichole a encontrar a su Token, que al parecer no habían podido verse apenas ni dos minutos antes de la ceremonia y estaban deseando poder pasar el tiempo juntos, ya que, a fin de cuentas, ellos también llevaban una relación a distancia al estar en diferentes Universidades. Luego nos encontramos con Red de nuevo, que hablaba con su novio Kevin Stoley, quien no dudó un segundo en hacer el saludo vulcano de Star Trek a los espectadores, y tuve que mantener yo la cámara mientras enseñaba a Kenny cómo colocar los dedos para hacerlo.

― ¡Larga vida y prosperidad a Wendy y a Stan! ―dijeron los tres a la cámara con la mano en forma de V en alto.

Mientras Kenny fue buscando más caras conocidas, nos topamos casi de frente con el grupo de los góticos. Al principio me quedé completamente anonadado de verlos allí, pero luego recordé que Stan había pasado una época muy oscura (jejeje, el juego de palabras me ha salido solo) en la que había pasado muchísimo tiempo con ellos, así que supongo que por eso decidió invitarlos a su boda. Tal vez para restregarles un poco en la cara que había conseguido a la chica, tal vez para agradecerles que estuvieran ahí con él cuando creía haberla perdido para siempre. Yo nunca había tenido una relación especial con ellos, pero aun así les saludé.

―Oh, vaya, si aquí está la alegría de la huerta concentrada ―ironizó Kenny, sin acercarse demasiado adonde estaban―. ¿Qué tal, cómo vais, haciendo los preparativos para la siguiente reunión de vuestra secta de seguidores de Cthulhu?

― ¡Oh, vaya, si ahí están dos donnadies cuya existencia es totalmente insignificante para nosotros! ―le dijo de vuelta Michael, el chico alto y encorvado de pelo negro rizado.

―Oh, sí, claro. Nosotros, los padrinos de boda, somos los donnadies, por supuesto y eh… ―miró a la pantalla del móvil antes de soltar un gruñido― ¿Qué? Oh, venga, vamos, ¿en serio?

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus queridos amigos conformistas han abandonado tu estúpido e insubstancial directo que no le importa absolutamente a nadie? ―preguntó con malicia Pete, antes de darle una larga calada a su cigarro y mover ligeramente su largo flequillo teñido de rojo intenso a un lado con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Karen os manda saludos a los cuatro ―acabó por decir Kenny con apatía en apenas un gruñido. Los cuatro cambiaron durante un segundo su impasible rostro y saludaron con solemnidad a la cámara.

― ¡Oh! ¡Karen! Nos alegra saber que otra alma torturada nos ve desde el otro lado del aparato ―fue el extraño saludo que realizó el menor de todos, Firkle, quien dudaba horrores que tuviera la edad legal suficiente para estar fumando.

―No llames así a mi hermana pequeña, por Dios ―gruñó de vuelta Kenny―. Y tened cuidado con las malditas cenizas de vuestros cigarros, que estamos en césped y vais a provocar un incendio.

―Oye, McCormick, deja de tratar a tu hermana como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana o algo ―dijo Henrietta, chascando la lengua y soltando el humo de su elegante boquilla para fumar, como las de las actrices de los cuarenta―. Y si causáramos un incendio estaríamos haciendo un gran favor por acabar esta tortura de ceremonia baldía y desprovista de sentido real que sólo existe para engordar bolsillos ajenos, duh…

―Trataré a mi hermana como me parezca que deba hacerlo, Henrietta. Te aconsejaría que te _conformaras_ con meter las narices en tus propios asuntos, ya que ahora no puedes meterlas en otra cosa mejor.

La chica de pelo corto azabache abrió los ojos como platos antes de soltar un chasquido exasperado y mirar a otro lado. Yo giré la cabeza y me quedé mirando a Kenny con una ceja alzada, sin entender a qué había venido eso o qué había querido decir realmente, pero había dado media vuelta y había seguido su camino sin decir nada más, así que tuve que dar un par de zancadas para ponerme de nuevo a su altura.

Ya sabía que no se llevaban bien, pero, la verdad, había algo que no me había gustado nada de lo que había dicho y no sabía decir exactamente el qué, sólo que sonaba _terrible_.

Kenny había cambiado a la cámara frontal y estaba discutiendo con su hermana acerca de lo que acababa de pasar cuando me colé en la pantalla, pegado a su hombro.

― ¡Karen! ¡Hey, hola! ―saludé con ahínco a la cámara, sonriendo― ¡No sabía que estabas viéndonos por aquí!

La chica inmediatamente respondió en el chat con letras mayúsculas diciendo primero mi nombre y luego mandando una ristra de corazones, antes de decir que se alegraba mucho de verme y preguntarme cómo me iba todo.

― ¡Yo también me alegro mucho de saber que estás ahí, Karen! Y está siendo todo genial, no podemos quejarnos. ¡Me hubiera encantado que hubieras podido venir tú también!

Kenny, que podía ver en la pantalla que me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de orgullo y ternura, se pegó un poco más a mí, echándome el brazo sobre los hombros y juntando su cabeza con la mía. No me había fijado en quién más había acudido al directo aparte de Karen, pero sí me fijé que, cuando hizo eso, hubo como tres segundos donde no pararon de mandar reacciones de me gusta y corazones por el chat que casi inundaron la pantalla. Se me encogió ligeramente el estómago, sintiendo los pétalos en mi interior y el rubor de mis mejillas.

―Hey, audiencia, momento de hacer una encuesta. Según vosotros, ¿quién ha llorado más en esta boda? Si vuestra respuesta iba a ser la señora Marsh o Testaburger siento deciros que nada más lejos de la realidad. En comparación con las madres, los cuatro sujetos que voy a nombrar ahora han hecho correr un auténtico río de lágrimas. Así que, adelante, ¿quién pensáis vosotros que merece el premio al mayor llorón de la boda? ¿Kyle Broflovski? ¿Bebe Stevens? ¿Randy Marsh? ¿Mi gran amigo Leopold Butters Stotch, aquí presente?

― ¡Oye! ―salté, enrojeciéndome ya del todo, apartándome ligeramente para mirarle con las cejas bien fruncidas.

― ¿Llegaste a ver la ceremonia o estaba todo demasiado neblinoso con tanta lágrima? ―siguió mofándose de mí, ensanchando su sonrisa por momentos.

― ¡No estaba llorando tanto! ―me defendí como pude― ¡Eres un exagerado!

―Estabas a punto de sorberte los mocos en la manga de la chaqueta cuando Kyle te pasó el pañuelo, tío ―le golpeé con fuerza el brazo y él se quejó entre risas.

― ¡No es verdad! ¡Eso es asqueroso, no lo haría jamás, lo estás tergiversando todo porque estás intentando hacerme quedar mal delante de todo el mundo!

― ¡ES QUE- ―hipó con fuerza y mucho teatro, haciendo como si llorara y poniendo un estúpido tono de voz que espero que no fuera imitación al mío― SE QUIEREN TANTO!

― ¡Serás…! ―seguí golpeándole allá por donde pillara, tratando por todos los medios de no reírme y permanecer mosqueado por aquello, luchando con las ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa y palabras socarronas de la boca con un mordisco.

Parecía que iba a ahogarse compaginando risotadas y quejas de dolor y yo tenía que parar para preocuparme que estaba bien para luego seguir cuando volvía a hacer alguna estúpida imitación o chiste malo. Estuve al tanto de la pantalla sutilmente y pude ver que las reacciones en el directo se dispararon mientras estuvimos así, y yo era más que consciente de aquello y no quería parar. Era como si me sintiera seguro sabiendo que la gente quería más, como si así no me sintiera el único idiota que pensaba que Kenny y yo funcionábamos. Wow, Karen pensaba que funcionábamos, y Karen era probablemente la persona más importante del mundo para Kenny y eso significaba muchísimo, ¿no?

Dios, Kenny, ¿por qué no podemos?

Él acabó por coger una de mis manos por la muñeca, alegando que necesitaba de verdad un descanso para respirar o iba a morirse ahí mismo de la risa. Yo puse morritos, pero igualmente le hice caso, dejando de golpearle mientras él tomaba aire con ansia.

―Ah, vale, creo que ya puedo respirar de nuevo, uf ―soltó tras concederse una última y profunda bocanada de aire, mirándome con una perenne sonrisilla de nuevo―. Bueno, ¿a quién quieres ir a importunar ahora con el directo?

―A nadie ―bufé por respuesta, cruzándome de brazos cuando me soltó la muñeca―, o vas a seguir metiéndote conmigo.

―Venga, Leo, si era una bromita nada más ―usó la archiconocida técnica de poner carita y voz inocente y mirarme con ojitos arrepentidos que funcionaba demasiado bien conmigo para lo predecible que era―, no te enfades conmigo, porfa…

―No me enfado ―suspiré, dándole la espalda―, pero voy igualmente por mi lado a seguir dando vueltas para saludar al resto de personas que aún no he visto.

―Vaaaaaaaaaale ―contestó con desánimo―. Yo iré en busca de más gente a la que grabar para el directo. Te buscaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo me giré un momento para asentir con la cabeza y él se despidió de mí antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre la multitud. Estaba caminando cuando me llevé la mano a la boca para toser, y no necesité ni mirar para saber que se me habían escapado un par de pétalos. Ah, maldita sea, maldita sea. Me fui con la mayor discreción posible a un lugar que consideré apartado y tosí un par de veces más hasta no notar nada en la garganta, me limpié la mano y la boca con una servilleta y la tiré sin mirarla más de lo absolutamente necesario. Luego me metí la mano en la chaqueta y rebusqué en los bolsillos hasta dar con el inhalador, que usé tras dar la espalda al gentío, cerciorándome así que nadie sospecharía de nada. Cerré los ojos, respirando lento y profundo, esperando que la medicina surtiera su efecto.

― ¡Hey, mierdecilla! ¿Es que creías que ibas a poder escaquearte de saludarme?

Oh, oh, oh. No. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí y por qué justo ahora? Metí como pude el inhalador de vuelta en la chaqueta y me giré, encarándome a la persona que había intentado evitar a toda costa todo el día.

―Di-disculpa, Shelly, no te había… ―dios, no me puedo creer que la que esté delante de mí sea realmente Shelly Marsh. Ah, maldita sea, Kenny tenía toda la razón, ahora es una auténtica belleza y ese vestido estrecho en color marfil le hacía una figura de infarto y creo que me odio un poco más que antes― visto antes…

―Pues iba justo detrás de mis padres, pero como te has girado tan deprisa… ―contestó ella con algo de malicia, y en verdad con razón lo hacía así porque me había negado a saludarla en toda regla, no hay excusa que valga.

―Lo siento, yo ―desvié la mirada, completamente avergonzado por absolutamente todo― ni me di cuenta, lo siento.

―Bueno, oye ―me puso la mano en el hombro y me sobresalté ligeramente―, Stan me contó que tú también has salido del pueblucho para estudiar en la Universidad. Felicidades por tener los huevos que más de uno no ha tenido, te creía menos valiente.

―Ah, sí… gracias, supongo ―no había cambiado en nada, sin embargo, esa _manera tan sumamente dulce_ de tratar conmigo.

―Yo estoy en Minnesota, estudiando Económicas ―siguió ella hablando mientras yo me evadía mentalmente todo lo posible―. Me va bastante bien, no puedo quejarme de nada. Con suerte acabo el Máster este año y puedo encontrar un buen sitio de prácticas por allí. No es que se me antoje demasiado volver a South Park…

―No, no, definitivamente no deberías volver nunca ―negué con la cabeza, pensando para mis adentros que cuanto más lejos estuviera, mejor.

― ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué andabas haciendo? ¿Fisioterapia? ¿Enfermería?

―Medicina ―la corregí sin dejarla apenas acabar. No era por menospreciar las otras dos carreras, pero sentía que las había mencionado adrede para recalcar que no me creía capaz de ser justamente médico―. Estoy en mi segundo año de Medicina. Y me va genial todo. Gracias por preguntar.

Estaba irreconociblemente borde, tanto que hasta yo estaba sorprendido con mi propio tono de voz y lo cortante de mis respuestas y gestos, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Me atosigaban en la cabeza los recuerdos de Kenny hablando de Shelly y de lo que iba a hacerle y me moría de asco y de celos.

Tampoco me había llevado nunca bien con ella así que me dolía menos tratarla mal.

―Interesante, el más miedica y pusilánime del grupillo de los cinco es el que va a llenarse las manos de sangre y a ver tripas ―ensanchó la sonrisilla tras su copa―. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Alguien como tú debe tener una buena determinación para haberse decidido por estudiar a algo así.

¿Alguien como yo? Bufé con la nariz y me encogí de hombros.

―Es algo bastante personal, la verdad. Pero es razón más que suficiente para mí.

―Me alegro, entonces ―me dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro para luego mirar alrededor―. Bueno, ya he visto a Kyle y te he visto a ti, me faltan Cartman y el otro…

―Kenny ―gruñí, molesto. Lo que faltaba, que encima que se iba a acostar con él no supiera ni su nombre…

―Ah, sí, eso. ¿Tienes idea de dónde están? Así me ahorro tener que buscarlos yo.

―Eric estará por esa zona ―señalé con el dedo el lugar más cercano al servicio del _catering_ ―. Y ni idea de dónde estará Kenny. Lo raro es que no esté conmigo, como siempre.

Celos nivel: extremo.

― ¡Shelly! ―una voz sonó antes de que ella me pudiera decir nada, y un chico de piel morena se acercó a donde estaba ella, llevando un par de canapés en las manos― Perdona por tardar, pero no encontraba en las mesas de cerca justo el que me habías pedido, aunque he pensado que este de aquí también podría gustarte.

―Oh, muchas gracias, cielo, eres un amor ―Shelly sonrió dulcemente (¡dulcemente!) y se acercó al chico para darle un beso en la mejilla, antes de coger el canapé. Se ve que yo tenía una cara de incomprensión total porque ella se echó a reír al mirarme―. Oh, Butters, te presento a Amir. Nos conocimos hace bastantes años por internet y ahora estudiamos juntos en Minnesota.

―Encantado ―el chico, Amir, se acercó a mí con una preciosa y amplia sonrisa y me estrechó la mano.

―E-encantado yo también ―murmuré, confuso, antes de mirarlos a ambos alternativamente y aventurarme a preguntar directamente―. Sois… ¿novios?

―Pues claro que sí, ¿qué va a ser si no? ―dijo ella, bufando por la nariz con ironía― Si llevamos ya más de año y medio juntos. ¿No os ha dicho nada el retrasado de mi hermano?

―No… Absolutamente nada, de hecho.

Shelly tenía novio. No estaba soltera.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Una _maravillosa_.

Sonreí de golpe, cogiéndoles a ambos por los hombros y felicitándoles por estar juntos. Me dieron casi ganas de besarles en la frente o en la mejilla, abrazarles con fuerza, decirle a Shelly que me acababa de solucionar la vida con aquello.

¡Adiós a los celos! ¡Adiós al malestar! ¡Adiós al autoodio y la culpabilidad y la disforia! ¡Adiós muy buenas, ya no tenéis poder en mí porque Kenny _no_ va a acostarse con Shelly hoy!

¡Punto, set y partido para Butters!

* * *

 

Era un cliché, pero el tiempo pasó en un suspiro conforme los eventos fueron aconteciendo. No sé, en un momento estábamos todos congregados para recibir a los novios, en el siguiente contemplábamos todos con ternura su primer baile como recién casados (Wendy ya había abandonado su pomposa falda y llevaba su vestido hasta las rodillas con sólo la última capa de tul en morado.  A Kenny por poco le dio algo pensando que se le había roto en la sesión de fotos) y, de golpe, teníamos los platos delante.

La comida, aunque deliciosa, se acabó demasiado pronto; y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, los novios ya habían partido con cierta saña la tarta y ahora tenía un trozo delante de mí. Y, obviamente, antes de que pudiera siquiera disfrutarlo como es debido, ya había desaparecido del plato.

Nos estaban sirviendo el champán cuando las luces cambiaron dentro de la carpa y el escenario se iluminó. Justo cuando pensaba que alguien (Kyle) se levantaría a brindar por el novio y la novia, ¡resultó que el _show_ de Jimmy -y Timmy- dio comienzo! Y vaya, en serio, menudo espectáculo fue. No necesitamos ni estar ya tocados por el alcohol para reírnos sin parar. Acabé literalmente llorando de la risa y Kenny se carcajeó tan fuerte que se cayó de la silla cuando le tocó a Timmy hacer su aparición estelar en su silla de ruedas. Cuando acabaron la ovación debió escucharse hasta en el pueblo de al lado, fue realmente brutal.

En cuanto bajaron del escenario, tras calmar un poco los ánimos, fueron Kyle y Bebe los que procedieron a subirse a él y, cual pareja de presentadores de programa de televisión, procedieron a leer en alto los discursos que tenían preparados para el brindis. Los mantuvieron en un tono más animado y alegre, pero aún así a la pobre Bebe se le saltaron las lagrimillas y Kyle hubo un par de veces que tuvo que parar tras leer alguna frase algo emotiva acerca de su amistad con el ahora señor marido. También reparé, esto en otra nota más “entre nosotros”, en que había suavizado muchas anécdotas y obviado muchos detalles para hacer todo más apto para menores de dieciocho y adultos, padres e invitados en general no muy conocedores de los líos en los que nos hemos metido todos en la pandilla. Obviamente, lo agradecí mucho.

―Vaya, tantos años de amistad y Kyle nunca me había siquiera mencionado lo fan que es de la pesca ―me dijo distraídamente Kenny, dándole vueltas a su copa de champán.

― ¿Eh? ¿Pesca? ―le miré, confuso― ¿Qué pasa, qué ha dicho, qué me he perdido?

―Ah, bueno, es que ―señaló con su mano libre al escenario, en el que Kyle y Bebe seguían su pequeña charla improvisada tras los brindis―, no sé, le estoy viendo tirarle así de fuerte la caña a Bebe y he pensado que será porque es un auténtico profesional.

Le miré, con las cejas fruncidas un segundo, antes de empezar a bufar de risa por la nariz, para que luego nos acabáramos riendo los dos juntos al escuchar la siguiente frase de Kyle, que, ahora sí puedo constatar, sonó a coqueteo puro y duro. Eché un rápido y discreto vistazo a la mesa donde estaba sentado Clyde. Le noté en la cara que él también lo estaba percibiendo y no estaba nada contento. Tenía los puños crispados y Token parecía estar animándole dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Sí, mejor que lo de Kyle y Bebe se quedara en una simple broma… Clyde era demasiado bueno para merecerse que le hicieran daño de ese modo.

Finalmente, se bajaron del escenario y volvió la música, lenta de nuevo, para el baile de los recién casados con sus padres. El momento fue realmente bonito y emotivo, pero la cosa no tardó en convertirse en casi una carnicería cuando la novia se preparó para lanzar el ramo. Eran sólo flores, por mucho que estuviera la creencia popular de quien lo cogiera sería la próxima en convertirse en novia era sólo una creencia, nada científico, ¡por qué tanta violencia! No sé, nunca lo entenderé. El caso es que al final fue Shelly la que, no sin cierto uso _excesivo_ de la fuerza, consiguió coger el ramo. Lo cual me vino de perlas para…

―Vaya, vaya, pero si resulta que Shelly va a ser la siguiente en casarse ―Kenny se frotó las manos mientras yo ampliaba la sonrisa, maliciosamente―. Qué bueno que antes de eso vaya a probar la magia de tener el polvazo de su vida…

― ¡Oh, pero, Kenny! ―me hice el sorprendido, cambiando drásticamente la expresión antes de que me mirara― ¿Es que acaso no te has enterado ya?

― ¿Enterarme? ¿De qué?

―Oh, bueno, es que… ―me encogí de hombros y miré sin demasiada discreción a la mesa donde se sentaba la familia cercana de Stan, más en concreto a la silla vacía― Resulta que Shelly no está, ya sabes, _soltera_. Ha traído a su novio. Es un chico super majo, se llama Amir, estudia con ella en Minnesota.

 ― ¿Qué? No me jodas…

Justo entonces llegó la chica, que sonrió a su pareja y le dio un buen beso a la par que Kenny soltaba un largo quejido lastimero. Se dejó caer en la mesa y yo le di unas palmaditas en el hombro, mientras que con mi brazo libre hacía un gesto de victoria lo más discretamente que pude.

―Venga, Ken, no te desanimes ―canturreé con vocecilla inocente―. Seguro que encontrarás a alguna otra chica disponible con la que puedas ligar esta noche… Alguien mejor que Shelly Marsh, ya sabes.

O no. Después de todo, me había ido pasando discretamente entre todos los invitados, preguntado en general por sus vidas y básicamente todas las chicas invitadas que encajaban con su tipo iban con sus parejas a la boda (hablando de parejas, resulta que Heidi descubrió tras cortar con Eric que era lesbiana y ahora estaba saliendo con Annie Knitts. Sí, la misma Annie. Me hizo tan feliz saber que estaban felices juntas… y que le había destrozado la autoestima a Eric, sinceramente, también). Así que, bueno, no era por ser cruel, pero a lo mejor sus posibilidades de acabar con alguien esta noche eran… bien pocas. ¡Ups!

―Eso espero ―le escuché decir bajo sus brazos, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar al infinito―. Porque llevo ya demasiado sin mojar y estoy empezando a pensar seriamente que tengo el mono.

_“Está soltero y buscando tema a saco, no veo por qué no aprovecharlo.”_

Maldita sea, Tammy, no ahora, no quiero escuchar eso ahora, de verdad, no…

Tragué saliva y me terminé lo que quedaba de champán. Me fijé en que la música había empezado a sonar de nuevo y que la gente ya estaba en la pista de baile. Algunos, como Randy, ya estaba dándolo todo en ella.

―Oh, la barra libre parece que ya está abierta ―soltó Kenny, levantándose del asiento―. ¿Te vienes conmigo? Necesito un par de chupitos.

Asentí fervientemente, dejando mi vaso vacío en la mesa con un golpe y saliendo deprisa tras él, agarrándome a la parte de atrás de su chaqueta para no perderlo entre la multitud. Tuvo que abrirse paso entre los invitados de marcha, pero acabamos llegando sin problema mayor a la barra, donde Kenny se apresuró a pedir dos rondas de chupitos.

Una parte de mí tenía a mi instinto de mejor amigo avisándome que debía decirle que tuviera cuidado con el alcohol, que no quería que acabara demasiado borracho.

Otra parte de mí, sin embargo, me gritaba que si nos emborrachábamos podría _tal vez,_ con mucha suerte, tener una _mísera_ oportunidad.

Apreté los labios antes de coger ese primer chupito, chocarlo con el suyo y tomármelo de un limpio trago y hacer lo mismo seguidamente con el segundo.

De algún modo, mientras me bajaba el fuego por la garganta y le miraba fijamente a los labios con los míos entreabiertos, pensé que tal vez podía ser que esto fuera una buena idea.

* * *

 

Las horas iban pasando mientras yo perdía completamente la noción del tiempo. Los invitados más atareados, mayores o que vivían más lejos se habían empezado a ir, dejando atrás solamente a los locos universitarios que sólo necesitábamos un poco más de fiesta antes de volver a la insufrible rutina. A estas alturas no sé quién iba más bebido (bendita la fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse sobrios de los que fueron conductores designados, eso sí), sólo que básicamente todos estábamos dándolo todo en la pista de baile y teniendo un momento inolvidable de nuevo juntos. Era realmente, como decía Token, volver al pasado, sólo que mejor. Por ser era incluso mejor que ayer, en la despedida de soltero. Porque estábamos todos: los nuevos y los viejos, los que nos fuimos y los que se quedaron, los que siempre habíamos sido en nuestra pequeña ciudad en las montañas.

Y Kenny estaba conmigo, y si Kenny estaba conmigo, nada podía salirme realmente mal.

No sé exactamente por qué, pero mientras estaba en la pista de baile hablando con Nichole, decidí girarme hacia la zona de mesas y vi que había alguien sentado en soledad completa, comiendo un enorme trozo de tarta. No le di mucha importancia, pensando que debía ser Eric; pero al verle en la pista también, supuse que no era posible que hubiera creado un clon sólo para poder gorronear más tarta, así que me disculpé con Nichole para poder salir un momento y me encaminé hacia allí.

―Hey… Clyde ―saludé con una media sonrisa, notando al acercarme que el alcohol ya me hacía caminar como un pato mareado―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te vienes? Estamos todos ahí.

―Nah ―musitó con desgana, mirando sin demasiados ánimos la cucharada de tarta que iba a meterse entre pecho y espalda―. No me apetece. No pinto nada ahí.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté, confuso, tomando asiento a su lado― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pero si eres parte del grupo, ¿cómo no vas a pintar nada? Además ―añadí al ver cómo se metía la cuchara en la boca, llenándose los carrillos como una ardilla comiéndose un cacahuete―, ¿no tienes una dieta? De deportista, digo. No creo que… la tarta sea lo más apto para una futura superestrella del rugby, no al menos en esas cantidades.

― ¡Qué más da! ¡La dieta, ser superestrella, el rugby, todo! ―levantó las manos, antes de bajarlas de golpe a su cabeza, casi manchándose la ropa con los restos de nata en su cubierto― ¡No importan absolutamente nada si no me acercan a la persona que yo quiero!

― ¿Cómo? ―tras unos segundos de total incomprensión, mi aletargado cerebro decidió finalmente unir las piezas y mis ojos volvieron a la pista de baile, a aquel corto y ceñido vestido rojo que llamaba la atención incluso en aquella semioscuridad― Es… Es por Bebe, ¿no?

―Claro que es por Bebe ―tiró la cuchara a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos―. Yo no quería venir, ¿vale? Vamos, la boda de Wendy Testaburguer, ¿cómo no va a ser ella la dama de honor principal? Pero no, ellos se empeñaron en que lo hiciera. Primero para marcar terreno. Luego me dijeron que podríamos quedar finalmente como amigos. Tal vez allanar el camino para una futura oportunidad. Y al final se convirtió en un “venga, vamos, tío, no pierdes nada por intentarlo” ―me miró directamente a los ojos con intensidad y dolor―. Me ilusionaron. Me hicieron creer que podría volver a conquistarla. Y me encuentro con esta _mierda_.

― ¿A… qué te refieres, exactamente?

― ¡¿A qué me voy a estar refiriendo, Butters?! ¡Bebe me ha rechazado y en toda mi cara! ¡No va a volver conmigo!

―No. No ―negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, tratando de luchar contra la niebla que se había asentado en mi cerebro para saber qué hacer y decir―, no, no, no. ¡No es cierto! Ella sigue sintiendo algo por ti, sólo está…

― ¿Ah, sí, en serio? Sólo está qué, ¿confusa? ¿Airada? ¿Abierta a probar nuevas cosas con nuevas personas? ―soltó una carcajada―. Llámame tonto tú también, pero a mí eso me suena a lo que dice una persona que ha pasado ya página.

― ¡Es temporal! ¡Sólo está, bueno, agobiada y necesita tiempo para... si misma! ―mi cabeza abotargada apenas podía recuperar fragmentos coherentes de la conversación entre las chicas a la que a duras penas atendí entonces― Pero la he escuchado y te quiere aún, créeme en eso, por favor.

―Y créeme a mí cuando te digo que me ha dejado bien claro que no quiere ni verme. De hecho, ¿sabes qué? No la culpo. Yo tampoco querría verme ahora mismo en un espejo ―soltó un bufido por la nariz―. Clyde “Bebé Llorica” Donovan. Pensé que también habría superado ese mote ya, pero se ve bastante bien que no.

―Clyde, no, por favor, para ―le cogí por el hombro, zarandeándole ligeramente―. No sigas, no es cierto, ¿por qué no puedes creerme? La he visto, Clyde, ¡la he visto!

― ¡¿Qué más da?! ¿Qué más da si te dijo que había algo en ella que seguía queriéndome aún si tengo las pruebas de lo contrario delante de mis narices?

―Eso no es verdad, Clyde...

―La única verdad que conozco es que yo sigo perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y mírala, se ve claramente que ella ―señaló con la mano―… ya me tiene más que superado.

Por toda la carpa sonaba una balada lenta y las parejas bailaban pegadas, acarameladas. Levanté la mirada con miedo para poder seguir la dirección a la que aquella mano apuntaba.

No sé cómo lo supe, pero lo supe. Que cuando levantara la mirada, estarían ahí.

Dos rubios de melena leonina, sonrisa pícara y ojos lujuriosos. Naranja y rojo.

Cuerpo a cuerpo.

Boca a boca. 

Sentí mis entrañas encogerse con violencia y un intenso pinchazo en el pecho. No podía ser, esto no podía ser. Solté un gemido ahogado que hizo que Clyde me mirara preocupado, pero yo no tenía ojos para Clyde ya.

Sólo los veía a ellos.

Horrorizado. Vulnerable. Celoso.

Me levanté automáticamente del asiento, sin preocuparme por colocar de vuelta la silla que había tirado al suelo, y me giré hacia Clyde.

―No puedes… dejar que haga eso ―susurré, apenas capaz de sostenerle la mirada a la pupila―. Ve a por ella. Sácala de ahí. Haz algo. Clyde, haz algo…

Él negó con la cabeza y no le dejé ni responder antes de echar a correr de vuelta a la pista de baile. Tenía que hacer algo. Ya. Rápido, Butters, piensa algo, piensa algo ya, por qué no piensas, Dios, piensa por tu vida, ¡piensa!

Kyle.

Kyle había estado todo el día detrás de ella. Seguro que era una confusión. Seguro que Bebe quería liarse con Kyle y como había bebido tanto le confundió con Kenny. Sí, seguro era eso. Una confusión. Sólo una estúpida y terrible confusión que iba a solucionar cuanto antes, como fuera.

Fui abriéndome paso entre el gentío despreocupado, a codazos si hacía falta, buscando un atisbo de pelo rojo. Dios, Kyle era excesivamente alto, ¿cómo no podía verle por ninguna parte? Cada vez que encontraba a alguien conocido preguntaba por él, pero todos o negaban con la cabeza o levantaban los hombros o me decían dónde lo vieron por última vez. Noté mi respiración cada vez más pesada, y no sabía si eran las flores o que estaba falto de oxígeno en aquel ambiente tan cargado, pero me vi obligado a salir del centro de la pista para poder tomar aire. Fue horrible, como si hubiera tomado una bocanada de puro fuego. ¿Ahora hasta respirar me hacía daño? Aproveché que estaba fuera para volver a mirar a la muchedumbre, buscando los rizos pelirrojos que parecían haberse esfumado de la tierra. ¡¿Cómo no podía estar ahí?! ¡¿Con quién estaría?!

De repente pensé que Eric debía estar detrás de él, como siempre, fastidiándole, metiéndose con él, como la buena mosca cojonera que era. Y Eric no era fácil de perder, no, imposible. Así que me enfoqué en buscar su enorme culo por todas partes, dentro y fuera de la pista, en las mesas, incluso fuera de la carpa.

Me encontré a Craig fumando en la esquina de la estructura.

― ¡Craig! ―grité, corriendo hacia donde estaba― Kyle, Eric. ¿Los has visto?

― ¿A Broflovski y a Cartman? No, gracias a Dios no los he visto desde hace un buen rato.

Solté un suspiro exasperado y volví dentro de la carpa. No estaban, ¿dónde estaban? Maldita sea, ¡¿dónde?! Nadie sabía dónde estaban, ¿qué iba a hacer yo ahora? Me mordí las uñas con nerviosismo, tratando como podía de controlar lo suficiente mi respiración para al menos no hiperventilar. Si Kyle no estaba para separar esos dos, ¿quién podría hacerlo? ¿Quién podía ayudarme? ¿Quién entendía por qué necesitaba que se separan?

Wendy.

Eché a correr. Era la novia, no podía estar en paradero desconocido, no ella. Y es Wendy, sabe lo que hay, sabrá lo que hacer, ella me entiende, la necesito más que nunca. Vislumbré un vestido de un intenso azul a mi izquierda y me desvié allí, cogiendo a la chica por el brazo sin previo aviso.

― ¡Annie!

― ¡Ah, ¿qué?! ―me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, asustada― ¿Butters?

― ¡Wendy! ¿Dónde está?

―Ahora mismo no está dispo…

―Vale, pero ¿dónde?

―Haciéndose fotos con Stan en el lago ―musitó, encogiéndose un poco de hombros―. ¿Pasa algo?

No pude evitar soltar un quejido lastimero al escuchar eso, soltándole el brazo y apretando los míos con fuerza con las manos. ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? Wendy, te necesitaba más que nunca, ¿por qué justo has tenido que irte ahora?

―Oye, Butters, tienes una pinta horrible ―noté a duras penas sus manos posándose delicadamente en mis hombros, acercándose a mí para poder observarme mejor bajo la escasa luz de discoteca que había dentro―… ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Que la suelte de una maldita vez.

―Estoy… mareado ―acabé por decir, sintiendo las náuseas burbujeando en mi estómago.

―Oh, cielo ―murmuró, apretando un poco su agarre en mi hombro y pasándome una mano por la cara, apartándome el pelo de la frente―… Estás realmente mal, deberías ir al baño, refrescarte un poco… ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta allí?

La aparté y negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

―No ―dije con firmeza, antes de añadir en un tono más agradable―. Puedo ir solo. Gracias, Annie.

Me giré sobre mis talones y volví a salir fuera de la carpa, atravesando el ahora gélido exterior hasta la recepción del hotel. A mitad de camino, cuando noté que nadie estaba cerca para mirar, eché a correr. A lo mejor Kyle y Eric estaban en el baño. Debían estar en el baño, por eso no estaban por ninguna parte, claro está, qué tonto he sido. Entré como una exhalación por la puerta, atravesando los pasillos de recepción hasta llegar a los aseos y abrí la puerta de un golpe. Tres de los cuatro baños estaban abiertos y sólo el último daba un poco de esperanza.

― ¿Kyle? ―solté en apenas un hilo de voz.

Escuché ruidos y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Me retumbó el corazón en los oídos y salí disparado hacia esa puerta. Pero una persona que ni conocía se topó conmigo y, disculpándose, salió silenciosamente del baño.

Me quedé unos segundos totalmente quieto, con los ojos fijos en aquel punto, el labio tembloroso. _Estúpido_. No sé cuándo empezó, pero cuando fui consciente de que estaba llorando ya me estaba faltando el aire y tenía las mejillas empapadas y moqueaba con ganas. _Llorón_. Me estampé contra la encimera de mármol y abrí a tope el grifo, metiendo toda la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, echándome la que se acumulaba abajo en la cara con la mano. _Idiota_. Cogí la toalla de mano y empecé a secarme como pude el pelo, apretándola en la cara, ahogando un grito con ella. _Cobarde_. Me miré al espejo y noté de inmediato por qué Annie me había mirado tan preocupada, así como que me había hecho sangre en algunos de mis dedos al haberlos mordido. _Repulsivo_.

¿Cómo no va a elegir a Bebe?

Lancé la toalla contra la encimera y me tapé la cara con las manos, apoyándome en la pared de azulejos, luchando con las ganas de echarme de nuevo a llorar o a gritar o las dos a la vez. Estaba siendo una noche perfecta, nada podía ir mal, ¿por qué estaba ocurriendo esto? ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo esto?

El sonido de unos zapatos golpeando el suelo _in crescendo_ me alertó de golpe. Me giré, enfrentándome a la puerta y me sujeté a la encimera para asegurarme que no iba a caerme con aquel brusco movimiento.

Por favor, por favor, Kyle…

Pero Kenny abrió la puerta de par en par exhibiendo la más triunfante de las sonrisas.

― ¡Leo! ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! Tío, no te lo vas a creer…

No pude ni pronunciar su nombre. Abrí la boca, la moví, exhalé aire, pero no salió ningún sonido de mi garganta. No podía hablar, ni moverme, ni evitar echarme a llorar si bajaba mi guardia un solo segundo. Se acercó en un par de zancadas a donde estaba yo y mi reacción instintiva fue poner las manos delante de mi pecho y dar un paso atrás, como un animal asustado, acorralado.

Realmente estaba asustado y acorralado.

―Eh, ugh, vale ―murmuró, mirándome de arriba abajo, sin entender―… Oye, ¿es que ha pasado algo? Tienes muy mala cara. Y te has ido sin avisar. Y estás solo en el baño y parece que has estado…

―Estoy… bien ―musité con la poca voz que me quedaba, sin mirarle siquiera a los pies.

―De acuerdo, tienes pinta de estar en la mierda, pero si tú mismo dices que estás bien, adelante ―no me gustaba ese tono con el que había dicho eso, en absoluto―. Craig te vio salir así que vine aquí. Te estaba buscando para decirte algo.

Me mordí el labio, sonriendo casi sin querer con ironía. Oh sí, Kenny, sorpréndeme.

―Mira, sé que va a sonar a locura, pero, créeme, esta vez es cierto ―tomó aire antes de soltarlo, como si nada―. Bebe, la mismísima Bebe “Sensación” Stevens, está soltera y ha decido que va a acostarse _conmigo_ esta noche.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los labios. Noté mis puños crispados y rodillas temblando.

―Ah… ―solté de repente y no fue hasta que no dije la siguiente frase que noté la ponzoña que mi tono de voz llevaba consigo― Genial. Estupendo, Kenny. Te agradezco _tanto_ que hayas tomado el tiempo para venir aquí específicamente a decírmelo.

Y por primera vez desde que cruzó la puerta, levanté la mirada y se la clavé en sus confusos ojos de azul profundo. Creo que él esperaba que yo dijera o hiciera algo más, pero simplemente me mantuve ahí, quieto, sin moverme un ápice.

―Ahora es cuando me dices qué coño está pasando ―murmuró, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, los suyos llenos de total incomprensión.

―No, porque no pasa nada ―dije simplemente.

―Ya… ―desvió la mirada y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, paseando su lengua por dentro de su boca― Oye, eso que dijimos de ser sinceros el uno con el otro, ¿ha pasado algo en concreto para que te lo estés pasando por el forro? Porque me has mentido ya dos veces seguidas en menos de dos minutos. Y súmale que llevas desde que llegaste esquivándome y comportándote raro cuanto menos. Creo que merezco una explicación o algo.

Solté un bufido al escuchar eso.

― ¿Qué te estoy _esquivando_? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando fui yo quien te dije que quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos quedara juntos?

― ¡Leo, has desaparecido sin decirle nada a nadie, mucho menos a mí! ―movió las manos de golpe, juzgándome con la mirada― ¡Y no me hagas hacer recuento de todas las veces que te has ido sin dar una explicación! Se supone que lo habíamos hablado, que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, ¿por qué haces esto? Si tan mal estás, si tan complicadas están las cosas entre tú y yo, ¿por qué no quieres hablarlo? ¡Dios, si es un secreto que ni siquiera yo puedo saber, vale, de acuerdo, no me lo digas! ¡Pero podrías al menos admitir que lo tienes!

―No tienes ni idea ―negué con la cabeza, sonriendo, por irónico que resultara, ya que sólo tenía ganas de encerrarme en uno de los lavabos y echarme a llorar―. Olvídalo, no sirve de nada. Adelante, vete, sube a tu habitación y haz _eso_ con… _Bebe_. Disfruta, tú que puedes.

―Espera ―susurró tras unos tensos segundos de completo silencio―. Estás celoso.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y contuve la respiración. Tenía pánico escrito en la cara.

―No…

 _Sucio mentiroso_.

―Tienes celos de que me vaya a acostar con Bebe. Nos has visto en la pista de baile, por eso te has ido sin decir nada. Por eso has soltado eso último con ese tono.

Oh. Es mucho, mucho más que eso, Kenny.

―No sé por qué tendría que tener celos de eso… ―sólo la persona de la que más enamorado he estado en mi vida va a tirarse a mi amiga, a la cual envidio porque es todo lo que querría ser para así poder tener la más mínima oportunidad de que me quisiera de vuelta.

_No dejas de mentir, gallina._

― Escucha ―levantó una mano de golpe, mirándome fijamente―, llevo esperando; no, _soñando_ con tener esta oportunidad desde el instituto. Bebe estaba a años luz de mi alcance y ahora, aunque sólo sea por una noche, voy a conseguirlo. No voy a dejar escapar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. Así que, Leo, te lo pido como amigo, no fastidies esto ahora.

―Que no lo _fastidie_. Yo ―solté una carcajada amarga―. Oh, disculpa, no sabía que me había convertido en el amigo arruinapolvos.

― ¡En lo que te has convertido es en una persona que ya no conozco mejor que a mi propio hermano!

― ¡No me eches la culpa de eso, yo no he sido el que cambiado! ―me defendí, poniéndome las manos en el pecho― ¡Eres tú el que estás cada día más… incomprensible!

― Esto no se trata de mí, Leo, ¡se trata de ti! ¡De ti y de lo que sea que te pase!

―Oh, disculpa, tonto de mí, ¡pensaba que se trataba de ti y de hacerlo con Bebe Stevens!

― ¿Y exactamente por qué te importa tanto que lo haga?

― ¡Porque me da asco simplemente pensar que te vas a acostar con ella! ¡No lo soporto, no lo puedo soportar!

―Si esto se trata de Bebe…

― ¡Me da exactamente igual Bebe! ―chillé, golpeando la encimera― ¡El problema eres tú! ¡Tú, tú, tú y tu maldita manía de pensar siempre con el maldito… _pene_! ¡Te pido pasar el tiempo juntos y me abandonas cuando más te necesito para acostarte con una chica por la que no sientes nada más que ganas!

―Te estás pasando cuatro pueblos…

― ¡Oh, perdón, que el insensible aquí soy yo porque, por lo visto, era el polvo más importante de tu vida o algo, ¿no?! ¡Dios! Eres… ―tomé aire antes de soltar desde el fondo de mis pulmones― ¡Eres un ninfómano! ¡Así es como solucionas todos tus problemas, tirándote a gente cualquiera por la que no sientes nada con tal de olvidarte por un momento de que tienes una vida de mierda! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Me das asco!

Se hizo un ominoso silencio nada más terminé de chillar.

De repente me vino todo de golpe a la cabeza. Dios, yo… Yo tenía pensado declararme. Lo tenía preparado. El momento, el lugar, el modo. Y acababa de decir todo eso…

¿Qué has hecho, Butters? Acabas de mandar a la mierda todo…

Tragué saliva y contuve la respiración. No podía haber dicho eso. Ni siquiera era cierto.

Le miré temblando de miedo, y él me miraba de vuelta con la más completa inexpresión. Me relamí los labios antes de decir:

―Por favor, Kenny, escucha, yo…

―No, no digas nada. Hazme caso ―se apresuró a decir, callándome con un gesto de mano―. Yo ya me voy. Y, oye, gracias. Gracias por recordarme lo jodidamente asquerosa y deprimente que es la vida que tengo y lo mala persona que soy. Pensaba que, tonto de mí, a pesar de todo tenía siempre un amigo a mi lado capaz de ver lo poco bueno que hay en mi sin importar lo que pasara. Ya me doy cuenta de que me equivocaba y que también me ve como una sucia rata que follaría hasta con su madre si pudiera. Así que gracias por abrirme los ojos, Butters. Descansa, tú que puedes.

Y dejándome una amarga y rota sonrisa, se giró y abrió la puerta y pasó por ella y la cerró y volvió a cerrarla con más fuerza aún y se alejó por el pasillo a paso raudo.

Y yo me quede anclado en el sitio, como una estatua, completamente inmóvil. Tuvo que pasar como un par de minutos hasta que me atreví a girar la cabeza ligeramente para ver a mi propio reflejo en el amplio espejo, a mi cara en estado de _shock_ , a mis ojos perdidos y sin vida y a los rastros de lágrimas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había vertido.

Mi cerebro parecía haberse quedado completamente en blanco, no podía apenas recordar nada. Cómo llegué ahí, qué había pasado exactamente, qué había dicho. ¿Era real? ¿Todo esto? Me toqué el cuerpo. Recordaba la sensación de dolor en las costillas, me había estado riendo y divirtiendo. Subí más arriba y puse la mano sobre mi corazón. Ahora dolía ahí. Como si, inexplicablemente, pudiera sentir el dolor que alguien me provocaba apretándome el corazón que me había robado del pecho. Era justo así, como tener corazón y a la vez no tenerlo. Como si doliera el vacío.

Ugh, menudo médico soy, diciendo que siento que no tengo corazón, ¿qué bobada es esa? Claro que lo tengo. Sólo lo acaban de romper en pedazos. Figuradamente, por supuesto.

Escuché algo de ruido viniendo hacia el baño, así que tomé aire y gasté todas las fuerzas que sentía que me quedaban en mover los pies y salir de ahí. Miraba al suelo, sin querer saber quienes eran aquellas personas que se cruzaron en mi camino. Conseguí llegar al ascensor y pulsé el botón, sorprendiéndome gratamente que estuviera en la planta baja y abriera al instante. Entré y apreté el número de mi planta robóticamente y eché la cabeza en una de las paredes, suspirando con fuerza.

― ¡Butters! ―escuché muy, muy lejos, cerrando los ojos― ¡Oye, Butters, espera!

De repente, apenas unos segundos antes de que las puertas se cerraran, alguien se coló como un vendaval en el ascensor.

― ¡Cl-Clyde! ―chillé, asustado por aquello, mientras el ascensor empezaba a ascender.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? Te fuiste sin explicarme qué pasaba contigo, estaba preocupado y me puse a buscarte como loco. ¿Dónde estabas?

Yo le escuché con los ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de hacer o decir nada. Clyde tenía sus redondos ojos marrones empapados en inquietud y la respiración acelerada tras haberse dado esa súbita carrera.

―Lo siento… Yo… No quería… Es que… Bueno… Ha pasado algo y…

 _Me quiero morir_.

―Hey, si lo que necesitas es llorar ―soltó de repente, sin dejarme terminar mi sarta de excusas― me sobra hombro para que puedas hacerlo. Ya sabes que yo no voy a juzgarte.

― ¿Sabes? ―solté, quebrándose un poco mi voz al hablar― Creo que lo voy a necesitar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron tras sonar el clásico timbre y le cogí de la mano. Él me sonrió y la apretó con un poco más de fuerza. Salimos juntos del ascensor y yo saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y nos dirigimos sin decir palabra a mi habitación.

Estábamos a mitad de camino cuando empezamos a notar los ruiditos provenientes de una de las habitaciones que no necesité siquiera comprobar para saber cuál era, y la mano de Clyde se crispó en la mía, así que tiré de él y empecé a andar más rápido hasta llegar a la puerta, bloqueando como podía en mi cabeza aquellos infernales sonidos que nunca pensé que odiaría de ese modo. Traté de abrir la puerta cuanto antes, pero me había puesto tan nervioso que ni atinaba. Me frustré tanto que acabé llorando, lo cual hizo que temblara más y se me nublara más la vista y fuera aún peor. Pero Clyde me cogió la mano y me ayudó a abrir la dichosa puerta de una vez por todas y entramos y cerramos los dos de golpe, manteniéndonos unos segundos en completo silencio para comprobar que al fin estábamos a salvo.

―Joder ―suspiró, echándose sobre la puerta, su mano sobre los ojos―. Joder, ha sido peor de lo que pensaba.

―Lo sé ―murmuré, abrazándome a mí mismo, mirando al suelo―. Es peor pensar que lo está haciendo adrede sabiendo que estaré aquí…

Clyde se apartó la mano de la cara y se me quedó mirando, sin decir nada, como pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Yo solté un largo suspiro y me quité la chaqueta, dejándola colgada en el perchero junto con la corbata, antes de caminar hacia la cama, aflojándome los botones de la camisa en las zonas más incómodas. Me senté en la colcha perfectamente hecha, dejando mis brazos caer pesadamente sobre mis piernas y respiré hondo, mirando a la nada, antes de volver la mirada al chico y ladear la cabeza.

―Ponte cómodo ―murmuré con una nota dulce en la poca voz que me quedaba.

La verdad es que me daba ternura ver que se había quedado quieto ahí, al lado de la puerta, mirándome. Asintió con la cabeza al oírme decir eso y procedió a quitarse también la chaqueta y la corbata. Lo que no me esperé en absoluto es que también empezara a quitarse la camisa también.

―Ah, esto, perdona ―empezó a decir, ligeramente azorado, al verme la cara―. La camisa es bastante cara y la voy a necesitar la semana que viene para una cena oficial del equipo y no querría que se manchara si vas a… Bueno, ya sabes. Mejor prevenir que curar.

Yo asentí, enrojeciéndome también un poco cuando se la quitó y se quedó sólo en camisa interior. Clyde tenía un cuerpo que a primera vista no parecía muy atlético, pero era todo músculo, y era algo fácil de ver si mirabas sus brazos bien tonificados. Visto estaba en lo fácil que me había levantado antes del suelo para saludarme antes. Tomó asiento a mi lado y yo desvié la mirada rápidamente, mordiéndome el labio. Fue él quien tuvo el valor de romper primero el silencio con una directa:

―Entonces eso de antes significa que tú estás ―murmuró, sin mirarme aún―… ¿pillado por Kenny?

Levanté la mirada hacia su rostro, sin decir nada, y él me miró de vuelta por el rabillo del ojo. Bufé por la nariz con una sonrisita en los labios. No ganaba absolutamente nada mintiendo a estas alturas.

―Sí. Estoy total y absurdamente enamorado de Kenny.

―Wow ―abrió los ojos, agitando rápidamente la cabeza, como recomponiéndose tras recibir aquello―. Pues maldita nuestra suerte, ¿no? Tú, yo y… ella y él. Ni hecho adrede, colega.

―Ya, lo sé. Parece una broma o algo ―me encogí de hombros, rendido.

―Una que no tiene absolutamente ninguna gracia, dicho sea de paso ―bufó, airado.

―Lo siento ―empecé a decir al verle la cara, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, a pesar de que aquello me hizo temblar ligeramente―, lo tienes que estar pasando fatal. Bebe ha sido tu novia tantos años y querías volver con ella y que encima que te diga que no pase esto…

―No, no, soy yo quien lo siente ―puso a su vez sus manos en mis hombros, logrando que se me encogiera el estómago―. Estás pilladísimo por tu mejor amigo, que encima es archiconocido en todos partes por su fama de mujeriego. Eso es aún más jodido, créeme.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándole, con la mirada temblando y el corazón a cien por hora. Era un cielo, Clyde era un cielo. Y era guapo y no tan tonto como decían y tenía un corazón de oro y una sonrisa sincera y preciosa. No se merecía esto. No entendía cómo Bebe podía ser tan tonta de dejarle ir, sólo había que verle para darse cuenta de que era una buena persona que la quería a más no poder aún.

Pero a veces, por mucho que ames, nunca es suficiente.

Y si Bebe quería algo más que sólo a Clyde, Kenny quería… algo diferente a lo que yo era.

Me apretó el pecho y me encogí súbitamente de dolor. Noté que los brazos de Clyde se tensaron, dispuestos a sujetarme si me caía, y como era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme en ese momento, lo hice.

A esos brazos, a él.

―Clyde no… ―sollocé― No quiero estar solo… ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo?

―Puedo quedarme contigo, Butters, claro que puedo ―musitó, abrazándome, reconfortándome entero con tan poca cosa.

Como era de esperar, en cuanto me atrapó en sus brazos me eché a llorar deshonrosamente y le empecé a contar todo. Cómo fue reencontrarme con Kenny y saber que él sólo estaba pensando en tirarse a una chica. Qué sentí cuando vi a Kenny besando a Bebe. Por qué me dolía tanto que fuera justamente ella, de entre todas las chicas del mundo. Cuándo se fue todo al garete en nuestra discusión en el baño. Vomité palabras y sentimientos en vez de flores esta vez y dolía igual y sabía igual de mal al final. Pero él lloraba conmigo y me apretaba más fuerte, hundiéndome en su hombro y acariciándome el pelo y la espalda, tratando de calmarme. Y me hacía sentir mejor. Que lo que sentía no era tan egoísta, que mi dolor era válido y que no estaba solo.

Me separé apenas unos centímetros de él porque apenas podía respirar entre las lágrimas, la respiración descompasada, los mocos y el intenso olor de su perfume. Él puso su frente contra la mía y empezó a hablarme en apenas un apaciguador murmullo del que apenas fui capaz de distinguir una palabra. Le miré a los labios mientras hablaba, intentando descifrar lo que decía si no era capaz de escucharle, pero sólo podía pensar en que Clyde era un auténtico cielo y que olía bien y tenía ojos de chocolate con leche y brazos cálidos y fuertes.

Y no sé qué parte de mí pensó que aquello podría ser una buena idea, pero cerré los ojos y apreté mis labios contra los suyos. Lo sé, lo sé mejor que nadie, fue un impulso idiota y sinsentido, pero él movió su boca contra la mía de vuelta y me volví a sentir algo parecido a bien y no quería parar porque si lo hacía temía no volver a saber lo que era sentirse casi bien nunca más. Así que dejé de pensar y seguí besándole y él me pegó más a su cuerpo y yo le acaricié bajo su camisa y él me echó en la cama, sin separarse un segundo de mis labios.

Sólo me atreví a hacerlo para poder tomar su cara entre mis manos y mirarle a los ojos.

Lo siento, Clyde, eres un parche.

Pero yo también lo soy para ti.

* * *

 

 El pitido infernal de la alarma cruzó la sala y yo simplemente lo dejé estar, mirando a la nada. Total, qué más da, ya estaba despierto. A duras penas, porque no sentía ningún tipo de contacto con la realidad y mi mente estaba en lo que me parecía otro mundo más afín al de los sueños; pero despierto, en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Acabé por resignarme y renunciar a mi confortable abrigo de mantas que me resguardaba del frío del mundo exterior y me levanté de mi refugio en una esquina de la habitación. Caminé hasta el baño y me metí en la ducha, abriendo el grifo y dejando que el agua fría me cayera. Era una sensación que odiaba, así que me ayudó a sentirme mejor. Algo en mi cabeza me negaba el derecho a tomarme una reconfortante ducha de agua caliente. Cogí el bote de champú barato de hotel y lo gasté para poder limpiarme entero. Me froté con ganas y me rasqué toda la suciedad que sentía que me cubría la piel. Fue frustrante que saliera de la ducha sin llegar a sentirme limpio del todo, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Saqué del armario la última muda limpia de ropa que traía y me la puse antes de poner orden en el resto de ropa. La doblé cautelosa y delicadamente, evitando cualquier arruga, antes de meterla en la maleta. Fue ligeramente agradable realizar una actividad puramente mecánica, pero sólo podía alargarla hasta cierto límite; y, cuando finalmente metí la chaqueta en la parte de arriba de la maleta y cerré la cremallera, sentí un vacío inmenso en mi interior. Miré hacia atrás y vi la cama deshecha.

Clyde me pidió mil millones de perdones cuando me dijo que tenía que irse. Al parecer tenía una ristra de llamadas perdidas y cientos de mensajes, cada cual más violento, de parte de Craig diciendo que se diera prisa, ya que se volvían juntos los cuatro en el mismo coche. Yo le dije que lo entendía y que no pasaba nada, que ya me sentía mejor y que seguramente caería rendido. Él acabó marchándose tras darme un beso en la frente, con una sonrisa, diciendo que mantendríamos el contacto.

Fue sólo una verdad a medias. Seguía sintiendo un dolor en el pecho que se resignaba a irse, hubiera preferido no quedarme solo en lo que restaba de noche y no me llegué a dormir ni una mísera hora, sólo entré en un estado catatónico que me permitía seguir funcionando de forma básica sin sentir realmente nada. Básicamente, entré en modo robot. Sí, esa era la mejor manera para definirlo. Pero al menos no fue a peor, y creo que ya eso era remarcable.

Como me sentía mal por haber hecho tal desastre con la cama, pero a la vez no podía hacerla yo porque las sábanas necesitaban cambiarse, cogí un trozo de papel y bolígrafo y escribí una nota de disculpa para las limpiadoras que dejé sobre la colcha, que traté de dejar lo más recogida que pude. Una vez hice eso, giré la muñeca y comprobé la hora. Era algo temprano, pero suponía que prolongar mi soledad no me haría ningún tipo de bien, así que decidí bajar ya a desayunar.

Obviamente, como era de esperar, a esas horas intempestivas no había ni un alma despierta, y mucho menos los supervivientes de un largo día de juerga. Mejor para mí. Una conversación banal y animada como las de Annie me sentaría aún peor. Tras dejar la maleta en el mostrador, fui al comedor y paseé entre las filas de comida del _buffet_. Me dieron arcadas simplemente al oler la comida, pero sabía que tenía que comer porque, a fin de cuentas, era médico, así que me obligué a comer lo más básico. Tras coger un poco de aquí y allá, me senté en una mesa y me atreví a sacar el móvil. Eran las ocho y diez.

Una voz en mi cabeza recordó que había quedado con Kenny a las y media en la entrada para irnos juntos a la estación a coger mi bus. Me mordí el labio, mirando la pantalla, sin ningún icono que marcara en rojo los mensajes sin leer.

No iba a venir.

Negué con la cabeza, dando la vuelta al móvil y poniéndolo contra la mesa. Me puse a comer y me centré sólo en comer. No me permití ningún pensamiento al respecto hasta que no acabé lo que había en el plato y el zumo y no lo hice tampoco hasta que no salí del comedor y volví a recepción. Me acerqué al mostrador y, tras formalizar los trámites de mi salida, pregunté por los horarios del bus que llevaba a la estación. Suspiré con alivio cuando me dijeron que uno salía a las y veinticinco de la carretera que había nada más salir del hotel. Si cogía ese tendría tiempo de sobra para coger el mío. Les agradecí la información con una amplia sonrisa y cogí mi maleta, caminando hacia la salida.

Me planteé salir ya e ir sobre seguro; pero, bueno, hacía mucho frío fuera a estas horas de la mañana y supongo que me sentía mal no esperar siquiera por cortesía. Así que me apoyé contra la pared y saqué el móvil, mirando las noticias recientes de mi universidad y las redes sociales de mis compañeros, así como dónde estaba situado el despacho del psicólogo del campus. Andaba buscando qué medios había para pedir cita cuando escuché a alguien llamándome, así que bajé el móvil y miré a las escaleras, sonriendo casi sin darme cuenta.

―Vaya, vaya, pero si por aquí bajan el señor y la señora Marsh… ¡Menudo honor!

―Oh, Butters, por favor, me sonrojas ―bromeó Wendy, moviendo la mano que ahora adornaba una preciosa alianza dorada. Stan la miraba con una carita adorable, cogiéndola por la cintura con delicadeza―. Buenos días.

―Buenos días, tío ―repitió su ahora marido, saludándome con un corto gesto con su mano libre.

―Buenos días a los dos ―saludé de vuelta mientras bajaban y se colocaban a mi lado―. ¿Cómo es que os habéis levantado tan temprano?

―Pues para despedirte, bobo ―Wendy me cogió de los mofletes y me apretó suavemente, sonriendo mientras me movía la cabeza a los lados―. ¿Qué si no?

― ¿En serio? ―pregunté con genuina sorpresa, antes de relajar la expresión y sonreír― Vaya, muchas gracias, de verdad que me hacéis un gran favor…

―No es un favor, lo hacemos porque queremos ―la cara de dormido de Stan me hacía no creerme mucho ese plural.

―Sigue siendo un detalle que os levantéis a esta hora sólo por mí ―insistí, cosa que él agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza―. Vosotros os volvíais a casa mucho más tarde, ¿no?

―Sí, nosotros nos vamos con Kyle en su coche sobre las doce ―respondió Stan, mientras su esposa seguía entretenida con mis mejillas―. Wen, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

―Ay, es que tiene las mejillas super suaves y le voy a echar muchísimo de menos cuando se vaya ―gimoteó Wendy antes de darme un abrazo que no dudé un segundo en devolverle.

―Y yo a ti también, Wendy… Muchísimo más de lo que piensas.

―Mis mejillas también son suaves… ―refunfuñó Stan con voz triste.

―Lo sé, cariño, pero tengo toda la vida para toquetearlas, déjame disfrutar de las suyas un ratito más ―giró la cabeza un momento para decirle eso a su marido antes de mirarme de vuelta justo a los ojos―. Oye, cielo, ¿qué ha pasado al final con lo que habíamos hablado? ¿Lo has hecho como te dije?

Ensanché una falsa sonrisa.

 ―Ha sido todo un desastre ―resumí todo en una frase. Noté que no sólo ella me miró con cara de sorpresa y preocupación, pero yo sólo me encogí de hombros―. Es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora. Ya te contaré cuando llegue a casa y… pueda ordenar mis propios pensamientos. De verdad.

Ella apretó los labios en una fina línea, pero acabó por asentir, sus manos fijas en mis hombros y sus ojos en los míos.

―Sea lo que sea, Butters ―me sorprendió que Stan dijera―, seguro que tiene arreglo. Lo digo por experiencia y eso.

―Eso espero ―fue lo más ingenioso que se me ocurrió decir ante una frase que, sincera y desgraciadamente, era incapaz de creerme, no al menos para esta situación.

Suspiré y miré la esfera del reloj una vez más.

―Chicos, tengo que irme ―dije, decaído, tras aquel golpe de realidad―. Tengo que coger el bus de las y veinticinco.

― ¿Bus? ―cómo no, Stan me replicó, sorprendido― ¿No te ibas con Kenny?

―Es cierto ― corroboró a su vez Wendy, mirándole a él y luego a mí―. ¿Cómo es que no se ha bajado ya? Vais a llegar tarde a este paso.

―Esto…

― ¿Se habrá quedado dormido? No es típico, pero alguna vez le ha pasado. Además, su móvil es una chapuza y a veces no suena.

―El caso es…

―Llámale por si acaso, pero me parece realmente fatal por su parte que…

― ¡No! ―grité, asustado, al ver a Stan sacar su móvil. Los dos se giraron a la par hacia mí, sin entender y yo me mordí el labio, bajando la mirada―. No os molestéis. No va a venir. Ken… ―tragué saliva. Me costaba hasta pronunciar su nombre― Kenny y yo hemos discutido.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio y de repente la realidad pareció caer encima de mí como una ola. Los _flashbacks_ de lo acontecido ayer me golpearon, la ponzoña de mis palabras y la dureza del cristal de sus ojos me hicieron daño otra vez. La visión de Kenny enredado al cuerpo de Bebe volvió a generarme unas náuseas terribles y su ausencia me arrebató el aire de los pulmones de un golpe. Me relamí los labios resecos y noté entonces cuanto me dolían por habérmelos mordido y despellejado. Había estado reprimiendo todo eso para no derrumbarme y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

―Butters ―sonó de repente la voz suave y cargada de preocupación de Wendy.

Levanté ambas manos, respirando hondo, contando hasta tres para recomponerme.

―No pasa nada. De verdad. Esperaré a que pasen unos días y hablaré con él y lo solucionaremos. Y yo iré al médico y le diré que me receten las pastillas. Lo tengo todo controlado, de verdad, creedme en eso ―sus miradas no parecían en absoluto dispuestas a ello―. Pero para ello necesito irme ahora mismo y coger ese autobús de vuelta porque no puedo estar en este sitio ni un solo minuto más, espero que lo entendáis. Así que, Wendy, Stan ―hice una ligera reverencia a cada uno―, gracias de corazón por haberme invitado a vuestra boda y por haber confiado en mí para ser uno de los padrinos de boda. Y gracias también por haberos preocupado tanto por mí y por mi estado de salud, sois unos amigos excepcionales. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto y que seáis inmensamente felices en vuestra nueva vida de casados. Os merecéis lo mejor ―asentí, cogiendo la maleta antes de decir―. Adiós a los dos.

Y sin más, me giré sobre mis talones y abrí la puerta, saliendo por ella.

Hubo un momento en el que me di cuenta de que tenía que salir corriendo o iba a echarme a llorar ahí mismo. Lo que no medí con tanta cautela fue las ganas de vomitar que sentí en cuanto empecé a caminar. Llevándome mi mano libre a la boca, empecé a apretar el paso, con la esperanza de llegar a algún punto que estuviera lo suficientemente “a salvo”. Pero ese punto nunca llegaba y ya sentía cómo era incapaz de retenerlo más y se desbordaba barbilla abajo bajo mi mano. Eché a correr hacia aquella papelera que vi, pero fue en vano. Las ganas de vomitar pudieron conmigo y tiré la maleta y me eché de rodillas, expulsando todas las flores que había estado acumulando.

Había vomitado flores ya muchas veces, pero ninguna fue tan terrible como aquella. Sabían a sangre y parecían una masa sanguinolenta y asquerosa, casi como si se hubieran deshecho o podrido dentro de mí. No tuve suficiente con una, ni con dos, ni con tres veces. Sentía que no podía parar, que no iba a parar, que iban a acabar conmigo. Sentía que aparecían más de las que iba vomitando y que me taponaban la tráquea. Asustado por mi propia vida, mandé una mano al bolsillo de mi chaquetón en busca del inhalador, pero mis dedos temblorosos trastabillaron y cayó al suelo, lejos de mi alcance. Llorando tanto que apenas podía ver nada, intenté alcanzarlo, pero mis dedos apenas lo rozaron, sólo consiguieron alejarlo más.

Solté un grito ahogado mientras sentía mi garganta taponarse y la falta de oxígeno impidiéndome pensar. Creí escuchar gritos. Creí notar a alguien cogiéndome. No sé.

Sólo sé que pensé en Kenny antes de que todo se volviera de un aterrador color blanco…

 


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces, cuando piensas que algo es el final... ¡Resulta que queda otro capítulo! 
> 
> "¿Y si el amor que te mereces es un amor que nunca podrás encontrar? Porque aprendí que en el amor y en la muerte no se puede decidir." Lost (Dermot Kennedy)

Calidez. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento, en la calidez que había en todo lo que sentía alrededor. En las luces amarillas, casi rojizas en las esquinas, que teñían las paredes de su tan conocida habitación, provenientes del sol del atardecer que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana casi echada. En el lejano y arrullador ruido que producían los coches y las conversaciones que pasaban por las ajetreadas calles. En esos dedos recorriendo mi pelo, lenta, dulce, cuidadosamente. En el tono de su voz, en su tacto, en su propia presencia, en el azul de sus ojos incluso.

Todo era calidez y tranquilidad, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

  —Lo siento mucho…

Le miré girando ligeramente la cabeza, extrañado porque hubiera sido él quien había decidido romper el pacífico silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Levanté ligeramente las comisuras de mis labios en una pesada sonrisa, más por el aletargamiento que sentía ahora que porque no tuviera ánimos para sonreír.

—Es igual. Era obvio que iba a pasar, ¿no?

— ¡Sí, claro que sí, pero…! —dijo, con la clara determinación de quien dice una verdad bien conocida, antes de que se quebrara a mitad, perdiendo completamente la voz al pensar en lo que había dicho con más detenimiento. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de apretar los labios bien juntos, desviando la mirada hacia donde estaba la mía con ojos algo arrepentidos por lo dicho y apartando las manos—Perdona… No quería decir eso.

—Obviamente sí que querías. No te caía bien, eso es obvio —me encogí de hombros, soltándolos al momento—. Puedes ser todo lo directo que quieras, no voy a enfadarme contigo ni nada.

—¡No se trata de eso! ―se defendió rápidamente, moviendo ambas manos de forma nerviosa― ¡Sólo sabía que iba a pasar tarde o temprano! Sabía que eras demasiado bueno para alguien como ella. Y aunque obviamente me temía que algo así pasaría, la verdad es que… —echó la cabeza a un lado, evitando mirarme, para poder decir tras soltar un airado bufido—No, no pienso que es una pena que hayáis cortado. Pero eso no quita que me sienta mal por alegrarme por ello porque sé que para ti era muy importante y…

—¿Y? —pregunté, curioso por cómo iba a continuar aquella frase.

—Y… Eso…—se tomó su tiempo para contestar, mirando aún a otro lado—Ya sabes que odio verte mal y no saber qué hacer para ayudarte.

Le toqué la mejilla un par de veces hasta que movió la cabeza de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro antes de volver a cruzar miradas, con el ceño algo fruncido y preocupación en los ojos. No pude evitar soltar una corta risa antes de apretarle justo entre las dos cejas.

—Venga, no hace falta que te pongas así, sólo ha sido otra relación fallida en la lista. Sólo tengo que pasar el mal rato y acabaré pasando página, tarde o temprano. Nadie se muere por un corazón roto, ¿no?

—No —contestó en un murmullo, apartando ligeramente la cabeza de mi dedo y suavizando ligeramente la expresión en su ceño, pero no la de su mirada—. Pero sigue doliendo igual.

—Estoy hecho al dolor —dije con voz despreocupada, intentando restarle importancia.

El silencio que volvió a apoderarse de él me hizo pensar que aquello había sonado demasiado desolador para aquel momento. Suspiré hondo y pensé que lo mejor sería levantar los ánimos, así que me deje caer encima de él sin previo aviso, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Que le den! A las chicas, a las relaciones, ¡a todo!

Escuché una risilla ahogada que me hizo levantar la ceja y mirarle con un ojo.

—No hay quien te crea —consiguió decir entre risas algo maliciosas.

—No, no —me reafirmé, cruzándome de brazos—. Esta vez va en serio.

—Ya, claro. Tú. Sin pareja. Sin _chicas_ —recalcó eso último especialmente con voz aviesa.

—Si pueden los curas, ¿por qué no iba a poder yo?

—Creo que es algo tarde para ti buscar a Dios a estas alturas —continuó la broma con una elocuencia bastante notable—. Vamos, si sabes perfectamente que no podrías aguantar ni dos meses sin estar detrás de las faldas de alguna chica nueva.

—Qué poca fe tienes en mí —murmuré con voz algo dramática y él volvió a reírse.

—Soy _realista_ —me replicó—. Me sobra fe en ti para muchísimas otras cosas y lo sabes.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, con una sonrisa compartida entre los dos, y volví a cerrarlos para reacomodarme aquel hombro.

—Gracias —mencioné simplemente, intentando no pensar en lo poco que me merecía la fe de nadie, en ninguno de los sentidos.

—Esas cosas no se agradecen, se aceptan.

  Solté un bufido irónico y me removí un poco, buscando su atención. Él empezó a reírse y acabó por devolver su mano a mi pelo, sus dedos haciendo círculos en mi nuca con las yemas que podrían llevarme al más profundo sueño si quisieran. Y, la verdad, quería hacerlo. Quería dormirme ahí mismo, usando su hombro de almohada y su calor de manta; porque sabía que cuando lo hacía, simplemente _dormía_. Sin pensamientos invasivos de noche, ni pesadillas de madrugada, ni cansancio a la mañana siguiente.

Pero ya no éramos los críos que solíamos ser cuando podíamos permitirnos hacer cosas así. Dos adolescentes, casi adultos, ya no podían simplemente dormir juntos, porque hacía tiempo que lo de “dormir con alguien” había adquirido un matiz totalmente diferente. Así que me resigné y abrí los ojos, evadiéndome entre las motitas de polvo suspendidas en el aire.

— ¿Estás bien? —pareció notar al instante mi ligero cambio de humor, así que asentí.

—Sólo estoy pensando —admití, sin dejar de mirar los puntitos blancos que bailaban con los últimos rayos de sol en su lenta caída—. No te preocupes por mí, ¿vale?

— ¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga? —dijo con voz algo angustiada, antes de añadir en apenas un murmullo— Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por ti…

—¿Más? —levanté la cabeza un poco para poder mirarle, por poco que fuera— He aparecido en tu casa sin avisar, hecho un destrozo y con ganas de llorar. Y ahora, mírame, haciendo bromas sobre curas y a nada de quedarme dormido encima de ti. No quiero más. Esto ya es todo lo que necesito: a mi mejor amigo haciéndome sentir mejor.

—Tampoco es que haya hecho mucho —se encogió ligeramente de hombros, pero noté en su voz inmediatamente que estaba sonriendo—. Pero si con esto es suficiente, entonces… Bueno, supongo que puedo seguir haciéndolo todo lo que necesites.

—Oh, no, no digas eso porque entonces sí que no voy a decirte que pares ya nunca —le advertí, soltando una risotada.

—Pues entonces lo haré hasta que me canse —concluyó simplemente, moviendo el rostro para poder mirarme con una pizca de orgullo en el rostro.

Entrecerré los ojos un poco, levantando las comisuras de los labios y mirándole en silencio un instante. La oscuridad empezaba a robar la poca luz del cuarto y a relegarla a la que emitía el flexo sobre la mesa de estudio y a impedirme verle con total claridad. Pero conocía aquel rostro como el mío propio, no necesitaba verle para poder, bueno, _verle_. Delante de mí, redondos ojos azules bien abiertos y sonrisa apaciguadora en los labios.

Llevé una mano hasta su mejilla, que acaricié con el lateral del dedo apenas un segundo.

—Hey —le llamé la atención y él abrió un poco más los ojos si cabe, correspondiendo a mi sonidillo con otro—. Eres la mejor persona que conozco. Siempre sabes qué hacer y qué decir para hacerme sentir bien incluso cuando me siento miserable. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

—No digas esas cosas, por favor, me vas a poner como un tomate —intentó desviar el rostro hacia otro lado, pero le devolví a donde estaba con el dedo, soltando una risilla.

—Ni en broma, te pones adorable así —él apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza, intentando esconderse en sus hombros. Presioné contra su blandito y mullido moflete, separándome de su hombro para poder verle mejor, mirándole distraídamente a los labios, rosados y carnosos, mientras no dejaba de reír—. Joder, el universo me odia, ¿no crees?

— ¿Q-qué? —musitó muy bajito, intranquilo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser un tío? Si fueras una chica estaría tan loco por ti…

_Crash_.

Sus ojos azules rompiéndose.

 Todo gesto dulce que aún podía vislumbrar en su cara se había desvanecido en un instante y ahora parecía estar muerto de miedo. Su mano se apartó de mí como si se estuviera quemando y removió su cuerpo hasta alejarse completamente de mí.

El calor de la habitación se esfumó de golpe, tornándose en una tensión gélida.

No quedaban ya luces anaranjadas. Sólo la artificial luz de la lámpara y la noche.

Sentí mi estómago retorcerse y mi boca secarse, mi voz pastosa al decir:

—Lo… Lo siento, yo no quería que…

—Olvídalo, ¿vale? Haremos como si esto no hubiera pasado, así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo, por favor….

Asentí, mecánicamente, conteniendo la respiración.

Aquel día fui consciente de que la había cagado enormemente con Butters.

Pero me ha llevado tres años, cinco meses y veintitrés días saber exactamente por qué.

 

* * *

 

 

Abrí los ojos de golpe, tardando un rato en enfocar lo que había delante de mí. Paredes blancas demasiado impolutas, luces blancas demasiado luminosas, ruido blanco demasiado amortiguado y ese maldito olor aséptico invadiendo mi nariz. Suspiré profundo.

Obviamente, no había sido todo un mal sueño. La vida era demasiado puta conmigo como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de verme sufrir devolviéndome por enésima vez al lugar que más odio.

Con el aliciente de que, esta vez, no era _yo_ el que estaba en una camilla.

 Se me encogió el estómago tan fuerte que me vi obligado a mandar un brazo alrededor del cuerpo. Tan sólo pensarlo me ponía enfermo.

Respiré hondo un par de veces, echándome hacia atrás. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y sentía todo el cuerpo agonizando. Si pudiera hablarme, seguro que me gritaría que necesitaba dormir. Pero lo que acabé diciendo en voz alta y rasposa fue:

—Necesito otro café…

Usé las fuerzas que me quedaban para impulsarme hacia delante hasta apoyar los antebrazos en el reposabrazos de la incómoda silla y me levanté como pude, sintiendo mis rodillas resentirse y un leve mareo que sólo empeoró mi estabilidad. Me mantuve quieto hasta que me sentí medianamente en control de mi propio cuerpo y avancé un par de pasos cortos.

—A este paso si te hacen una analítica vas a tener café en vez de sangre.

Giré el rostro hacia donde estaba Stan. Sentado en una de las sillas, tenía la cabeza de Wendy apoyada en su pecho y un brazo sobre sus hombros, el otro sujetándole la mano.

Quise sonreír ante aquel comentario, pero no pude. Me pesaba tanto el cuerpo que no podía ni levantar las comisuras, así que dejé salir un bufido corto por la nariz.

—Probablemente. Pero peores cosas me han visto en la sangre, así que…

—No más café, Kenny —musitó Wendy, mirándome con el ceño algo fruncido y los ojos negros preocupados—. Necesitas descansar.

Negué con la cabeza, lamiéndome un poco los labios cortados. No podía siquiera pensar en dormir. Si algo pasaba mientras yo estaba durmiendo, no me lo perdonaría. Además, podría cerrar los ojos, intentar buscar algo medianamente cómodo en la mierda de sillas de la sala de espera y simplemente rendirme al sueño que me estaba devorando. Pero no descansaría en absoluto porque sabía que sería una pesadilla tras otra. Una repetición en bucle de esta horrible mañana, las voces de mi cabeza repasando cada pequeño error que cometí, recordándome que _todo era_ _mi culpa_.

Prefería seguir viendo el asqueroso blanco aséptico que tanto odiaba, sin duda.

—Ya lo haré cuando sepa que está bien —respondí antes de darles la espalda y salir de la sala de espera del quirófano.

La máquina de café más cercana estaba en la planta baja. Al menos, era la única que había visitado una y otra vez a lo largo del día, ya que no me hacía especial ilusión deambular por el maldito hospital. Así que cogí el ascensor, apoyándome en la pared mientras bajaba, mirando las lucecitas del techo sin especial interés. Sorteando gente, camillas y sillas de ruedas por doquier, llegué a la zona próxima a Urgencias y me metí las manos en los bolsillos. Tras rebuscar en los dos de delante y en los de atrás, junté todas las monedas sueltas y las puse en la palma, contando para ver qué podía permitirme. 

No era nada nuevo para mí que la respuesta fuera: nada.

Me relamí los labios con la mirada fija en la opción de café solo, sopesando por demasiado tiempo la idea de mendigar unos cuantos centavos por la sala de espera de urgencias.

Y sí, puede que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo ahí delante, sin hacer nada, completamente congelado ante la máquina; el caso es que, al cabo de un llamémoslo _indefinido_ rato, escuché una voz, suave, temblorosa y más que reconocida:

— ¿Kenny?

Definitivamente no era esa la voz con la que me llamaba anoche.

—Hey, Bebe —musité, desviando la mirada al fin de la máquina, intentando parecer más estable de lo que estaba, fracasando estrepitosamente por la forma en la que frunció sus perfectamente delineadas cejas.

—Pensaba que estarías arriba, durmiendo —recalcó eso último tras mirarme de arriba abajo, sin dejar esa nota preocupada en la voz ni un instante.

—No puedo dormir —contesté, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros—. ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí, Kyle nos ha traído —murmuró, asintiendo—. Hemos subido y he preguntado a Wen por ti y me ha dicho que estarías aquí, así que he venido…

Simplemente asentí. A lo mejor en otra ocasión podría haberme sentido halagado porque hubiera venido explícitamente a verme; pero ahora mismo sólo podía pensar que lo estaba haciendo por pena, por culpabilidad o por miedo a que hiciera alguna locura.

Bebe se había cambiado a una ropa un tanto más cómoda; aunque justamente no parecía haber tenido la comodidad en mente cuando hizo su maleta para aquel fin de semana, a juzgar por lo bien vestida que iba incluso ahora, que tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y ni rastro de maquillaje en el rostro, algo inusual en ella.  Me fijé en que estaba temblando ligeramente, sus manos moviéndose arriba y abajo en sus antebrazos. Y a juzgar por el pesado abrigo negro que llevaba, no era porque tenía frío. Solté un bufido por la nariz, apretando los labios.

—Ya… Ya te lo ha dicho Wendy, ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió un poco, haciéndose aún más pequeña y asintió con la cabeza, sus rizos moviéndose descontroladamente. Me mordí ligeramente la lengua y miré a otro lado, escuchándola sollozar.

Tomé aire hasta donde mis pulmones me permitieron sin que doliera y di un par de pasos hasta acercarme a ella. Primero puse apenas los dedos sobre los suyos, acariciándolos suavemente antes de mover las manos hacia su espalda y atraerla hacia mí. Ella abrió los brazos de inmediato y se agarró con las uñas a mi sudadera, enterrando la cabeza en mi pecho. Yo la abracé con toda la fuerza que pude aunar, mi mejilla apoyada en su cabeza, acariciando su melena mientras ella lloraba sin parar.

—Kenny… Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, yo… Yo no tenía ni idea… No quería…

—Hey, hey —la aparté apenas un poco de mí, sujetando su rostro con una mano bajo su oreja—. No digas eso.

—Pero… —intentó decir, pero yo presioné mi pulgar en sus labios.

—No es tu culpa, Bebe —musité, mirándola directamente a la pupila—. Sé lo que estás pensando y no es así. Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada.

Me miró con los labios apretados temblando bajo mi dedo y las lágrimas vidriándole los ojos color miel. Aparté poco a poco el pulgar, pasando a acariciar su pómulo suavemente.

No quería pensarlo, pero no había modo de evitar hacerlo. Mi mente no podía evitar recordarme que hace apenas unas horas la tenía debajo, en toda su gloriosa desnudez, gimiendo mi nombre en cada embestida. Esa inalcanzable diosa de oro y grana que me otorgó el lujo de tocarla siquiera, había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como si revelara su verdadera forma, volvía a ser _sólo_ Bebe, la chica de rizos rubios que conocía desde el colegio. Una humana como cualquier otra, con defectos y sentimientos, tan vulnerable que parecía que iba a romperse de un momento a otro.

No quería creerme lo rápido que se había consumido mi interés por ella, lo mucho que la había usado para un polvo y nada más. Las últimas palabras que escuché de Butters se hicieron eco en el fondo de mi cabeza y la culpabilidad me punzó por partida doble.

Dios, cómo podía ser tan jodidamente asqueroso.

Bajé la cabeza y la mano a la vez, incapaz de mantener más el contacto físico y visual.

—Deberías volver arriba —murmuré, intentando dar un paso atrás.

Pero ella soltó las manos de mi espalda y las llevó rápidamente a mi rostro, manteniéndome en el sitio, obligándome a mirarla.

—Kenny —me llamó, muy seria a pesar de estar aún sollozando.

Entonces, de golpe, acercó su rostro al mío y supe de inmediato que quería besarme, así que ladeé ligeramente la cabeza, soltando un suspiro pesado. Se quedó quieta un momento y pensé que se habría ofendido -y con razón-, pero no se desvió un milímetro y acabó por llevar sus labios a la comisura de mi boca, depositando allí un beso con una dulzura que claramente no me merecía.

—Me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero no de que fuera contigo —musitó contra mi piel, antes de retroceder un poco y añadir—. Estoy aquí si me necesitas.

—Gracias…

—Cuídate, Kenny.

Se dio la vuelta y el sonido de sus tacones se hizo eco conforme se alejó de mí.

Solté un suspiro largo mientras la veía desaparecer en la lejanía, arrepentido de tantas cosas que se contradecían las unas a las otras. Arrepentido de haberme acostado con ella. Arrepentido de dejarla ir cuando quería atraparla en mis brazos y decirle que no se fuera. Arrepentido de haberla tocado siquiera. Arrepentido de no haber correspondido a aquel beso. Arrepentido del tiempo que había malgastado con ella esta mañana, retrasando mi salida.

Un maldito minuto, nada más. No hubiera necesitado más que un mísero minuto para haber conseguido llegar a tiempo. Pero lo malgasté en jugar con aquellos labios y ahora era yo el que se estaba ahogando en la culpabilidad.

Aunque tal vez fuera estúpido siquiera pensar que podría haberle salvado. A lo mejor era algo imposible de evitar. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que llevaba sufriendo en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Las… _flores_ que había vomitado… No, no eran cosa de lo que pasó ayer únicamente. Estaba seguro de que eran el acúmulo de todo el daño que le había causado a Butters con cada una de esas pequeñas cosas que había dicho o hecho y que le habían destrozado por dentro. Lo de ayer no le rompió, sino que fue el golpe en su agrietado corazón de cristal que provocó que estallara en mil pedazos.

¿Qué voy a hacer si no consiguen volver a recomponerlo y hacerlo latir de nuevo?

Noté el sabor metálico en la boca y me giré de inmediato, cruzando la distancia en apenas un par de zancadas hasta la salida. El aire congelado hizo su trabajo y me golpeó en la cara, quitándome todo rastro de sueño y cortando mis pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia mi coche. Saqué la llave del bolsillo del pantalón y abrí la puerta del copiloto lo suficiente para sacar el paquete de la guantera y lo volví a cerrar, alejándome de él antes de que me hiciera recordar nada más. La zona del aparcamiento estaba desierta para mi suerte, así que no tuve que rondar mucho hasta encontrar un sitio donde sentarme. Saqué el desgastado mechero que había encontrado de chiripa tirado en la salida de algún bar y encendí su fría llama.

Me enorgullecía poder decir que había pasado meses y meses sin tocar siquiera un cigarro, guardando cada mes toda la calderilla que me hubiera gastado en los paquetes en un enorme bote en el que había escrito “dinero para emergencias”; pero al que sabía perfectamente que echaban mano mi madre o mi hermano de tanto en tanto para comprarse sus propios paquetes a escondidas. Y a saber si Karen también habría robado una pizca alguna vez para permitirse alguna golosina o algo parecido. Sea como fuera, me hacía sentir bien saber que podía pasar sin el tabaco y a la vez ahorrar un pico, por poco que fuera. Y encima estaba dando un buen ejemplo a mi familia, ¿verdad?

Pues todo eso parecía consumirse al mismo par que aquel cigarro en mis labios. Todo orgullo propio se quemaba y pasaba a ser cenizas, la promesa que había mantenido de dejar aquel vicio tornándose en humo. ¿Buen ejemplo, yo, el hijo que se las echaba de responsable por no fumar pero que guardaba siempre un paquete de cigarros escondidos en la guantera del coche porque sabía que no podía pasar sin ellos?

Exhalé una nube de negro aire desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones.

Menuda escoria de hijo has parido, Carol.

Me quedé mirando el ala del hospital que tenía a la vista, las decenas y decenas de ventanas reflejando tenuemente la débil luz del sol, pensando en las historias que habría tras ellas, pensando en la única que me importaba de verdad. Nunca me había planteado que habría algo peor que estar tras una de esas ventanas, entubado y encamado. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo que debía sentir quien estuviera mirándolas desde fuera. No había podido siquiera empezar a hacerme a la idea de lo terrible que es la más absoluta impotencia, la espera que se hacía infinita, la sensación de no saber siquiera qué esperar, el miedo a tener esperanza siquiera, los nervios, el desasosiego, el nudo perenne en la garganta, el rezar sin siquiera tener fe con tal de pensar que había algo que podías hacer. La maldita imagen de la persona por la que darías tu vida, perdiéndola, minuto a minuto.

Por primera vez entendí lo que dolía estar en el otro lado y estaba aterrado.

Bajé la mirada de golpe y me pasé el dorso de la mano por los ojos. Maldita sea, no quería dormir por evitar soñar con estas cosas y ahora las estaba haciendo despierto, no podría ser más gilipollas. Me volví a llevar el cigarro a los labios y saqué el móvil, tratando de buscar algo que me mantuviera mínimamente estable. No quería pensar, pero sabía que me acordaría de él si miraba los mensajes, o alguna red social, o el carrete de fotos. Pulsando aplicaciones a la desesperada, acabé por abrir sin querer la lista de llamadas y fue entonces cuando me topé con aquel nombre; y, la verdad, no pensé siquiera en la hora o día que era, sólo lo pulsé y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja, esperando respuesta.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —murmuraba ininteligiblemente conforme se sucedían los tonos, mi pie golpeando nervioso el suelo en un _tic_ —… Sólo cógelo, por favor…

— ¿Qué cojones te pasa? —sonó por el altavoz tras el que hubiera jurado que era el penúltimo pitido— Tengo una puta resaca de la hostia y me has levant-…

—Tammy —solté con alivio, notando el nudo de mi garganta ahogando aún mi voz.

No contestó al momento, pero escuché ruido, como si estuviera removiéndose en la cama y saliendo de ella. Escuché unos pasos y una puerta cerrándose antes de que dijera nada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo inmediatamente con un tono de voz serio.

— ¿Tanto se me nota? —respondí con una amarga sonrisa, de algún modo enternecido con aquello, de algún modo preocupado por cómo de mal debía haber sonado para que se hubiera dado cuenta simplemente con decir su nombre.

—Por algo soy tu no… _ex_ novia —se corrigió al momento, con un bufido. Seguía molesta conmigo y con razón—. Da igual, sólo dímelo.

—Es igual, sólo… sólo necesito oír tu voz un rato —murmuré, mirando la nada, imaginándomela delante de mí sin dificultad.

—Ken, no me toques las narices ahora, ¿vale? La última vez que me hiciste eso te tuve que sacar al día siguiente de la discoteca al borde de un coma etílico —gruñó y yo me mordí las ganas de decir que lo del coma etílico había sido completamente intencionado y que creo que aquel día la odié un poco por haberme chafado los planes suicidas. Maldita sea, Tammy, no te merezco—. Suéltalo ya, que me tienes de los nervios.

—Estoy en el hospital —la escuché conteniendo el aliento, pero su silencio momentáneo me invitó a continuar diciendo justo lo que no quería decir—. Esta mañana, antes de irnos ha… pasado algo y… Leo…

Como si alguien me hubiera ahogado en su puño, perdí la voz al momento, mi visión nublándose de golpe. Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces y nada más quiso salir de ella.

— ¿Qué? —sólo fue capaz de articular, con un hilo de voz, antes de añadir, alterada, aprovechando mi silencio— ¿Butters? Pero si el sábado estuve hablando con él y estaba bien y…. No puede ser. ¿Qué mierda ha pasado, Kenny? ¿Ha sido un accidente de coche? ¿Ibas con él? Kenny, joder, dime algo…

—No, no ha sido eso —conseguí articular, negando con la cabeza—. Aún no nos habíamos ido. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando le vi desplomarse al suelo de golpe y cuando llegué estaba… ahogándose… —entrecerré los ojos, las imágenes sucediéndose en ráfaga, alarmantemente vívidas— pensaba que era su vómito, pero había sangre y… esas… flores…

— ¿Flores? —repitió con voz perdida, antes de darse cuenta de lo que significaba y soltar un soplido incrédulo— No puede ser. ¿ _Esa_ mierda? ¿Él? Si era Stan el que…

—No lo sé, te juro que no lo entiendo —murmuraba mientras mi mano parecía volver a estar manchada con aquella asquerosa pasta sanguinolenta de pétalos medio podridos que le atoraba la garganta.

—Oh dios mío —la escuché decir a duras penas por haber hablando tras su mano, al parecer. Repitió aquello un par de veces, antes de musitar con un hilo de voz—. Kenny…

La entendía. A la perfección. Como bien había dicho, era mi novia; incluso ahora que no lo era, de algún modo, lo era. Sabía que estaba pensando y qué intentaba decirme.

Pero era ella la que no podía entenderme a mí. No podía entrar en mi cabeza ni descifrar lo que había detrás de mis escuetas palabras. Y sé que era eso lo que le hacía pronunciar mi nombre así, con miedo. Como si supiera que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier locura sin pensármela dos veces siquiera si pensaba que cambiaría algo.

Tragué saliva y me llevé el cigarro temblorosamente a los labios, aspirando el humo hasta el fondo de los pulmones, reteniéndolo todo lo que pude y dejándolo salir anárquicamente por donde quiso.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —lancé la pregunta sin mayor preámbulo. Ella titubeó tras el auricular un par de veces.

—No sabía que era así de grave —contestó de forma concisa y se tomó unos segundos para confirmar que no iba a responder yo antes de añadir—. ¡Sólo sabía lo obvio, nada más!

Solté una risotada amarga opacada por el humo gris y me pasé la lengua por los dientes antes de decir:

—Lo obvio —me tapé la cara con la mano y seguí riéndome de mí mismo—. Así que sí que soy el único gilipollas que no tenía la más remota idea…

—De gilipollas tenéis un rato los dos — bufó airada, con la voz algo rota, y juraría que la escuché sorberse la nariz al menos una vez tras decir aquello—. Cuando ese mentecato se despierte dile que me llame, que me debe una disculpa por preocuparme así.

— _Si_ se despierta —corregí de inmediato y casi, _casi_ pude sentir el guantazo que me llevé por decir eso.

 — ¡KENNY, JODER! —chilló y esta vez no había duda de que estaba llorando— ¡VALE YA! ¡Se va a poner bien y vais a hablar y a aclarar las cosas de una puñetera vez!

—Lo siento, Tammy, lo siento. Estoy muerto de miedo y no sé qué hacer… Nunca he estado en este lado de las cosas...

— ¡Simplemente quédate a su lado y confía en que todo saldrá bien! ¡Si no te lo crees tú, ¿cómo lo va a hacer él?!

Me lamí los labios secos y asentí, aunque fuera un gesto estúpido porque no podía verme. Dejé que se calmara un poco un rato y cuando noté que ya respiraba más tranquila, respondí.

—Te quiero mucho, Tamara —musité y ella soltó un hipido fuerte antes de susurrar un “y yo también”—. Gracias por todo. Te necesitaba más que a nadie ahora.

—Olvídate de mí, ¿vale? Ahora quien importa es Butters —por primera vez, pude escuchar su nombre sin que me pinchara el corazón.

—Llevas razón —cerré los ojos y exhalé el humo por última vez, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo acto seguido—. Voy a volver ya.

—Si pasa cualquier cosa dímelo. Tendré el móvil a mano.

—Claro. Oye —ella profirió un sonido de inmediato—, si te pidiera que cuidaras de Karen y Carol por mí un tiempo, ¿podrías?

—Siempre que tu hermana no venga a tocarme las narices diciendo que la “cutre-música comercial” que escucho es una mierda, claro —bromeó y esta vez sí que pude reírme un poco junto a ella—. Pues obvio que puedo, Ken. Casi son más familia que mi familia ya.

—Sólo confirmaba. Me tranquiliza saber que puedo contar contigo.

—Anda, vete ya. Me llamas luego, ¿vale?

—Te llamo luego —reiteré con voz suave—. Adiós, Tammy.

Y pulsé el botón rojo, llevándome por inercia el móvil desde la oreja a los labios.

Me quedé aún un rato más sentado en aquel aparcamiento, mirando a la nada, pensando en lo que había dicho Tammy. Tenía que creer que todo saldría bien; aunque en mi vida nada salía nunca realmente bien y, cuando lo hacía, era una especie de truco barato para hacerme tener una vaga esperanza que luego pudiera volverse a romper. Mi mente entonces vagó inmediatamente hasta aquella frase que Butters siempre me decía en casos así.

“Al final, todo saldrá bien. Porque, si no sale bien, es que no es el final.”

Nunca le había creído del todo, pero cada vez que pensaba que las últimas palabras que nos cruzamos, en las cosas que no nos habíamos atrevido a decirnos, en todo lo que aún no habíamos tenido tiempo de vivir, en esa posibilidad de que no llegara a despertar, en mi vida sin él… La rabia me incendiaba por dentro.

No, esto no podía ser el final. Me _negaba_ a aceptar que pudiera acabar así.

Todo saldrá bien. Y si el destino se atrevía esta vez a volver a joderme… Cambiaría ese final a la fuerza. Estaba más que dispuesto si hiciera falta a cruzar hasta el propio Estigio y llevarle a rastras de vuelta a la orilla.

Salté y pisé justo encima del cigarrillo que antes había tirado, apretando el talón con saña.

Y me dirigí de vuelta a la sala de espera, repasando todo lo que iba a decirle en cuanto volviera a abrir los ojos.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando llegó de vuelta a la sala de espera, efectivamente Kyle también estaba ya allí. Con aspecto cansado y preocupado a partes iguales, se acercó a mí, preguntando con la mayor delicadeza que pudo por el tema. Apenas estábamos empezando a hablar cuando alguien básicamente se abalanzó sobre mí y me apretó todo lo que pudo en un abrazo, llamándome por mi nombre con un tono de voz infantil y lastimero. Obviamente el resto de la sala chistó inmediatamente, a lo que él respondió murmurando una disculpa tras otra. Consternado por la imagen tan… _inusual_ de Cartman llorando a moco tendido, sólo pude darle unas cuantas palmaditas y tratar de decir algo condescendiente y tranquilizador. Dentro de lo que yo mismo podía en las condiciones en las que estaba, que, definitivamente, no eran las ideales. Quiero decir, no podía sonar muy convencido cuando decía que estaba estable si yo era el primero que estaba a la espera de que algún médico saliera de esa sala y nos dijera de una maldita vez que estaba bien.

Cartman siguió lloriqueando un buen rato hasta que Kyle le cogió por los hombros y le movió con extraña delicadeza hacia una de las sillas, murmurándole que lo entendía pero que yo necesitaba espacio ahora mismo. Viéndolos así, pegados el uno al otro y hablándose en susurros, resultaba hasta extraño pensar que hacía apenas unos días estaban gritándose y echándose al cuello del otro. Sospechoso, sí. Pero como era mejor para todos, ni me molesté en darle más vueltas al asunto. La tranquilidad era algo muy valioso ahora mismo.

Me volví a sentar en mi incómoda silla y eché un ojo alrededor. Stan tenía la cabeza apoyada en su propio hombro, echándose un pequeño sueño mientras Wendy ahora hablaba sin parar con Bebe. Se las veía algo más animadas a ambas, aunque sus caras siguieran reflejando claramente aquel cansancio que no iba a irse hasta no recibir alguna buena noticia. Sonreí ligeramente mientras las veía conversar de cualquier cosa, soltando alguna risa corta que otra, cogidas de las manos. Respiré hondo antes de echar la cabeza atrás, entrelazando mis propias manos entre sí.

No llegué a dormirme, pero sí que me evadí de todo lo que había mi alrededor un buen rato. Quería oírle hablar, aunque fuera sólo en mi cabeza, así que vagué entre los millones de recuerdos que tenía con él por uno cualquiera en el que pudiera escuchar con claridad su voz y su risa; uno en el que, de algún modo, pudiera hacerme sentir que tenía a mi mejor amigo cerca también.

Apreté las yemas de los dedos contra mis nudillos, como si aquello pudiera hacerme sentirle de algún modo espectral o algo parecido. Pero mis manos estaban callosas y ásperas y frías y no me transmitían la paz de las suyas.

Necesitaba sus manos. Necesitaba tenerlas entre las mías.

Dios, me valía sólo saber que cuando las cogiera de nuevo estarían cálidas, como siempre.

Mi entrenada capacidad para aislarme totalmente de mi entorno me dejó embebido en mí mismo; mi mente desvariando en la habitual vorágine que era el interior de mi cerebro, dando violentos bandazos de un recuerdo a otro, de una frase a otra, de un sentimiento a otro, de una peligrosa idea a otra. No creía que pudiera siquiera entender una palabra de lo que nadie estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo….

— ¿Señorita Testaburger? ¿Señor McCormick?

Me levanté del asiento como accionado por un resorte, conteniendo el aliento.

— ¿Sí? —murmuró Wendy, sin apenas voz.

—La operación ha terminado hace escasos minutos. No ha habido complicaciones —se apresuró a añadir al ver el silencio sepulcral que se había formado de repente en la habitación.

Lo primero que creí distinguir fue un quebrado suspiro de alivio de Bebe, seguido por una llantina de Cartman y esta a su vez por una retahíla de palabras con tono tranquilizador de parte de Kyle. Wendy dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y escuché a Stan intercambiar murmullos con ella. Me gustaría haber dicho que hice o dije algo especial. Pero lo cierto es que me quedé en el sitio, congelado, como si esperara algo más.

—Ah, si es posible —añadió al rato la doctora, alternando cortas miradas entre nosotros dos—, ¿podrían acompañarme a mi consulta? Hay un par de detalles sobre el paciente que me gustaría poder discutir en profundidad.

Asentí y eché un corto vistazo a Wendy, que apretó un momento la mano de Stan antes de recolocarse el chal amarillo y ponerse en camino. En cuanto salimos de la sala, siguiendo en completo silencio a la doctora, noté un roce en el dorso de mi mano. Giré la cabeza y vi los profundos ojos oscuros de Wendy mirándome vidriosos, cansados, ojerosos, sus cejas fruncidas hacia arriba. Pero tenía aun así una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva en los labios. Noté sus dedos enroscándose en mi mano y apretando las yemas contra mi palma. Miré un segundo abajo y luego de vuelta a ella y apreté su mano de vuelta, devolviendo aquella sonrisa.

No era lo mismo. Pero ayudó más de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

En cuando llegamos a la consulta, la doctora nos invitó con un gesto a tomar asiento mientras ella cerraba la puerta. No sabía si resultaría incómodo seguir sosteniendo la mano a Wendy así que hice el amago de soltarla cuando nos sentamos, pero ella mantuvo el agarre, dedicándome un gesto que casi parecía decir “no te librarás de mí tan fácil”. Bufé por la nariz y cambié la posición para que resultara más cómodo y apoyé el peso sobre el reposabrazos de la silla. Tras dejar la carpeta que llevaba sobre la mesa y sentarse en el sillón, la doctora encendió la pantalla del ordenador de sobremesa y acercó el teclado y comenzó a teclear con envidiable rapidez antes de volver la vista a nosotros dos.

—Soy la doctora Schmidt y estoy al cargo de este caso. Necesito completar la ficha del paciente y supongo que ustedes podrían ayudarme a hacerlo—explicó con un gesto alternante entre los papeles y la pantalla del ordenador—. Antes de nada, necesito comprobar que no haya ningún error con los nombres. Según tengo aquí, el nombre completo del paciente es…

—But- —cerré la boca de golpe, sintiéndome idiota y dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones antes de corregirme— _Leopold_ Stotch.

—Perfecto. Entonces usted debe ser… Kenneth McCormick.

—Sí —asentí con la cabeza estúpidamente.

—Perfecto —ojeó los papeles un momento antes de mirar a Wendy—. Por último, usted es Wendy Testaburger, ¿no?

—De hecho —soltó la chica, acercándose ligeramente a la mesa—. Hay un pequeño error.  Culpa mía, fueron las prisas en Urgencias y la falta de costumbre. Es… es Wendy _Marsh_.

Me quedé mirándola un rato, con las cejas alzadas, el anillo brillando en la mano que se había llevado al pecho. Solté un amago de carcajada. Es cierto, ahora era literalmente la _esposa_ de mi amigo. Veníamos de su boda. No podía creerme que hace escasas veinticuatro horas se estuvieran dando el sí quiero, parecía que habían pasado años luz desde aquello.

  La doctora no dijo nada, sólo asintió con una sonrisa y tecleó el resto de la información en el ordenador.

— ¿Cuál es la relación que mantienen con el paciente? ¿Son familiares, conocidos, pareja…?

Me tensé de inmediato desde el abdomen.

—Ambos somos amigos cercanos —contestó Wendy por mí, pasándome el pulgar por los nudillos tranquilizadoramente—. Desde el colegio.

—Lo siento si las preguntas les resultan incómodas, son meras formalidades que deben ser recogidas aquí —se disculpó de inmediato. Joder, ¿tanto se me notaba? Negué con la cabeza y me relamí los labios.

—Lo entiendo.

—No se disculpe —de nuevo, Wendy salió al rescate—. Ha sido un fin de semana de locos y ha ocurrido todo muy deprisa, aún estamos algo afectados todos. Agradecemos profundamente el trabajo que usted y todo el equipo médico han hecho por él.

—No necesita agradecer nada, señora Marsh, es nuestro trabajo.

—Sólo Wendy. Señora me hace parecer demasiado vieja —soltó de inmediato, negando con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Wendy. Supongo entonces que también podré tratarle por su nombre de pila, ¿me equivoco?

—Kenny, por favor —dije de inmediato. Odiaba mi horrendo nombre completo y Ken era demasiado _personal_.

—Perfecto entonces —apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrecruzó los dedos—. Como he dicho antes, la operación ha terminado sin mayor complicación así que pueden estar ambos tranquilos. Ahora mismo el paciente está siendo preparado para ser llevado a planta donde podrán visitarle. Solamente necesito que sepan que habrá una revisión por parte del equipo médico para comprobar que todo está en orden. Por supuesto, al haberse realizado una operación de este calibre hemos precisado de anestesia general por lo cual el paciente necesitará un tiempo para volver a recuperar del todo la consciencia, pero no debería tomar más de una hora a lo sumo. Quería precisar eso antes de nada para que comprendan que se considera que su amigo está fuera de peligro.

Esta vez Wendy no dijo nada, sólo asintió vehementemente, así que yo repetí el gesto.

—También quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerles el trabajo que hicieron antes de que llegara la ambulancia. En casos de asfixia como este es difícil actuar y más aún con la rapidez suficiente. Y por el reporte que me dieron desde Urgencias pienso que las medidas inmediatas que tomaron le pudieron salvar la vida al paciente en última instancia.

—Ah, bueno, es un poco extraño, pero resulta que mi marido también lo sufre desde pequeño. He acabado por estudiar por mi cuenta bastante acerca de esta enfermedad y también me vi en cierto punto casi obligada a aprender el protocolo básico de rescate en casos de asfixia por flores. Y Kenny —me miró, apretando la mano— me ayudó a poder llevarlo a cabo también. Así que es muy gratificante saber que hicimos bien.

Me mordí el interior del labio, rememorando la escena. No soy capaz de recordar apenas qué hice, si de verdad fui de ayuda o si fui más bien otro problema más. Lo que sí que recuerdo es que desde el minuto uno Wendy no dejó de darle órdenes a todo el mundo, yo incluido. El problema era que escuchar a voz de grito qué tenía que hacer cuando ni siquiera sabía qué cojones estaba pasando… era demasiado. Estaba asustado; no, _aterrado_. Y confuso. Y furioso. Y escuchaba tantas cosas a la vez, estaba viendo tantas cosas, estaba sintiendo tantas cosas y Wendy no dejaba de gritarme y de decirme lo que hacer. Así que acabé por discutirle a voces de vuelta y la cosa se tornó en una batalla de recriminaciones absurdas mientras intentábamos hacer lo imposible por salvarle. Los dos dábamos verdadero miedo, según diría luego Stan.

Sea como fuera, pensando en frío tras oír eso…me hizo entender que Wendy le salvó la vida a Butters en toda regla.

Le debía una y muy grande.

—Vaya, resulta curioso que haya otro caso tan cercano. No es una enfermedad muy común. Sea como sea, el trabajo de ambos ha sido realmente loable. Quería que lo supieran.

Tras un poco más de conversación con Wendy, la doctora giró la pantalla del ordenador y nos mostró una serie de gráficos, explicándonos con todo el detalle posible la operación que habían realizado. Obviamente, ya que Wendy sabía del tema, las explicaciones fueron dirigidas mayormente a mí y me sentí doblemente idiota al no entender apenas nada de lo que hablaba. Sólo sabía que le habían rajado y le habían sacado una asquerosa masa de flores del pecho. Cuando terminó con aquello pasó a hablar del tratamiento, donde ya sí que me perdí del todo entre tanto nombre impronunciable que no sonaba a droga recreativa. Me fijé, sin embargo, que mencionó algo que hizo que Wendy frunciera el ceño de una forma algo preocupante, pero no le di mayor importancia, pensando que tendría que ver con Stan.

Nos hizo unas cuantas preguntas más acerca de la situación de Butters y ahí ya sí que me olvidé de molestarme en contestar. La pobre de Wendy trataba como podía de explicar la situación, dulcificándola, echándome miradas de reojo mientras contaba las cosas, como si fuera a contradecirla o a sentirme herido. Si hablamos de hacer daño, ya lo había hecho horas atrás cuando me golpeó con la fría realidad al querer entender de una vez lo que pasaba.

Sinceramente, creía fervientemente que nada de lo que pudiera decir podría dolerme ya. Podría decir en voz alta que todo era mi culpa, que si Butters hubiera muerto habría tenido que cargar con ese peso en los hombros el resto de mi vida y yo hubiera asentido y hubiera dicho que era totalmente cierto.

El interrogatorio se prolongó apenas un poco más hasta que la doctora finalmente se levantó del asiento y, tras estrecharnos las manos, nos dijo que una enfermera pasaría a comunicarnos el número de la habitación en cuanto lo instalaran en ella. Abrí la puerta, metí las manos en los bolsillos y eché a andar sin más, pero Wendy me paró poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

—Kenny, espera. ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

—Sí, claro—alcé la ceja, extrañado—. Pero ¿por qué?

—Hay muchas cosas que necesito hablar contigo y creo que para ello necesitamos intimidad —dijo claramente, antes de girar la cabeza y señalar un par de asientos alejados.

Asentí y me encaminé con ella hacia el final de aquella amplia planta. Me senté en una silla cualquiera y ella lo hizo justo enfrente de mí. Abrazándose a sus antebrazos, susurró:

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como una puta mierda —bufé, sin andarme con rodeos.

—Ya… —miró al suelo, poniendo una extraña y enigmática sonrisa en los labios antes de volver a mirarme— ¿Sabes? Estar ahí y escuchar todo eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de una cosa que debería haberme resultado muy obvia desde el principio.

Me contuve las ganas de usar aquello para hacer un mordaz comentario autocrítico y pregunté un corto “qué”, picado por la curiosidad. Wendy suspiró hondo y puso la mano en mi rodilla antes de contestar.

—Yo también he estado en tu misma posición. Y sé que no es sencillo.

Ladeé ligeramente la cabeza, como un perro confuso.

—No entiendo…

—Quiero decir —se explicó, mirando a otro lado, buscando las palabras correctas—… Tanto tú como yo hemos sido la razón por la que ellos dos han… estado sufriendo esta enfermedad, de algún modo.

Aquello me robó el aliento. No había llegado a pensarlo de ese modo. Quiero decir, era Wendy. La novia de Stan. La ahora _esposa_ de Stan. ¿Cómo iba a compararla conmigo?

—Te sientes culpable, ¿verdad?

Tragué saliva y apreté los dedos sobre mi puño, asintiendo un par de veces y luego otro par más con mayor ahínco.

— _Soy_ culpable. Tú lo has dicho, es por mi culpa que él…

—Me costó _años_ de terapia quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza —murmuró suavemente—. Obligarme a pensar en que yo no era responsable última de los sentimientos de Stan sólo porque no los correspondía.

Fruncí el ceño, levantando la mirada.

—No entiendo.

—La gente normal pasa por una ruptura o un desamor con el paso del tiempo y del apoyo de la gente cercana; ellos acaban en un hospital y haciendo que nos preocupemos por su vida incluso —dijo con un tono sutilmente irónico—. Es horrible, lo sé. Esta es una enfermedad que no le desearía a nadie. Pero por horrible que sea, lo cierto es que son ellos los tienen que aprender a vivir con ella y evitar llegar a estos extremos. No podemos tratarles entre algodones sólo porque pensamos que si no lo hacemos se romperán para siempre.

—Pero…

—Kenny, ¿te acuerdas cuando Stan y yo lo dejamos? Hará unos cinco años…

Asentí, poniendo una mueca no demasiado agradable. No eran buenos recuerdos en absoluto. Decir que Stan tocó fondo entonces era un eufemismo: se convirtió en una sombra con _cierto grado_ de voluntad propia. No me gustaba culpar a la ligera a alguien por una ruptura, pero ver así a mi amigo… me hizo odiar a Wendy en aquel entonces. Mucho.

—No sé si quieres hablar de eso —gruñí sin realmente querer.

—Huh, creo que es necesario ahora —resopló, claramente consciente de mi hostilidad—. Mira, yo hace cinco años estaba pasando por una época muy complicada porque empezaba a tomar decisiones que cambiarían mi vida y me percaté de que siempre las estaba tomando con Stan en mente. Tenía aspiraciones enormes, los profesores me decían que podía conseguir lo que quisiera, estaba dispuesta a comerme el mundo. Y, sin embargo, cuando volvía a casa, me daba cuenta de que estaba en el pueblo donde nací, con los mismos amigos desde que tengo memoria, con la misma pareja que tenía desde el colegio, decidiendo universidades a las que pudiéramos ir los dos, aunque eso significara renunciar a esas en las que yo soñaba graduarme —suspiró hondo antes de continuar—. Estaba harta de lo estática que era mi vida y me desesperé por un cambio. Y, en cierto momento, pensé que debía ser Stan lo que me impedía avanzar. Porque me sentía mucho más inmadura que lo que debía ser al no haber vivido suficiente y a la vez me sentía como una señora que llevaba diez años casada con su marido. Pensé que me amargaba estar con él, que había muchísimas cosas que había dejado de hacer porque temía que Stan volviera a tener una crisis, que me estaba reteniendo allí.

— ¿Y por eso decidiste joder a Stan? ¿Porque te aburrías con él?

—Kenny, tenía diecisiete años y tomaba decisiones como la adolescente de diecisiete años que era —me replicó sin replicarme realmente—. El caso es que le dejé y en ese tiempo que no estuve con Stan hice todas las cosas que no había podido hacer estando con él. Decidía únicamente por y para mí, me movía por otros entornos nuevos, salí con otras personas y probé cosas nuevas. Y no me arrepiento. Porque todo eso forma parte de lo que ahora soy y estoy orgullosa de mí misma. Pero dejando eso a un lado, es importante que escucharas todo porque gracias a esa experiencia aprendí dos lecciones cruciales en mi vida —levantó un dedo frente a mi—. Una:  en una relación sana, ninguna de las partes debería sentirse encadenado ni ser obligado a renunciar a lo que le hace feliz. Y dos: —levantó el segundo dedo— no eres responsable de los sentimientos de otra persona.

—Dejaste a Stan, pero no eres responsable de que lo pasara jodidamente mal —recapitulé, queriendo entenderla, de verdad.

—Stan era un idiota que dejó de medicarse —musitó, bajando los dedos de golpe y acercándose un poco a mí—. Un idiota que ahogaba todo lo que tenía que haber expresado con palabras en alcohol y un irresponsable con su propia salud. Y no le culpo porque era otro chico de diecisiete años al que le quedaba aún muchísimo por madurar. Pero quitarle toda responsabilidad y ponérmela a mí no ayuda a nadie. Y menos a ti mismo.

Apreté los labios, frunciendo el ceño. No podría contradecirla ni aunque quisiera. Aquello era tan obvio que hasta yo mismo lo sabía por aquel entonces. En mi defensa diré que había días donde me enfadaban los dos a partes iguales, pero siempre me pudo la hermandad a, bueno… molestarme en entender a _una chica adolescente_.

Además, empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros con aquella perorata.

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto? —murmuré al cabo de un rato, impaciente.

—Todo esto era para decirte que si ahora llevo este estúpidamente caro pero bonito anillo dorado en la mano es porque _yo_ he querido que sea así —dijo, mirándose el anillo antes de mirarme a mí de vuelta—. Necesité dejarlo con Stan entonces para saber que era totalmente capaz de ser feliz por mi cuenta, pero que con él soy aún mucho, _mucho_ más feliz—me cogió las manos y me miró directo a la pupila—. Le quiero todo lo que una persona puede querer a otra y sé que quiero pasar con él el resto de mi vida. Pero no porque pienso que si no lo hago se morirá… Sino porque he comprobado que esto es verdaderamente lo que yo quiero.

La miré un rato, sin hacer ni decir nada, perdiéndome en la profundidad de aquellos ojos negros, el brillo incontrolable de alegría en ellos, el reflejo de mí mismo que casi podía vislumbrar al fondo.  Cerré los míos, soltando el aire por la nariz mientras componía una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso suena casi, _casi_ asquerosamente romántico. Pero, siendo sinceros, creo que me alegra escucharlo y todo. Como colega de Stan y eso.

—Eres un bobo, Kenny —bufó, apretando un poco más las yemas de los dedos contra mis manos—. Pero ¿has entendido por qué he dicho todo esto?

—Lo cierto es que no mucho… Por lo de ser bobo y eso —me encogí de hombros.

Chascó la lengua, poniendo los ojos en blanco apenas un segundo antes de tomar aire y respirar hondo.

—Kenny, sé que es complicado para ti comparar la situación que hubo entre nosotros dos con la que tenéis tú y Butters. Sé que en mi caso era una relación romántica y que al final todo ha salido bien y, en vuestro caso… —se tomó un momento para mirarme, con los hombros algo levantados y la cabeza ligeramente echada a un lado. Parecía estar buscando una forma de decir algo sin usar las palabras que su cabeza le ofrecía. Al final acabó por negar con la cabeza— es _distinto_. Pero lo importante es lo mismo.

— ¿Que no es mi culpa? —me aventuré a decir.

—Sí, básicamente —asintió, al parecer contenta por saber que captaba sus ideas—. No es bonito decirlo ahora, lo sé; pero si me preguntas a mí, como persona que no sufre de esto de primera mano, pero sí de rebote, Butters ha llegado a ser tan idiota como Stan con su propia salud. De no haber tenido un encuentro fortuito en el cual _sospeché_ lo que pasaba, ni siquiera me hubiera enterado de que estaba enfermo. Imagínate lo que hubiera sido. Imagínate que esta mañana yo hubiera estado tan desconcertada como tú con lo que pasaba, que a lo mejor ni hubiera estado allí en absoluto.

— ¿No te lo dijo? —pregunté, confuso.

—No le dijo _a nadie_ absolutamente _nada_ —puntualizó—. Le hice admitirlo y Stan se hizo a la idea de lo que pasaba porque vio su inhalador cuando lo sacó y se dio cuenta de que era como el suyo.

Aparté la mirada un momento, asimilando aquello. No confesarse era una cosa, no decirle a nadie de tu entorno que tienes una enfermedad potencialmente mortal era otra. De hecho, Butters me había dicho siempre que aquel inhalador que llevaba encima era por problemas de asma que aún tenía. Y eso no era ocultar información, eso era mentir. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, frunciendo el ceño. Realmente había puesto en peligro su propia vida por mantener un estúpido secreto.

—¿Por qué no me sorprendo? —solté con voz amarga.

—Sea como sea, eso ya es cosa del pasado —intentó quitarle hierro al asunto. El leve apretón de sus dedos me hizo volver a mirarla—. Lo que es cosa del presente es lo que vas a hacer tú al respecto.

— ¿Al respecto de qué?

—Sus sentimientos.

Se me encogió el estómago y sentí la boca seca. Me quedé ahí, sin moverme un ápice, mirándola, sin saber qué hacer.

Cómo decir que no tenía ni idea.

Era sencillo hipotetizar. Era sencillo decir que podría hacer algo, fuera para “bien” o para “mal”. Pero la realidad era otra cosa. Lo que yo sentiría de verdad cuando le viera de nuevo… Era algo que no podía controlar. Y estaría bien de no ser porque sentía que todo dependía en última instancia de lo que mi corazón _decidiera querer_.

Y, para poner aún peor las cosas si cabe, sabía que, decidiera lo que decidiera, las cosas jamás volverían a ser lo que fueron. No podríamos volver nunca al punto donde éramos amigos y nada más. Siempre habría una marca, profunda e imborrable, de este momento que persistiría a pesar del paso de los años. A lo mejor podría incluso convertirse en una brecha que fuera distanciándonos hasta convertirnos en poco más que un recuerdo.

No había una solución clara. No había una opción segura. No había un camino fácil.

No había respuesta a aquella pregunta que me pudiera asegurar que todo iba a salir bien.

—No lo sé —musité, con voz que reflejaba sinceramente mi angustia—. No tengo ni idea.

—Es una decisión difícil, lo sé. Pero no es el fin del mundo —la debí mirar de una forma extraña porque resopló antes de decir—. Lo digo en serio, con el paso del tiempo te darás cuenta de que no lo es. Es sólo un problema amoroso como los que todos hemos tenido. Se solucionará incluso en el peor de los casos.

— ¿Es el peor de los casos que no… le corresponda? —me aventuré a preguntar, nervioso.

—Si me permites darte mi punto de vista personal al respecto: no, no lo es —negó elegantemente con la cabeza—. Lo peor es decir que sí cuando realmente no lo es.

—Eh… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Me refiero a decirle que le quieres cuando no lo haces. O al menos no de _ese_ modo en particular —explicó, con voz tranquilizadora y seria a la vez—. Porque si correspondes los sentimientos de alguien por miedo a lo que pueda pasar si no lo haces, no estás correspondiendo realmente. Estás retrasando un daño inevitable.

Eso había sido… directo. De hecho, había ido tan al grano que no supe ni qué contestar. Wendy era lista, _muy_ lista; pero en momentos como este me daba por pensar que parte de su inteligencia era debida a que podía leer mentes o algo ya que justamente andaba pensado en _eso_. Y sé perfectamente que no debería (lo digo por si también andas escuchando esto, Wendy); al fin y al cabo, no habría sido la primera vez que pecara de continuar con una relación cuando no sentía ya nada, ya fuera por interés propio o por no atreverme a decir que se había acabado. Así que sí, sabía de primera mano que mantener una mentira, fuera con buenas o malas intenciones, sólo causaba daño al final.

Pero siempre pensabas que esta vez saldría bien. Que podrías evitar que saliera a la luz. Que conseguirías arreglarlo y lograr que todo saliera bien para ambos. Incluso que lo bueno podría compensar lo malo que viniera al final.

Tal vez, incluso, podría impedir que jamás lo supiera, si me esforzaba lo suficiente.

Y aunque eran ideas tentadoras, debía quitármelas de la cabeza. Porque sabía que sólo eran delusiones desesperadas que me hacía con tal de evitar enfrentarme al verdadero problema que era hacerle daño.

_Otra vez._

—Coincido —fue lo único que pude decir, mirando al suelo.

—Dicho esto, considero que hay una gran diferencia entre, bueno, salir con alguien del que no estás enamorado porque piensas que es lo deberías hacer y salir con alguien a pesar de no estar enamorado porque estás dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

Levanté la vista de repente, juntando las cejas y arqueando una de ellas todo lo que pude.

—Quiero decir, Kenny —se apresuró a añadir, soltando sus manos para gesticular con ellas—, no voy a negar que querría que esto tuviera un final bonito, como el nuestro. Y antes de que digas nada —usó la mano para ponerla frente a mi boca antes de que una sola palabra saliera por ella— déjame decirte lo obvio. Viéndoos desde fuera, hay veces donde me cuesta mucho creerme que no sois _nada_.

— ¿Por qué tiene que haber _algo_? —repliqué, molesto— ¿No puedo ser cercano a mi mejor amigo? Hace apenas un rato tú estabas cogiendo a Bebe de las manos y no pasa nada, ¿por qué con nosotros sí?

—Pues… —abrió la boca y luego la cerró, asintiendo con la cabeza, apretando los labios antes de contestar— Vale. De acuerdo. Culpa mía, me corrijo. Lo obvio es que hay un montón de cosas que él hace contigo porque está absurdamente enamorado de ti y resulta extremadamente confuso saber que no sois nada si os comportáis como… _tortolitos_ a veces.

—Tortolitos… —gruñí. No me gustaba esa palabra. Y, en este contexto, menos— Como si nunca me hubieras visto tener novia. Te aseguro que yo no tengo nada de _tortolito_.

—Claro que sí, y de hecho eso lo hace aún más confuso —soltó, levantando los hombros un momento—. No le tratas como tratas a Stan o a Kyle, pero tampoco le tratas como a una de tus novias. Es especial para ti, lo sé, lo entiendo. El problema está en que eso es justamente lo que la mayoría entendemos por pareja, una persona en concreto que es especial en tu vida. Los arrumacos y los besos y el sexo son efectos secundarios, por decirlo de algún modo. De hecho, hacéis cosas que entrarían en la primera categoría, si me permites decirlo…

—Entonces, según tú, estoy secretamente enamorado de él —dije, abriendo los ojos como platos, sin creerme lo que estaba escuchando.

—Según yo, que no tengo la más remota idea de lo que sientes, te puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que tienes que aclarar cuanto antes lo que sientes _tú_ por él. Porque si me resulta confuso a mí, no quiero pensar cómo ha debido de ser para él que le dejes comportarse contigo como lo haría él con su pareja.

Cerré los ojos, soltando el aire por la boca con fuerza de un golpe. Maldita sea, era cierto. Yo era el primero que siempre había odiado que las chicas me mandaran señales contradictorias, que ligaran descaradamente conmigo y luego no quisieran nada. Y aun así se lo había hecho, una y otra y otra vez.

No sólo le había rechazado mil veces sin siquiera saberlo, encima le había hecho hacerse estúpidas ilusiones con las que hacerse aún más daño.

— Kenny —me llamó, muy seria—. Si vas a decir que no, tiene que ser un no completo. Aunque no quieras que todo eso que teníais acabe, él lo necesita.

—Lo sé mejor que tú, créeme —solté sin mucho tacto, mi tono de voz dejado y áspero. Empezaba a cansarme ya de que no parara de sacar mierda de mi cajón.

—Pero quiero que sepas que yo realmente creo en vosotros —sonrió con ternura, ladeando la cabeza. Su voz sonaba endiabladamente dulce y había una preciosa chispa de ilusión en los ojos que no pude pasar por alto—. Como personas que necesitan estar juntas para ser felices. Prácticamente almas gemelas.

—Todo esto es mucho más complicado de lo que a ti te parece, Wendy —susurré, sin decir aquello realmente como un reproche, sino más bien como algo que tenía que entender—. Diga lo que diga y haga lo que haga, le voy a hacer daño. Yo soy el primero que quiere que esto acabe bien, pero tú misma has dicho antes que no puedo obligarme a sentir algo que no siento.

—Lo sé, en serio, pero confío en ti mucho más de lo que piensas —llevó una mano a mi mejilla y la acarició suave, mirándome fijamente a los ojos antes de añadir—. Creo que todos estamos condicionados a pensar que el amor es algo incontrolable que sentimos apasionadamente; sin embargo, a veces es más bien algo que puede crecer dentro de nosotros si le damos tiempo y permiso. Piensa al menos un poco en esto, ¿vale?

Y dejándome esas enigmáticas palabras atrás, se levantó, cogiendo su pañuelo amarillo y echó a andar hacia el pasillo, de vuelta a la sala de espera.

Y yo me quedé sentado ahí, mirando el sitio que había abandonado, con la mirada perdida, sintiendo el rastro fantasma que habían dejado sus dedos en mi mejilla.

Ya me había preguntado muchas veces antes si siquiera era capaz de sentir amor de verdad. Y casi siempre acababa coincidiendo en que la respuesta era que no. No al menos el que me vendían en películas y libros y canciones: demasiado dramático, demasiado utópico, demasiado _vomitivo_. Si eso era ser romántico, yo no podría ni querría serlo nunca. Y eso era algo que todas mis exparejas sabían de sobra o que acabarían comprobando de primera mano. Joder, había acabado por buscar directamente chicas que, como yo, sólo quisieran un polvo de una noche y nada más. Así me ahorraba futuras decepciones y esfuerzos titánicos por intentar dar la impresión de ser alguien que no era.

De hecho, siendo sinceros, como novio yo era lo peor: era sucio y buscafaldas, casi nunca iba en serio, no era detallista ni atento, no tenía dinero para gastar en sus caprichos, y jamás las convertía en mi prioridad. Una relación no podía convenir a ninguno de los dos a la larga, así que, ¿de qué servía empezarla siquiera?

Por eso, cuando me preguntaban por el amor, decía que lo odiaba. Pero, por dentro, me negaba a pensar que era incapaz de sentirlo sólo porque no encajara con ese romanticismo de besos largos y declaraciones engrandecidas. No, mi amor solamente era algo distinto.

Algo como lo que sentía al abrazar a Karen y asegurarle que siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla y protegerla. Algo como echarle una manta encima a Carol cuando se dormía en el sofá tras volver de madrugada de trabajar y darme cuenta de lo mucho que hacía por nosotros. Algo como acariciarle el pelo a Tammy cuando terminábamos de hacerlo y ella se recostaba en mi pecho para dormir y pensar en que podría acostumbrarme a hacer eso el resto de mi vida.

Lo que sentía cuando estaba con Butters, hablando durante horas y horas, y me daba cuenta de cuánto de mí mismo había escondido en el fondo aquellos brillantes ojos azules. Tanto que temía que, si desaparecieran de mi vida, se llevarían consigo lo mejor de mí.

Apreté las manos, hincándome a las uñas hasta hacerme daño.

¿Por qué no era eso suficiente?

Quería gritarle a alguien, a quien fuera, al propio Dios si hiciera falta, que quién se creía que era para juzgar mi manera de sentir el amor. Porque había besado, follado y dicho que amaba a chicas por las que no sentía absolutamente nada. Y nunca le había dicho a Butters que le quería, pero _sabía_ que le quería. De una manera distinta, pero lo hacía. ¿No importaba eso lo más mínimo? ¿Era más real un falso “te quiero” que ese sentimiento de plenitud que me inundaba al estar a su lado?

Era injusto. Era injusto y era estúpido y era repulsivo y era odioso y era enervante y...

Y era aterrador pensar que, a lo mejor, nunca llegaría a ser suficiente _para_ _él_.

Tragué saliva sonoramente y me miré las manos. Sin más, me levanté y fui directo al baño más cercano. Abrí el grifo y las metí bajo el agua, viendo hilos rojos dar vueltas y vueltas antes de colarse por el desagüe. Me cercioré de que había parado y que no me habían quedado más restos en las uñas antes de secarlas con papel y poner rumbo a la sala de espera.

No podía pasar más tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos.

 

* * *

 

 

—No habrás hecho nada raro con Wendy, ¿verdad?

Aparté la vista de la pantalla del móvil y levanté la cabeza a la par que las cejas.

—Yo también creo que eres un gran colega, Stan —solté en un bufido irónico.

—Habéis pasado demasiado rato a solas —gruñó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Y ella no quiere decirme nada.

—Si te vas a quedar más tranquilo, te aseguraré que aguanto más de eso —me encogí de hombros, levantando las comisuras en una sonrisa ladina.

—No tiene gracia —entrecerrando los ojos, me dio un pequeño puntapié en la espinilla—. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

—Hablar, como personas normales y adultas que somos —contesté, acariciándome la zona adolorida con el gemelo de mi otra pierna—. Dios, Stan, deberías empezar a controlar los celos, así como consejo…

—No estoy celoso —bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo estoy preocupado.

— ¿Preocupado? ¿Y por eso me has golpeado, para comprobar que tenía aún reflejos?

—Ya veo que has dejado de ser el zombi que eras hace apenas media hora —ladeó la cabeza, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Tanto ha ayudado Wendy?

—Digamos que un diez por ciento ha sido todo lo que tu esposa me ha dicho y un noventa por ciento saber que Butters no está muerto.

—Obviamente no lo estaba —chascó la lengua—. Los dos sois unos exagerados si pensabais que no saldría de esta. Yo lo tuve más jodido y sigo vivo.

—Sí, es gracioso porque por aquel entonces me angustiaba pensar que tú tampoco saldrías de la tuya. Qué buenos tiempos aquellos donde si no acababas en el hospital por asfixia lo hacías por coma etílico, ¿eh, Stanley? —le di un codazo amistoso en su antebrazo. Tal vez un pelín a más mala leche de lo que normalmente se consideraría como amistoso, eso sí.

—Deja el pasado donde debe estar —me reprochó, frunciendo las cejas—. Y dime ya de una vez de qué has hablado con Wendy.

—Secreto de Estado —me encogí de hombros—. Si tu propia _esposa_ no te lo quiere decir, yo no me veo con el derecho a hacerlo.

—Oh, vale, de acuerdo, haced lo que queráis —se rindió finalmente, soltando aire con fuerza por la boca—. Pero que sepas que va en serio cuando digo que estoy preocupado.

— ¿Tanta pena doy?

—No te haces a la idea.

—No sirvo para no ser el que está en una camilla en el hospital —suspiré, mirando el pasillo distraídamente.

—Tampoco sirves para estar en una —replicó inmediatamente, mirando al mismo sitio al que yo lo hacía, como intentando ver qué había de interesante allí—. Las enfermeras acaban hasta las narices de ti a los dos días.

—Uno si dibujas pollas en los globos de “mejórate pronto” —le miré por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo.

—Medio si Cartman viene de visita —añadió, y noté que él también había sonreído—. Pero no deberías estar orgulloso ni de eso ni de pasar la vida de hospital en hospital, so memo.

—Ni que fuera mi culpa —me defendí, añadiendo en voz baja—. La mayoría de las veces, quiero decir.

—Bueno, aprovecha ahora para reflexionar en lo mal que lo ha tenido que pasar el pobre Butters cada vez que tu culo acababa en Urgencias.

Me mordí el labio, volviendo rápidamente a mirar al pasillo. Respiré hondo y simplemente asentí. Pensé que Stan diría algo, pero se había quedado callado y yo no sabía qué añadir. Noté al poco que Stan se movía para volver a su asiento y entonces me giré y le llamé. Él levantó una ceja, mirándome casi de arriba abajo y me contestó con un escueto “¿Qué?”.

—Si Wendy te hubiera dicho que no quería volver contigo, ¿qué habrías hecho?

— ¿Respuesta larga o respuesta corta?

—Las dos.

—La corta es querer morirme —soltó como si nada.

—No ayuda en absoluto escuchar eso… —le reproché. Mi estómago se había encogido sólo con escucharlo.

—Ah, ¿quieres que diga algo que te ayude? Haberlo dicho antes —dijo, no sin cierta ironía en la voz—. No le preguntas al más adecuado si quieres algo reconfortante.

—No quiero algo reconfortante, Stan, quiero algo que venga de una persona que ha sufrido eso mismo —repliqué, con voz dura y expresión seria—. Necesito saber qué esperar.

—No hay nada que puedas esperar porque Butters y yo nos parecemos en el blanco de los ojos —bufó, levantando la mano para gesticular con ella—. Deberías darte cuenta ya de eso.

—Estoy desesperado, ¿vale? —admití, levantando las dos manos hasta mi cabeza— Necesito como mínimo hacerme a la idea de qué hacer cuando se despierte.

— ¿Quieres mi sincera opinión? —yo asentí, apretando los labios, y Stan se giró para mirarme a los ojos— No planees nada, no esperes nada y, ante todo, no finjas nada. Mírale a los ojos y dile exactamente lo que se te pase por la cabeza y no le ocultes nada. Sinceraos de una maldita vez el uno con el otro.

—Es fácil decir eso cuando Wendy te dijo que sí…

—No, Wendy me dijo que no —me corrigió inmediatamente—. Y hasta que no me lo dijo, con todo lo bueno y lo malo, no me di cuenta de que tenía que aceptar que ella era libre de negarse a estar conmigo por mucho que yo la quisiera. Y, ¿sabes qué? Ese “no” podría haber sido para siempre y no estaría ahora mismo aquí, diciéndote esto con un anillo en el dedo.

— ¿Porque te habrías suicidado? —respondí mordazmente y él chascó la lengua.

—No, capullo, me habría jodido y habría pasado página tarde o temprano —me golpeó el pecho con el dedo—. Y Butters hará lo mismo si le dices que no. ¿Que le dolerá? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Duele un huevo que la persona que más amas en el mundo te rechace y tu cuerpo sintiéndose como una mierda definitivamente no ayuda! Pero no eres el centro de su universo, ni él el tuyo, así que sobreviviréis.

—No quiero hacerle daño —murmuré en voz muy baja, negando con la cabeza.

—Miéntele y acabarás haciéndolo aún más doloroso. Miéntete y serás tú el que sufra.

—Como si me importara sufrir —bufé.

—Kenny, no seas gilipollas. Si no eres capaz de estar con otro tío, es un no. Y déjame decirte que esta mierda no se va del pecho ni aunque te digan cien veces que te quieren, se va tras muchos, muchos años de medicación y de recordatorio constante de que esa persona te quiere tanto como tú a ella —tomó aire y añadió—. Y Butters está _locamente_ enamorado de ti.

— ¿Y si le quisiera? —me resistí, con voz temblorosa.

—No me habrías preguntado por el no, entonces —contestó con simpleza.

Me relamí los labios, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, buscando qué decir. Él mantuvo la posición hasta que Wendy cruzó la habitación y se vio obligado a seguirla con la mirada. Yo acabé por hacer lo mismo y me percaté de que una enfermera había entrado en la sala y hablaba con ella. Tras intercambiar un par de frases, se dio la vuelta y se marchó y Wendy vino a nuestro lado.

—Ya está en planta —dijo, alternando miradas entre nosotros dos—. Sigue sedado, pero ya podemos ir a verle. Sólo me ha dicho que avisemos a alguien en cuanto despierte para asegurar que todo va bien.

—Ya está, Wendy, cielo, ya puedes calmarte —puso las manos sobre sus estrechos hombros, masajeando delicadamente sobre la ropa—. Ha pasado lo peor.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró antes de abrazar a Stan—. Lo siento, estaba tan preocupada…

—Es normal, ha debido traer malos recuerdos —acariciándole el pelo, siguió murmurando cosas que apenas pude distinguir con voz arrulladora.

— ¿Qué habitación? —solté de repente, sin importarme demasiado el romper aquel tierno momento entre los dos.

—Oh, perdona, Kenny —Wendy se disculpó de inmediato, apartándose de un no muy contento Stan—. Es la habitación 514, voy contigo. Stan, díselo al resto, por favor.

Asentí y me di la vuelta, echando a andar, sintiendo la mano de Wendy en mi espalda.

Lo siento, Stan, pero necesitaba verle cuanto antes.

Tras un par de minutos y de subir un par de plantas en ascensor, llegamos a la zona que le había indicado la enfermera. Manteniendo un casi tenso silencio, nos acercamos hasta aquella puerta. Estaba dispuesto a abrirla, pero fue tocarla y quedarme completamente congelado, incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera quedarme mirando fijamente el número escrito en ella, pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez. Wendy esperó un par de segundos antes de apoyar sus dedos sobre los míos y moverlos, girando el picaporte que hizo que la puerta se abriera con un apenas audible _clic_.

Obviamente, el primer sonido que me llegó fue el de los pitidos que provenían del electrocardiógrafo de rigor. El segundo, el de la ventilación mecánica que le habían puesto. El tercero, bueno, no sabría decir. Seguramente fuera el que hice al básicamente precipitarme a su lado, estampándome contra la camilla hasta hacerme daño en las rodillas.

Butters estaba durmiendo plácidamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración benditamente suave y rítmica, destilando una paz que me inundó de golpe.

Estaba… bien.

Estaba _vivo_.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, primero con miedo, luego con seguridad, entrecruzando mis dedos con los suyos. Noté la sonrisa temblando en mis labios y mi corazón latiendo como si quisiera abandonar mi pecho y acabé por cerrar los ojos y apoyar mi frente sobre la suya.

—No vuelvas a hacerme creer que te he perdido, Leo —le susurré.

Hasta que no escuché mi propia voz no me di cuenta de lo rota que sonaba. Tampoco es como si me importara que lo estuviera. Después de aquellas horas tan horribles de pura desesperación, el hecho de verle y saber que, al menos esta vez, mis pesadillas no se habían vuelto reales…

Aspiré con fuerza con la nariz, abrí los ojos y miré a los suyos, aún cerrados, tras una densa cortina de lágrimas.

Merecía romperme, aunque fuera un poco, ¿no?

Escuché un fuerte hipido que me hizo girar la cabeza. Wendy estaba aún al lado de la puerta, mirando la escena con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y la parte inferior del rostro tapada con sus manos. Parecía estar esperando a alguna señal para hacer algo, temerosa de interrumpirme en aquel importante momento, así que amplié un poco mi sonrisa para calmarla. Ella bajó los hombros de golpe y apartó las manos para mostrarme la suya antes de acercarse y situarse a mi lado. Puso una mano sobre la camilla y llevó la otra al rostro de Butters, apartando delicadamente un mechón de rubio pelo de su frente.

Estuvimos un rato simplemente ahí, a su lado, en un silencio sólo roto por los pequeños sollozos alternados que dejábamos salir. Por una vez el ritmo cíclico de los pitidos y sonidos de las máquinas me resultó tranquilizador, recordándome que estaba bien, que le estaban ayudando. Le había cogido la mano entre las mías y la sostenía con toda la fuerza y delicadeza que podía mientras intentaba hacer lo posible para dejar de llorar. No sé en qué momento exacto dejé de sentir las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, pero sí sé que acompasar mi respiración con la suya fue lo que más me ayudó a serenarme.

—Respira tan pacíficamente ahora… —dijo Wendy al rato, mirando al durmiente con abrumadora ternura en los ojos negros.

—Cualquiera diría ahora que esta mañana estaba luchando por no ahogarse en su propio vómito —solté, mirando perdidamente la mascarilla, cómo se tornaba traslúcida cada vez que su aliento chocaba con el plástico azulado.

—Bueno, cualquiera diría que esta mañana estabas gritándome hecho una furia y que hasta hace apenas un rato te comportabas como si estuvieras casi muerto en vida, ¿no? —soltó con un tono de voz pícaro, mirándome apenas por el rabillo del ojo.

—Lo siento, Wen —murmuré, desviando la mirada—. No debí haber hecho eso, pero estaba tan…

—Ya lo sé, bobo —me tranquilizó, soltando una suave risilla—. No te lo estoy reprochando.

—Aun así…

—Es normal en una situación así —se encogió ligeramente de hombros y volvió a acariciar a Butters con mimo—. Te recuerdo que tú estabas aquella vez que Stan estaba vomitando y Kyle no quería que me acercara y acabé apartándole con tanta fuerza que literalmente le estampé contra el suelo.

—Como para olvidar ese momento —bufé, poniendo un segundo los ojos en blanco—. Das _mucho_ miedo cuando te enfadas, en serio.

—Después de lo de hoy puedo constatar que tú tampoco te quedas corto —dijo tras soltar el aire de golpe, echando la vista a un lado—. Hubo un momento en el que pensaba que le ibas a arrancar la cabeza al enfermero de la ambulancia.

—Y no me siento orgulloso en absoluto por eso —recalqué, sintiendo verdadera pena por aquel tipo al haber recordado la escena.

—Ni yo de placar a Kyle, obviamente —añadió ella, con un chasquido de su lengua—. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ahora él está bien; y tú, bueno, casi.

— ¿Casi? —pregunté, alzando una ceja todo lo que pude— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que, aunque ya no te comportes como uno, sigues teniendo pinta de zombi —explicó, señalándome entero con un dedo, parándose al final frente a mi cara.

Bajé las cejas de golpe, frunciendo el ceño. No sé cuántas veces había dicho eso a lo largo del día, como si por decírmelo más fuera a hacerle más caso. No había tenido el valor de mirarme a un espejo desde que salí de mi habitación esta mañana, así que no, no tenía ni idea de qué pinta tenía. Pero no es como si me importara. No es como si la falta de sueño fuera a matarme, inserte risa irónica. Así que, ¿qué más daba? Solté un suspiro hondo, desviando la mirada a Butters de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo crees que despertará? —cambié el tema de conversación inmediatamente.

—No lo sé, Kenny, pueden ser dos minutos o treinta —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. El caso es que no tienes por qué estar justo aquí cuando lo haga.

— ¿Por qué? —solté, molesto— ¿No crees que soy el que más necesita verle cuanto antes?

—Porque no se va a ir a ningún lado y porque te aseguro que lo último que necesita es encontrarse de frente con esa cara que tienes ahora mismo.

Y, para reforzar un poco su argumento, al parecer, me golpeó con el dedo índice justo entre las dos cejas. Yo gruñí, pero no dije nada. Tal vez, pensándolo así, _puede_ que tuviera un poco de razón. Al fin y al cabo, siendo totalmente sinceros, ya no era sólo porque tuviera supuestamente una cara para echarse a llorar con verla. También porque era yo.

Yo, la persona que le había provocado aquello rompiéndole el corazón, con la que había discutido de forma absurda y horrible, la que le había fallado esta mañana.

Yo, el problema, a fin de cuentas.

No sería un despertar agradable y creo que, después de todo lo que había pasado, se merecía uno.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? —murmuré con voz cansada— ¿Qué vuelva a la sala de espera? No puedo dormir en esa silla ni queriendo.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, mira —me tocó el hombro y señaló con la cabeza—. Allí tienes un sofá. Échate y te despertaré cuando él lo haga.

Me quedé mirando al sofá un rato indefinido, pasando mi lengua por los dientes, dubitativo. Al final acabé soltando el aire de golpe y asintiendo con la cabeza, casi con aspecto derrotado.

—Pero me avisarás lo antes posible, ¿vale?

—Si me dejas hacerlo a mi manera, tú dormirás y te calmarás un poco; mientras, yo estaré aquí esperando a que despierte. Cuando lo haga, llamaré al médico y luego haré todo lo posible para explicarle lo que ha ocurrido y así dejaros hablar de lo importante —aclaró, en su cara una expresión que, claramente, no permitiría un no como respuesta—. ¿De acuerdo?

No.

Pero no podía negar que alguien como Wendy explicando la situación a un seguro que perdido Butters era, de forma lógica, la mejor opción.  Lo cual no evitaba en absoluto que me sintiera fatal simplemente pensando que no le vería abrir unos ojos que llevaba desde el día de ayer sin ver. Pero debía ser sensato por el bien mayor, así que musité un “de acuerdo” y volví a mirarle a él. Levanté poco a poco la mano que tenía sujeta en las mías y, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos aún cerrados, la llevé hasta mis labios. Aspiré hondo, apretando el agarre ligeramente.

—Kenny, tranquilo —susurró Wendy con voz dulce, su mano haciendo círculos en mi espalda—. Estará bien, no le va a pasar nada mientras descansas apenas un poco…

Asentí con la cabeza y solté el aire desde el fondo de mis pulmones, depositando poco a poco su mano sobre su cuerpo. Me costó cielo y tierra separarme de aquella camilla, de su lado, pero me di la vuelta y, obedientemente, me dejé caer en el sofá. Me senté con la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas y los brazos muertos a los lados, disfrutando de algo que no me estaba destrozando la espalda y que casi, _casi_ podía considerarse confortable. Sin siquiera molestarme en moverme, me fui deslizando por el sofá hasta que caí en el asiento, con la cabeza sobre el mullido cojín que había apoyado contra el reposabrazos y las piernas aún apoyadas en el suelo.

Cerré los ojos a regañadientes casi, pensando que no podría dormir en aquella situación.

No tardé ni un minuto completo en caer completamente rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

* * *

 

 

—Kenny, eh, Kenny.

Gruñí, enseñando los dientes, y di un manotazo sin tacto alguno a la mano en mi hombro.

Aquella mano, sin embargo, no tuvo piedad y volvió a sacudirme entero.

—Que te levantes.

Abrí uno de los ojos y traté de enfocar como pude.

Stan.

Estaba tan perdido que no podía hilar por qué estaba justamente Stan delante de mí despertándome de malas maneras, así que simplemente me quedé quieto, con las cejas apretadas, esperando alguna aclaración.

—Se ha despertado ya —simplemente dijo.

Me sobresalté entero y casi salté del sofá. Fui a decir algo, pero Stan se puso el dedo en los labios, taladrándome con aquellos ojos casi grises.

—Tómate tu tiempo para volver a este plano astral y ahórrate las palabras para decírselas a él, anda —podría decirse que me aconsejó, dándome una palmada de ánimo en el hombro.

Con la vista nublada, me quedé mirando cómo se iba hasta llegar a donde estaba Wendy. Me froté los ojos, tratando de enfocar mejor y pude ver que ella tenía una expresión casi preocupada en el rostro.

—Hay una revisión médica a las en punto, ¿vale? —dijo en voz alta, alternando la mirada entre él y yo antes de suspirar hondo y apoyar la cabeza en Stan—. Nos vemos luego, Kenny, Butters…

Stan le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y asintió a lo dicho. Ella hizo un tímido gesto con la mano a Butters y me dirigió una mirada difícil de describir antes de girarse y desaparecer tras la puerta que cerraron a su paso.

Durante un casi eterno milisegundo se hizo un silencio absoluto en la habitación.

De inmediato, fue reemplazado por el sonido de la máquina de ventilación mecánica funcionando aceleradamente. De haber tenido aún el electro conectado, habría sido claramente una pesadilla de agudos pitidos alocados.

Me llevé ambas manos a la cara y me eché el pelo hacia atrás, tragando saliva. Hice a un lado el chal amarillo que Wendy debió haberme puesto encima como improvisada manta y conté hasta tres antes de levantarme de aquel condenadamente cómodo sofá.

Miré al suelo de camino a la camilla, pensando en lo que iba a decir y cómo. Midiendo cada palabra, poniendo el orden mis ideas, tratando de no dejarme vencer a la avalancha de pensamientos que sentía que iban a ahogarme, haciendo lo posible por transformar tantas voces en una cabeza en una sola que fuera coherente. Y justo cuando pensaba que estaba cerca de conseguirlo, le oía respirar desesperado y se me caía absolutamente todo al suelo y tenía que volver a recogerlo y reconstruirlo desde cero.

Mis ojos se toparon con las patas de la silla que había junto a la camilla, así que fui hacia ella y me senté. Junté las dos palmas y entrecrucé mis dedos, mirándolos fijamente, respirando hondo y lento.

—Kenny…

Un latigazo me bajó por la espina. Levanté la cabeza súbitamente y clavé mi mirada en la suya, mi último suspiro atascado en la garganta.

Aquellos ojos inmaculadamente celestes, hechos de puro Cielo e inocencia, volvían a reflejarme.

Me mordí el labio, que me temblaba en una sonrisa nerviosa, y relajé un poco mi expresión.

—Hey.

Tanto tiempo pensando, tantos minutos rumiando en mi cabeza acerca de qué iba a decir y era eso lo primero que me había salido…

Butters, sin embargo, no pareció pensar que era idiota por decir algo así en una situación de este calibre. Sus delgadas cejas se habían fruncido y me miraba como si no pudiera creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Y juraría que vislumbré un atisbo de sonrisa en su boca a través de la mascarilla azul.

—Estás aquí de verdad —murmuró, maravillado.

— ¿Pensabas de verdad por un momento que no iba a estarlo? —me encogí ligeramente de hombros— Me conoces mejor que eso.

—Yo… —dijo, antes de quedarse en silencio, como buscando las palabras. Rendido, bajó la mirada y acabó por decir—Pensaba que me odiarías después de nuestra discusión...

No fui humanamente capaz de evitar soltar una bruta carcajada irónica, que acabó por convertirse en una risa nerviosa que me hizo percatarme de lo que me dolían los pulmones por alguna razón que desconocía. Me apreté el puente de la nariz con los dedos, tratando de calmarme, antes de volver a mirarle con una sonrisa rota como remanente.

— ¿Odiarte? ¿En serio? ¿Me crees capaz de eso?

—Pero te dije cosas horribles y te hice daño y…

—Me importa una mierda —le corté, seco—. Ha sido el día más horrible de toda mi asquerosamente horrible vida porque pensaba que te ibas a morir, Leo. Lo último en lo que he estado pensando es justamente en lo que dijiste de mí.

 Se le rompió algo en la mirada al oírme decir aquello, lo noté a la perfección. Bajó la cabeza y jugueteó nervioso con sus dedos sobre el pecho, sus ojos evitándome.

—Lo siento —murmuró, apenas audiblemente.

— ¿Por qué, exactamente? —me salió de forma alarmantemente amarga.

—Por hacerte daño —dijo. Por su tono de voz, parecía estar rozando el llanto—. Una y otra vez. Es lo último que quiero y aun así…

Sollozó con fuerza y pude vislumbrar como una enorme lágrima se resbalaba mejilla abajo hasta toparse con las tiras que sujetaban la mascarilla a su rostro. Rápidamente, se llevó una mano a la cara, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso, como si quisiera enmendar lo antes posible un error para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta.

Siempre que Butters lloraba, encendía algo en mí. A veces era empatía, y me sentaba a su lado, tratando de aguantarme mis propias lágrimas. A veces era ternura, y me daba por abrazarle y decirle que todo iría bien. A veces era ansia de protección, y me bullían las ganas de partirle la nariz a quien hubiera provocado aquello.

A veces era, como ahora, un vacío.

Nunca entendía por qué pasaba eso. Por qué mi instinto me fallaba y me quedaba simplemente mirándole embobado mientras lloraba, admirando lo bonito en aquellas redondas lágrimas quedándose atrapadas en sus largas pestañas, en el brillo anárquico que creaba la humedad en sus ojos, en su boca abriéndose y cerrándose en hipidos desesperados, en la forma en la que se agarraba a mí como si no existiera más de valor en su mundo.

Tal vez, me dio por pensar, sentía un vacío porque había algo que _debía_ sentir y, sin embargo, no lo hacía.

—Tienes una _enorme_ lista de cosas por las que deberías pedirme perdón —repliqué, con voz ronca—. Créeme cuando te digo que esa es la que menos necesito oír de todas.

—Pero yo…

—Años, Leo —recalqué, apretando mis dedos contra mis nudillos de pura rabia—. Has estado ocultando esto durante _años_. No de mí, sino de todos. ¿Quieres pedirme perdón? Empieza por eso.

No dijo nada por un buen rato, simplemente digiriendo lo que acababa de decir, soltando cortos hipidos de tanto en tanto que le hacían estremecerse casi entero. De veras estaba luchando por aguantar el llanto, y se podía ver que no era una lucha fácil. Cuando pareció sentir que estaba preparado para poder hablar sin derrumbarse, dejó de enredar nerviosamente sus dedos entre sí y respiró hondo, empañando por completo su mascarilla.

—Perdona —musitó, volviendo a mirarme con ojos vidriosos y expresión abatida—. Tienes razón, hice mal en ocultar lo que me pasaba. ¡Pero —levantó los hombros y el tono de voz, casi a la defensiva— te juro que iba a decírtelo! ¡Todo!

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —pregunté, alzando una ceja.

—Eh, bueno, yo… —trastabilló de inmediato, bajando la mirada, avergonzado— Aunque lo intenté varias veces, lo cierto es que no… No me atreví. Tenía demasiado miedo. Quería decírtelo y a la vez no porque sabría que cambiaría todo y no quería, no quiero, es lo último que quiero, Ken…

Tragué aire como si pesara más de lo debido, soltando las manos y llevándomelas a la cabeza. Me tiré del pelo, sintiendo un estúpido alivio al sentir que me dolía, y luego lo solté antes de que dijera algo, preocupado.

—Te aseguro que esta ha sido la peor manera posible que he tenido para enterarme de todo lo que ocurría —gruñí, aún tapado por mis manos—. Podrías haberte muerto, ¿eres consciente de eso?

—Pero…

Solté las manos de mi cabeza y las estampé sin miramiento alguno contra el borde de la camilla, dejando salir toda mi frustración de golpe.

— ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que habría sido entonces para mí soportar el resto de mi vida el peso de ese minuto que tardé en llegar a ti, el no haberte presionado apenas un poco más para que me lo dijeras, el haber elegido un polvo de una noche por encima de ti?!

— ¡Pero nada de eso es tu culpa! —saltó inmediatamente con la voz rota.

— ¡Bueno, no lo hubiera sabido nunca! —repliqué en un rugido, mirándole directamente a la pupila, angustiado—. _Nunca_.

En cuanto cerré la boca, noté la solitaria lágrima que me rodaba ya mejilla abajo. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos, apretando los puños en la camilla. Me dolía el pecho sólo con pensar en aquella posibilidad ya imposible. Me seguía dando un miedo horrible siquiera imaginarme no haber vuelto a escucharle, verle, sentirle nunca más.

Maldita sea. Nada, absolutamente _nada_ podría convencerme de que hizo bien en ocultarlo, que había forma peor de descubrir aquel secreto que esta que le pudo haber matado.

Yo más que nadie sabía el valor que tenía una vida. En especial la suya.

Y pensar en todo eso me hacía sentirme putamente enfadado: con él, conmigo mismo, con la vida misma que, al fin y al cabo, era la que nos había llevado a esto. Quería desahogarme a base de gritos, decirle todas las cosas que había hecho mal, echarle la culpa de la angustia que había sentido, repetir una y otra vez que era sumamente estúpido por haberse puesto en peligro con sus estúpidas decisiones. Cosa que, obviamente, no podía hacer en un hospital con un enfermo recién operado.

Sin embargo, toda frustración y rabia que se me había acumulado dentro despareció como el humo de mi pecho en el momento en que su mano, suave y cálida, se posó en mi mejilla. Aunque noté que le costaba más esfuerzo del que debería, apretó el pulgar contra mi pómulo y recogió aquella lágrima, deshaciendo el rastro que había dejado a su camino. Me destensé de inmediato, endulzando la expresión y levantando las cejas, apretando los labios en una fina línea para que dejaran de temblar. Él sólo me miraba -más a mi mejilla que a mis ojos, eso sí-, respirando con fuerza y lagrimeando a pesar de su esfuerzo por evitarlo.

—Estoy bien, sigo vivo… No llores, por favor…

Solté una risotada nerviosa antes de llevar mi mano a la suya, haciendo presión con las yemas conforme ascendía para cerciorarme de que realmente estaba allí. Por supuesto, noté que temblaba; pero no hizo el amago de apartarse, lo cual realmente agradecí porque creo que ambos necesitábamos ese contacto mutuo más de lo que querríamos admitir. Cuando finalmente llegué hasta su palma, coloqué mis dedos justo encima de los suyos y vencí la cabeza un poco a ese lado, dejando que me acunaran apenas un poco. Él recolocó los dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, su dedo corazón moviéndose con timidez alrededor de un mechón de mi pelo rebelde.

Y allí sentí que volvía a mi verdadero hogar. Ese pequeño espacio seguro que había creado a su lado en el que podíamos aislarnos del resto del universo, aunque sólo fuera un instante.

Pero al regresar allí noté que había algo de lo que jamás antes me había percatado, a pesar del tiempo que había permanecido allí. Algo que ahora me parecía demasiado evidente para que me hubiera pasado desaparecido en primera instancia. Algo que, claramente, necesitaba encarar cuanto antes.

—Leo —le llamé, con voz suave. Él soltó un sonidillo, sin dejar de acariciarme con la poca fuerza que parecía tener—. Hay algo que necesito.

— ¿El qué?

—Lo que ibas a decirme —no me anduve con rodeos—. Quiero escucharlo.

Su rostro palideció, su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron, presos del pánico.

Incluso ahora. Era _demasiado_ incluso ahora.

Negó con la cabeza, primero de una forma apenas notable; luego vehementemente, intentando apartarse de mí.

—Ya lo sabes —dijo, tras darse cuenta de que yo no iba a dejarle ir—. No me hagas decirlo ahora, por favor, no…

— Lo sé, ahora lo sé todo. He tenido mucho tiempo a solas para pensar en muchísimas cosas, créeme —murmuré, apegándome todo lo que humanamente podía a aquella mano—. Y sé que es tarde ya para que me digas todo eso, pero de veras que necesito escucharlo de ti. Necesito que sea tu voz la que me lo diga.

Se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por sus desesperados resuellos, agrandados por el ruido de la máquina la que estaba conectado.

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, mirándome con los ojos perdidos, como si no me estuviera mirando y a la vez me estuviera viendo entero, hasta más allá de lo que había de mí en esa habitación incluso. Yo no me moví un ápice, tratando que mirarle de vuelta con la mayor tranquilidad posible, como asegurándole que sería capaz de esperar lo que hiciera falta a que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca.

Pensé que se había rendido cuando apartó la vista de mí, soltando la mano que había estado sujetando mi cara como si no tuviera ya fuerza. Le dejé ir y él recogió aquella mano, dejándola caer a un lado de la camilla. Estaba sintiéndome algo dolido porque decidiera volver a callarse aquello a pesar de decirle que necesitaba escucharlo cuando, sin mayor aviso, se quitó la mascarilla y la bajó hasta dejarla a la altura de su barbilla. Yo me sobresalté y le pregunté inmediatamente por qué hacía eso. Él tomó aire hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones, como probándolos de nuevo, y negó con la cabeza, murmurando de forma apenas inteligible que estaba bien. Por supuesto que me preocupé a pesar de su respuesta; pero sabiendo que, a fin de cuentas, él era un futuro médico (y que no era él el que tenía cierta tendencia a la autolesión) lo dejé estar. Pensándolo en frío, casi podría decirse que lo agradecí. Por mucho que la mascarilla no fuera extremadamente incómoda para poder entenderle, seguía prefiriendo escuchar su voz tal cual, sin interferencia alguna.

Tras unos segundos para volver a acostumbrarse a respirar por sus propios medios, desvió la mirada de vuelta a mí, al parecer dispuesto a decirlo esta vez. No fue sencillo ni rápido, y siguió farfullando y trastabillando un poco más antes de respirar hondo y romperse para así poder decir finalmente con voz temblorosa y aguda por el llanto:

— Te quiero, Kenny. Te quiero desde hace tanto que hasta yo mismo he perdido la cuenta. Y juro he hecho todo lo posible por olvidarte, porque sé que es imposible que me quieras de vuelta y me estaba matando por dentro—siguió, gesticulando con sus manos—. Pero tenía… _tengo_ tanto miedo de perderte que prefiero hacerme daño a decirte la verdad y que te alejes de mí. Y lo siento, lo siento muchísimo… Pero ya no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo, no sabía qué más podía intentar para dejar de quererte, hice todo lo que pensaba que ayudaría y que me dijeron que hiciera y aun así he acabado así, aquí, haciéndote daño y fastidiándolo todo —hipó con fuerza, pero siguió hablando a través de las lágrimas—. ¡Te juro que iba a cambiar! Sé que hice tantísimas cosas mal que no me merezco que me creas ya, pero te aseguro que yo no quería llegar a este extremo. Iba a ir a terapia, iba a intentar superarte, iba a aprender a no depender de ti… ¡Y acabé ahogándome con todas las flores que me creas en el pecho porque soy tan sumamente idiota y cobarde que no soy capaz de sincerarme contigo, con mi propio mejor amigo! Y me arrepiento, claro que lo hago. Pero estoy tan perdido, Kenny…

Dijo aquello último en apenas un aliento de voz, pero sin dejar de mirarme, destrozado. Tanto que me hacía una ligera idea de cómo de desgarrada debía estar su alma por dentro.

Sin embargo, por egoísta que suene decirlo, y más ahora… yo me sentí aliviado, al fin.

Como si fuera una especie de pieza perdida de un puzle, escucharle decir eso completó algo en mí. No tenía apenas lógica puesto que, esta misma mañana, Wendy tuvo que destriparme todo para ayudarme a clarificar la vorágine que se había creado en apenas cuestión de minutos. Más el peso en mi pecho se había levantado sólo, sólo ahora. Así que, tal vez, no era tan descabellada mi teoría de que no me pesaba el no saber lo que pasaba sino no el que no fuera él mismo quien me lo dijera.

Sí, fue la peor forma de confesarse que alguien podría haber tenido: en la camilla de un hospital, recién operado, llorando a mares y luchando por no hiperventilar. Pero lo había hecho, al fin, y eso era lo que más importaba ahora.

 Era la primera piedra que habíamos puesto en el nuevo camino que nos tocaría recorrer a partir de ahora.

Me moví del asiento, acercándome a la camilla y apoyándome en ella para así poder sujetar su cabeza entre mis manos y cruzar la distancia que nos separaba. Con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, apoyé mi frente contra la suya, atrapando sus mechones puramente rubios entre mis dedos.

—Yo también estoy perdido, Leo. Jodidamente perdido —confesé yo también, aguantando las ganas de echarme a reír o a llorar, ni yo lo sé—. Pero no sabes cuánto me ha aliviado escucharte decir eso.

Sollozando sin parar, me agarró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por la sudadera.

—Y-yo también —lloriqueó, esforzándose por intentar sonreír, aunque estuviera temblando entero y deseando dejarse vencer a una fuerte llantina—… Es c-como si… Me hubiera quitado algo mu-muy pesado del pecho…

— ¿Ves? No es el fin del mundo —me removí contra su frente, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de tenerle de vuelta entre mis dedos—. Sigo aquí, no me he ido, no pienso irme…

—S-sí —apenas pudo decir, asintiendo con la cabeza y dejando salir una risa nerviosa.

—No pasa nada, ¿ves? No ha pasado nada —canturreé, casi como un mantra, mientras me alejada apenas un centímetro de él, apartándole las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares.

Él asintió con la cabeza torpemente, sin romper el contacto visual. Esperaba que dijera algo, ya que le veía mirarme tan intensamente y abrir y cerrar la boca una y otra vez, pero sólo sentía su aliento chocando con mi paladar, cálido y casi dulce.

Bajé los párpados ligeramente, ladeando la cabeza, recolocando los dedos en su pelo. Era tan suave y delicado, tan importante, tan extrañamente…

Tragué saliva sonoramente, dejando aquella frase sin completar incluso en mi cabeza.

¿Me odiaría si se me ocurriera hacer una pequeña locura?

No pude siquiera a planteármelo ya que, de inmediato, él llevó una mano a la mascarilla y la subió de vuelta a su sitio, aspirando con fuerza el gas que desprendía. Como si acabara de tocar fuego, aparté las manos y me alejé de él. Quién sabe si habría acabado echándome atrás hasta golpearme contra la pared de no ser porque aún estaba sujetando mi ropa.

Me llevé las manos al pelo y lo eché para atrás, contando hasta tres para tratar de calmarme antes de tomar asiento de nuevo a un lado de la camilla. No demasiado cerca, no demasiado lejos.

—Lo siento —murmuré cuando sentí que volvía a tener voz.

— ¿Por qué, exactamente? —me imitó, tras limpiarse la cara de lágrimas y recolocarse las tiras de la mascarilla. Esta vez era él quien parecía estar más tranquilo de los dos, extrañamente. Quise soltar una carcajada, simplemente por lo raro de verle ser así de atrevido, pero me fue imposible en aquel estado.

—Supongo que por ser un capullo que te ha hecho daño una y otra vez, a pesar de que es lo último que querría en el mundo —me encogí de hombros, mirando a otro lado—. Y que sigue haciéndolo incluso ahora, que ya no tiene la excusa de no ser consciente lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

—Nunca me ha importado realmente que me hicieras daño, Ken —dijo, con un tono de voz pacífico y casi nostálgico—. Daba igual lo que hicieras, siempre conseguías arreglarme luego.

—No estabas roto como para arreglarte…

—Así es como me sentía: como si cada vez que me hacías algo y me dolía, me rompieras en mil pedazos para luego recogerlos del suelo y reconstruirlos—se encogió de hombros, mirando al techo, su mano aún sujetando la mascarilla—. Supongo que de lo que nunca me percaté fue que te quedabas con uno de los millares trozos cada vez y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de cuánto los necesito realmente…

—No entiendo —gruñí, frunciendo el ceño.

Butters se rio de forma casi cantarina un buen rato antes de volver a mirarme con los ojos llenos de algo que casi parecía condescendencia.

—Perdona, soy muy malo con las metáforas —se disculpó, negando con la cabeza—. Lo que quiero decir es que, incluso cuando no tenías idea de por qué me dolía tanto lo que hacías, lo pasabas mal y que hacías lo imposible por intentar solucionarlo. Y eso me importa más que el dolor en sí… —buscó mi mano con la suya y dio un suave apretón antes de decir— Nunca voy a arrepentirme de lo que sentí por ti. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, Kenny.

Mi corazón se paró unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Literalmente sentí cómo los latidos se perdieron del todo mientras le miraba, abatido y a la vez abrumado con aquellas palabras que nunca llegaría a creerme.

Joder, si el amor fuera algo tangible, me habría golpeado justo bajo las costillas y me habría dejado completamente noqueado. Era _demasiado_ a la vez. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Butters decir algo así sabiendo que lo que sentía por mí. La primera vez que era capaz de notar cuán perdidamente enamorado estaba. La primera vez en la que me daba cuenta de la brecha descomunal entre ambos, de lo terriblemente mucho que me hacía idealizado, de lo bien que me hacía sentir escucharle decir algo tan bonito, de lo importante que era para mí que creyera en mí y en mis esfuerzos por ser buena persona, de lo mucho que deseaba que siguiera diciéndome que me quería el resto de mi vida, de lo que quería querer quererle.

Mi corazón volvió a latir de golpe y dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones, cerrando los ojos y buscando sus dedos con los míos.

—Si fuera tan sólo la mitad de buena persona que crees que soy —solté con amargura—, tal vez podría quererte como tú me quieres a mí.

—Diría que me vale que me quieras como ya lo haces, pero —dejó salir una risa nerviosa y triste— mi cuerpo parece no estar de acuerdo con eso. Por estúpido que resulte…

—Lo siento —murmuré, apesadumbrado. No sabía cómo decir de otra forma lo muchísimo que me dolía no poder hacer nada más que sentirme mal por no poder dar más de mí mismo.

—Va, Kenny, en serio —tiró un poco de mi mano para que volviera a mirarle—. Déjalo, no pasa nada. Ya lo tenía asumido desde hace mucho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué —se me quebró la voz y tuve que tragar saliva sonoramente para poder continuar la frase—… seguiste?

—Porque lo intenté evitar de todas las formas que se me ocurrieron y no lo conseguí, supongo —se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como si dijera algo obvio—. O puede que, simplemente, no quisiera dejar de sentir lo que sentía por ti… Me hacía feliz.

— ¿Cómo puede hacerte feliz estar por alguien que no te quiere de vuelta?

—Porque hacerte feliz a ti me hacía feliz a mí —dijo, bajando la mirada y centrándola en nuestras manos, donde sus dedos paseaban por los míos—. Me basta con saber que soy parte de tu felicidad. O, al menos, solía pensar que con eso bastaba… —suspiró hondo, colando los dedos entre los huecos de los míos— Supongo que era demasiado inocente.

—Eres… _gran_ parte de mi felicidad —musité mirándole a la cara, aunque él no lo hiciera de vuelta—. No dudes eso. Y, de haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera dejado que antepusieras mi felicidad a la tuya.

—Por eso mismo sabía que no podía decírtelo —bromeó, su mirada aún fija allí abajo. Se quedó en silencio tras decir aquello, y como yo tampoco sabía cómo continuar con aquella conversación, ninguno dijimos nada durante un buen rato. De pronto, levantó la mirada con una sutil sonrisa en los labios semiocultos tras la mascarilla y me preguntó—. Oye, ¿te dije alguna vez por qué me decidí a hacer Medicina?

—Sorpréndeme —solté, reacomodándome en el sitio, tratando de relajarme un poco.

—Me encanta pensar que voy a poder ayudar a mucha gente y esas típicas cosas, por supuesto. Pero, bueno, lo cierto es que —se rascó tímidamente la nuca con su mano libre—, fue en gran parte por ti. Siempre te has pasado la vida en hospitales y se nota que lo odias, así que pensé que, si era algo inevitable… Ayudaría tener a alguien allí en quien pudieras confiar y que te ayudara a calmarte, ¿no crees?

Una amplia sonrisa se esbozó sin esfuerzo en mis labios, mientras le miraba con ternura.

—Es la cosa más tierna que he escuchado en bastante tiempo. Tanto que es casi ñoño.

—Es que _es_ ñoño. Pero es la verdad —bufó suavemente, provocando un sonido anómalo en la máquina—, y me alegra haberme atrevido a decírtela al fin, la verdad.

—Y a mí escucharlo —murmuré, antes de mirar su mano y apretar mis yemas contra sus nudillos apenas un poco—. Me alegra escuchar todo esto, lo necesitaba de veras.

—Ya, lo cierto es que a mí también me ha ayudado soltarlo todo. Me siento como… _liberado_ —se tocó el pecho y respiró hasta lo más profundo, soltando el aire con lentitud por la nariz—. Tal vez sea el hueco que antes ocupaban todos los pétalos, pero prefiero pensar que era todo lo que te llevaba ocultando durante todo este tiempo por miedo a perderte.

—Tu miedo a perderme por poco consigue que te pierda yo a ti —recalqué, con un poco de amargor en la voz.

—Tranquilo, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. He aprendido la lección y… ahora sé que lo que debo hacer es enfrentarme a ello y decir al fin adiós.

— ¿Decir adiós? ¿A qué? —pregunté, confuso.

—A lo que siento por ti —respondió con naturalidad, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Leo, no digas tonterías —repliqué, con una risa escondida en un bufido—. Los sentimientos no se borran de la noche a la mañana, y ya has dicho que intentaste de todo para olvidarlo en su momento, ¿por qué piensas ahora que vas a poder hacer lo que antes no?

— ¿Es que —empezó a decir, cambiado su expresión a una preocupada— Wendy no te lo ha dicho ya?

— ¿Decirme qué, exactamente?

Me miró un par de segundos, sin decir nada, pero con fijeza, sus ojos extrañamente tristes e intranquilos. Tragó saliva antes de, finalmente, soltar:

—Voy a aceptar el tratamiento “de choque”. Ya sabes, esas… famosas _pastillas_.

Me costó un par de absurdos segundos reaccionar, pero en cuanto pude, comencé a negar con la cabeza. Primero ligeramente, luego de lado a lado, soltando alguna carcajada irónica de tanto en tanto.

—No —fue lo único que pude decir al respecto.

—Lo he probado literalmente todo y no ha funcionado, Ken… Es la única opción que me…

—He dicho que no. No, no, me niego en rotundo a eso —recalqué, percibiendo como, a cada palabra, alzaba más y más la voz—. No te vas a meter esa mierda en el cuerpo.

—No lo entiendes…

— ¡No! ¡Eres tú el que no lo entiende! —salté, alejándome de su mano y de la camilla, señalándole con el dedo— ¡No eras tú el que tuvo que soportar eso!

— ¡Kenny! —me llamó, angustiado, su respiración agitándose.

— ¡No eras tú el que tuvo que estar ahí, día tras día, soportando esa mierda! ¡No te haces a la jodida idea de lo que fue estar al lado de Stan todos esos meses cuando apenas era una puta sombra de él mismo!

— ¡Y no tendrás que hacerlo, no tú! Volveré a la universidad y no me verás hasta que…

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo, Leo?! ¡¿Hasta que seas poco más que un zombi también?! ¡Esa _mierda_ te roba absolutamente todo, ¿crees que de verdad merece la pena?!

— ¡Kenny, no puedo hacer otra cosa! ¡Ya te he dicho, lo he intentado absolutamente _todo_ y sigo aquí! ¡Estoy desesperado!

—Entonces yo haré cualquier cosa —crucé la distancia en apenas un par de zancadas, siseando con la vista clavada con fijeza en la suya—; absolutamente _cualquiera_ si me prometes que no lo harás.

Butters tragó saliva, tratando de mantener la mirada en la mía, a pesar de estar visiblemente aterrado por la situación. Contra todo pronóstico, acabó por decir con voz ciertamente algo autoritaria:

—No es _tu_ decisión, es mía. Y ya la he tomado. Así que, por favor, Kenny…

Me pasé la lengua por los labios, notando lo mucho que me temblaban, y estampé de nuevo mis manos en la camilla, apoyándome en ella para poder ponerme a su altura y mantenerme a apenas unos centímetros de él.

—Tu decisión me incumbe a mí también así que tengo derecho a opinar sobre ella—objeté, mi voz bullendo en fría ira—. Y mi opinión es que esas pastillas te van a joder de por vida.

—Es la única opción que me queda —replicó, tratando de ganar algo de terreno poniendo voz firme—. Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que lo admita? Vale, lo admito —me acerqué un poco más a él, gruñendo—. Tengo un miedo absurdo y jodidamente enorme de perderte. Y es egoísta, _soy_ egoísta, pero creo que esta vez tengo una razón de peso para serlo.

—Entonces seré más egoísta que tú y lo haré igualmente —tragó saliva, levantando el mentón.

—No puedo permitirme que te hagas eso —mascullé con apenas un hilo de voz—. No puedo permitir que te cambien, Leo, por mínimo que sea. Si ese tratamiento te hace dejar de ser quien eres, voy a arrepentirme toda mi vida de no haberte parado cuando pude.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que voy a dejar de ser quien soy? ¿Me crees tan… _voluble_ como para que un tratamiento me convierta en alguien totalmente distinto?

—Lo he vivido con Stan y aún ahora sigo notando las secuelas que le dejó. Tú eres una de las personas más sensibles en este asqueroso planeta, vives y haces todo siempre de corazón. ¿Qué va a ser de ti cuando no puedas sentir absolutamente _nada_? —resoplé, con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿No te das cuenta de que es un suicidio?

—También es un suicidio dejar que esto siga así y vuelva a acabar ahogándome —dijo, serio, poniendo una mano en su pecho—. La cosa no va a ir a mejor, mucho menos ahora que lo sabes y vas a… —cerró la boca de golpe, sin querer acabar aquella frase— ¿Por qué no me dejas simplemente intentarlo?

— ¿Por qué no me dejas tú buscar otra solución que no implique eliminar todo lo que más adoro en ti? —intenté cambiar mi tono de voz por uno más pacífico, aunque acabara sonando doblemente desesperado.

—Kenny, sólo quedan dos opciones: o correspondes por arte de magia a mis sentimientos o me olvido de ti, aunque sea de la peor forma que pueda haber. Yo ya tengo más que aceptado cuál de ellas es imposible, así que… No lo hagas más difícil para ambos, por favor.

Cerré la boca, apretando los labios y tragando saliva. Eso había sido cruel y malintencionado y, para mi desgracia, absolutamente cierto. Aun así, seguía empeñado en negarlo de todas las maneras posibles, golpeando paredes en busca de alguna que ocultara alguna especie de entrada oculta a una tercera opción en la que uno de los dos no tuviera que sacrificarse, de un modo que desearía fuera menos literal.

Levanté la mirada y me topé con el reloj que, irremediablemente, seguía funcionando, recordándome que el tiempo no paraba para complacer a nada ni a nadie. Las manecillas, ya casi juntas, me cerraron el estómago del todo.

Necesitaba tomar una decisión a la de ya.

Bajé la vista de vuelta a él. Estaba extrañamente serio, decidido. Butters, que por lo habitual era una persona que dudaba de casi todo y necesitaba validación constante hasta para la más mínima cosa, sólo ponía esa expresión de determinación en esas raras ocasiones donde no estaba dispuesto a ceder por nada del mundo. Solía gustarme verle así, disfrutando de una forma casi sádica de su poco habitual persona segura de sí misma, capaz de defender con uñas y dientes aquello en lo que creía. Ahora le analizaba al milímetro, buscando cualquier pequeña señal de flaqueza, cualquier signo que me hiciera saber que tenía alguna posibilidad de hacerle cambiar de parecer, aunque implicara ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle entre sollozos. Pero no la había. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas en el ángulo exacto, no temblaban ni se curvaban tímidamente hacia arriba; su boca era una fina línea tensa ahora que había apretado sus labios con fuerza y sus ojos eran ahora casi como un bloque de hielo azul sin una sola fractura en la que insistir para que se rompieran.

Él lo tenía absoluta y rotundamente claro. Debería hacer lo mismo y aceptarlo, ¿no?

Já.

Dicen que rendirse es de cobardes y aceptar las cosas tal y como son es de sabios.

Y si hay algo que he sido siempre, ha sido _un valiente gilipollas_.

Me moví lo más deprisa que pude, buscando pillarle con la guardia baja, impedirle reaccionar, por miedo y precaución. Agarré su nuca con fuerza y con la otra mano su mascarilla, apartándola sin demasiados miramientos. Sentía mis latidos haciéndome eco en la cabeza y daño en el pecho. Y como sabía que si lo pensaba, aunque fuera sólo medio segundo, me arrepentiría, dejé de pensar y sólo me lancé a sus labios, besándole con ansia.

Lo admito, probablemente fuera una de las peores ideas que he tenido en mi vida y mira que de esas me sobran para todo un libro. Hasta como beso fue cómicamente terrible, como el primero que di o esos que ahora me arrepiento de haber dado. Su boca sabía a medicinas y a miedo. La mía debía saber a cigarrillos, malas decisiones, puro terror y a mi propia estupidez. Era asqueroso y aun así no podía parar. No quería apartarme y enfrentarme a lo que acababa de hacer, tener que mirarle a los ojos y explicarme. No quería dejar de apretar mis labios contra los labios más suaves que había tocado nunca. Estaban secos y cortados por haber estado respirando por aquella mascarilla tanto tiempo y aun así eran como el puto terciopelo para mí. Todo mi instinto feral me urgía atacar, morder aquellos carnosos labios y sorberlos y aprovechar el gemido que proferiría para introducir mi lengua y presionarla contra la suya, rozar su paladar, buscar a qué sabía de verdad su saliva. Pero, por Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando, joder? Estaba en una camilla de hospital, estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, estaba _literalmente_ recién operado y sólo podía pensar en meterle la puta lengua. Pedazo de animal.

Pero estaba aterrado de pensar que, si le dejaba ir, aunque fuera un segundo, iba a separarse de mí, a decirme que no, a volver a su determinación inquebrantable. Sí, había sólo dos opciones, pero no me había dado la oportunidad de demostrar que la otra no era tan puto imposible como quería creer. Que yo realmente _quería_ corresponderle, joder.

De repente, un par de sonoros golpes secos resonaron en la habitación. Como impulsado por un resorte, me separé de él y ojeé la puerta, asegurándome que seguía cerrada. Y, de nuevo actuando lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir reacción alguna por su parte, volví a mirarle, levantando uno de mis dedos y apoyándolo contra su boca.

—Siete días —siseé, clavándole los ojos con la mayor autoridad que me quedaba en un momento así—. Dame siete días para hacerte cambiar de idea y si no lo consigo te prometo que me resignaré. Pero, en estos siete días, este problema será _nuestro_. Así que dame al menos la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti.

Me levanté de sopetón, devolviendo la mascarilla a su boca ahora abierta de par en par en busca de aire, y me alejé dándole la espalda en cuanto escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Dos personas con bata blanca se excusaron, dudando si debían entrar o estaban interrumpiendo alguna conversación importante. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza e hice un amago de saludo respetuoso al pasar entre ellos, saliendo lo antes posible de la habitación.

Saqué mi móvil, luchando durante demasiado tiempo con pulsaciones torpes que abrieron aplicaciones innecesarias y marcaron letras incorrectas hasta conseguir llegar a aquel número. Temblando, lo llevé a mi oreja y solté, nada más escuchar que habían descolgado:

—Necesito que cuides de Karen y Carol por mí mientras estoy fuera. Sólo por una semana.

Estaba renunciando a perder dos trabajos que formaban gran parte del sustento de mi casa por probar una corazonada que podría salir terriblemente mal, sí. Que puede que valiera la pena sólo por demostrarle cuánto era yo capaz de sacrificar mi vida por él, bueno, supongo que el tiempo será quien lo diga.

Me relamí los labios secos y temblorosos y noté aquel discordante sabor vagamente dulce en mis papilas. Sutil, pero claramente ahí, como el perfume de las flores.

Suspiré y miré al techo, rozándome los labios con los dedos.

Al menos no me había equivocado en eso.

 

 

**F  I  N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me puedo creer que, básicamente un año completo más tarde, lo haya conseguido... Terminar por completo Hanahaki y, aún mejor, que sea perfectamente adaptable al tamaño de una novela. En serio, para mí es una locura, un logro, una aventura que extrañamente salió bien y, lo más importante, un paso importantísimo para mí, que siempre he querido dedicarme a esto.
> 
> Así que nada, suena ñoño, ES ñoño pero... Gracias también a vosotros, lectores, por ya no sólo leerme sino por comentarme vuestras ideas, poner voz a vuestros pensamientos y hacérmelos saber. Me han dado los ánimos para poder llegar al final (y no odiarlo tanto como pensaría jaja). Y, obviamente, especial gracias a mi beta, mi neechan del alma, que vio mis cagadas siempre y a la vez me dijo cosas que me reventaron la patata de lo bonitas. A mi bestie Dami por siempre apoyarme y aconsejarme con la trama cuando se lo pedía. A mi Aruba (se agachó un cocheeee) y a Beat por leerme también siempre y comentarme haciendo que me partiera la caja (si Bien Atado existe... es por ellas dos 100% xD) y a mi waifu, mi Brena, por molestarse en pasar las horas haciendo livebloggings, releyendo palabra a palabra en voz alta para saber sus reacciones a tiempo real (y buscar más fallos aún jaja).
> 
> Sin vosotros, esto no hubiera sido posible, así que gracias, de todo corazón.
> 
> A partir de ahora, este camino de flores será vuestro a decidir. Espero que, como a mí, recorrerlo os haya cambiado, por poco que sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tras haberlo mantenido como algo personal, he decidido compartir este fic en el que he estado trabajando desde, bueno, literalmente febrero hasta septiembre, que escribí la última palabra.  
> Como con casi todo, empezó con un sueño que tuve, pero también con una obsesión de incluir el concepto de la Enfermedad de Hanahaki, una idea que, sinceramente, me llevaba interesando desde que supe de su existencia y que me moría por usar en alguna de mis historias. No es un concepto tan conocido como pensaba, eso sí, al menos entre mis conocidos...  
> ¿Qué más? Bueno, como he dicho, la historia está completa (así que no os preocupéis porque la abandone lol) y son 4 capítulos solamente (mentí, eran 5 muajajaja). Eso sí, son bastante largos, os lo advierto. 
> 
> Y bueno, que espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola y que está 100% dedicada a mi beta-reader/fan Chocolat, mi hermanita que me tuvo una paciencia enorme pa releer y corregir mis escritos de 5 de la mañana y para mi waifu Brena, que es la que hace livebloggings de mis historias y me chilla al oído lo mala persona que soy por escribir cosas así ajajaja Sin vosotras esto no podría haber sido, creedme ♥ 
> 
> Y a ti, lector, gracias por darle una oportunidad y espero encontrarte al final de este camino lleno de flores...


End file.
